The Queen and her Savior
by LauratheChef
Summary: A re-write of the relationship between Regina and Emma where Henry is the product of their true love between them. Emma and Regina meet when Emma is 17 before Emma meets Neal they have a whirlwind romance in Boston it is there that Emma and Regina conceive Henry with their love making with the help of true love's magic which is the most powerful magic that can transcend all
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen and her Savior:**

**Chapter 1:**

Regina had made the decision to go over the town line and on to Boston, where she would often purchase her designer power suits and dresses. Simply because it gave her a break from the constant repeat of the day the curse began day in and day out.

She had grown weary of bumping into Snow white every day and besides the stores in Storybrooke are very much stuck in the eighties. Which was around the time frame that the world without magic was in when then town appeared in the middle of the Forest in the state of Maine.

Storybrooke is also the town Regina had created in the dark curse given to her by Rumplestiskin. Regina had cast it 17 years before now to appease her need for vengeance against Snow white, who Regina blames for her beloved Daniel's death. Regina's mother Cora was the one who ripped out his heart in front of her and crushed it to dust and ash.

Cora's response to her daughters obvious distress and the hurt in her every being, was that it was in her best interest. This curse robed the occupants of the enchanted forest that had been brought over with the curse had been ripped of their memories of their lives in the enchanted forest. For the most part the true love couples were kept together with brand new memories and identities.

In particular Snow White and Prince Charming are now Mary-Margaret and David Nolan, they have no memory of ever giving birth to Emma who just as the curse was beginning was put into an enchanted wardrobe and sent through to the world without magic on the side of the road. Emma has been raised in the foster system, and was passed from foster home to foster home until Emma turned 17 and took off for Boston to start out on her own.

Emma found herself a small one-bedroom apartment in the city and a job as a waitress in a small coffee shop/café. The café was located close to the designer clothes store Regina just happens to frequent on her shopping stay once a year. Whenever Regina goes to Boston she would stay for a couple of months to get everything she needs for the year back home in Storybrooke as the town's mayor. Emma at 17 wears a pair of thick black glasses on her face sporting the café's uniform. It is at this café that Regina first meets Emma.

Regina upon looking up at Emma felt an instant attraction, a kind of magnetic pull she couldn't explain to herself. She ordered a coffee and a club sandwich. Emma replied that she would be back with her order. When Emma comes back with her coffee and sandwich, Regina asks Emma a few questions about the café and if she likes to there.

Emma sits down on the chair opposite to Regina as Emma answers Regina's many questions. Regina is a little surprised by this, upon noticing Regina's reaction to her sitting down, Emma promptly tells Regina that it is time for her break. So Emma and Regina proceed to ask questions back and forth until Emma asks Regina if she wanted to meet up after she had finished up her shift at the café. Regina agrees and proceeds to pay her bill leaving a generous tip for Emma.

As Regina gets up to continue her shopping for the day, she can feel a strong sense of anticipation on seeing Emma again later that afternoon. Regina was contemplating on whether she had ever felt this nervous before in her past relationships. She knew that she never felt this way with Graham as it had always been about physical satisfaction, as he no longer had his heart in his chest thanks to her. She most definitely hadn't felt this strongly for Leopold, as that was an arranged marriage that she never wanted.

The only person she can think to have gotten close to feeling this way about was Daniel. Regina then mentally laughed at herself when she realized that she had only just met Emma and hadn't even begun their first date yet. Besides what did she have to be nervous about it wasn't like they were back in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forrest about to embark in a true love's kiss. As far as Regina was concerned her chance for true love died with Daniel.

It was the reason she cast the curse in the first place and had for the last 17 years lived by herself in her big white mansion. Regina hadn't always gone to Boston to do her clothes shopping it was only recently that she had felt a strong desire to go to Boston. It was as if an invisible force was drawing her to this city. Normally she would go to Augusta in her home state as it wasn't all that far of a drive from Storybrooke.

She was feeling that force again as she felt Emma walk towards her while Regina stood outside the café waiting for Emma to finish her shift as was planned earlier during lunch. Emma upon seeing Regina leaning up against the brick wall in front of the café had a huge smile on her face she too could feel that strong invisible force pulling her towards the raven haired beauty.

Emma was sure that Regina wasn't going to be there when she had left work, as she was certain that Regina wasn't all too confident about the date. Considering that they had just met. Emma was all too happy to feel any worries when she saw her waiting for her. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long?" said Emma in a breath as her nerves was starting to get to her as well.

Regina replied with "no not really I only got here a couple of minutes ago, after I dropped of my shopping bags back at my hotel." Emma responded in a shocked tone "you're staying at a hotel? What hotel? I thought you lived here you seem so at ease at being here." With an amused look upon her face Regina responded in a mumbled rush "no I come from a small town named Storybrooke in Maine. I am staying at the Ritz-Carlton for the duration of my stay here in Boston I am not entirely sure how long I will be staying for though."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For the guest who reviewed saying that it wasn't possible for Henry to be the product of Emma and Regina's true Love I say clearly you don't have an understanding of what True Love's magic can do! It is the most powerful magic there is and can most definitely create a boy if that is the gender they most desire to have. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I have a lot going on at the moment with my family but I will do my best to make regular updates…

P.s: thank you for the follows and favorites and reviews they are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT no matter how much I may want to.

Chapter 2:

Emma after hearing that Regina might only be staying for a short while motioned for them to go for a walk as they continued to talk and get to know one another. They had walked to the local park close to the café where Emma worked and sat on a park bench to continue their conversation. Emma then turned to face Regina to say "well while you are here would you like me to show you around?" Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes while she came up a response to Emma's question.

For she wasn't sure she should take her up on the offer, but at the same time her heart and body was screaming at her to say yes. So Regina proceeded to tell Emma "that would be wonderful! What days do you have off?" "I actually have the next couple days off." Emma replied. "We should check out the famous chocolate shop, or we can go to Fenway Park and watch a game of baseball? Or how about the museum of fine arts? Perhaps the Boston tea party museum?" babbled Emma her obvious nerves showing in her rush to give ideas to Regina as to where they could go to see the many sights that Boston has to offer.

"They all sound great Emma how about we give them ago tomorrow? Will 8am be too early for you?" said Regina when she could see that Emma had taken a breath after her babble fest. "Usually yes, but for you I can make an exception "Emma responded with a slight smirk on her face.

"How about we go for dinner down the north end? I hear there is a great Italian restaurant." Emma asks Regina. "Sounds great I could do with some lasagna." Was Regina's reply. Regina calls for a taxi and her and Emma head down to the North End for dinner at the Italian restaurant there.

Once there Regina pays for the taxi and Emma and Regina walk into the restaurant. They are greeted by a host who directs them to a nice table for two by the window in the left back corner. The waiter came to take their orders. Regina ordered the lasagna with a glass of Pinot Noir, While Emma ordered the spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of coke.

"How long have you been in Boston for?" asks Regina as she strikes up the conversation ball once the waiter has left to sort out their order. "About 2 months so far, why do you ask?" replied Emma as she munches on a bread stick. "You do realize that you will ruin your dinner if you eat too many of those." Sassed Regina, ignoring the question, as she hasn't a clue as to why she feels so compelled to know so much about the young blonde sitting opposite her.

Seeing as how Emma isn't her usual type, she normally goes for men. Not that she hasn't been involved with women before, but that was during her Evil Queen days. When Regina would give in to here every desire, allow her anger and rage control her actions. If the person she was interested in, didn't reciprocate her desire she would simply rip out their hearts and make them comply with her wishes.

Ever since she cast the dark curse her intense need for revenge had slowly dimmed in the last 17yrs. Having the day repeat itself over and over was beginning to get to her. Her need to enact vengeance on Snow White was dimming. Needless to say she still hated her former stepdaughter and was worried about the prophecy of the savior coming to Storybrooke to break her curse still lingered on her mind.

Regina's eyes would roam over Emma's body whenever she thought Emma wasn't looking. She would stare at Emma's lips, as Emma would continue to eat the bread sticks on the table while they wait for their meals to be ready. Emma could tell that the older woman found her attractive, even might find her interesting if what her body language and facial expressions where telling her.

Emma happened to catch Regina staring at her lips; Regina's cheeks had begun to blush as she noticed she had been caught. Regina then looked up into Emma's eyes she noticed just how green they were finding her lost in their depths. They continued to stare into each other's eyes until the waiter returned with their drink orders. Regina held the stem of her wine glass slightly swirling the red liquid within so as to appreciate the bouquet of the wine, before she proceeded to take a small sip of the wine.

A smile spread across her face as the delicious taste of the Pinot hit her taste buds. Emma watched her fascinated with Regina's smile as it lights up her face making her seem years younger than she is. The waiter comes back with their meals and Emma picks up their conversation again. "What is your favorite color?" asked Emma. "Well it depends really, I do prefer to wear black with red splashed in on occasion, but I am more inclined to purple. How about you? Responded Regina, with a thoughtful look upon her face. "I'd have to say blue, but I am partial to red myself." Said Emma enthusiastically. "If you could visit any place in the world where would it be?" inquired Emma.

"I've heard Australia is a great place to visit, so maybe Australia? That is if I get the chance to go on another vacation." Regina replied in wonder at the mere possibility, her facial expression showing a slight sadness in contrast to her tone of voice. Regina in her heart would really love to travel the world, but knew in the face of her reality that it could never happen as it isn't a wise idea for her to travel to far away from Storybrooke for too long.

The time she is already going to be away from there is already stretching the limit. For she has no idea how here being away from the town where her curse she had casted had taken the various member of the Enchanted Forest too. "Why wouldn't you be able to go there?" Emma asked Regina feeling a little confused as why Regina couldn't do exactly that.

"I am the mayor of Storybrooke and it wouldn't be wise of me to leave the town for too long as there isn't anyone else who can run the town as well as I can. My assistant is currently handling things for me while I am here in Boston. It wouldn't be fair to me to just leave her stranded to do the job by herself. "

"She calls me every morning to check in and to confirm with me what needs to be done on the agenda as it is." Replies Regina she knows she hasn't told the whole truth but is as truthful as she can explain without having to divulge the details of fairy tales being true and that she is the Evil Queen who cast a curse that brought the most famous of fairy-tale characters along with her to Storybrooke.

Emma's self-proclaimed superpower of being able to spot a lie a mile away told her that what Regina was saying wasn't the entire truth, but Emma chooses to ignore it. She figures that the beautiful woman in front of her is keeping the full details to herself for a reason. Emma believes that Regina will explain it to her in time; all she has to do is wait for that to occur.

It most likely won't be anytime soon, but Emma is keen to wait however long it may take. For even though Emma has only just met Regina she can already feel a strong connection to the woman. "Well hopefully one day you might be able to?" says Emma. Regina chuckles lightly at the wishful thinking on Emma's behalf.

"I sincerely hope so as well, but with my luck it is highly unlikely." Sighed Regina. They continue to eat their meal quietly for a few moments, until Regina speaks up again to ask. "What do you like the most about yourself?" Emma looks up into Regina's eyes when the question reaches her mind. Emma isn't quite sure where this question is leading.

But is determined to answer with as much confidence she can muster as Emma really wants to be able to have the chance to kiss Regina at the end of the night. As Emma has wanted to do so since meeting her earlier in the day while at work. "Hmm I'd have to say that I like my ability to tell if someone is lying to me, I guess you can say I like that I can read others well. Be able to get an idea of what people are all about, makes it easier for me to get to know the person I am conversing with." "How about you?" "I suppose my ability to get things done, when they are required to be done well, I can get it done with minimal effort and hassle." Was Regina's reply, doing her best not to sound arrogant or to seem too self-depreciating.

They both fall into silence once again as they eat their respective meals. Regina, once she has finished her meal picks up napkin and wipes her mouth. "I would of thought you would have said you liked your hair or your athleticism. As I would most definitely say that you have beautiful hair and body." Regina complimented Emma. "Well I could say the same about you Regina, as you very much have beautiful hair, and the most kissable lips I have ever seen." Emma flirted back, making sure to look down at the aforementioned lips for emphasis. "Why thank you dear, that was a lovely thing to say." Regina said with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Did you want to share a dessert? Maybe the tiramisu?" blurted out Emma in a rush to hopefully get the opportunity to stare at Regina's lips more. "That sounds lovely." Emma gets the attention of the waiter who was discretely clearing their table.

Emma told the waiter their dessert order, and the waiter nodded in her direction. The waiter left with their plates and empty glasses and returned with their dessertspoons and side plates so they could share like they planned. Then quickly left them to retrieve the tiramisu for them. The waiter placed the tiramisu in between the two women, it is clear that the chef has gone to great lengths to make it look so tantalizing that both women were impressed when it was on the table.

Both Emma and Regina would stare at each other as they consumed the dessert in front of them Regina making sure to make licking her spoon like some erotic sport, as far as Emma was concerned that was what it looked like to her. And if it were possible she would had won the gold medal as Emma couldn't help but try to not drool all over her own spoon and plate while watching Regina enjoy her portion of the tiramisu. Once they finished their dessert, Regina got the waiter's attention so as to get the check. The waiter brought the check over to the table and Regina picked it up took a single glance and promptly paid for their meal and left a generous tip for the waiter.

Both Regina and Emma left the table, continuing to look at each other. They were both feeling that the date went well and were both anticipating the first kiss. They walked outside the restaurant and stood facing each other on the footpath intensely looking into each other's eyes. Each inching closer together until they were only a couple of centimeters apart.

They could feel, and taste each other's breathe they were that close. Regina pressed her lips to Emma's loving the lingering taste of the tiramisu they had only just finished eating, Emma kissed back melding her lips to Regina's in tandem to hers. Emma swept her tongue against Regina's bottom lip seeking to deepen the kiss. Regina opened her mouth eagerly allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouth. Regina placed one hand in Emma's hair pulling her tighter to her. Regina couldn't remember ever being kissed so intensely, nor with so much passion as she was with Emma.

Her stolen kisses with Daniel where never this intense and weren't ever this passionate. They only parted when the need for air became apparently necessary. A few seconds later Emma kissed Regina again, as she couldn't get enough of how Regina tasted. Emma could taste the lingering of the tiramisu, but could also taste a hint of apples and cinnamon, making it so much sweeter.

Regina could taste chocolate and vanilla amongst the flavoring of the remaining tiramisu that still lingered. Regina couldn't figure out why she could taste the chocolate and vanilla, as they weren't the typical flavor to be able to sense when kissing. Once again they only parted when air became an issue once more. By this point both women had a hand in each other's hair and Emma had even dared to put one hand Regina's waist, she would've liked to have let it drift further south but didn't want to risk getting slapped or pushed away.

Emma didn't mind one bit that Regina had actually managed to get her other hand to cup one off Emma's arse cheeks at all. In fact she was rather enjoying the sensation. It was telling her she must be a good enough kisser to get that reaction from the older woman. Emma even had a cocky grin on her face. Feeling quite smug, and pleased with herself.

Regina very much enjoyed having Emma pressed up against her as it was. She really didn't want to have to pull away and call it a night but it would be far too presumptuous of her to take it any further on the first date. Regina knew that they would be seeing each other again tomorrow as they had sightseeing planned. Regina reluctantly pulled away from Emma and turned to call a cab.

The taxi arrived Regina exchanged numbers with Emma with one last kiss on her lips telling Emma that she would see her tomorrow morning bright and early. Emma told her she looked forward to it. Emma stayed on the footpath as she watched Regina's taxi drive away to take Regina to her hotel. Before Emma turned and began walking back to her tiny apartment for the night a big smile on her face. Emma only lived a couple of blocks away and quickly walked so as to get home to prepare for the next day. As soon as she walked in the door to her apartment she sent a text message to Regina letting her know how much she enjoyed herself tonight and wished her a good night's rest.

Regina read the text message as she was just getting under the covers of the bed in her swanky hotel. The smile on her face was genuine and was so wide it managed to reach her eyes. She sent a responding text also saying how much she enjoyed herself also. With that firmly in her mind pulled the covers over her and snuggled into the pillow as she drifted off to sleep, Emma was on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry about the long wait on the update. I have been busy lately taking care of my mum as she has broken her shoulder. **

**Now we enter the second date, the sight-seeing they talked about doing in the last chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story so far as much as I am writing it! Just so you are aware I have never been to Boston before so I am going from what I have read from the many websites that talk about what are the best things to do and see from a tourist's perspective. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT no matter how much I might want too.**

Chapter 3:

Regina was pulled from her sleep by the sound of the ringtone on her mobile phone indicating that she had received a text message. Regina thought that it was more than likely from her secretary. She was surprised and happy to see that the text was from none other than Emma.

**From Emma: Morning sleepyhead, I hope your dreams were pleasantly of me ;) looking forward to our date today xx Emma**

Upon reading the text Regina quickly responded with a bright smile on her face one she knows she hasn't used in a long time. The last time she smiled this brightly was when she used to sneak out to see Daniel. Regina felt slightly saddened by the thought but was determined to see where this new relationship with the young and beautiful Emma, was leading. She remembered the intense kisses she had shared the night before with Emma and instantly she felt immensely better.

Regina couldn't quite put her finger on it why thinking of Emma made her feel this good. When all that has happened is that she and Emma had kissed twice in one night. She had only just meet Emma. Even so there was an undeniable pull towards her. The mere thought of spending the day with Emma has brightened her day, and the day had only just begun. If things continue to go this well then for sure this trip to Boston will be the best one she had ever had. Not that she had gone to many places, besides the various magical realms. Regina had barely explored this non-magical realm. Regina lifted herself out of her daze enough to send a reply text to Emma.

**To Emma from Regina: good morning dear, it was nice to wake up to a greeting from you. As to my dreams? Hmm wouldn't you like to know ;) I am also looking forward to our time together today. I shall see you at the famous chocolate shop at 8am. Don't be late dear. Xx Regina**

Regina then looked at the time on her phone and noticed that it was only 6:30am; she reluctantly got out of the comfortable hotel bed to take her shower before she was to receive her breakfast room service at 7am. She stepped into the bathroom and casually removed her satin pyjamas, starting with carefully undoing the buttons on her top so as not to bust them in her need to be in the shower. Once that was done she continued to pull down her pants and stepped out of the pant legs one by one. She then neatly folded them up and placed them on the far end of the bathroom sink table top. Taking care to make sure that they weren't going to fall off or get wet.

She then turned towards the shower to turn the taps against the wall of the rather large shower that would easily fit to people with room to move around. While waiting for the water to heat up to the right temperature an errant thought of her and Emma getting quite intimate together under the running water of the shower washing each other's body taking care to get to those hard to reach places. Upon feeling the water was the right temperature she felt a tingling sensation in her lower abdomen. She stepped under the shower's steamy running water to allow her muscles to relax. She reached for her liquid body soap and squeezes some on the purple rounded loafer making sure to lather it up, she then proceeds to wash all over her body.

Regina couldn't help herself from imagining Emma's hands being the ones to be washing her, and this thought once again brought hot desire between her legs. Thinking nothing of it, Regina then continued to rinse off the soap from her body. Once that was done she poured some of her apple scented shampoo, into her hand, this particular shampoo is hair dresser quality. She is thankful that her hair only reaches the base of her neck as trying wash her hair the way it was in the enchanted forest would have taken way to long. Once she had worked up a lather in her hair she stepped back under the water to rinse out the shampoo. Once all the suds were out she reached for the matching conditioner. She then stepped out of the water to lather her hair again and let it sit for a couple of minutes to make sure that it really gets all those annoying knots and tangles from her hair. After the couple of minutes were up she then rinsed out the conditioner under the water again.

Once all the suds are all out she turns the shower off then stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the white fluffy towels to wrap in her hair then used the other towel to dry her body with. Once dry Regina then put on the underwear that she had set out the day before she had left the hotel to go do her shopping. She had chosen a black lacy push up bra, and matching black lacy knickers. She then preceded to do her morning ritual in the bathroom getting her make up on just right and putting the just right amount of her favourite perfume. Making sure to use some antiperspirant with a 24hr activation. She then undid the towel from upon her head and brushed her hair using the hair-dryer to get it just right. Regina sorely missed being able to use magic to get herself ready, as the need to make sure she looked perfect for her date with Emma was imperative to her.

Her mother had always told her that it was important to look your best under all circumstances as it would never do to look in appropriate or to seem that you didn't respect yourself. She then lent over the sink to brush her teeth being extra careful to not get any toothpaste on herself. When all is finished in the bathroom she then stepped out into the hotel room itself to open the wardrobe to get out the outfit she had planned for today. Seeing as she wasn't going into work there was no need for her expensive business suits.

No, what was required today was something practical but also had to be fancy at the same time. Because even though she wasn't going to work today it didn't mean she wear some ridiculous outfit that was infamous of all the tourists of this world. Regina had no intention to by any means look like those idiots. Regina was former royalty after all, the Evil Queen no less, so instead she pulled out her black designer jeans that were tailored to fit her perfectly and a button up dress shirt the colour of deep purple. This was equipped with a black waist length designer jacket. She also wore a pair of black leather boots that had a four centimetre heal.

Just as she had pulled on her boots there was a knock on her door with the room service she had ordered. She had ordered a tall caramel macchiato, some French toast and a bowel of fresh fruit salad. While she indulged herself in the decadent meal Regina checked her phone for the text message she was expecting from her secretary and perhaps a reply text from Emma. Regina was pleased to see that there was a text from her secretary and one from Emma. The one from Emma is the one that Regina was most looking forward to reading as the one from Johanna would be the same as it always is. A brief report on the day before, and a notification of today's events in Storybrooke. She then opened Johanna's text first so as to get the boring work part of the day over and done with.

**From Johanna: Good morning Madam Mayor! All meetings have gone as planned and the one scheduled should do the same. The town is running smoothly as you hoped and no indication that the citizens are too rebellious in your absence. Enjoy your vacation. Don't worry about the town as I have it all under control. **

Upon reading the text Regina sent back a quick reply letting her secretary know that all is going to plan in regards to her vacation, and that perhaps she might yet stay longer. Regina then read the text from Emma wanting to know what the beautiful blonde had to say.

**From Emma: Hey beautiful! I want to know everything about you, even what your dreams might be. I will see your sexy self at the chocolate shop on time at 8 you can be sure of that xx Emma.**

Regina had a bright smile on her face as she finished reading Emma's text. She couldn't figure out what Emma found so appealing about her. Regina knew she was pretty as her late husband who was old enough to be her father found her to be so. As did the various lovers she had while she was the evil queen even if they were terrified of her they still found her attractive. Regina had often used her looks in order to get what she wanted. Though Regina doubted that was all Emma saw in her. For some unknown reason Emma saw the good hearted women she once was when she was with Daniel.

Daniel never lived long enough to see Regina become the Evil Queen. Her mother saw to that. Regina blamed Snow White for his death, for if the young Snow hadn't told Cora about her love for Daniel, he never would've died at Cora's hand. It was one of the main reasons Regina became the Evil Queen in the first place. Regina shook her head trying to dislodge the negative thoughts. This was supposed to be a happy day. Regina re-read the texts from Emma in hopes of bringing back the happy feeling from earlier. It did the trick and Regina was able to finish eating her breakfast with a smile on her face and in her heart. After consuming her last bite of her breakfast and the last drop of her coffee.

Regina got up to go back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once done with that she grabbed her designer handbag and placed the spare key card into one of the many pockets inside the bag. She then walked out of her hotel room and down the corridor to the lift to go down to the concierge to book a taxi to get her to the chocolate shop where she will meet Emma for the start of their sight-seeing date. Once the lift door dings open she steps in. Regina pressed the button for the ground floor. Then waits patiently for the lift to go down the ten stories to the ground floor. The lift stops at levels: eight, five and two before it finally opens up on the ground floor.

Regina walked on over to the concierge desk and politely for them to call her a taxi. The guy at the desk gave Regina a flirty wink as he made the phone call to the local taxi company to order the first available taxi to the front of the hotel. Regina just rolled her eyes as the unwanted attention just rolled of her shoulders. She thanked the concierge and went to wait outside for the taxi. The taxi pulls up ten minutes later. Regina gets in the back and gives the driver instructions to the chocolate shop.

Regina turned her head to look out the window as the taxi drove past the various shops and cafés as they flew by until the taxi parks out the front of the shop. Regina gets out of the taxi and pays the fare leaving a modest tip. Regina had arrived at the chocolate shop at 7:55am just as Emma walks up to her at the same time. Emma sees Regina and leans in for a kiss that was reciprocated by Regina with passion. Emma swipes her tongue across Regina's lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Regina parts her lips willingly allowing Emma to deepen the lustful kiss. Their tongues continue the dance they started the night before until the need for air became so intense the parted from each other gasping for breath.

When they caught their breath Emma then said "Now that is a way to start a morning!"

Regina gave a hearty laugh in return, "it is indeed dear, I could get used to your enthusiasm when it comes to the art of kissing."

Emma responded with a cheeky grin, "why thank you, you're not too shabby yourself."

Emma reached to open the door to the store for Regina. Who then walked in grabbing Emma's hand as she walked into the store. Linking their fingers together as they explored the shop. They came across an intricately designed set of chocolate caramels. They looked so mouth-watering to Emma she was practically drooling on the glass counter. Regina noticed the hungry look on Emma's face while looking at the chocolate caramels and couldn't help the smirk that had wormed its way onto her face.

"You might want to watch the drool dear," sassed Regina.

"They just look so appealing so can you blame me for desiring them?" bantered Emma.

Regina then indicated to the sales clerk to come over as she wanted to purchase the chocolate caramels for Emma as gift for Regina wanted to see the look on her face when she gave them to Emma. "We will take those chocolate caramels you have there. Make sure that they are boxed properly." Instructed Regina to the clerk.

"That will be sixteen dollars and twenty five cents, thank you." said the clerk.

Regina took her purchase in her free hand and continued to look around the store to see if there was anything else of interest that she might buy. After a walk around the store Regina and Emma were satisfied that they had made the decision in their choice of chocolates that they walked out the store happy with the visit at the famous chocolate shop and could see why it was given the praise that the various customers of the store had raved on about it.

They continued to walk hand in hand as they walked down the footpath on their way to the bus stop that would take them to museum of fine arts. As they walked Regina would give frequent side glances toward Emma, lingering on her lips and her expressive bright green eyes that if given the chance Regina knew she could get lost in them for hours on end. Regina admired Emma's long curly blonde hair that she had tied back into a high ponytail. Her thick black rimmed glasses adorned he face, making her green eyes seem bigger than they actually where. Emma wore a grey cotton cardigan over a light flowing dress that came down just below her knees, with black tights on underneath and she was wearing a pair of black sneakers on her feet.

The fact that Emma wasn't wearing designer clothing wasn't an issue in Regina's mind, but she knew that if her mother was alive she wouldn't have approved of Emma on her appearance alone. For she was more interested in having Regina be with someone with money and power. It was the reason she managed to get her to marry King Leopold. He was the epitome of power and money that her mother desired. Cora didn't care if Regina wanted to marry the King or not. Regina at that point in time was secretly seeing Daniel the Stable boy. During one of her secret rendezvous with Daniel she had saved a young girl on a runaway horse. Little did she know at the time that the young girl Snow white was King Leopold's only child to his previous marriage. Apparently Cora had found out that Leopold was in the area of their modest palatial home. She had set up the horse to cross her path obviously with magic.

Regina on the other hand had always wanted to find her true love and get her happy ending. She thought that Daniel was her true love and was disheartened when her kiss wouldn't bring Daniel back. It was what started Regina down the dark winding path that was the way of the Evil Queen. She had killed so many people and had taken many hearts that Regina no longer believed that she deserved to have a soul mate or even a true love. Even though the strong pull towards Emma since they met only yesterday afternoon, and the beginning of this relationship that they were currently in, she didn't feel that she was worthy of Emma. As Emma seemed like such a sweet and innocent young woman, and she hoped that by being with Emma it wasn't dooming Emma to a dark heart that Regina held in her own chest.

Unbeknownst to Regina her heart had begun to lighten to become less dark simply in the time she had been spending with Emma. For Emma was her saviour, her white knight.

They had reached the bus stop where they will get the bus that will take them to the fine arts museum. Regina was actually looking forward to this part of the date as the tourist brochure in the hotel had said that the art displayed in the museum were some of the country's best. "I hope the museum has a tour within so that you can get the full experience." Said Emma as she slightly squeezed Regina's hand.

"I hope so as well dear. It wouldn't be a true museum experience without one. "Replied Regina squeezing Emma's hand in return. "I am not used to using public transport as I have my own car back in Storybrooke where I am from, so I hope you don't mind if I follow your lead in regards to protocol on the bus. Taxis where easy enough for me to figure out. Buses on the other hand seem confusing, how do you let the driver know you want to get off the bus?" continued Regina, feeling a little unsettled about the prospect of using public transport to get across town.

"Buses are easy; there is button you push which lets the driver know that you want to stop at the upcoming bus stop. You pay the driver beforehand after you tells him or her, your destination the driver will tell you how much you give them the said amount then take your ticket and find a seat. Then when you stop is close you push the button and the driver will stop at the indicated bus stop for you. You then get out of the bus and continue on foot to wherever you need to go to." Emma explained to a concerned and a little worried Regina. The bus arrived shortly and the got on the bus Emma paid for them both as she told the driver their destination. They sat on the seats towards the middle of the bus. Once they had sat down Regina linked her hand with Emma's once more as she didn't want to break the small contact with Emma as she was finding it comforting and it also gave her a feeling of closeness to the blonde who sat beside her. "Did you sleep well?" asked Emma.

"Yes I did thank you, and your wake up message was much appreciated." Replied Regina, before asking, "Were you able to sleep well my dear?"

"Yes indeed I did, and I woke up with you on my mind. It is why a texted you this morning. I really wanted to see you right away. So I practically ran to the shop so I could watch you walk towards me. You are so beautiful Regina, I can't help but admire you and I very much desire you. I don't have much experience when it comes to relationships. It's not like I got much opportunity going from foster home to foster home. You can't get involved with any of the other kids at the foster homes or even at the girls home I would stay at in between homes. I would be at a new home and I would do everything I could to make the family who took me in to consider adopting me only to have them send me back to the group home in favour of their own biological children they wound up managing to have.

"Some homes where great for the time period that I stayed others not so much. The ones that weren't so great would just have me there for the government pay checks that they received for keeping me in their homes. It never was because they actually cared. At those places I would be lucky to be able to eat let alone have fresh clothes on my back. I changed schools so often I found it hard to keep up with my classes so I never got to finish my high school education at an actual high school. Instead I got my general education diploma after I left my last home. Before I came here to Boston. Wow I have never shared this much about myself to anyone before. It's just that there is something about you that allows me feel safe enough to open up to you. Why is that you think? "Emma got out in what seemed a single breath.

Regina found Emma's ability to blurt out everything in one breath very adorable. "I am glad that you feel safe enough to open up to me dear, I am sorry to hear that you didn't get the happy upbringing that you deserved." Emphasised Regina. "I think our stop is the next one dear, do I push the button?" ask Regina.

"Yes please push the button so we don't miss our stop." Answered Emma.

She was feeling grateful that Regina had listened to her diatribe and unintentional blurting of her life history as Emma hadn't wanted to divulge that information this early in the relationship. Emma didn't want to give the impression that she was a desperate orphan or seem to needy. Emma wanted to be able to go on their third date when that date was to come about for they say that the third date is the sex date. Emma very much wanted to experience that date with Regina as she found Regina very sexy and hard to resist. The blonde was finding it very hard to not do more than hold Regina's hand or to kiss her more enthusiastically then she had been. Emma was rather nervous to go any further then they already had on the physical level but were just starting to be able to deepen their relationship on an emotional level. As the bus slowed to a stop at the bus stop in front of the museum, Regina and Emma got out their seat making sure to keep their hands linked. They then stepped off the bus and continued on foot up the footpath that led to the museum.

When they arrived at the museum they both took the time to look at the architecture of the building itself. It was breathtaking in its beauty, which they couldn't help but be in awe of it. Regina and Emma then walked into the museum. They started walking around the museum enjoying the various artworks for a while until the scheduled tour was to begin. About an hour later Regina and Emma had joined the guided tour around the museum. The tour guide entertained them with the many facts and titbit information about the various artworks and the background of the artists who created the displayed art. Both Regina and Emma found the tour fascinating and the quality of the art that they saw to be very interesting and at some of them found that they could relate to it to some degree.

When finally the tour finished they walked hand in hand to get outside the front of the building to sit together on the park bench they saw when they were first admiring the building. They sat down on the bench still holding hands Emma's thumb was tracing circles over Regina's knuckles. Emma had no idea that she was even doing this all she could think about was how much she enjoyed Regina's company and how attractive she found Regina. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities of what their first time in bed together would be like.

Having no any experience in the matter to gain a point of reference, it was all fantasy derived from movies and the occasional lesbian porn video she had watched. Not that she would ever admit to watching porn as that would give the wrong impression. Emma had no intention of letting Regina think that she was some sick twisted pervert. For if she did there would be no hope of ever being able to get to that part of dating. They were currently enjoying their second date, and here she was already fantasising about the end of the third date which in all the romantic comedies and drama movies she had scene had held the notion that the third date was the proverbial 'sex' date.

Emma didn't want to just have sex with Regina she wanted to make love to her as it always seemed better than just having sex. It felt to Emma that 'making love' would be so much more meaningful. Emma wanted her first time to actually count, be meaningful and all the good things she has been told by the other foster kids she lived with over the years had told her it should be.

The older kids had always said that it should be with someone you truly care about and perhaps even love. They had told her all of the first time stories how it was all over too quick and that they had rushed into it without giving it a proper consideration of what losing one's virginity is really all about. Emma really wanted her first time to be with Regina so Emma was determined to make sure Regina had a good time during their date.

As the second date was always the more crucial of dates as it was the one you really got to know the nitty- gritty of the person you were dating. It's that date where the mask came off and you let the other person see your true self. Emma though had already done that when they were at their first date only just last night. Emma is aware that they started dating much sooner than the social norm would dictate but Emma thought that they were going the pace that was just right for them. It didn't really matter to her if they didn't make love on the third date as much as Emma wanted very badly to do. Emma didn't want to jeopardise what they had already begun to develop.

Regina was already becoming extremely important to Emma. She could feel the ever growing stronger pull towards Regina, an unexplainable connection to the brunette that Emma was still trying to figure it out. For the question of what it was that kept drawing her mind and body and dare she say heart towards Regina.

They had only met just yesterday and already Regina was constantly on her mind even starring in her dreams only the night before. Emma hadn't felt this connection to someone before in her life and she never wanted to let go off it now that she had found it. Emma had found herself starring into those deep brown eyes of Regina's that held all the answers as far as she was concerned. She was starting to get lost in them like she did during their first date.

When that happened Emma had struggled to maintain her focus on the conversation that they were having and she could sense that it was happening again. Regina was trying to have a conversation with her and all Emma could think about were Regina's eyes and the faint surges of emotion that would dance across them whenever Emma had said something funny or even managed to sneak in a glowing compliment to Regina and on those moments Regina's eyes would just lighten up for such a brief moment before quickly returning to their sad reflective state that seemed to her to be a permanent fixture in Regina's beautiful brown eyes. Emma was vaguely aware that she was responding to the conversation, it was something about the artworks that were displayed in the museum they had just came out of. Regina was rattling off about this one particular painting that had resonated with the brunette and as Regina talked about the painting Emma could see the enthusiasm in her eyes.

It was dancing so brightly there, and was such a wonderful sight to Emma that she couldn't help but interrupt Regina to compliment her on them. "You have such beautiful eyes Regina, I can see so much emotion dancing in them that I can't help myself to look at them so I could somehow find out what it is that makes them so expressive." Emma let out the words in a rush to get the compliment out before she was once again distracted by the eyes she had just expressed her fondness of.

Regina upon hearing the compliment was shocked out of her own reverie of staring into Emma's own expressive green eyes that on closer inspection had flecks of blue that would become more noticeable the more Emma felt any intense emotions. "Why thank you, dear. You have beautiful eyes yourself, I find myself quite fascinated by the blue flecks in your eyes. That seems to flare when you are feeling your emotions intensely." Returned Regina.

"Do you know of any good places to eat nearby here at all?" Regina asked Emma.

"Hmm well there is a nice little diner just around the corner I believe. I have only eaten there once when I first came to Boston, from what I recall of the food there it is very good. I am not sure the diner itself is your style of place. As it isn't very fancy but the people who work there and the food is good so it is worth it in the end." Answered Emma.

"Well why don't we go there and get our lunch then. I don't mind dinning at a small establishment like the diner you are suggesting on occasion as there is a diner back in Storybrooke that serves decent food." Regina had explained to Emma.

With the decision made they both got up off the bench to walk to the diner that they had made the choice of going to. As they walked they maintained the closeness they had established with the hand holding throughout the morning, Emma had bent her elbow out a little bit so that Regina could link her arm through so they could continue to walk close together. They had decided to do this as their fingers had become rather stiff from holding hands for so long.

When they had reached the diner, Emma opened the door for Regina to walk in first and they chose to sit in a booth against the far wall. They sat opposite each other and looked at the menu. Once they had read the menu a waitress approached them and asked for their orders, Emma ordered the cheese and bacon burger with a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, Regina ordered the chicken caeser salad with vanilla latte. The waitress took their orders over to the kitchen window and started to make the coffee and hot chocolate for them, a short while later the waitress brought over their drinks then went to attend the other customers. Regina took a sip of her late and a pleased smile pressed across her face as the waitress had did a good job on making the coffee, she happened to glance over at Emma who had a matching smile on her face as it looked like she was happy with how her hot chocolate had turned out. Regina put down her latte so she could talk with Emma, much like they did on their first date the night before.

"I really enjoyed going to the fine arts museum thank you for suggesting it Emma." Said Regina in a sincere tone of voice.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, I'm not one much for art normally but I did find some of those artworks brilliant. Mostly I enjoyed spending the time with you, as you are great company. I especially enjoyed watching your reactions to the paintings and the other artworks that were on display. Your face would just light up in your enjoyment and fascination it was breath taking to see." Was Emma's reply.

Regina picked up the shopping bag which she had placed beside her handbag, she the slide it across the booth seat towards Emma's own handbag. "These are for you my dear, when I saw you drooling over them I just had to buy them for you." Was all Regina could say when she gave the bag with the chocolate caramels she had purchased that morning to Emma.

A bright smile had formed on Emma's face when Regina gave her the chocolates and Regina could tell that giving her the chocolates was definitely the best idea she had that day so far, as clearly for Emma getting them made Emma's eyes become bright green as this unexpected gift was like Christmas and her birthday all rolled into one. In the entire 17 years of her life Emma couldn't recall anyone giving her a gift like this before. That one small gesture was something Emma was determined to treasure and never forget for as long as she lived. It was one of many reasons that had Emma falling more and more for the dark haired beauty sitting opposite her. Emma was amazed how quickly she was falling for Regina, but wasn't inclined to take any of it back. She had no intention to rush things, and was happy so far at the pace they seemed to be going.

"Thank you for the chocolates, I just love chocolate caramels, they are just the thing for any all reasons to eat them, I sometimes would just make up some lame excuse in my mind so I could rationalise to myself for buying them. Knowing at the end of the day they would all wind up eaten. I tend to eat chocolates super-fast they never last long with me as they are just so delicious that I can never just stop at one. What are your favourite type of chocolates or sweets or lollies? I have so many that I just love that I couldn't ever single out just one type or kind for that matter." Rambled Emma in her excitement in having received the chocolates from a now smirking Regina who Emma could tell was quite pleased with herself for having given her the chocolates.

It seemed that Regina found her uncanny ability to just string a seemingly never ending sentence in just one breath rather amusing. Maybe she even found it an adorable? It was a bit hard for her to decipher as a myriad of emotions and expressions and flown across Regina's face and eyes. Once again Emma found herself staring at Regina's very kissable lips then starring back into those brown eyes of hers that now reminded her of the chocolate caramels she now held within the shopping bag. Emma leant across the table to kiss Regina on those lips, she meant for it to be a chaste kiss on the lips but it wound up being a long passionate one for Regina made the move to deepen the kiss adding her tongue to the mix for she couldn't help herself to do so any other way. They only broke apart when breathing became very much needed. Emma then sat back into her seat, and a couple minutes later the waitress was back at their table with their meals. Emma picked up her burger and began eating it with gusto, not really caring if she got the sauce on her face or hands as she was relishing the taste of the burger. Regina on the other hand was daintily eating her salad with her fork and was chuckling softly to herself as she watched Emma dig in to her burger like she hadn't eaten in a least a week. Regina couldn't fathom where Emma put it all.

"How is your burger dear?" Regina asked Emma in a teasing tone.

"It is great! You should try one sometime, you just might enjoy it." Said Emma in an enthusiastic tone.

"I'm sure I would, but I am trying to maintain my weight. Not all of us are blessed with your metabolism." Bantered Regina very amused with this conversation. "The Ceaser salad I am having is indulgent enough for me, I will have to exercise later to work this off." Continued Regina.

"I try not to eat too much like this either but when you live on a strict budget sometimes you just don't have much of an option on what you can afford to eat when eating out." Was Emma's response doing her best not to offend Regina and to be honest at the same time. It wasn't an easy task but somehow Emma was managing to perfect this particular way of speaking to others. "I've been fending for myself for a long time now.

"It hasn't always been easy, as I mentioned earlier I was bounced from foster home to foster home. Not many of the families actually cared whether or not I had eaten that day, all they cared about was the government pay check that came with taking me into their homes. So whatever I was able to find to eat in the pantries or fridges of those places wasn't much so I learnt to appreciate food I did get and not complain. For to complain equalled some form of punishment heading my way. Depending on the mood of the foster parents at the time. The punishments ranged anywhere from not eating for two weeks to a severe beating. I have many scars on my back because of those beatings form the belt buckles lashing against my skin. I also have some cigarette butt burns in areas that are easy to hide from the abusive drunken foster fathers, who saw me as an easy target for their anger." Shared Emma her voice starting to hitch with the flood of bad memories that flashed in her mind. Emma was still finding it hard to talk about the bad experiences she had in the foster system.

Talking to Regina about it was rather freeing as it seemed to Emma that Regina could possibly relate to it in some way. Emma was aware that Regina wasn't disclosing all of the details off her own past, but the little that she did was comforting to Emma. That the seemingly closed of woman before her was willing to share even just the smallest of details of her life was something that Emma treasured. Emma felt fine with it being her that shared more of her life story then Regina did. As Emma could understand the need to try and protect oneself from the potential judgement of others. So Emma didn't push Regina to tell everything about herself, even though Emma very much wanted to know just that about her. It was clear to see that Regina was someone who would tell you her secrets and life stories one at a time and at her own discretion. Emma could and would respect that.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that dear, I had no intention of offending you. I was merely curious as to where you put it all? That burger is huge, and there is absolutely no way I could get through half of it. Were there any families that considered adopting you at some point? I hope you have at least some good memories of your time in the foster system?" Regina asked wonderingly.

Emma chuckled at the burger comment, then a contemplative look came across her face as she searched through her collective memories for the asked good memories that she had form her time in foster care. "There was one family when I was really young who considered adopting me, as they had me from when I was a baby and I was only 3 years old when the discussion of adopting came about with the social worker who was on my case. That family was really nice from what I do remember and I might have loved being their daughter if given half the chance, but it wasn't meant to be.

"They were close to signing the paperwork when it all fell through because the woman became pregnant and at the time they could only afford the one child and with their own biological one on the way they no longer wanted me. Why would they want the responsibility of someone else's reject of a kid when they could have their own child that was a blood relative to them? My own parents didn't want me why would anyone else? Sorry I still have some abandonment issues I need to work on. They were the only family who came close to keeping me and it never came that close ever again. Sure there were some nice families that did seem to actually care about me, just not enough to keep me. It seemed that I would be always replaced by the biological child that they would then have. One family even took me to the local aquarium and museums once. Another good one took me to a baseball game the one time and I fell in love with the game. I don't follow any particular team as I haven't been anywhere long enough to settle on a team. That hasn't stopped me form trying to catch a game on the television whenever I can. It is one of the reasons I want to take you to the Red Sox game tonight." Said Emma.

"I am looking forward to the game tonight to tell you the truth. From what I have briefly glimpsed of the game on the television it looks to be a truly wonderful experience." Replied Regina. "My mother was very strict growing up, and she only believed I should study womanly pursuits, she never considered to teach me life survival skills at all as for as she was concerned that was what servants were for. So it was only when I moved away from my mother was I able to learn how to cook and clean and wash my clothes and iron them basically how to take care of myself. My mother would go any means necessary to get me to do what she wanted. She couldn't care less what I wanted. I always had to do what she told me to do. I was always to be an obedient daughter or suffer the consequences.

"My father was very loving but wasn't strong enough to stand up to my mother on my behalf. He would just stand there and watch my mother force me to do her bidding. She had ambitious dreams for me, and she would go to great lengths for me to achieve those dreams. She had gone to so much as to set up for me to save this young girl from the runaway horse only to find out that it was this rich and powerful man's daughter and in gratitude for my 'rescuing' her he asked for my hand in marriage in which to my mother said yes before I could give my own answer. I never wanted to marry that man for he was old enough to be my own father, and I was already in love with another man and wanted to be with the one I loved but mother would have nothing of it so she orchestrated for the man's daughter to get her to tell my mother that I was in love with another man and that she hoped that I would be happy with the man and not marry her father. I had told the girl in confidence and she couldn't keep it.

"I do realise that my mother manipulated the girl and she was young and naive. Though that naivety got the man I loved killed. My mother had him killed because it wasn't what my mother wanted for me. For he was beneath our station in society, my mother wanted me to move up the social ladder not down. She felt that me being with a rich and powerful man would be for my benefit and my not wanting to marry him as far as mother was concerned was just me being afraid of that power. But I never wanted power, I just wanted to love and be loved in return. The man who died all because I loved him. Since then I have been wary of relationships. I am constantly on edge for when it will inevitably fall apart. I fear I will never find true happiness. What we have is wonderful and scary all at the same time. I really want this to work out." Confessed Regina getting a little teary eyed as she recalled Daniel's untimely demise. She had refrained from saying his name for it would only hurt more and she never wanted to ever mention Leopold's name out loud and saying who the young girl's name was would have Emma thinking she was crazy.

For if Emma were to know she was the Evil Queen in the Snow White fairy tale that Regina had no doubt that Emma had either read or watched the Disney version of it. Who got way to many details wrong. The Grim Brother's version was closer to the truth but neither of those peasant mortals had any real idea what the true story of snow white and the Evil Queen's story really went down. For Regina had lived through it.

A cursed version of Snow White was in fact walking around Storybrooke with absolutely no idea she was even Snow White and that she was living with her Prince Charming. They both thought they were Mary Margaret and David Nolan who in the last 17 years have had three other children beside the daughter they have been cursed to forget. The one they sent through an enchanted wardrobe in hopes that she would someday grow up to find them and be the 'Saviour' who would break Regina's curse. Even though time in Storybrooke never continued forward the couples with true love still grew their families they were just unaware that they had true love or their Enchanted Forest identities. Little did Regina know that the young 17 year old Emma was in fact the 'Saviour' she had been dreading coming to Storybrooke.

The one destined to break her curse and reunite with her parents. Emma is the product of Snow White and Prince Charming's True Love. As are the younger siblings that Emma has no idea she even has. Regina didn't want to think about that for now or for the time she got to spend with Emma while she was here for her month long vacation. All Regina wanted to do was make the most of the time she got to spend with Emma for Emma made her feel special, and cared for.

She could go as much to say that Emma made her feel safe and loved. To say she felt like she could be falling for Emma this early in the relationship wasn't a good idea, so instead Regina kept that information to herself. Eventually Regina would tell Emma that she was falling for her and falling hard and fast. Regina knew in her heart that it would hurt to let Emma go. She really didn't want to ever do that, but she couldn't bring Emma back to Storybrooke as Regina doubted that Emma could even cross over the town line let alone actually see the town.

Only citizens from the Enchanted Forest and the other magical realms could find and enter Storybrooke. Outsiders would see nothing but a wide expanse of Maine Forest for all the eye can see, for Storybrooke didn't exist completely in this realm which had no magic. Regina inwardly laughed at that as the people of this realm where so dense it was comical. Obviously this realm had some magic or she wouldn't have been able to create the town in the first place. Have the town concealed from the people of this realm was all in place as part of the construct of the curse. It took a large amount of magic on Regina's part of the curse. She didn't create the curse herself just how the curse would look and feel. The curse itself was created by Rumplestilskien. Regina had only cast it, having to sacrifice who she loved the most. That person was none other than her own father.

"That must have been tough to live through. To think you lived through all that, I can't imagine what that must have been like. Your mother sounds like a real piece of work. No offence in regards to you. Thankfully you are nothing like her. You are such a strong person Regina; I can't help but admire you for that strength. I can see that you have such a big heart and that you could love someone so deeply and that you would protect that person with everything you have. I can only hope I get to be that person who experiences the kind of love only you can provide." Said Emma a hopeful smile on her face and eyes. For Emma meant every word that she had spoken.

As what Emma had said registered in her brain a tentative smile appeared on her face. "I would like that very much my dear Emma, I have to say that you are a joy to be around. You have this abundance of enthusiasm about you that is quite contagious and I am enjoying coming along for the ride." Said Regina her face was beginning to brighten up with each compliment that Emma has been giving her all day so far and they were only just about to start the second half of their date after they finish with their lunch.

Regina was very much enjoying herself and from what she could see from the look on Emma's face and her body language that Emma was showing that Emma too was having a good time. It wasn't every day that Regina found someone she could converse with and just be herself with. There was no need to put on her Evil Queen mask or even her political mayoral mask. Regina could just relax and have a good time.

There was no worries about being the talk of the town gossip. No need to worry about having to deal with Mr Gold, who in the Enchanted Forest was more widely known as the Dark One. With his perchance of making her do things she didn't want to be doing with him simply using the word please. She was kicking herself for allowing that to be a part of the deal with the dark one she made in order to get the information on how to get the dark curse to work. Regina hated giving up control to others. Ever since her mother used magic to keep her obedient and under her control, she hasn't liked being forced to do things against her will. She hated having to perform her 'wifely' duties with Leopold for he never really cared for her she was just property to him. A pretty plaything for him to use and abuse. He would fuck her whenever the mood swung him.

He would call out his dead wife's name when he came inside her not caring if she had wanted him to do so. For in the Enchanted Forest it was her duty to please her husband do whatever he had wanted her to do and she was to do it without complaint. Regina didn't put up with it for very long. She devised a way to kill him using the Genie to do her dirty work. She had used the Genie's love for her to her advantage. So the Genie took the fall for his death and in his stupidity used a wish to be able to stay with her forever and as a consequence he wound up in her mirror. He then became the man in the mirror.

In Storybrooke he is known as Sidney Glass and he was a reporter for the newspaper the Storybrooke Mirror. Doing the same sort of job he did when he was inside the mirror in her castle. He was another person she was glad she didn't have to deal with. His obsession with her was still evident under the curse. Unfortunately she couldn't get rid of that with the curse. She uses it to keep an eye on what the citizens of the town where up to at all times. He was a necessary evil, and when he wears out his usefulness one day she will just have to lock him up in the asylum under the hospital. She had turned all the fairies into nuns in her curse. Those annoying gnats were no longer able to annoy her anymore.

They have taken to following this world's Christian faith to heart. So that took care of them and kept up with the appearance of a small town in the state of Maine. They ate the rest of their lunch in a comfortable silence often finding themselves getting lost in each other's eyes. When they were finished Emma insisted that she pick up the bill for Regina had paid for the tour and chocolates earlier and it only seemed fair to Emma that she had the opportunity to pay for Regina. For Emma wanted their relationship to be equal. Well as equal as they could be considering what they each did for a living.

What the lacked in financial equality they made up for emotionally and in their compatibility. For they were just able to fit well together. They had the potential to be fiery if they ever got into a fight for they both had very strong wills and personalities, just as much have the potential to be an effortless team when they worked together. Through it all they felt a strong magnetic pull, that was ever drawing them near each other. Neither of them could figure out what it was that was creating the connection but then again neither of them were worried about it either. They just simply enjoyed it, and allowed it to take them wherever it may lead them.

Once Emma had paid the bill and left a tip for the waitress, they walked out arm in arm to the bus stop again so they could get across town to the Boston tea party museum part of the sight-seeing date they were embarking on. Not long after they got to the bus stop the bus they needed to catch arrived and they got on to it and sat down together near the centre of the bus. As soon as they were settled in their seats Regina leaned in for another kiss that with each one, it was steadily getting more intensely passionate. With each kiss they became increasingly closer to each other. Each kiss was slowly chipping away at the darkness that was swirling around her heart.

Regina wasn't sure she would be able to control herself if their kisses continued to get any more intense. She was sure she would wind up having to take Emma into the nearest private space and take her then and there. But Regina didn't want their first time together to be like that. She wanted to be special, to make Emma feel special. She didn't want their first time to be just a fuck or just sex. She wanted their first time to be about making love to each other. It didn't matter if it wasn't all that good, for it was the emotions behind it, to be about their growing connection. They could save the hard and fast fucking, for later when they had already had their first time over and done with. When they had solidified their connection and then it could be raw passion. With those thoughts racing through her mind Regina pulled away from the kiss when air became difficult to get into her lungs.

After that kiss she had found that her underwear was becoming increasingly wet with her arousal. For her arousal had been slowly building since this morning in the shower when she was fantasising about Emma being the one to wash her. Regina knew that it was going to continue to build and she was going to have to do something about it later or it will be hard to keep it together around Emma when she knows she will visit Emma after she finishes work. Because their third date won't be for some time yet as it wouldn't be fair to Emma to monopolise both of her days off. For Emma would need tomorrow to recover from today. Now that she was thinking about it Regina thought that she will need tomorrow to recover from today as well if her current arousal was any indication. After the kiss they somehow managed to sit even closer together that their cheeks were touching. Emma had her hand resting on Regina's thigh and it felt natural to Regina to have it there. For Regina was doing the same with her hand on Emma's own thigh.

To an outside observer they would look like a very much in love couple, one that had been dating for months not the mere day and a half that they actually had known each other. They were sitting quietly just enjoying each other's presence, neither one of them could care if they were being starred at or if any of the passengers disapproved of their closeness. It was the twentieth century, and gay and lesbian couples were being shown on TV in shows like Xena Warrior Princess, Will and Grace, Buffy the Vampire slayer and Queer as folk. So the general public that were currently on the bus should be used to it by now. If they weren't it wasn't Emma or Regina's problem.

Soon enough they were approaching their stop so Regina with her free hand pressed the stop button so they could get off at their stop. When the bus stopped they got off the bus with all their bags still on their person. The bus stop wasn't as close to the museum they were heading to this time so it would be a least a 15 minute walk on foot before they were to get to the museum. Neither Regina or Emma cared how long it would take them to get to the museum for they were enjoying being as close to each other as they were doing. Regina was working hard to keep her libido in check, so talking for the moment was out of the question. For she felt that if she did speak it would be to suggest they get a room and fuck each other's brains out.

_'Get it together Regina, you cannot jump Emma right now it would be inappropriate.' _Was being said over and over in Regina's mind as she struggled to get herself together. It wasn't until they had finally reached the Boston Tea Party Museum that she had finally got her raging libido in check.

They admired the exhibits that were showing on the outside of the museum first before moving onto the ones inside. With this museum they chose just to explore by themselves rather than join the guided tour for this museum had far more people in it than the fine arts one had. For this particular museum had the information pertaining to one of the turning points in the civil war in this part of the United States of America. It had many tour groups from the various high schools in the area. Regina had no intention of getting caught up amongst them. Besides Regina could tell that the school tour groups were making Emma uncomfortable. So instead they kept their arms linked and walked slowly around the museum reading about each exhibit. Retaining the vast information being provided about the Boston Tea Party Massacre that the museum was dedicated too. Both women were quite for at least an hour before they struck up conversation again when they had taken a rest on some seats in the middle of one of the larger exhibits.

"Wow I never knew that tea was so pivotal in the Civil War. I just thought it was something about a tea party that was had back in those days that was just a memorable one. To think it just meant that a lot of tea was used as a distraction to be able to slip past their enemies. So much tea wasted in the ocean." Said Emma with a laughing tone trying to lighten the mood for the civil war was rather depressing. For many young lives were wasted for stupid reasons that really weren't that relevant to the times back then. Emma never could understand why there had to be a big deal about the British living in America. Considering the British and other European countries were the one's responsible for their even being a colony and city or towns for them to fight for and about in the first place. "

I find it interesting, how the leader of the rebellion betrayed his original country of origin only to be made a hero in this countries eye. Where I originally come from he would have been sentenced to death for his betrayal." Was Regina's reply.

"He wouldn't be considered a hero in this day and age. He would've been arrested and put on trial and sentenced for his crimes. Not made president of the country. People in those days were so stupid in their thinking processes, come on he betrayed his country of birth, the country who gave him the position in the first place. What does he do with it? He tells them to shove it up their arses then proceeds to start a rebellion the first of the civil wars begin and he winds up the first president of the country. He had no sense of loyalty, I don't understand how he could be trusted to run a country?" said Emma with passion.

"I agree with you dear, you can't rule without a sense of loyalty, nor without the trust of the people, he must of bribed his officials to keep quiet about how he really got the position. Paid them to spread propaganda about how brave and noble he was. I'd say that's how he did it." Responded Regina getting into the discussion that Emma had begun.

"Some people can be real naïve when it comes to politics. They listen to all the phony promises the politicians make, and then ignore it when they break every promise made. It is disgusting how much the politicians lie to the public. It's crazy to think they can rule on a bunch of lies. It is completely disrespectful to the people they a sworn to lead and take care of." Said Emma getting quite worked up about the topic.

"That is true, and those kinds of mindset are what get kingdoms taken over by other rulers. It's a wonder how this country managed to keep itself from going belly-up" Said Regina.

"This country is a mess; it needs a lot of work to make it better. The health system needs fixing as not everyone can afford health insurance, the public education system needs fixing and better funding, not to mention the un-employment issues, they could provide a better support system for them. This country's leaders aren't fixing the right things. They are too focused on the military and creating wars or getting involved in other countries war efforts. It's ridiculous how much they ignore what needs fixing in this country.

"The economy is solely funded by the sale of weapons to other countries. Even though taxes suck, they should fix them as well make it a more far system. They also need to do something about the foster system, take care of the gang problems and poverty issues in this country. If they did that then this country will indeed be as great as its publicity says it is." said Emma she was beginning to light up at the possibilities of all the ways of how the U.S.A could better itself.

In her Enthusiasm Emma had somehow managed to get herself onto Regina's lap. Upon realising this Emma gets flushed and looks into Regina's eyes once more, she could see Regina's eyes had dilated with desire. So Emma did the only thing she could think off in that situation, she kissed Regina with all she was worth. The kiss was quickly heating up, Emma swiped her tongue against Regina's lips and was granted entry immediately their tongues danced in perfect rhythm that they had begun to know by heart. Emma wrapped one hand around Regina's waist pulling herself as close as she could, the other hand was behind Regina's head her fingers entangled in her short black hair. Regina's hair felt like silk to Emma, their position while kissing felt very natural and right in her mind.

She never wanted to end the kiss nor let go of Regina, for she felt like she belonged there in her arms, felt safe and protected. A feeling she hadn't felt before and it was something Emma didn't ever want to let go off. Much like the woman she was held so lovingly in her arms, breathing was becoming harder to come by. Until the lack of oxygen in her lungs was far too great that she had to break the kiss. Emma then pressed her forehead onto Regina's as they both caught their breath.

At this rate it was going to be hard to resist the urge to make love to Regina right here and right now. Control was becoming harder to maintain, but maintain it is what she had to do, getting lost in the moment where they are at this particular moment would get them in serious trouble. For they would be at serious risk of indecent exposure which would guarantee a night in gaol for sure at the least. They gazed into each other's eyes for a little while longer; they then got up from their seats inside the museum. They took one last look around until it was time to get going, for if they lingered to long here at the museum they would be late to watch the Red Sox play against the Mariners.

They got up out of the seats they were in and once again linked arms so they could walk to the nearest taxi rank as that was the only way they were going to get to the game on time. Once they reached the taxi rank they approached the one in the front of the line and got in the backseat together. Emma then told the driver to take them to Fenway park, and the driver pulled out onto the road and took the fastest route to Fenway Park. Regina and Emma had sat as close together as their seatbelts would allow them to be.

Regina reached out for Emma's hand so that they could maintain contact with each other. With their fingers laced together Regina rubbed circles with her thumb over Emma's knuckles, that sent electric sparks straight up her arm, that then travelled all over her body settling at her core. Making her under wear wetter than they already were. It was getting harder for her to maintain her composure and her control over her libido as it was starting to rage out of control. Regina had noticed that the rubbing motion was having the same effect on Emma as she too struggled to maintain her own composure and control over her own libido. Regina knew that it was much harder for Emma who also had to contend with her raging hormones due to still being in her teens. The fact that her own body was stuck at 34 and was in the middle of her sexual prime as women reach their sexual peak in their thirties, it was hard enough for her. She could only imagine what it felt like for Emma.

Regina being a witch meant that she aged much slower than a regular person, while her actual age was 34 her physical appearance was of a 20 year old and Regina knew that even when she reached the age of 70 she will still look at least 20 years younger than her actual age. As it was for all magical beings, the magic that ran in their veins made the aging process slower, and if she really wanted to she could always cast an anti-aging spell so that she will always look young. Regina was surprised her mother hadn't actually cast that spell on her, if she had it would've raised some questions with the king she was forced to marry. For Leopold wasn't a fan of magic and during his reign he outlawed magic. But he made sure to also outlaw the killing of wolves as it was always a possibility that they could be werewolves.

One thing that she knew for certain is that you didn't want a werewolf as an enemy. It was why she had kept the law about the ban on killing them when she took over the throne after his death. She had the anti-magic law removed as it wouldn't do to have that law be kept considering she was a witch. Regina didn't have much access to her magic here as it worked differently in this realm. It was their she could still feel it in her veins, it was just really hard to use it. It took more energy then when she was in the Enchanted Forest, for there magic was everywhere and far easier to use there. Here it took far stronger emotions then before, it had to be very intense and for longer periods of time to maintain even the most simple of spells.

Regina could barely conjure a fire ball, the best she could do was to give small flames on her fingers but only in short bursts. She did however have enough magic to enchant small items and she made sure to do so with her rings. She would add magical energy to them so that she could tap into them if she ever got into trouble while she was on this side of the barrier that existed around Storybrooke. It was that barrier spell that hid its existence from the general public view. Unless you were actually from the Enchanted Forest or any of the other magical realms that weren't apart of this realm.

Regina felt Emma's eyes in her again so she made sure to look into her eyes to see their enchanting green depth, that was so bright and so deep that getting lost in them had become second nature. She was so lost in those beautiful green eyes of Emma's that she barely noticed that the taxi had slowed down to an almost snail pace as it inched toward the main gate where they would enter to get to their seats. Even though it was still relatively early, Fenway Park was already starting to get very busy and a long line that had started outside the main gate entrance.

Once the taxi had finally pulled into a stop Regina lent forward to pay the fair, and as she did so she felt Emma's eyes follow her every move, she then felt them stare at her rear for longer than would be normally socially acceptable but Regina didn't mind one bit, in fact she was quietly enjoying it. For the feeling of Emma's appreciative eyes made her feel sexy and attractive. It made her feel good and all tingly inside. A feeling she never wanted to let go of.

Once the taxi fare was paid Regina and Emma got out of the taxi and walked quickly to get into the line. While standing in line Emma searched through her bag for the tickets. A couple of minutes later she had found them. She then showed the tickets to the greeters at the front of the gate for the tickets she managed to get were in prime seats where the green monster. They were the kind of seats you could only get from having serious connections or extremely lucky because a person who owned season tickets had decided not to show up for the game. Emma was someone with the connections. For one of Emma's workmates happened to be one of those season ticket holders and for personal reasons couldn't attend the game tonight so she had offered the two tickets to Emma knowing how much Emma enjoyed watching the game. So Emma was very grateful for the fact that Regina had wanted to go to the game.

When Regina saw where the usher hand directed them to she was in awe. Regina then focused her awestruck eyes onto Emma who was wearing a rather smug look in her face. Apparently Emma was proud of herself for managing to impress Regina. Although Regina would never admit it out loud but she was rather turned on by Emma's confidence that was shining brightly with pride at being able to do something that could be considered impressive. For it wasn't a feeling that Emma was familiar with. It wasn't very often that she could get the opportunity to impress someone. Not having a lot of money or belongings or even a nice apartment. Her little apartment was only available to her because the owner of the café leased it to as an enticement for her to work there. Even though it was rather small Emma was grateful for the roof over her head none the less.

They took their seats and as soon as they got settled Emma pulled Regina's hand into hers and laced their fingers together, for it was a soothing contact between them. Even though Emma could feel her hormones and sexual desire going a full speed, the simple gesture of holding hands was able to calm her down just enough to be able to handle them being as close as they were without attacking Regina in the middle of the crowd that was beginning to fill the stands.

There were Fenway park workers calling out for the sale of refreshments, such as cold beverages and a mixture of hot and cold snack foods. Emma called for one of them to come over to where Her and Regina were sitting. She bought them a bottle of soft drink each and a large box of popcorn to share and a hot dog with the works each, Emma wanted Regina to get the full experience for Regina hasn't been to a ball game before. The game was the main event for their evening entertainment. And she wanted to be worth it for Regina. Emma passed over Regina her drink and begun to enthusiastically explain the rules of the game and the current statistics for matches between the Red Sox and the Mariners.

As Emma got into a full on babble and rant about what to expect with the game that was to start shortly. Regina was trying her best to concentrate on what Emma was saying for she was maintaining eye contact while listening and of course she was getting lost in those deep emerald eyes of Emma's, Regina sighed quietly to herself for the getting lost in the blondes eyes was becoming a habit of hers and if she wasn't careful she would find it hard to remember what it is the conversation was about and that would never do. Regina knew she couldn't miss a single word Emma was saying for it was important to know the details of the game so she wasn't constantly asking inane questions about what was happening throughout the game. For that would look very bad. So Regina gave what she thought was appropriate return questions and comments about the topic at hand, thankfully they were the right things to say and ask if the happy look on Emma's face was any indication.

Emma stopped talking just as the game started and the players took their places on the field for the Red Sox were batting first after winning the coin toss. With each home run the crowd would rise up in their seats in thunderous applause and loud catcalls to the pitcher of the Mainer's or at the catcher behind the current Red Sox batter. The crowd would both cheer and boo at all the right intervals constantly yo-yoing in their respective seats.

Occasionally the big screen would zero in on couples and just as the screen zeroed on Regina and Emma, it was Regina who pulled them into a deeply passionate kiss that had the watching crowd cheer rather loudly and a few catcalls were sent their way from some of the rowdy men in the crowd. All in all Regina was having a wonderful time. They were steadily consuming large amounts of junk food, that Regina was going to have to work of somehow if she was going to maintain her figure at its peak condition it was in.

For being away from the latent magic that lingered in Storybrooke was far away for the duration of her time in Boston. So Regina knew she would be utilising the hotel's gym. And perhaps its swimming pool for good measure. But for now she was simply living in the moment and enjoying Emma's company and oddly enough enjoying the atmosphere of the crowd in the grandstand and the seats around them. Regina never imagined she could have this much fun in a large crowd. For Regina tended to avoid them back home in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke.

Back there she only attended the royal gatherings and balls for brief moments. She only went for enough time to shock the people attending and even to stir up some trouble while she was at it. For the only joy she ever got was when she was antagonising her sworn enemies. Those times were long past, now she only wanted to find joy in Emma's company or in company of friends she might be able to obtain at a later date in time. At this point in time Emma was the only one capable of providing the joy Regina now seeks. Emma also provided much needed comfort, and fuels her desire. She could feel a slight lightness in her dark heart. And with that knowledge she knew Emma was responsible for it. For Emma was unconsciously bringing light into her heart. It was clear Emma had no idea of the full effect that she had on Regina.

A few hours later the game had ended with the Red Sox absolutely having flogged the Mariners with way more runs than the Mariners. Regina laughed to herself of course she would describe the results that way for she truly had no idea when it came to the fine mechanics of the game. All she understood was that the Red Sox won and she had a marvellous time with Emma at the game. In fact she could say that the entire day today was wonderful. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her day then the way she just did with Emma.

They waited until the row where they were seated was cleared to go before they got up to leave the stadium. They slowly walked hand and hand through the celebrating crowed holding on tight to each other so as not to get swept up in the crowd. For the Red Sox fans will be celebrating on a grand scale tonight after the games results. They walked quietly to the nearby taxi rank, when they finally reached it Emma pulled Regina in close to her body giving her a tight hug.

Emma was nuzzling her head in the crook of her neck placing soft kiss wherever her lips touched her skin. Emma then kissed her way up Regina's neck until she reached her lips and went in for a deep kiss exploring Regina's mouth and duelling with her tongue until they settled into their new found dance when kissing like this. It was wildly passionate bordering on desperate, it was intense and it caused them to press tightly to each other's bodies.

For this kiss had all of the days build up in it. It was fuelled by raw desire, with an almost desperate need to turn this kiss into more than just a kiss. For both women wanted to take it further but neither of them were entirely ready for that to occur, so they put all of that pent up emotion and intensity into that kiss. For this kiss was bigger than either of them where aware for sparks were starting to travel from their lips and their hands creating an electric current that encased them into their own private bubble set apart from the rest of the world. It was a beginning of them realising their growing feelings.

Too soon air became hard to come by and they broke away from the kiss pressing their foreheads together while they caught their breaths before once again going in for another kiss. For tonight they were leaving in separate taxis to get back to their respective places. They kissed a few more times each kiss more intense than the one before it. Until finally Regina pulled herself away from Emma to give them some semblance of distance. For there was no need to rush things just yet. This was just the perfect ending to a perfect date as far as Regina was concerned. And it was all thanks to Emma. Regina then promised to text Emma the next morning to discuss their plans for their third date; they were going to plan it for when Emma had her next two days off work. For tomorrow both of them will need to rest as today was a very busy day.

"I had a wonderful time, today thank you very much my dear. I will be sure to message you tomorrow to set up our next date." Said Regina, she then leant in for one last kiss before opening the taxi door for Emma to get into then once Emma was in she gave the driver some money and made sure the driver knows to get Emma home safe. Regina then got into her own taxi and told the driver the name of her hotel. For she had a comfortable bed calling out to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you to all of you who have added this story to your follow and favorites lists, and thank you to all that have reviewed this story it is very much appreciated. I know you are all waiting for their third date and that is coming up soon just not in this chapter sorry. **** My plan is to have that one be in the 5****th**** chapter and this one is the lead up to that date. This chapter will focus on their planning for the 3****rd**** date, as it will be the night they finally have their first time together.**

**Chapter 4: **

Emma woke up with the sound of her phone's message ringtone, which she had set to Pink's song 'Most Girls'. Emma not being much of a morning person wasn't all too happy to be woken up without having had her morning coffee. But she had remembered that Regina was going to message her today or even call her to discuss and plan their upcoming third date. Emma wanted to plan it yesterday before they went to their separate homes for the night. But the excitement of the game and their many goodbye kisses made that conversation impossible. Because they were both swept up within the moment. Their kisses are becoming more intense each time they kissed.

The text message had interrupted a dream, a very sexy dream staring one Regina Mills. It consisted of them in an elegant office; that had a large mahogany oak desk, an elegant lounge you would find in a rich mansion with a coffee table in front of it. On the coffee table are both Regina and Emma's clothes carefully draped over it.

Regina is on her back on the lounge her head reaching up to take Emma in a very passionate kiss much like the ones they have been sharing of late. Only this time they are both naked.

Emma is hovering above Regina grinding her hips and clit onto Regina's as they kiss deeply both of them are grinding into each other and just as they begin to reach orgasm Emma plunges two of her fingers into Regina's wet center, sliding them in and out using her hips to enable her to delve deeper and in the movements Emma continued to press her clit into Regina's when just as they finally reach the climax of their shared orgasms was when Emma had gotten ripped from the dream with the message she received at that precise moment causing Emma to wake up with rather wet nickers underneath her boxers.

Emma is very thankful she had worn her boxers over her nickers this time, as the state in which Emma woke up in would have been very uncomfortable. Well more uncomfortable then it is now. She couldn't believe how real that dream had felt. Then just as surprised as she was to the vividness of the dream, it saddened her, as it was only a dream and not reality. Then as she was thinking that she smiled as the thought of '_yet'_, crossed her mind.

Emma then reached over to check who it was that rudely ripped her from the dream in the first place. She smiled once again when she saw that it was indeed Regina who had sent the message. '_Speak of the devil and you shall get what you desire' _flashed through her mind as she read the text message.

**To Emma from Regina: Good morning sweetheart, I hope you slept well and are well rested from the very busy, although wonderful date we had yesterday. I had such a lovely time with you. I enjoyed myself immensely. The date was just what I needed. I look forward to our next one, which I would like to talk about how we are going to go about it. I will give you a call after lunch to discuss our plans for the date and what we will be doing leading up to it. Xo Regina.**

Emma upon seeing the time, she was now very eager to get herself up to have her shower and eat some breakfast, as it was only 10:30am. So it was technically still breakfast time in her books. But first she had to text back a reply to the most beautiful woman that Emma had ever seen or met in all of the 17 years of her life. Emma couldn't believe that a woman as beautiful like Regina would be interested in her. Here she was a young 17 year old who had been tossed around many foster home like somebodies unwanted trash.

Who had been told many times by the nasty pieces of work who she had to put up with while she was still in the system, that she was '_trash and it's no wonder her biological parents dumped her on the side of the highway.' _Those same foster parents had told her on numerous occasions that '_you are not wanted by us and you weren't wanted by your real parents, you are a means to get money from the government.' _So Emma was baffled by the idea that Regina wanted her for her. That Regina might even be beginning to fall in love with her.

It wasn't something she was used to knowing. It was hard to believe that Regina wanted to spend time with her, get to know her even. Now they were going to have a third date. This will be the date that Emma would give herself completely to Regina. Emma was going to give Regina her virginity, and Emma couldn't be more nervous about it. But at the same time be extremely happy about that idea. Emma knew in her gut that she could trust Regina with her heart, mind, body and soul.

Like all of those things already belonged to Regina and the act of giving it to Regina was just a formality. _But then again how was it that she felt that was so? Why couldn't have been with the many cute guys and girls she had met over the years? There is something that draws me to Regina like a magnet I can't figure out what it is. And the kisses they are electrifying and send sparks shooting all over her body. _These were just some of the many questions racing through Emma's mind.

Emma shook her head to clear it a bit so she could concentrate on typing the message. It has been slow going trying to type the response to Regina's text. With way too many questions chasing each other in her mind that keep colliding with the many theories about what it is that she is feeling towards Regina. With her dark brown hair that is almost black in color, her deep chocolate brown eyes that display a wide range of emotions, her slightly olive toned skin, her supple breasts that tend to beg her to touch them, and last but not least her personality that can be very serious at times an vulnerable at others. Regina as far as Emma can tell hides behind a mask. A thick mask that hides away a broad spectrum of pain and heartache, which she keeps, locked up tight with an old rusted key. Getting behind that mask is something that Emma is determined to do.

Emma finally finishes typing her message and presses send. Emma then goes into her tiny kitchen to make herself a mocha; using dark drinking chocolate out of the tin she keeps in a cupboard for hot chocolate and adds the instant coffee into a mug with two heaped teaspoons full of sugar. Emma fills the jug with water from the tap and turns it on when it sits on the element that is plugged into the socket near the sink.

While she waits for the jug to boil, Emma makes herself a bowl of lucky charms cereal. She then takes the bowl over to her small four-seater dining table and begins to eat her cereal. She is on her third spoonful when the jug finally whistles that it is ready. Emma gets up out of her chair and over to the sink where her cup of mocha is waiting for her to add the water and milk. Which she both pours into the mug on after the other and gives it a good stir. She then takes her hot mug over to the dining table, so she can continue her breakfast.

Once Emma finishes her breakfast, Emma takes her empty bowl, spoon and mug over to the sink to wash them and put them on the dish rack to dry. When that is done Emma takes herself back to her bedroom to hunt through her wardrobe for something comfortable to wear for Emma had a day of relaxing ahead of her. She eventually finds a blue loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of track-pants.

She then rummages through her chest of draws for some underwear not really caring today if they match. She finds a black cotton bra and a black pair of boy leg briefs. Then just as she gets to the bathroom her message ringtone blasts in the kitchen where she left her phone. Emma puts her clothes on the edge of the vanity in the bathroom.

Then she dashes to the dining table to check the text that she hopes is from Regina. '_yes!' _Emma shouts to herself as the text was indeed from Regina. But before could respond she re-read the text that she herself sent to Regina so as to remind herself what she had sent.

**To Regina from Emma: good morning to you too beautiful! Yes I slept well, thank you for letting me sleep in. It isn't very often that I get to do that so it was much appreciated. I had a great time with you also. So much so that I had a very vivid sex dream of you. Of which your message came just as we were getting to the climax of sexy times! So you can only imagine what kind of state I was in when I reached over to read the text you sent me. I do look forward to our next date as well. **** xo Emma.**

**To Emma from Regina: I am glad to hear you slept well. **** Did you really have a sex dream of me? I bet you were great! Just thinking of it is creating shivers down my spine in anticipation for when we finally get to make love my dear. Enjoy the rest of your morning, and I will call you after lunch. Xo Regina.**

'_Wow she really wants to be with me!' _was the first thing that came to Emma's mind after reading Regina's text, with the biggest smile on her face then she could ever remember having. 'So_ this is how being wanted feels?'_ questioned Emma quietly to herself. Emma was quick to reply this time, and she sent the quick reply as she brought her phone back into her room and after she had pressed send. Emma then tossed the phone on her bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**To Regina from Emma: you bet your sexy self I did **** and yes you were from how wet my undies were when I woke up. I can't wait to hear your voice after lunch, got to take a shower now…xo Emma.**

On the other side of the city at 10:28am Regina had just woke up from a rather vivid sex dream starring one Emma Swan. They were in her office back in Storybrooke's Town Hall. Emma was on top of her on her lounge in her mayoral office with her expensive designer suit draped across the coffee table alongside Emma's own clothes.

Regina's were laid neatly; Emma's on the other hand was on the coffee table hap-hazard like she had thrown them on there without a thought of where they might land. Emma was grinding her hips into hers making sure that their clit's were touching I had ground mine up to meet hers thrust for thrust and just as we were about to climax Emma had plunged two of her fingers in and out of me while still keeping our clit's rubbing against each other's. It was intense and I came so hard in that dream, that I had done the same in reality as I slept. The kisses in the dream were just as electrifying as they were yesterday.

It is quite possible that the dream is remnant from those last kisses we shared before saying goodnight. For she had felt sparks shoot all over her body. It must have sparked her magic, and if she wasn't mistaken Emma had felt the sparks as well. So Regina had sent the text message to wish Emma a good morning and to see if she had just as a good time as she did.

Emma had taken her time to respond as it wasn't the fast reply that Emma had done yesterday morning. Emma was probably not a morning person and took her time to wake up. So Regina had got herself up to have her shower before the room service arrived with her breakfast tray.

It wasn't until after Regina had completed her shower routine and gotten into some comfortable clothes, as she will be having a relaxing day today, and make use of the hotels facilities. That she got her response from Emma. The flirtatious response from Emma put a smile on her face.

Regina thought '_Emma is so sweet and innocent; her flirty comments are the innocent type. I really hope I will be able to make her happy and keep her safe. I don't want to hurt her as it will surely break her trust in me if I did.' _Regina sent a reassuring text back to Emma so that she would feel good about herself and not embarrassed. For Regina meant every word she had said to Emma.

For Regina the idea of being with Emma in every way, is something she is very much looking forward to. She is aware that Emma is a virgin as it is obvious in Emma's way of holding herself. For if she had been with someone in that way Emma would have a completely different look to life. It would all depend on how her first time goes.

Regina knows this to be true for her first time was awful. So Regina's outlook on sexual relationships is rather jaded. But even with the past weighing on her heart and mind she is determined to make it work with Emma. For Regina wants to make Emma's first time to be special. And she also wanted to have a sexual relationship that is worthwhile and special. It is something new for her as well.

Her second chance at happiness, and just maybe true love. It was shortly after she had replied back to Emma, that Emma texted her back. Regina picked up her phone to read the text from Emma. After she had read the text Regina burst into laughter for Emma's attempt at being sultry was adorable. It was light hearted and pure. Emma was a breath of fresh air to Regina and a very welcome one.

There was a knock on the door, which Regina went to open for she was expecting her room service she had put out for the night auditors to collect and take in to the kitchens. Regina had ordered pancakes for this morning. They were served with strawberries in a butterscotch sauce and a side of vanilla ice cream. With the same coffee she had yesterday morning. The pancakes looked delicious and Regina couldn't wait to eat them.

The bellboy brought the try over to the dining table in the hotel suite Regina was staying in. she gave him a decent tip, then dug into the pancakes. Regina enjoyed the indulgence of eating the rich pancakes. It wasn't very often that Regina could indulge in rich, calorie-loaded food.

Regina was someone who worked hard, and ate healthy to maintain her figure. She even went on a weekly afternoon run on a weekend as it was the only time she wasn't up to her eyeballs in paperwork and legislation for the plans to maintain her little town. After she finished eating Regina went back into the bathroom to clean her teeth.

After she had cleaned her teeth Regina walked to the lift and pushed the button for the floor that held the hotel gym. For she had two rather fattening breakfasts to work off, and the very fattening hotdogs she had consumed at the baseball game.

When Regina finally got to the gym, she went to the small café to purchase a bottle of water for when she works out. Once she has the bottle of water Regina then went to the cardio machine section. She got onto the nearest exercise bike and started to pedal at a steady pace for 15 minutes, then moved onto the next cardio exercise machine for 15minutes rotations.

Regina did this for an hour then took a half hour break to stretch and cool down her muscles. When the 30 minutes were up Regina set herself up to do a lightweight rotation. She continued this for another hour. After her hard workout Regina went back up to her suite to relax for a while before she was due down in the hotel restaurant for her lunch.

First thing Regina did when she got back to her room was run herself a bath. She put in some lavender and ylang-ylang essential oils into the bath so it would create a relaxing and soothing atmosphere, which felt heavenly on Regina's tired muscles. While Regina was relaxing in the bath she had time to contemplate what she was going to say to Emma when she called her after she had eaten her lunch.

What it was she wanted to do for their date. '_Should we eat here at the hotel first? Then see where the night would take us? Will it be special enough for them to be here in this room for their first time? Considering it is Emma's first time? Or would it be better if she took over some food to Emma's apartment wherever that was located, so it would be more comfortable for Emma? Argh! Why must this be so complicated?_

_No we will eat here in her suite; we can order room service and just have it be relaxed and uncomplicated. If they happened to fall into bed together by the end of the night so be it. I will not make it awkward for Emma. We will play it by ear. If we don't make love after we finish eating our meal then that is fine. I will not put pressure on Emma to have sex. _

_I will not be the one who does that to her. She has had it bad enough in her young life. There is no need for me to add to it. Yes that is what we will do.'_ With that settled in her mind Regina pulled herself reluctantly out of the rather large bathtub, as the water was getting cold and she was starting to prune.

After her rather luxurious bath, Regina got dressed into her most dressy casual clothes she had. For she had to get down to the restaurant and she only had 20 minutes to do so. Regina had stayed in that bath longer than she intended. She then grabbed her bag and the spare room key-card and walked to the lift to go down to the hotel's 5 star restaurant she had booked for her lunch. She pushed the button for the Restaurant and waited patiently for the lift to take her to the right floor.

When the lift reached the floor she needed she swiftly walked out of the lift and walked up to the hostess podium to be seated. The hostess greeted her and checked the book for Regina's reservations; the hostess then led Regina to her reserved table. Once seated Regina browsed the menu, she had decided on the fillet mignion with a bottle of their best champagne. She politely waited for the waitress to notice that she was ready to order. The waitress came over about 5 minutes later to take her order.

Regina placed her order, and then pulled out her latest book she was reading. Which was the Secret Circle, she began reading while she waited for her lunch to be cooked and brought over to her. The waitress came over to her table with an Ice bucket to place the bottle of champagne in it to keep it chilled.

The waitress then opened to bottle and poured Regina a glass then placed the bottle into the ice. While Regina was reading she took a sip of her champagne to savor the taste. Finding it was very much pleasing to her palette. Regina is well aware that the consumption of the wine could very much get her drunk, and was mildly conscious and wary of what it might make her say to Emma when she planned to call her after lunch.

Regina was on her second glass when her medium well Fillet Mignion steak was brought over to her. The meal looked and smelled delicious and it was making her mouth water, so she dug into the steak like she wasn't going to be eating in a very long time. She was half way through her lunch when it dawned on her how un-lady like she was acting as she ate her lunch. Her mother's lessons began ringing in her ears.

'_A proper lady eats with poise and grace. One does not shovel the food into your mouth like a swine. That is for the peasants not nobility. You will eat it slowly so as not to spill anything on yourself. It will not do to have a daughter of mine disgrace this family with your awful table manners!' _

Regina then sat up straight in her chair making sure to keep her posture in the correct position. She picked up her knife and fork and began to eat again in a much slower pace. Being certain that she didn't disgrace herself any further. She sipped from her champagne flute and wiped her mouth carefully with her napkin.

Recovering her more elegant manners and proper etiquette when fine dining.She no longer felt the other clienteles' eyes upon her. For they had gone back to focusing on their own meals and not gawking at her. Regina figured her lack of manners was because of the champagne. It was rather lush and not something she was used to drinking. And she hardly ever drank during the day anymore. She hadn't consumed alcohol during the daytime since she ruled as Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

By the time she had finished her lunch it was nearly two in the afternoon. She had wound up polishing off two bottles of the champagne and feeling rather tipsy. This made feel quite bold and nervous at the same time. For as soon as she reached her hotel suite she would be calling Emma and planning out there most anticipated third date.

For Regina had been anticipating being intimate with Emma as soon as she laid eyes on her only two days before hand. Ever since meeting Emma she had felt equally nervous and bold in equal measure, it was quite unsettling to her. For it wasn't a feeling she had been used to since she herself was 17.

The year that she had met Daniel. '_Why am I constantly comparing my feelings for Emma with Daniel? They are nothing alike! Daniel was my true love wasn't he? But then if he was then why do I feel sparks every time I kiss Emma? I never had those sparks with him. Daniel never gave me the raw sexual dreams that I had awoken from the night before. What is it about Emma that makes me feel this way? Why is it that when we touch my dormant magic tends to flare within me?' _Regina's mind had those thoughts chasing each other in circles without a clear answer in sight.

Regina was still contemplating the many questions going through her racing mind when she slipped the key-card in her room door. She closed the door behind her absentmindedly for she was still rather focused with the ever-present unanswered questions in her mind. It was hard for her to contemplate finding someone who she could even compare to her beloved Daniel. For not many people she had met since his brutal murder had been able to come close to his presence. No one had seemed to measure up to the high standard that he had gained in her heart.

'_Perhaps the reason I keep comparing them is because my feelings for Miss Swan, or Emma as she corrected herself. It wasn't as she had ever referred her as Miss Swan since they met. She had just instinctually known to use Emma's first name rather than the more formal title. The mere fact that she knew that Emma wouldn't like to be called Miss Swan, didn't really strike her as odd behavior on her part._

_It felt natural to her, almost pleasing to her heart to use her name. To call the very beautiful young women by her birth name, to her it felt as if it made them closer somehow. That wasn't as unpleasant than she thought it would be. In fact it felt very pleasing to her. Emma somehow made her feel loved even though it was very early in the relationship. But the very present sparks that shoot through her veins that wound up making her very aroused. Was a very, very pleasing experience. An experience she wanted to dive right into. Emma was someone she very much wanted to get to know in every possible way.'_

With that thought in mind Regina dialed Emma's mobile phone number, eagerly anticipating the blonde's voice. Knowing just how much hearing her voice will make her feel so much better. And hopefully make her miss Emma just a little bit less. Regina was hoping that Emma would allow her to spend time with her after Emma finished work in the lead up to their date in a few days. It will be in 6 and half days to be exact. 

After only three rings Emma picked up the phone "Why hello beautiful, how was your lunch? I know your morning was great as you spent it texting me." Was Emma's very cocky greeting. Regina found it both amusing and arousing simultaneously.

"It was enjoyable, thank you for asking dear. How has your day off been so far?" was Regina's reply a small smile was forming at her mouth as she spoke.

"Nice and relaxing, and I have been able to catch up on some chores around the apartment. Your texts were a big highlight I must say. "Was Emma's reply.

"I was thinking that we go on our next date, on your next day off if that suits you?" asked Regina with a hopeful tone to her voice.

"Sure what did you want to do for the date?" Asked Emma with a curious tone in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Regina. "How about we have dinner together in my suite so that we can get the chance to get to know one another in a more relaxed setting.

Where we don't have to worry about other people so much. Not that anyone was getting in our way or anything. It's just that I would like to spend some time with you in a more comfortable setting.

Where we can just relax and enjoy each other's company and not go out places for this one. Our date yesterday was really great, but I would really like to just have a quiet one inside this time. You know have dinner and then see where the night takes us." Suggested Regina. It seemed to Regina that Emma's ability to ramble was rubbing off on her.

"That actually sounds really good. A relaxing evening in your hotel suit would be awesome. Does it have a mini bar? What is the hotel's name? What number is your room so I can be let up there? Did you want to come by the café after I finish work tomorrow at 4pm and come relax at mine we can order take out?" Rambled Emma.

"Remember I told you two days ago I was stay at the Ritz-Carlton, my room is the presidential suite number 2 on the 12th floor. Of course it has a mini bar, it is a five star hotel. Yes I would love to come by the café tomorrow to spend some time with you after you finish work." Answered Regina with a rather amused tone at Emma's enthusiasm.

"OOH it sounds like a really swanky place. My place isn't all that fancy, but it is free of rent, I only have to pay utilities. My boss set me up in the apartment as an enticement to work at the café. It not for any nefarious purpose on his part, he just wanted to help me out. I told him I didn't have a place to stay when I applied for the job.

So he told me he had an apartment that the previous tenant had broken the lease on. He said I didn't have to pay for the rent because his wife wouldn't allow him to charge me for it. The boss's wife is really nice. They have a son and daughter my age, and they would be devastated if they ever were without a home.

So she took me under her wing. It isn't a foster situation or anything. She just didn't want me living on the streets and since her husband was hiring me as a waitress it seemed only fair to her that I stayed rent-free. As long as I pay for all the utilities. " said Emma, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Your boss and his wife sound like nice people and I am glad they are looking out for you. At least they were kind enough to let you live there without expecting you to pay rent. " said Regina.

"Yeah I suppose so, it's not like he pays me enough to actually afford what the going rent is on this place anyway so I'd say that is why they let me stay without it." Responded Emma.

"Is your boss a decent one? Does he treat you fairly and not let customers touch you indecently?" Enquired Regina.

"Yeah don't worry he treats me right at work. He would never let customers touch his staff. He is very protective. Did you want to watch a movie together when you come to visit mine? Was Emma's Response to Regina's concerning questions.

"Watching a movie with you sounds delightful." Said Regina who was very much looking forward to being able to snuggle with Emma. Admitting to doing that out load was a daunting prospect for her. Not really knowing how that would work, for she hasn't snuggled up to anyone. '_Love is weakness,_ _you foolish child!' _Her mother's constant statement and torment was running rampart in her mind. Regina then shuddered trying to shake her mother out of her head. '_Mother is not welcome here_!' Regina yelled to herself.

"Enjoy the rest of your day dear, I better let you go. I will see you tomorrow at your work you can show me to your place then." Regina said, reluctant to say goodbye for now, but knew that she should as thoughts of her mother, and the after effects of the champagne starting to get to her. '

"Ok, you should do the same and enjoy you day as well. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Ms Sexy! Bye, bye!" said Emma who just couldn't help but add the flirty comment before she hung up.

Once Regina had hung up her phone, she went to the bar in her suite and opened up another bottle of champagne. As Regina knew that mixing your wines was never a good idea. Something she has learned over the years, both here in this world and in the Enchanted Forest. Having her mother's regular tormenting statement rearing its ugly head, during the conversation with Emma rage in her mind really shook Regina up in a rather mood killing way. It was why she had top hang up when she did. For she was worried she might say something that she might regret later.

When she had the champagne bottle open she carefully poured herself a glass. As much as she wanted to guzzle down the potent liquid, her sense of proper etiquette making itself known in a rather disturbing manner. As a flood of imagery that consisted of her mother suspending her in the air with magic and other magical punishments; her mother had deemed necessary to make her more like a respectable lady.

Her perchance to want to climb trees, and ride her beloved horse Roccinate was never acceptable to her mother. Her father would indulge her in these things and anything else she had wanted to do whenever her mother wasn't around the estate. He always wanted to see her happy.

And thinking of him now made her get upset and full of a deep guilt for having sacrificed him to cast the curse. She could only hope that he could forgive her. And hopefully he was watching her from the spirit plane, so as to see how she was falling head over her very expensive heels for Emma.

With each glass she drank, Regina was slowly getting drunk. And with that drunkenness she became more morose. She grabbed herself another bottle to go with the one she had been slowly consuming over to the lounge and turned on the television. Having a strong need to watch the saddest and the sappiest movie or television show she could find. It took changing a few channels to she found one to her liking.

She then set herself up for an afternoon of watching sappy movies, drinking champagne and eating whatever random snack she could find behind the bar when she got the second bottle of champagne. It was going to be one of those afternoons and nights. She knew she was going to pay for it tomorrow with a killer hangover, but that was tomorrow's problem.

Emma on the other hand was feeling rather happy and excited. She had energy to burn, so her plan was to get her uniforms ironed and ready for work that week, get the rest of her chores done. Then go get some groceries for when Regina came over. Even though the plan was for take-out and a movie either on the cable she had or a video from the video rental store.

It wasn't a date tomorrow as that was for the next day off she had, the following week. Tomorrow was just some getting to know you time with Regina. A chance to see how they can get along without the restraints of having to be on a 'date'. '_I wonder if we will get some serious kissing tomorrow night? I would really like that to happen. Maybe I just might get to feel those spectacular breasts of hers? Have her hands on mine?' _pondered Emma getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it.

Emma walked over to her bed and flopped down on her back, with her mobile phone still clutched in her hand. As much as she very much wanted to get closer to Regina she was petrified at the same time. She was petrified at the thought that if she truly let Regina in close to her, in every way possible Regina will leave her after she had gotten what she wanted.

Being left behind was the story of her life. Emma hoped that this time she wouldn't be. Emma hoped that Regina would choose her; unlike any of the foster families she had been a part of, even only for a brief amount of time.

The feeling of abandonment is always lingering in the back of Emma's mind. It sits side by side with her feeling of being unworthy for anyone or anything. Something many a foster family has drilled into her head. Trying to finish high school when you are constantly changing homes and schools was very exhausting but Emma had pulled through but only just barely. Emma had convinced the last place she was at to arrange to get her general education diploma. Which she was thankful to have gotten.

Emma had considered going to Community college but she didn't think she would be able to afford it. Not on minimum wage jobs she could only get at 17 years of age. Just getting her job at the café was lucky enough. With not being able to provide permission from any legal guardians. For Emma didn't have any and with still another 10 months until her 18th birthday. It was going to be hard to provide the needed documentation when applying for jobs. The boss at her current place was a kind man, and took pity on her. That is how she got her apartment and her job.

Usually when she meets new people Emma puts up very high walls over her heart, so as not to get hurt. She hardly lets anyone passed those walls. Regina was the exception, not that she had any choice in the matter. Regina had blasted her way through the carefully crafted walls she had long since stayed behind. In the three days since she met Regina it has felt like she has known her all her life.

When Emma is around Regina, all she can do is want to kiss her, touch her anyway possible. She is drawn to her like a magnet. And when they touch each other Emma can feel warmth all the way over her body. Then when they last kissed by the end of the date she felt sparks of electricity shoot up from her lips and all over her body it had seeped its way into her veins and ran through her bloodstream. It had left her tingly all over, with a desperate need to be closer to Regina.

It had her thinking about Regina for the remainder of the night until she went to sleep the night before and what had fuelled her sex dream about Regina. In that dream it felt so real, like she and Regina had been making love to one another for many years, as she herself had been older in the dream, not much older, possibly in her early 20's. Regina on the other hand still looked the same as she does now.

Emma spent the rest of her day relaxing and getting prepared for Regina to come over the next day after she finishes work.

Regina on the other hand was in her hotel suite slowly becoming drunk by the glasses of expensive champagne she is consuming like there is no tomorrow. It is going to cost her a fortune but she couldn't care less. For she had come to this world with a very large sum of gold, silver and bronze coins from the Enchanted Forest. They were transferred into this world's currency and it gave her a vast fortune in the 8-figure margin so money was never an issue for her.

Besides when the curse breaks which it will inevitably will once the foretold Savior comes to Storybrooke she should be able to create more funds if needed. With Each glass she drank the more she thought of Emma and just how much she felt safe and loved and very much wanted and needed by her.

'_Emma is a great person, What would she want with me? I'm the Evil Queen. I am a villain, and they don't deserve happy endings. Then why am I so happy with her? ' _

'_I am happy with Emma, and I can only hope she is happy with me. Wow this champagne is strong.' _Was what floating around in Regina's mind, as she consumed the champagne in the hotel suite she was staying at. Regina who by now was rather tipsy verging on drunk, ravaged the mini bars food cabinets and grabbed every bag nuts, cookies and chocolates she could find. She then brought them over to the coffee table that held her wine glass and dove right into consuming the sugary and salty goodness that was splayed out in front of her.

Regina then put on one of the sappiest movies she could find on the movie rental list on the television she could find snuggled up into the pillows on the lounge while imagining that it was Emma she was curled up with. While she watched the movie she continued with her champagne and comfort food combination, and at the most dramatically sad point in the movie she was watching she decided that texting Emma was a good idea.

**From Regina to Emma: Emma you are so wonderful, I bet you could do better than the stupid idiot man in this movie with taking care of me in the situation of the woman in this ridiculously sad movie! You should be here with me watching this, I miss you xoxoxo yours Regina.**

After Regina sent the text message she then promptly zonked out on the lounge in a rather uncomfortable position. A position there was no doubt she would regret in the morning when she had a wicked hangover and a crick in her neck from the angle she had slept on the lounge. In her drunken slumber she didn't hear the beep of her phone indicating she had a response from Emma.

Emma in her apartment was just slightly nodding off when she received Regina's drunken text message. She woke up with a start and read the text. Emma couldn't help herself laughing at Regina's comment about the scenario on whatever movie Regina had been watching. While simultaneously feeling how much she wanted to be with Regina. Missing the dark haired woman just as much.

Emma sent Regina back a responding text then got herself of her lounge suite and got into her sleep clothes as it was getting rather late and she had to be up early for work.

**From Emma to Regina: awe I wish I was with you as well. I miss you too. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow afternoon. Yours Emma xoxo.**

The next morning had Emma waking up with a smile on her face as she had once again had a sexually charged dream with Regina. This time they were in a big beautiful mansion house. Emma recalled the dream as she got herself ready for work.

'_They were inside a huge fancy mansion; Regina had her pressed up against the door passionately kissing her. While her hands were busy trying to remove Emma's Red leather jacket and singlet top of her. Emma was also doing her best to rid Regina of her clothes. Their kisses were become more intense as they struggled to take off each other's clothes. Once divested of each other's shirts and jackets. Regina took hold of Emma's hand and leads her up her elegant staircase. _

_Regina had then led her to her bedroom, and pushed Emma once more up against the door. Regina undid the button of Emma's skinny jeans of which Emma shimmied out of and they pooled at her feet. Emma was left standing in her black lacy bra with matching nickers. Emma was feeling very confident in her appearance being appealing to Regina who was looking her all over with lust filled eyes. Emma then walked over to the queens sized bed and laid her back up against the head board while she waited for Regina to take of her dress pants and come join her on the bed._

_Regina swiftly removed her pants and laid herself onto the bed beside Emma, she then turned her head towards Emma as she leaned in for a kiss. As the kiss intensified Regina made the move to straddle Emma's lap. Regina then pulled out of the passionate kiss to kiss her way down Emma's neck, continuing down to Emma's breasts still contained in her bra. While Regina continued to kiss Emma's chest she reached around Emma's back to undo the clasp of Emma's bra, she swiftly unhooked the bra and made to remove it. Regina then took her own bra off allowing her breasts to be free off their restraints. Regina once again then kissed Emma passionately their tongues dueling for dominance._

_Regina then trailed a line of kisses down Emma's neck again stopping at the pulse point and sucking hard, leaving her mark upon Emma's flesh. She wanted the whole of Storybrooke to see her claim on the Savior. She then continued down to Emma's breasts taking a nipple into her mouth and made a combination of sucking it and flicking her tongue and slight nibbling on the now hardening nipple. She then moved over to the other breast to lavish with equal attention. _

_From there Regina continued down to Emma's abdomen, making sure to pay attention to her hip bones and navel. As she does so Emma's skin breaks out in goose bumps with her increasing arousal. She then took Emma's undies down her legs and removing them from her, then she tossed them across the room. _

_Regina then trailed her lips around Emma's shaved pussy. Breathing in the musky sent of Emma's arousal. Regina the licked Emma's wet folds, eliciting a breathy moan from Emma. She then moved to the exposed bundle of nerves and she sucked hard onto it, occasionally grazing her teeth on Emma's clit. Emma hips began bucking as Regina continued her ministrations, Regina pushed Emma's hips down with one hand, and with the other she slipped two fingers into Emma's wet pulsating center. _

_Regina thrust her fingers in and out setting a slow pace so as to reach Emma's g-spot with each backward thrust, gradually speeding up as Emma's walls clenched around Regina's fingers. _

_Emma's moans became more frequent and more intense as Regina trusted her fingers in and out of Emma's center, maintaining the fast pace that Emma's moans encouraged Regina to set. Emma was soon reaching her climax and as she did Regina held her as she came down form her high. Regina then climbed up Emma's body to give Emma a passionate kiss in which Emma could taste herself on Regina's lips and tongue._

_Emma then flipped them over so she was then the one straddling Regina. Emma deepened the kiss further allowing her hands to caress Regina's breasts twisting her nipples lightly as she did so. Emma then proceeded to make love to Regina and it was just as Regina was reaching her climax that both women had woken up._

Once Emma was ready for work she locked her apartment door and walked down to the bus stop to catch the bus to work.

Regina had awoken to the brightness of the sun shining in her eyes; she rolled over and landed on her arse on the floor having forgotten that she had passed out on the lounge suite after consuming copious amounts of champagne. Her head was pounding behind her eyes. Regina let out a pained groan, and pushed herself off the floor. She then walked her way over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She opened the lid and gulped half of the bottle of water down her throat. She then screwed the lid back on and put it down on the coffee table. So she could hunt down someibuprofenfor the pounding headache drilling into her brain.

She took two capsules out of the bottle she found in amongst her toiletry bag. She grabbed her bottle of water and swallowed the pills. She then walked into the bathroom to get into the shower. After her shower Regina felt refreshed. She got changed into a pair of designer jeans and a button up dress shirt. Today Regina was going to go and explore the city for a while before she had to meet up with Emma at Emma's workplace.

Regina then picked up her handbag and room key and went down to the lobby, for today she was going to make use of the town car that is available with her hotel suite package. She spent the day cruising around the city occasionally entering the various stores that caught her eye.

She ate lunch at one of the local café's in the upper district; she had bought some more designer clothes as she shopped so as to have a wide variety to wear for her duration of her stay her in Boston. She even picked up some clothes for Emma. She had bought Emma the outfit she had seen Emma in the most recent dreams she had of Emma. The outfit consisted of black skinny jeans brown leather boots, white singlet top and a Red leather jacket decked out in all the trimmings. As far as Regina is concerned nothing but the best when it comes to purchasing leather would do. While she was at it she bought herself black leather one.

Regina returned briefly to the hotel to drop off her purchases, except for the outfit she had bought Emma. And once that was done it was time to go and meet up with Emma. She took the town car again and drove up to Emma's café. She parked in the customer parking lot and walked up to Emma who was waiting just outside the café.

"Hi beautiful, how was your day today?" asked Emma as Regina approached her.

"It was great thank you, except for the terrible hangover I have. How was yours?" responded Regina. "I have the town car today, so it will make it easier to get to your place. So let's get in and you can direct me to your apartment." Said Regina.

They drove to Emma's apartment and Regina parked the car in the available car space. Emma let Regina into the building and they took the lift up to the third floor, they then walked down the corridor until they get to the apartment door. Emma in her nerves fumbles with the keys and it takes a couple of tries until the door is opened and Emma lets them inside.

Once inside Emma locks the door, and puts her keys on the side table near the door. Emma then led Regina into the kitchen, where they sat down at the dining table while Emma got them a cold beverage out of the fridge, "what would you like to drink? I have juice, water, and coke a cola and lemonade. "

"A juice will be fine dear, thank you." Said Regina in answer to Emma's question.

Emma then gets out the juice bottle and pours Regina a glass, she then grabs herself a can of coke. She then brings it over to the table and set the juice in front of Regina. Emma then guides Regina into the lounge room so Regina could wait comfortably while Emma got out of her work gear and into some comfortable clothes. She then joined Regina in the lounge room.

Emma sat next to Regina and snuggled up to her side, Regina put her arm around Emma in an affectionate manner.

"How was work dear? Were the customers decent with their tips?" asked Regina.

"Work was great, and the tips were alright could have been better but you take what you can get." Responded Emma. Emma leaned across to the coffee table to pick up the take away menus so they could choose what they planned on eating that night. Regina and Emma riffled through them and finally settled on having Thai Cuisine. Emma then rang up their orders; two mixed entrées, a chicken Pannang curry and a pork Massaman Curry with a large serving of boiled rice.

Regina flicked through the Netflix menu until she found the movie they were going to watch for the night. Regina settled on Erin Brokovich. They got settled on the lounge together being sure to snuggle up close to each other while they watched the movie only occasionally getting up for another drink and to greet the take away delivery guy at the door to pay for their Thai food.

They settled back down on the lounge and dug into their food. "I got your text message last night, it was sweet in an odd kind of way. What were you watching that had you react that way?" said Emma.

"Sorry about that, I had one to many glasses of expensive champagne last night. I was watching Return to me; it got to me more than it should have. But with alcohol in me, I become more emotional than usual." Replied Regina, a slight smirk on her face.

Towards the end of the movie Emma leaned in to kiss Regina passionately and as their lips met sparks flew all over their bodies. The intensity of the kiss grew and they deepened the kiss tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Hands searching each of the other's body, Regina leaned her back down on the lounge bringing Emma down with her. They continued to kiss and caressing each other, and with each kiss and caress becoming more intense, and more intimate.

After a while Emma led Regina to her bedroom so as they could continue in a more comfortable location. When they had gotten to Emma's bed, Emma sat down on the side of the bed and pulled Regina into her lap.

Once Regina was situated on Emma's lap, she looked into Emma's deep green eyes that were dilated with desire. "Are you sure about this Emma? I thought you wanted to wait until our third date?" asked Regina tentatively.

"I am sure about you Regina, and I do want to wait until our third date. I just want to be close to you and explore each other a little. Not go all the way though, I want to save that for next week." Replied Emma a small smile on her lips as she looked back into Regina's own deep brown eyes that were also dilated with desire.

They resumed kissing and moved to the center of Emma's double bed. Regina lay down on her back and pulled Emma on top of her allowing Emma to set the pace. Normally Regina preferred to be on top, but since this was Emma she willingly took the more submissive role.

Emma then trailed kisses down her neck and down to her chest; she reveled in the sensation of Emma's lips on her body. She felt Emma's hands creep up underneath her shirt. As they gently caressed her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

Emma continued her exploration of Regina's body through the fabric of her clothes. They continued the kiss, and Regina flipped their positions so that she too could explore Emma's body in the same way that Emma did hers.

After a while they snuggled into each other Emma being the little spoon as they drifted off to sleep.

The days passed in much the same way, Regina would meet up with Emma after she finished work and they would retreat back to Emma's apartment. Regina bought some groceries for Emma's place three days after the first night she spent at Emma's place so that she could cook proper meals for herself and Emma, wanting to make sure Emma ate properly and not so much take-away. By the time Tuesday night came around again they had settled into a routine. Only this time Regina decided to stay at her hotel so that she could get ready for the long anticipated third date that was to occur the next night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks once again for the follows and favorites they are much appreciated. Please feel free to review as I value your opinions. This chapter brings us to their third date; I hope I do a good enough job with writing this chapter as it going to be a tough one for me to write. Mostly because I am new to writing 'sex scenes' not because I have trouble with it being two women. I'd have more trouble with it, if it was between a man and a woman. Just wanted to clarify that; '**_**italics=inner thoughts' and on occasion will be a flashback of a shared dream. **_**Those written in bold are text messages. **

**Chapter 5:**

Regina woke up in bed at her hotel suite, feeling not very rested at all. In fact she felt downright miserable. Having got used to sleeping beside Emma since Friday night when she stayed at Emma's apartment. The only reason she didn't the night before as she had felt it would be better if she stayed at the hotel the night before their third date as some noble gesture.

'_What was I thinking staying here alone last night? I slept so much better with Emma tucked into my side as my little spoon. She makes me feel so loved, needed and safe. The last four and a half days had been wonderful with Emma. Thankfully I will see her again today when she comes over. Perhaps I should have had her stay here last night? Hmm perhaps not, I don't think I could've held myself back with Emma much longer._

_It is getting really hard to contain my urges when it comes to Emma; she is so beautiful with her golden hair in tight ringlets. Her bright green eyes that give way to all her emotions, even the ones she keeps locked away. How am I going to control myself once we do consummate or budding relationship? She is so sexy, with her innocence and charming smile. _

_I am a little nervous about claiming her maidenhood or virginity as it is referred to in this realm. I don't deserve that honor, I really don't. I am the Evil Queen for fucks sake. I have taken the hearts of many; tortured gods know how many others and I still have the 'supposed true love of Rumplestiltskin' locked up in the asylum under the hospital. I seriously doubt that imp even has a true love he is Evil. Then again he is the known as the dark one. _

_He gave me the dark curse it was his invention; I only had to sacrifice my own father to enact it. Having to kill my loving and loyal father is something I regret every day. But those feelings just melt away when I am with Emma. Then as soon as I am alone again they all come rushing back. _

_Am I selfish to want to have Emma with me? Should I really bring her into my world? See that's the thing. Here in Boston we don't have to be subjugated to the idiotic citizens of Storybrooke. I can be myself here. I can't very well do that if I bring Emma with me. Why am I even worrying about this? It's not like she can cross the town line anyway. She isn't from the Enchanted Forest or any of the other magical realms. _

_My stupid traitorous heart making me want Emma so much. Why do I have to feel everything so strongly? Is that my personal curse to bare? To always feel strongly about things only to have the good ones ripped out and crushed in front of me? It is a good thing mother isn't here she would rip out Emma's heart in a blink of an eye because Emma wouldn't be considered worthy enough for a Queen._

_Mother was wrong with her love is weakness bullshit, love is strength. Well to some degree both is true it can be both strength and a weakness. I feel very strongly towards Emma, is it love though? I think it is on its way to be so. Tonight is going to be wonderful but nerve wracking. I should send Emma a good morning text. To give her the directions to the hotel. I need to let the front desk know to let Emma up here as well."_

Regina called down to the front desk to let them know that she is expecting a visitor by the name of Emma Swan and to let her on up into her suite. She then sent a text to Emma wishing her a good morning and to give her the details of what to do to get into her suite.

**To Emma From Regina: Good morning sweetheart, I look forward to seeing you tonight as I missed you terribly. Just ask the front desk to let you up. I already informed them of your coming over so they should let you into my suite. Yours always Regina**

She then went into the bathroom to start her morning ritual. She hadn't been as meticulous in the last few days at Emma's place but now that she was back at the hotel suite she could do so without worrying about racking up a huge bill for Emma. Here in the hotel she didn't have to worry about using up all the hot water. It's not like she has to pay for that water bill.

'_I will have to remember to give Emma some money for her next electricity bill for the time I was there. It wouldn't be fair of me to leave her to have to pay for it. She doesn't exactly earn a lot of money. She did love the new leather jackets I bought her though. The blue and the red ones. She definitely enjoyed seeing me in my own black one. The blue brings out the color in her eyes. For although they are a deep green color, they do sometimes take on a slight blue hew. Making them look like the color of the ocean on a stormy night. The red one makes the golden color of her hair stand out, and looks so sexy on her. Both jackets do that though. Emma in general is very sexy, and beautiful inside and out. _

_I can't stop thinking about her. The magnetic pull I feel towards her is getting stronger; I wonder what it is that is causing that feeling. Why am I so drawn to her? I really haven't felt this strongly since Daniel and I thought he was my one true love. But if I feel this strong about Emma does that mean that Emma is my true love as well? _

_I thought we only get one true love and soul mate. If Daniel was mine then why do I feel so strong about Emma? True love would explain the electric tendrils that shoot through my body setting my veins on fire with its intensity. I feel safe and loved with Emma, I didn't feel safe with Daniel like I do with Emma, but that may have to do with the threat of my mother finding out looming over my head. With Emma even if my mother was still a threat I believe Emma could survive my mother. I won't let mother even get the chance to rip out Emma's heart. Even if I have to kill my mother myself, I will NOT let anyone take Emma from me, for she is MINE. Whoa I really should tone done my possessiveness it's not healthy of me. _

_Hmm should I use the Apple scented shampoo and conditioner or the coconut scented ones? Decisions, decisions, hmm Apple is always a good choice. Besides it is the scent of my magic mixed with cinnamon. So apple it is. I wonder if Emma likes the scent of apples on me? Time to find out I guess. Emma seems to like my apple turnovers and apple pies and other apple dishes that I have made for us the last few nights. _

_Cooking for Emma has really allowed me to perfect my skills in the kitchen that's for sure. I have enjoyed this domestic bliss that has been going on lately, I do hope we can have more of those moments. I wonder if there is a way to get Emma to Storybrooke? There just has to be a way that doesn't involve making a deal with Mr. Gold or Rumplestilskin as he is known back in the Enchanted Forest._

_There is time to figure it out before I have to go back. Tonight is about Emma, and making sure her first time is special. I should look into getting some nice candles and incense so as to create a romantic atmosphere without it being cliché. Not that cliché romance is bad because it's not. At least not in the Enchanted Forest where the cliché romance all began._

_It is because of those cliché romances that the fairy tales of this world are formed from. And funnily enough the fairy tales told in this land are actually loosely based on the history of the people of the Enchanted Forest and its surrounding kingdoms and Realms. Like the tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's was VERY loosely based on mine and Snow's history._

_Sure I tried to kill Snow on many occasions, and even poisoned her once using an apple they got that part right. The poison apple that is not the part of me turning myself into an old woman to trick Snow into eating the apple. I didn't need to trick Snow to do that. A little guilt goes a long way to convince someone to do your bidding. _

_Besides they got my reasons all wrong, it had nothing to do with her beauty. Snow was and is beautiful that's for sure but not the reason behind why I tried to kill and curse her. Snow's in ability to keep a secret is the reason for it. If snow hadn't told my mother about Daniel I never would've cast the curse that got me here. _

_Then again I probably should thank her one day for if what happened to Daniel that day didn't happen, I wouldn't have gotten to meet Emma. Maybe when my curse is eventually broken I just might do that. For unfortunately all curses get broken at some point. It's supposed to be when the foretold savior comes to Storybrooke on her 28__th__ birthday and she will break my curse._

_I have eleven more years to worry about that so I should just let it go and deal with it when the time comes. Hmm I wonder what Emma will wear tonight? Skinny jeans and singlet top with one of her new leather jackets perhaps? Well that would be so damn sexy to see. I really do hope she wears exactly that.'_

Regina finally got out of the bathroom and was dressed in a pair of dress pants and dress shirt not bothering with any shoes as she hasn't any plans to leave he hotel suite today and intends to get what she needs through the hotel. With the various shops within the hotel's building she could simply call up the shops that sell the candles and the incense and have them deliver them to her suite.

Shortly after she had come out of the bathroom there was a knock on her door, Regina went to the door and looked through the peephole. She wasn't expecting room service to come that morning so she was a little concerned when it appeared that the Room Service staff member had a breakfast tray in his hands.

She opens the door to greet the waiter "I didn't order any room service for this morning. What are you doing here?" questioned Regina she was feeling rather nervous as to what this was about.

"Yes ma'am that is true you personally didn't order the room service for this morning but a Miss Swan called it in for you late last night and made sure that we brought you this order. It also includes a card on it addressed to you it was delivered to the front desk earlier this morning with instructions that it be delivered with the meal." Replied the waiter.

The waiter then brought the tray over to the dining table and removed the lid revealing the breakfast and the mentioned card. The delicious smell Regina could get that was wafting from the tray was making her mouth water. She politely thanked the waiter giving him a tip as he made his way out of the room.

She sat herself in front of the tray and started to eat the meal, and as she did so she couldn't help the slight moans that came from her throat as she ate each bite of her breakfast. Once she had finished she picked up the card from Emma and she eagerly read what it had to say. The words brought a bright smile to her face that lit up her brown eyes, and butterflies to flutter like crazy in the region of her abdomen.

'_**Dear Regina, I know that this might come as a shock for you as I am sure you hadn't planned for any room service this morning but I wanted to make this day as special for you as much as I am sure you do for me. Since you were so adamant that we spent the night apart last night I didn't get the chance to make the breakfast in bed I had actually planned on doing had you have stayed over. So I arranged the room service for you so that you still got the breakfast in bed gesture, even though it couldn't be me personally delivering it to you.**_

_**I made sure that the people in the kitchens knew what to make for you as I did listen to you when you told me what your favorite foods were. I am ALWAYS listening to you. I sent this card as I felt that a text message wasn't going to be adequate enough to express this to you. **_

_**Besides this is way more romantic than a text message don't you think? I know tonight is going to be great for it will be with you. For being with you is always great to me. No one makes me as happy as you do. I really appreciate the patience it must take for you to go as excruciatingly slow as we have done the last few days. But I believe it will make our first time all that more special as it will finally allow us to both be able to fully express how much we mean to each other don't you think?**_

_**I look forward to seeing you tonight my beautiful sex goddess of a girlfriend.**_

_**Yours always **_

_**Emma xoxoxo'**_

'_That was just so romantic, and beautiful I am speechless. I don't recall anyone ever doing something like this for me ever.' _Was Regina's response to the card and the breakfast that she just consumed. '_Okay now I'm more determined to make tonight special for Emma after what she did for me this morning. In hope she is ok by herself this morning. '_Thought Regina.

She then called the respective stores in the hotel for the candles and incense to be brought up to her suite. The store clerks told her that they would send the items right up.

'_I should make sure the lounge room area is setup for the movies we might watch, get out the microwave popcorn packets that I bought. Thankfully this suite is fully equipped with a kitchen or we wouldn't be able to do the popcorn. I certainly wouldn't be able to cook here if it didn't. Not that I intend to cook tonight save that for the nights to come that we might stay here at the hotel. Considering I will be here for at least 2 months, if I can get away with staying away from Storybrooke longer I most certainly will do so.'_

'_I better let Emma know I enjoyed her romantic gesture so she doesn't worry.'_ Regina then typed a text message to Emma to thank her for the romantic treat. While she got the suite ready. Shortly after she had sent the text the bellboy arrived at the door with her shopping items. She greeted the bell hop at the door took the shopping bags from him and gave a good tip, before closing the door in his face.

Regina then got out the incense packets and candles and proceeded to place them around the suite, paying special attention to the bedroom. She picked out three of the sticks from each packet so as to give all of her chosen scents a chance to permeate the suite. Feeling quite happy with how it looked and smelled she then put out the incense sticks so as not to waste them.

Just as she had finished setting up the suite she got a message from Emma.

**To Emma from Regina: good morning sweetheart! Thank you so much for your card and breakfast surprise, it was so sweet and thoughtful of you. I missed you last night and I look forward to seeing you tonight. Yours always Regina xoxox.**

**To Regina from Emma: You are most welcome my lovely goddess, be prepared for me to kiss you senseless my sexy lover. Yours always Emma xoxoxo.**

As soon as Regina read the message a genuine smile broke across her face. '_How is it that she can make me so happy and wanted in just a small sentence?' _

Regina sent a speedy reply back to Emma in response to the text. _'Tonight just can't come any faster.' _

**To Emma from Regina: I look forward to the kiss you mentioned, and you should prepare for me to return it with as much enthusiasm leaving you just as senseless. Yours always Regina xoxoxo.**

Emma had woken up early that Wednesday morning after having some trouble sleeping by herself in her double bed, having gotten used to having Regina curled up beside her often being the big spoon since the Friday night just last week. _'Wow has it really only been a week since they had their first date? I seriously don't know what I am going to do when Regina eventually goes back to Storybrooke. Do I go with her? It's not like I will have much going on here in Boston anymore without her here. _

_It will probably be time to move on from Boston in any case. It's not like I will be able to live here without her anymore. I know it has only been a week since we met and got together, but the connection I feel with her is electrifying. I am so drawn to her like a magnet it is so fucking crazy but I love how it feels all the same._

_Oh god I so don't want to lose her! That would so suck, like really suck! What is it about her that just makes me feel so wanted and loved? Why does she even want me anyway? What is so special about me?' _thought Emma just as she was pushing the covers of herself. Then she got her tired body out of her bed and over to the desk in her room where her laptop shehad stolen from the back of a store, in the last town she lived in.

She pulled out a thick piece of cardboard that she made a card out of, for she was going to give this card to Regina to go with the room service she had ordered for Regina the night before, only a couple of minutes before Regina had left her apartment. Emma had protested that but what could she do? Regina is a rather stubborn woman at times.

So she wrote in the card and then out it in an envelope with Regina's name on it and got herself dressed quickly in a pair of tracksuit pants and a hooded jumper. Alongside a pair of comfortable skate shoes. She had pulled her long blonde hair into a loose ponytail, and quickly brushed her teeth as Emma had a bus to catch that was going to take her to Regina's hotel to get the card to the front desk so that they can put it with the room service order.

The bus ride seemed to take forever in Emma's racing mind. '_What if she doesn't like the idea of her ordering breakfast for her? Will she cancel their date if she finds it an awful gesture? This is so crazy of me, but she is just so god damn sexy and beautiful and wonderful, she so definitely deserves to be romanced. '_

Emma got off the bus in a rush she didn't want to be late for the room service order. '_Please let me be on time.' _Was the mantra that was on repeat in Emma's mind. She ran through the lobby of the hotel right up to the front desk. She was out of breath when the front desk lady was giving her the biggest Evil eye for her rather sloppy appearance. For this was a rather high-class establishment, that the people who ran it clearly didn't think Emma belonged there on little bit.

'_Such snobs hehe bet they think I am just some street rat trying to run from the cops?' _was the first comment she had about the looks she was getting from the staff and guests alike. "Can you please put this letter with the room service order for Regina Mills in the Presidential suite on the top floor?" asked Emma when she had finally caught her breath.

"Is she expecting you by any chance?" asked the front desk lady in a rather impolite tone of voice and sneer on her face. "Yes as a matter of fact! I will be joining her in her suite later on tonight we have an evening planned for then. I just want this morning for her to be really special. It has to go with her order, it is of the up most of importance!" responded Emma getting rather annoyed with the rude woman at the front desk.

The lady was still giving Emma a sneer and was looking down her nose at Emma, but Emma was determined to have her romantic gesture get to Regina regardless of this snobby bitch's attitude towards herself. "Look I will give you some money as a tip if you just deliver that letter to Regina Mills for me. Just be aware that if she hears about your attitude towards me she will not be very happy! "Said Emma getting very frustrated with the lady.

"Fine give me the card and I will get it to Ms. Mills room for you." Was the lady ant the front desks reluctant reply she clearly did not want the hotel's most important guest to be unhappy. Emma gave her the card and left the hotel, so as to catch the bus back home. The bus ride back to her apartment seemed to take longer than the trip to the hotel felt like. Even though the trip was the same as before but it must have been the anxiety and nervousness that Emma felt that made it seem that way.

Shortly after getting home Emma decided that she would jump right back into bed to sleep for a little while longer for she didn't think she would be getting all that much sleep later as tonight would be the night that she would be with Regina. Tonight would be the night that Emma would give her virginity to Regina.

'_There is absolutely no one else that I want to give myself too. My first time will be as special as I always thought it would be, simply because it would be with the right person. It doesn't matter that she is a woman. Regina being a woman doesn't mean that what we do tonight would mean any less. I will still be giving away my virginity. Regina is such a great woman and I am the luckiest person on the planet to be able to be with her.' _Thought Emma as she was just drifting off to sleep.

Emma was dreaming that much was certain for she seemed to be older as she looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall next to the walk in wardrobe. The mirror was a full length one. As she looked in the mirror she noticed that her stomach had ballooned out, but it was in way that she had only seen on pregnant women on the bus and train. From what Emma could tell she looked about 7 months along.

After starring at herself that felt like ages she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist, but since the arms of the woman now standing behind her was shorter than her. Her arms didn't quite reach all the way around her pregnant belly. The arms felt protective like they were determined to keep not only her safe but that of the baby as well.

Emma felt safe in those arms. Loved beyond anyone could ever think was possible. "You my dear a beautiful. I couldn't be more proud of you Emma you have been holding on so strong throughout the last month with my mother wreaking havoc on Storybrooke. You don't have to worry I won't let her take our baby. Nor will I let her take Henry from us. You are my True Love Emma; she can't take you from me. Your heart already proved that before when she tried to take your heart out of your chest and was blasted back.

She can't take Henry's either as he is the product of True Love just like you are. And so is the little one growing inside you here. They are protected Emma. As are you." Said Regina trying her best to reassure Emma as she had felt the blonde's anxiety earlier when she was gazing into the mirror. "But she can take yours Regina, I can't lose you, Henry and our unborn child can't lose you either. So you better be careful when dealing with your mother. You must promise me that you won't let her tear us apart. You can't let her get to you in here or in here," pleaded Emma as she placed her hands on Regina's face and heart.

"I promise you Emma, my mother won't get between us. We have the power of true love on our side, as well as our combined magic. You know nothing can stand against us. We broke the curse together and got Jefferson's hat to open that portal to the Enchanted Forest. That you pushed me away from so bravely to stop that wraith form getting me. You survived the Enchanted forest with your mother. Then stopped my mother from taking Snow's heart by stepping in front of her, only to have my mother's hand in your chest while she tried to take out your heart leading her to be blasted back." Said Regina. Just as Emma was about to reply back Emma woke up abruptly to the rather insistent sound of her mobile phone.

'_Of course I would get woken up just as the dream was getting interesting. Typical lately, I have a dream about Regina and I, we get to the really good parts and I get woken up. What is with that? Could Regina really be my true love? How did we conceive Henry and the one she was pregnant with in the dream? Did we use a sperm donor? No that doesn't sound right, Regina said that they were the product of true love like I am apparently. We must of used magic somehow to conceive them. I only looked about only four years older than I am now and we were already onto our second child. I wonder how old Henry was? What is it about a curse? Doesn't matter it was only a dream not like it is real or anything.' _Thought Emma as she reached over to grab her phone.

Emma looked at her phone and saw that she had gotten a text from Regina thanking her for the romantic gesture. A huge smile crept up onto Emma's face slowly reaching her eyes. For Regina had loved her idea of Breakfast in Bed. Emma then sent back a quick text back to Regina.

'_She is so sexy I can barely contain myself. I wish I could've slept beside her last night felt her as she caressed me as we made out on the bed. Ah well we will be doing more than that tonight that is for sure. Tonight I will get to see my Regina in all her naked glory. Just as she will see me in the same way. We will feel what it feels to be together as one.' _Was racing through Emma's mind as she sent the text to Regina.

'_I wonder what it will be like my first time? I know it will be special as it will be with Regina. I think I am falling in love with her. I know we have only known each other for a week but it feels like a lifetime. ' _After Emma had sent the text message she went into her bathroom to get herself ready for the day and night ahead. Emma also needed to decide what she was going to wear tonight and a little shopping was in order for some sexy lingerie as she had read that dressing for the occasion was a good idea to set the right mood for the night.

When she was in her last foster homes she had asked the older kids what they had done in regard to their first times, some had told her that it was the person your with and how you feel about that person that mattered the most. Others had also said that dressing for the occasion under your clothes that you wore for that date. They had also said that making sure you were trimmed or shaved down there so that when it came for your partner to go down on you their teeth wouldn't get caught up in pubic hair.

So a little preparation on herself and buying of some sexy under-ware was in order. Once Emma was dressed in skinny jeans and a hooded jacket as she ventured out to the bus stop to catch a bus to the nearest shopping center to her apartment. Once Emma gets there she goes straight for the lingerie store to find the perfect outfit. She found a black and blue corset complete with garter belts and stockings with matching lace under ware to go with it.

She took the outfit to the counter to purchase it and went to the food court to get something to eat as she hadn't eaten that morning. Emma bought herself a cheeseburger with fries and a coke to go with it. She ate her meal then got up to walk to the bus stop and as she went she came across the florist where she spotted the perfect long stemmed red rose. So Emma bought it and proceeded to head to the bus so that she could continue with her preparations before she had to go to Regina's hotel again for their date.

As soon as Emma got back to her apartment she organized her stay over bag with a change of underwear, and a change of clothes, and a clean pair of socks. She also put the roses in water to keep until it was time to leave. After her bag was packed Emma went into the bathroom to shave in all the prudent areas only leaving a small patch of hair on the mound of her sex. When that was all completed she got back in for another shower making sure to wash herself clean and to use some lotion to prevent a rash or dry skin.

Emma then put on the lingerie she bought at the shops then put on her black skinny jeans, blue dress shirt and the Red leather jacket Regina had bought her. She had fixed some light make up and allowed her long blonde hair to out and let her curls loose not wanting to straighten her hair this time as she knew how much Regina enjoyed her hair being curly. She put on her best pair of glasses. Then left the apartment with the roses in tow.

Regina after setting up the hotel suite decided to take a short nap so as to get a couple extra hours sleep before Emma was due to arrive. Regina found herself in another of the dreams where she is with Emma. But this time it wasn't a sex dream. This time she was in the ensuite bathroom of her bedroom in her mansion. She was looking into the mirror putting her make-up on. From the reflection of the bathroom mirror she could see Emma standing naked in front of her floor length mirror in her bedroom.

Emma only seemed to be around four years older than she is now and had a rounded stomach clearly from being 7 months pregnant. Regina upon seeing Emma like that felt complete like she had found everything she had been looking for her entire life. She could see the worried look on Emma's face so Regina put down her make-up items and walked over to Emma. As Regina approached Emma, she could suddenly feel everything that Emma was thinking and feeling at that particular moment.

She could tell that Emma was worried about her mother and the safety of herself and of Henry. Who was their first-born child. The child that Emma was carrying was also a part of her. Regina could feel a connection to the unborn child growing in Emma's womb. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma making sure to cradle Emma's pregnant belly.

"I promise you Emma, my mother won't get between us. We have the power of true love on our side, as well as our combined magic. You know nothing can stand against us. We broke the curse together and got Jefferson's hat to open that portal to the Enchanted Forest. That you pushed me away from so bravely to stop that wraith form getting me. You survived the Enchanted forest with your mother. Then stopped my mother from taking Snow's heart by stepping in front of her, only to have my mother's hand in your chest while she tried to take out your heart leading her to be blasted back." Said Regina. Doing her best to reassure Emma and to put her at ease so as not to stress her out too much. With both of their magic flowing freely between them, it calmed Emma down and gave her confidence that they could achieve anything including defeating her mother who it appeared wasn't so dead as she once believed.

Just as it seemed that Emma was going to respond to what she was saying Regina was pulled from the dream just as Emma was as well. Upon waking Regina felt a sense of belonging and the strong confidence that was still lingering from the dream.

'_Wow that dream was incredible! Emma and I had a true love connection, I can't believe it. Why would Emma be destined to be bound to me in true love? How was it that my mother was still alive? We had a son and he was the product of our true love, did Emma carry him as well as the one she was clearly pregnant with in the dream? It would make sense as I was made barren by Leopold, as he had no intention of having any more children. Especially any that could potentially overthrow his precious daughter Snow White._

_He had slipped the potion he must of obtained from the dark on that would render me unable to bare his child. I am not entirely sure if it also meant that I couldn't bare anyone's child. Let alone help conceive a child in the first place. Clearly true love can break through any barrier to the creation of new life. Perhaps I might be able to have a child with Emma if it is true that we share true love? _

_Are these dreams visions of the future? Or just something my sub-conscious made up to satisfy my need for a loving family? Hmm it's not important right now. For I need to complete my final preparations for Emma's visit.' _Thought Regina as she once again entered the bathroom of the suite she was in to clean herself of the sleep and to shave and re-adjust her hair and make-up.

After she had finished in the bathroom Regina put on one of her sexy lingerie, the black almost shear lacy one with the garter belts that attached to stockings.She applied some deodorant and perfume. Then put on her form fitting black short-sleeved V-necked dress. With a pair of black 4cm designer stiletto heels. She checked herself out in the mirror a bright smile was plastered across her face Regina was very much pleased by the way she looked. Knowing just how much Emma was going to love seeing her dressed up like she was.

Regina then went out into the lounge room area of her suite she then sat down on the lounge crossing her ankles in front so as to not let her dress get to creased before Emma was to arrive. As she waited for Emma to get there her nerves were starting to get the better of her so Regina put on some music to help herself relax.

Regina who had started getting into the music she was listening to, began to dance, her curvaceous hips swaying to the rhythm. Regina was getting lost into the music when she heard the knock on the door to her hotel suite. Regina coming out of her daze she had gotten into with the beat of the music turned it down so she could answer the door.

When Regina opened the door a big bright smile crossed her face, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling as she saw that Emma was standing on the other side of the door, overnight bag in hand. Wearing the outfit that Regina had hoped Emma would she noticed that Emma's other hand held a small bunch of long stemmed Roses.

Which of course Emma quickly and shyly thrust them into Regina's outstretched hand as she had automatically done so, to get Emma's hand to pull her inside the hotel suite. "You look absolutely stunning!" Emma shyly said to Regina, her nerves had gotten to her badly by now since her bus ride to the hotel.

"You look very sexy in those jeans and the leather jacket, please come in, and thank you for the roses Emma they are beautiful." Said Regina, her voice rather husky with desire for the young blonde making her nickers get wet. And she hadn't even touched Emma yet.

'_This is going to be a long night if merely looking at Emma is making me wet, I want to just grab her and push her up against the door and take her right here right now. Oh hell I am even wetter just thinking about it.' _Thought Regina as Emma brushed past her and into the hotel suite.

'_Damn! She is so super sexy in that super tight dress that just hugs all the right places! How am I supposed to get through dinner when I want her so badly right now?' _Emma thought as she brushed lightly past Regina.

Once Emma had walked Into the small hall that led from the door, Regina had snap out of her daze and followed close behind Emma her heels click clacking on the floor as she guided Emma into the lounge room area where the music she was dancing to was still playing softly in the background.

Regina then put the roses into a tall glass of water so they don't wilt on her anytime soon. As she did so she couldn't help but admire the beauty and quality of the roses. There was a red, pink, yellow, orange and coral. Regina having known what each color represents smiled, a most genuine smile for without Emma knowing it had just told her everything she needed to know about how Emma felt about her.

'_The single red one says I love you, the pink one says thank you, perfect happiness, admiration, gentleness and please believe me. The yellow one says: joy, gladness, friendship, delight, promise of new beginning, welcome back, remember me and I care. The orange one desire and enthusiasm and the coral says desire. Emma must feel deeply for me if at least at a sub-conscious level if she is unaware what each rose represents.' _Pondered Regina as she placed the glass on the bench in the kitchenette.

Meanwhile Emma had sat herself on the lounge anxiously rocking on her feet while she waited for Regina to come join her. Her nerves starting to get the best of her again. '_Could I be any more of a dork? Why did I just thrust the roses into her like that? So much for romance. Ok time to get it together, just relax it is only Regina. She already is impressed by you, so there is no need to try so hard. Just because this will be your first time does not mean you have to try to impress her to get her to make love to you. Just go with the flow and let her set the pace. She is the one with the experience, you know she will take care of you.' _Thought Emma as she waited.

Regina then walked over to where Emma was sitting in the lounge area. She then sat down next to Emma, their knees lightly touching. Emma then lent into Regina for an earth-shattering kiss that had the sparks that they have been feeling intensifying between them lately spread throughout their bodies. Regina kissed Emma back just as hard as Emma was kissing her.

The kiss became more passionate as Emma lightly swiped her tongue against Regina's bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. It was happily accepted as Regina welcomed Emma's tongue into her mouth. Their tongues massaged each other's as they each had a hand at the back of each other's necks just below the skull, the other hand on each other's chests.

The kiss continued becoming more sensual and passionate until they had to pull apart reluctantly as air was becoming harder to come by. They pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Staring deeply into each other's eyes. When they had enough air in their lungs to breathe easily again, Emma then lent back in for another breath taking kiss. This time it was Regina who swiped her tongue against Emma's bottom lip and was eagerly accepted as the kiss deepened the electric sparks continuing to project themselves all over their bodies.

They continued kissing until once again air became hard to come by, they slowly pulled apart. Emma fell backwards on the lounge bringing Regina with her. As soon as they caught their breath Emma pulled Regina flush against her body. A mischievous smile on her face as she stared straight into Regina's face. The smile was contagious and a similar one appeared on Regina's face as well.

"Well you definitely made good on your promise to kiss me senseless dear." Flirted Regina, feeling her body get more heated as she was pressed so tightly to Emma. "You did a good job of that yourself my beautiful goddess," said Emma flirting back her voice laced with desire.

Regina then kissed Emma again but only briefly before getting up to gather the Room Service menu so they could place their order and decide on the movie they wanted to watch. They both browsed the Room service menu and then Regina called in their order to arrive at 8 pm, which would be in just a couple hours' time. Regina had ordered a lobster Mornay, and a sticky date pudding for herself and fettuccini carbonara, with a chocolate pannacotta for Emma.

Regina turned up the music a little then sat back down on the lounge beside Emma. Emma had gotten out a bottle of the non-alcoholic champagne from the bar fridge. She then poured them both as glass each in the champagne flutes provided in the long bar racks. Emma then passed one of the flutes to Regina. Who took a small sip, comparing the taste to the normal alcoholic version.

Once Emma had drunk some of her own glass, she placed the glass on a coaster on the coffee table. And got off the lounge, she then reached out her hand to Regina "Care to dance?" asked Emma.

They wrapped their arms around each other pulling each other as close as humanly possible while still clothed. They then swayed and moved with the beat of the music playing on the stereo. The song playing is 'Let love lead the way' by the spice girls.

"This feels good, being here in your arms. It is so comforting." Said Regina as she nuzzled into Emma's neck. "I feel the same Regina, you are my safe harbor." Said Emma as she pulled Regina even closer to her.

After the song finished they sat back down on the lounge and browsed through the movie selection that the hotel offered. Then after much deliberation they decided on watching 'Where the heart is' for it seemed to be an interesting movie without it being a sappy kind of romantic comedy/drama. Plus it stared Natalie Portman and Stockard Channing what could go wrong with that combination?

They snuggled up on the lounge together as the movie started up and they settled in to watch it until their room service orders where to be delivered to the suite. They laughed at the funny parts, cried in the sad and cheered when the lead character got her happy ending. And just as the movie was finishing there was a knock on the door. Regina got up to answer the door. Their room service was finally here, the waiter took they cart with their meals over to the dining table where Regina had set up a romantic candlelight setting.

The waiter lit the candles and poured their drinks, then set the main meal trays in front of both of them lifting the lid. Once that was done he took his leave and went back to his station in the hotel restaurant.

Regina and Emma began eating their meals. " Mmm this is really good you should try some." Said Emma leaning over with a portion of her meal on her fork to give to Regina to try. "I'm glad you enjoy it dear, but it wouldn't go well with my lobster. It would detract from the taste. I will be sure to order that another time for myself so as to try it as you have." Responded Regina, who was rather enjoying her lobster mornay. For she didn't get to enjoy such a delicacy back in Storybrooke and most definitely not back in the Enchanted Forest.

These elaborate and fancy cuisine's aren't available back in the Enchanted Forest, back there it was mostly what you could hunt and catch was what you then ate. Her palace cooks did an excellent job with what limited resources where available but it was never as intricate or as fancy as the food of this world could be.

"It was really sweet of you to bring the roses for me dear, I wonder if you realize each of the rose color meanings?" asked Regina, feeling rather curious as to whether Emma was aware of what the roses she chose really meant and said to the receiver of the roses.

"I believe the red says romantic love, pink has something to do with daring the person to love them, the coral and orange have to do with desire and yellow to do with friendship. I am not certain but if I remember correctly I think that is what they mean?" said Emma trying to rack her brain for what the meaning was for the flowers she had picked out for Regina. "Mind you I didn't have a clue what I was choosing when I bought them. I just saw them and knew they were for you. It wasn't until I was on the bus to here that I looked it up on my phone and I found a site dedicated to flower meaning. "Continued Emma still trying to remember what the roses meant.

"Something along those lines yes, they are beautiful and very romantic, much like the breakfast and note you arranged for me this morning." Said Regina a smile stretching across her face, as she remembered to breakfast and the note that Emma gave her.

"That letter was hard to get to you, I can assure you. The people at the front desk are some serious snobs. They weren't going to give you that letter, simply because I was wearing some trackkies and a hoodie. They must of thought I was some gangster chick coming to rob you or something. I practically had to bribe the bitch to give it to you. " was Emma's response.

"I will make sure to put in a complaint about that for you dear, you look so cute in your track pants and hooded jumper. I don't know where they get the nerve to judge you like that. " said Regina getting a fierce scowl on her face at the thought of the staff here giving Emma a hard time. As Regina had said this a bright blush was creeping up on Emma's face.

They finished their main meals then got into their desserts so as to not let them go to waste or to melt too much. This time they were serving each other spoonfuls of each other's desserts. Getting little bits of it on the corner of their mouths, cheeks and necks the other would then lick or kiss it off. Each lick and kiss getting more sensual the more they got on themselves and each other.

When they eventually consumed their sweets, Regina then got out of her seat and walked over to Emma. Regina then helped Emma out of her seat holding her hand and leading her towards the bedroom so they could continue their date in a more comfortable place.

When they arrive in the bedroom Regina leads Emma over to the big king size bed. They sit down side by side so they can take of their shoes. Once their shoes are off the both scoot up on the bed so as to be on the middle of it. As soon as they get comfortable Emma leans into to Regina kissing her once again, feeling much bolder now that they are on the big comfortable bed.

They deepen the kiss, freely letting their hands wander and explore each other's bodies as they frantically explore each other's mouths with their tongues. They only pull apart when air became hard to come by. Regina then works to take Emma's jacket off of her, when that is done she then makes work of Emma's shirt undoing each button one by one, kissing each area of exposed skin.

Once Emma's shirt is off, Regina then works to undo Emma's tight skinny jeans, she manages to get the button and zipper and it is only when Emma is left in only her lingerie is Regina both shocked and very aroused by what she sees. For Emma's corset looking lingerie are a pleasant surprise Regina very much wasn't expecting to see. But none the less very much enjoys.

Emma who had noticed Regina's very diluted pupils, was feeling rather pleased with herself for splurging on the lingerie as it was getting the reaction she was hoping for. From Regina. "Do you like what you see?" Emma asked coyly, letting her amusement and desire at Regina's reaction to her choice of under-ware.

"I most certainly do like what I see, you my dear are devastatingly sexy, gloriously beautiful." Regina rasped out in a husky desire leaden voice. "Why don't you come over here and help me out of this dress please." Regina husked beckoning Emma over to where she was on the bed. Turning around so that Emma could pull down the zipper.

Emma did enjoying the slow reveal of Regina's own lingerie. Once Emma got Regina's dress of she tossed it over in vaguely in the same direction that her own clothes had gone when Regina had undressed her. They softly and slowly kissed this time, for there was no need to rush anymore. It was no time to take their time to truly explore each other's bodies.

With each kiss a small piece of both of their lingerie was removed and each exposed bit of skin was caressed and kissed gently and sensually. Small moans escaped their lips and mouths as they enjoyed the sensations running all over their bodies as the electricity that accompanies their touches and kisses was intensifying. It didn't matter where they pressed their lips on their bodies, as the electricity would follow and the pleasure that came alongside it sent shivers down their spines, creating stiff nipples and soaking wet centers.

Eventually they were both naked, Regina then gently pushed Emma back down on the bed. Lightly kissing Emma on the lips, and down her neck, slowly making a trail down Emma's body, going to a perky breast, she kisses it tenderly around the nipple occasionally giving it a flick of her tongue teasing it into stiff peaks. She then takes the nipple into her mouth and sucks tenderly on it, flicking her tongue and lightly grazing her teeth. She then lets it go moving over to the other breast, so as not to leave it neglected.

Regina gives it the same attention as she did the other one, reveling in the feel and taste of Emma's skin. As Regina was paying attention to her breasts Emma back would arch into to the sensation that came from Regina's kissing of her breasts letting loud moans escape her lips. From her breasts Regina then continues to kiss and caress down Emma's torso dipping into her navel then coming to Emma's sex, she kissed around her outer lips, along her upper thighs, breathing in Emma's growing arousal, she then looks up into Emma's eyes seeing the wonton desire in them.

Emma's hips are bucking slightly trying to get Regina's lips to go where it is desperately needed, Regina pushed Emma's hips down gently, giving herself better access to Emma's enticing pussy. Regina then licks around Emma's clit but not actually touching the bundle of nerves. Instead licking every other surface around it, tracing Emma's opening, then back up to her clit, finally pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it, swirling her tongue and lightly grazing her teeth bringing out loud shouts of "Regina" from Emma as an intense orgasm builds up, and finally ripping through. Regina licks up every drop of Emma's essence she can get. She then kisses back up Emma's body to her mouth pulling Emma into a kiss that allows Emma to taste herself in Regina's mouth.

Regina continues to kiss Emma one hand on Emma's breast gently caressing the sensitive nipple, while edging her other hand down to Emma's sex once again this time letting her fingers trace Emma's opening gently letting Emma know that she is there and will be gentle and not to hurt her. Regina pulls away from Emma's lips "this will hurt a bit, but I will be here to help you through it. It won't hurt for long; it will only sting when I break through your hymen. Then I will slowly bring you pleasure, okay?" explained Regina easing Emma into what will come next. "Okay go ahead, I trust you completely Regina." Breathed out Emma giving Regina her consent to continue.

Regina went back to kissing Emma as she gently pushed two of her fingers into Emma's center, gently breaking through Emma's virginity. Emma let out a slight gasp as she felt the sting of her hymen tearing. Regina held her fingers still so to let Emma adjust to the intrusion. Once Emma relaxed again Regina then slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Emma curling her fingers on the backwards stroke hitting Emma's g-spot each time. The slow build-up of Emma's orgasm had Emma moaning Regina's name and a plea for Regina to go faster, which Regina gladly complied with.

With each pump of Regina's fingers Emma would thrust her hips with the pace that Regina had set with her strokes of Emma's g-spot, until Emma's exploded with a very intense orgasm, ending with Emma squirting a little with the intensity of it. Regina continued to pump Emma slower this time so Emma could ride out her orgasm. When Emma finally stilled Regina gently pulled her fingers out of Emma and licked them clean. She then kissed Emma once more before laying down beside Emma.

Emma caught her breath then got herself up onto Regina straddling her hips. Kissing Regina like, she had done for Emma copying what Regina had done for her move for move. Eliciting moans from Regina as Emma successfully gave pleasure to Regina. Emma took one of Regina's breasts into her mouth lovingly teasing it, just as Regina had done to hers. She then moved over to Regina's other breast giving it the same attention to the one she just had.

She then continued down Regina's petite frame, dipping into her navel, then down around Regina's sex, upper thighs. She then licked Regina's pussy that was soaking wet from all the attention she had given Emma and from Emma's ministrations. Emma tasted Regina's sweet and tangy essence it somehow tasted like apples and cinnamon. She licked and kissed around Regina's clit like Regina had done for Emma, making Regina moan out Emma's name, Emma then latched onto the bundle of nerves sucking, licking and grazing it with her teeth. Drawing out an intense orgasm from Regina. Who shouted out Emma's name and bucking up her hips with the sheer pleasure that Emma was giving her.

For Emma it seemed was a quick study. Successfully giving Regina an orgasm she hadn't had the pleasure of feeling in her entire life. None of her other lovers had ever been able to get her to moan and shout like Emma did. Emma drew out the orgasm as best she could for Regina wanting to give her as much pleasure as Regina had given her. Emma wanted to please Regina and was enjoying their love making so far.

She then kisses back up Regina's body then leaned into a kiss to let Regina taste herself. Emma deepened the kiss further letting one hand play with Regina's large breast while letting her other hand to tease Regina's sex around her center, lightly teasing it. It was driving Regina slowly insane, for it seemed that Emma's fingers tingled with the same electricity that comes with their kisses.

Emma then inserted two of fingers into Regina's entrance pumping in and out slowly curling her fingers with each backward stroke hitting Regina's g-spot like Regina did to her. Regina was screaming Emma's name with each stroke of g-spot, "faster Emma please" begged Regina for the slow pace was driving her crazy with the slow build-up of her orgasm coming on. Emma happily obliged setting a fast rhythm, which Regina matched, thrust for thrust with her hips. Emma kept it up as she felt the walls clenching around her fingers as Regina squirted out her release, Emma pumped slower letting Regina ride it out until she finally stilled. Then Emma pulled her fingers out gently, licking them clean.

Then coming up for a passionate kiss. Regina furthered the kiss then flipped Emma back over, straddling Emma's hips pressing her wet center onto Emma's own wet one, rocking her hips back and forth their clits rubbing against each other's in a delightful friction. Regina leant down for another kiss, continuing the rocking of her hips encouraging Emma to do the same. Emma took the hint and thrust her hips in tandem to Regina's with each thrust of their hips an intense orgasm was building up again in their bodies, enticing breathy moans, clutching their bodies close to the other, sending sparks all over their bodies.

Their pace was getting faster with every thrust and just as they were nearing orgasm they both entered the other's centers with two fingers matching each other with the continued thrusting, much like they did in their shared dreams. With their fingers pumping in and out and their clits continued rubbing their joint orgasms came forth at the same time allowing them to feel each other's release together as one. They came together with another kiss, the electric sparks spreading everywhere in a bright shower of blues, purples and white golden colored sparks. They finally pull apart with wonderment in their eyes, and big bright smiles, as their lovemaking was intense and very satisfying.

They collapsed together on the bed, lacing their fingers together, holding each other close. They kiss softly, and then place their foreheads together. "That was wonderful Regina, I never thought my first time could be as good as that was. Thank you for making it as special as you did." Said Emma, her voice still husky from their shared orgasms. "Your more than welcome Emma, it was my pleasure. You were wonderful darling. The best I have ever had." Replied Regina her voice was just as husky as Emma's.

Regina's heart felt lighter after their lovemaking. She felt like she was complete, like she had found her other half. She never wanted to let go of this feeling. "I feel like I finally belong somewhere Regina. You make me feel so wanted, loved and cherished. I know we haven't reached the I love you stage of our relationship yet, but that is how you make me feel when we are together like we just were." Said Emma, pulling Regina tighter to her.

"I feel the same as you Emma." Replied Regina, pulling Emma closer, pressing her lips to Emma's again. Once again feeling that tingly feeling on her body. Wanting to feel the tingles more Regina rolled onto her back pulling Emma on top of her, deepening the kiss. They continue to kiss more until air becomes needed again. Only stopping long enough to draw breath into their lungs. Then kissing once again their hands roaming up and down the other's backs. Massaging their buttocks as their hands caressed that area. Stopping once again when air was needed to breath.

They both could feel the other's arousal building up again so they began rocking their hips once again rubbing their clits together, rocking faster with each thrust until orgasm was approaching again they once again entered the other with two fingers thrusting in tandem with their hips and clits rubbing motions until another super intense orgasm burst forth and they finally collapse again in each other's arms completely spent. Regina turns onto her side cuddling into Emma's arms letting Emma be the big spoon this time, as they drifted of to sleep, bright satisfied smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you to all who reviewed and followed/favourite this story so far. I am glad that those who are reading this are enjoying it so far. I also want to give a big thanks and a shout out to my beta Emma.S18, you should check out her stories as well they are great!**

**We now begin the journey of them discovering their love, and the morning after their first time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT even though I may want to. **

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning had Regina waking with a smile on her face, she was enjoying being held by Emma. For Emma had her arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Each time Regina moved Emma would follow her and draw her back into her arms, refusing to let her go.

Regina turned around so the she was now facing Emma, she then thread her fingers through Emma's curls, loving the way they feel in her hands. '_Emma is so beautiful, I feel so honoured to have been the one she gave her virginity to. I hope I prove myself worthy of that honour. I really don't want to hurt her. She felt so good in my arms, I love how she tastes, so sweet and a little tangy at the same time. Like chocolate and Vanilla, the fresh Vanilla from the bean that had just been crushed._

_Emma tasted that way when we first kissed. It's not a flavour combination you can forget anytime soon. I wonder why it is that I can taste those flavours when we kiss and again when I went down on her. It seems that with each kiss the sparks of electricity and the magnetic like pull that draws me into her gets stronger and more intense. It is baffling me as to why this happens. _

_I have heard of couples who share true love have unique gifts that tend to be dependent of the couples individual personalities. Snow and Charming for example can sense where the other is via their emotional connection. Other couples are known to have telepathy. Some are able to feel every emotion the other is feeling, whether it be happiness or pain. But none of those have exhibited electric sparks that are a multitude of colour and flavours. _

_Could it have something to do with my magic? Perhaps Emma has magic of her own that she is unaware of? It would explain being able to taste specific flavours when we kiss and when we taste each other when making love. I might have to look into this more later when I go back to Storybrooke, perhaps my books might have the answers I seek. Hmm Emma is stirring, she will be awake soon._

_Perhaps I should kiss her awake? I will do so and find out what happens.' _Thought Regina as she leaned in to kiss Emma on her lips, it didn't take long for Emma to respond to Regina's kiss granting her permission to explore her mouth. As their tongues massaged each other's the sparks began building in intensity.

They only broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue to obtain. Regina then trailed light kisses down Emma's jaw and neck, making her way down to Emma's perky breasts. Just as Regina takes Emma's right nipple into her mouth Emma's eyes shoot open and give out a loud moan as the sensation of Regina's kisses, caresses, licks and nips began its crescendo, the sparks expanding from wherever Regina kissed or touched Emma's body.

"Regina, please don't stop, I want to feel you again" breathed out Emma in between her moans. "I have no intention to stop dear" Said Regina with a smirk on her face as she replaced Emma's nipple back into her mouth and she continued to lick, suck and graze her teeth over it, she then trailed kisses around the entire breast making her way over to the other one.

Giving it the same attention as she had to the one she had just released. Regina then trailed kisses down between Emma's breasts, following down Emma's torso, lightly dipping into Emma's navel. Then around Emma's hip and pelvic bones, upper thighs, she then continues onto Emma's sex.

Regina could already smell and see Emma's arousal and she didn't take long to taste the sweet smell of chocolate and vanilla that was beckoning to her. As Regina licks, kisses and lightly nips around the clit, eliciting moans from Emma and her hips rise up trying to get Regina's tongue right where she needs it to be.

Regina was only happy to give Emma what she wants, as Regina wanted it too. Each lick, kiss, suck and nip brought out throaty moans and chants of "Regina" from Emma. Regina kept it up until Emma came, "oh yes Regina, that Is sooooooo goooood!" moaned Emma loudly not caring if the whole hotel could hear her.

Regina drank in every last drop that Emma gave. Then Regina moved up to where Emma's face was and kissed her passionately letting Emma taste herself on her lips and tongue. Emma deepened it, and as she did so Regina let one hand drift down to Emma's centre, two fingers lightly circling Emma's entrance, only inserting her fingers when they broke away from the kiss, Regina slowly pumps her fingers in and out of Emma's tight core. Letting her thumb ever so lightly play with Emma's clit not putting too much pressure on it.

Aware that she had just brought Emma to her first orgasm of the morning that way. Regina kissed Emma's jawline and down her neck, and as she felt Emma's impending orgasm meeting it's peek she sucked hard on Emma's pulse point, creating bright sparks where her lips touch her skin. Once again Emma screams Regina's name at the top of her lungs as the very intense orgasm hits her in large waves of pleasure. Regina continued to thrust in and out so Emma could ride out the orgasm, only removing her fingers when Emma finally stills.

Regina then cuddles up to Emma's side leaning up on her elbow so as to look into Emma's beautiful green eyes. As she licks her fingers clean, Emma watches her do this, pupils dilating more with desire. Emma then flips them over so that she is now straddling Regina's hips, pressing her heated centre onto Regina's rocking her hips to provide much needed friction for Regina.

Emma leans down for a brief kiss as she continues to rock her hips on Regina's very wet sex making sure to rub her clit up against Regina's with every thrust of her hips. Too which Regina lets out numerous panting moans meeting Emma's hips thrust for thrust. Both women look deep into the other's eyes as they bring each other the intense pleasure, that is brightening the brightly coloured sparks, they could both feel that magnetic pull intensifying with each thrust and just as they both begin the crest of their shared orgasms they both plunge two fingers into each other's cores, with the other arm they bring together their heated bodies tight to each other continuing to thrust and kiss passionately.

Not stopping the friction of their clits rubbing and the added pleasure of their fingers thrusting in and out of their centres. They continue until their mutual orgasms hit them like a tidal wave, bringing loud moans and shouts of "Regina" and "Emma" from them. They ride it out bringing on another small orgasm on top of the last big one. Then their bodies shudder and become still, they collapse back onto the bed together, not letting their limbs untangle.

With a bright smile on Emma's face she breaths out "That was just the most wonderful experience ever! You are too good to me Regina." "Yes it was dear, are you feeling sore at all?" said Regina, her voice just as breathy but tinged with concern for Emma's well being.

"I'm okay, a little achy but otherwise I am fine. It didn't hurt anywhere near as much as I thought it would. "Replied Emma, her voice still a little breathy.

"Please do tell me if you are too sore for any strenuous activity Emma, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I much prefer you in one piece. "Was Regina's response.

As they were talking Regina was letting her hand caress Emma's face, not seeming to be aware of the action. Emma was doing the same to Regina also unconscious of the action.

"Is that your way of telling me that you wish to continue our earlier activities? I'm a bit to hungry right now for that, can we order some room service for breakfast please?" as Emma said this her stomach gave a rather loud growl.

"Why of course we can dear, what would you say to waffles and French toast? "Said Regina her own stomach was growling at her as well.

"That sounds absolutely divine right about now. Can we get them with a chocolate fudge sauce and strawberries?" replied Emma her face brightening up at the prospect of the breakfast they were discussing.

"Oh yes that does sound delicious, give me a second to call room service before they finish with the breakfast menu." Came Regina's reply, her face also lit up with the idea of the indulgent breakfast. Regina than leans over to her bedside table with the hotel phone on it so as to make their breakfast order to the kitchen.

Once that was done Regina then rolled back onto her side to face Emma once again. Regina leaned in for another kiss, which Emma eagerly deepened; neither woman could get enough of the other. If their bodies weren't so sensitive form their recent lovemaking they would no doubt once again get lost in each other's loving embrace.

"You know Regina if you keep this up I might just have to ravish you again, my beautiful sex goddess." Was Emma's rather cocky response after they broke the kiss for the much needed air. Regina had a huge smile on her face after hearing that, it seems that she has chosen an excellent lover in Emma Swan, one she could undoubtingly feel that she was falling hard and fast for. "I just might enjoy that dear, you quite the wanton sex goddess yourself." Was Regina's rather smug reply.

"Room service will be here soon, we should take a shower, care to join me?" was Emma's rather hopeful yet shy question. "That sounds lovely dear" was Regina's hungry reply. '_I will never get enough of Emma.' _Thought Regina as she followed Emma into the ensuite bathroom.

Once there Emma turns on the taps, while they wait for it to heat up to the right temperature, Regina pulls Emma in for a passionate kiss. The electric sparks fly with far more intensity then had been happening before the kiss they are participating in. Emma swipes the tip of her tongue across Regina's bottom lip seeking permission to deepen the kiss, Regina parts her lips granting entrance and they begin the dance with their tongues that by now they know by heart.

As they kiss Regina and Emma let their hands wander over the other's bodies, caressing breasts, hips and arse cheeks, fingers being thread through long blonde locks, and short dark ones. Where each hand touches the sparks continue its wondering path across their bodies and seeping into their veins. Giving them an intense fiery passion that could ignite the hotel suite on fire. With the amount of pleasure pulsing through their bodies they wouldn't have noticed for they could only see each other and feel each other. There is nothing and none else in the world that could burst their spark fuelled passion bubble.

In the intensity of the kiss Emma finds herself pressed up against the shower's wall tiles, Regina's body flushed up tightly against her body. They finally break away for oxygen, their foreheads resting against the other. Bright goofy smiles on their faces. Regina then pulls Emma under the running water holding her close as water cascades down their bodies. Well aware that she could explore the shower fantasy she had before they commenced their second date. Which they both took full advantage of. Soaping up their hands and spreading the suds all over each other's bodies, getting into the hard to reach places, turning it into a mutual massage.

They take turn rinsing of the soap and put some of their respective shampoos massaging it into their scalps. They then rinse and wash each other's hair using the matching conditioners to get all the snarls and tangling knots out of each other's hair. They rinsed out the conditioner, and Emma was once again pressed up against the shower wall tiles as Regina was kissing her senseless, Emma Kissed Regina back just as passionately sending the ever glowing and growing sparks flying in every direction and not just on their bodies and through their veins.

They eventually pull apart when air becomes too hard to come by and the water has gone cold sending goosebumps all over their naked, wet bodies. Regina turns of the shower and they proceed to dry themselves off. They put on the dressing gowns hanging behind the bathroom door. They are the fluffy soft material of the towels providing much needed warmth after the coldness of the water towards the end of their shared shower.

Just as they walk back into the bedroom, there was a knock on the door. Regina went to answer it whole Emma followed until she got to the dining table where she sat down in anticipation of the room service breakfast. Regina greeted the waitress and let her come in with the trolley that held the breakfast that they ordered. Regina followed the waitress into the dining area and sat down on the chair next to Emma's just as the waitress laid out the dishes, as they were each having a serving of both French toast and waffles. Regina had also ordered Emma a tall mocha and a hazelnut latte for herself wanting to try the different flavour varieties. She had also ordered them freshly squeezed orange and apple juices.

After the meal was laid out Regina got up from her chair over to her wallet that was on the side counter, she got out the appropriate amount for a tip and gave it to the waitress. The waitress thanked her and walked out the room closing the door behind her as she left. Regina then went back to the dining table and sat back into her seat. She then started to plate up portions of both dishes for her and Emma. Which she then put down in front of them both.

As Regina picked up her knife and fork, Emma who had done the same struck up a new conversation. "Have you made love to anyone before me?" asked Emma in a timid and shy voice, in contradiction to the look of pure curiosity on her face.

"No Emma you are my first in that regard. Although I have had many lovers, I haven't made love to anyone until you my dear. Which makes last night and again this morning very special to me. I never thought I would ever get the chance to make love to someone as I never thought I would find anyone I wanted to do so with since my first love died. And before you ask he and I never got that far in our relationship. We stole a few kisses here and there, but since he wasn't someone my mother approved of I couldn't risk going any further than that for risk of the consequences of her wrath. My mother has a very short temper and I was in constant fear of what she might have done had she of caught us. Ever since the death of my first love I hadn't been able to open myself up to anyone." Was Regina's reply, she had said this with trepidation, as she couldn't fully tell that story without revealing about magic and fairy tales being real.

"I am honoured to be you first, you are my first with everything romantic. You know that last night was my first time in the purist sense. I am truly happy that it was you who I gave my virginity too. You made my first time really special and I can never thank you enough." Was Emma's heartfelt response to all Regina told her. Even though her inner lie detector told her that what Regina had told wasn't the full truth.

'_hmm what Regina said wasn't entirely true, she left out a few details I believe. When she said I was the first person she made love to that was 100% the truth. The part about her mother was where she left plenty of details out of it. I can sense that Regina is holding back a lot about herself from me. I do hope Regina will and can open fully to me without restraint. I really want to know everything about her.' _Thought Emma as she was speaking to Regina.

Regina noticed that when Emma was speaking her face had this slight look of being far away in her thoughts. But thought nothing of it. "It is me who is honoured my dear. It was truly a pleasure for me to have made you first time special. My first ever time wasn't for me when I was younger. It was with the man I was forced to marry. For the man was everything my mother wanted me to marry. Even if he was old enough to be my father." Said Regina a slight sad smile crept on her face a memory of when Leopold took her maidenhead on their wedding night, flashed through her mind. Regina had never wanted to be with him that way but it was her wifely duty.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to experience your first time like I did Regina. I hope our continued love making sessions will make up for all the hurt from past relationships. How did your mother take it when you divorced your former husband? You did get divorced right?" said Emma feeling a little uncertain as to how her question would go with Regina.

"My mother died before she could have seen me become a widow. So I have no idea how she would've reacted to that particular news. There is no need to worry Emma you are the only person I am in a relationship with. I briefly had a friends with benefits sort of agreement back in Storybrooke which I had ended last year, as I was no longer feeling the benefit of that arrangement any longer and neither was he. "Was all Regina said as she struggled to keep her anger about the king, and her mother from rising to the surface to be seen by Emma.

"I can't imagine how it felt to lose your mother like that, not having known my real parents. But I am here if you ever need to talk about things. It doesn't matter what it is, I will always listen. I might not be able to fully comprehend it all but I will listen and give you someone you can lean on and depend upon to be there for you. I think I am falling for your Regina, and I know it is way too early to be saying that, but I just had to let you know how I feel." Emma babbled hoping that her last sentence would be received well and that she sounded genuine with her speech.

Regina was a little taken back by Emma's proclamation of her falling in love with her. It was totally unexpected in that moment. But welcome nonetheless. "I think I might be falling for you as well Emma. I don't know how to love very well but I will do my best to show you as best I can. When it is that I do know that I do love you, whenever it is that it happens, which I am sure will happen very soon as I can feel myself heading in that direction very fast and hard." Blurted Regina, a bit of Emma's ability to babble and blurt things out rubbing of on her.

"You are so freaking adorable when you babble like do. It makes me feel special that my tendency to babble and blurt things out seems to have rubbed off on you." Said Emma a cocky grin on her face. Regina blush a deep red, and she looked over at Emma whose eyes just happen to be bright with silent laughter. Like Emma was barely holding back her need to laugh at the babbling that Regina had partaken in.

"In all seriousness though, I can feel myself falling hard and fast as well." Said Emma trying to make up for the laughing look in her eyes_. 'I hope Regina doesn't think I can't be serious with this conversation. I really do find it adorable when she babbles, it's like a little piece of me has attached itself to her.'_ Thought Emma.

They continued to eat their breakfast, occasionally getting lost in each other's eyes. Once they finished their breakfast, they got up from the table and moved on into the lounge area. Emma took a seat on the lounge and beckoned Regina with her hands to come over and sit with her.

Which Regina gladly did, trying her best to reign in her desire for the blonde. '_Man Emma is making it hard for me to not ravish her all day long, with her come hither eyes and her barely tied dressing gown teasing the hell out of me. Damn my raging women in her thirties sex drive! Why couldn't have I cast the curse before I hit my thirties? Constantly being a short breath away from horniness is driving me crazy and with Emma being sexy as all get up. I am going to have to really try hard to keep myself in check.' _Thought Regina as she made her way over to Emma who was stretched out on the lounge.

As Emma waited and watched as Regina made her way over to where she was on the lounge the look on Regina's face had her thinking '_if Regina keeps looking at me like that I am going to have to make love to her again and again. If it goes on all day that would be very fine with me. Ah the beauty of still being a teenager. Raging hormones making think of sex all the damn time, it's so frustrating. Well now that I think about it, it used to be frustrating up until the day I met Regina. Now I can act on my hormonal sex thoughts, with this fine sex goddess of a woman walking over towards me right now.' _

Regina then snuggled into Emma's waiting arms, pressing her lips into the base of Emma's neck. Regina then nuzzled into Emma pulling her as close as she can get. Pulling both their dressing gowns open so they could press their partially naked bodies flush against the other. Both women enjoying the closeness this brings. "Emma what are we going to do today?" asked Regina as she said this she was unconsciously rocking her hips back and forth over Emma's creating a delicious friction on their clits.

"Mmm whatever comes to mind? I am enjoying just being with you. So whatever you want to do is cool with me." Said Emma as she too was meeting Regina's hips thrust for thrust relishing in the friction between their increasingly wet clits.

"How about we just relax here together in the hotel suite for today? We can go back to you place tonight if you like?" husked out Regina as the continuous friction was building up a heady orgasm just on the brink of ascending to its peak, but the slow pace kept it from falling over that edge. Soft moans and pants were coming from both women as they continued the thrusting against each other. "Sounds great to me, mmm oooh just don't stop your thrusting I am almost there." Breathed out Emma struggling to form the words as her own orgasm was also on the brink of coming.

Regina increased the pace adding as much pressure as she could to bring them both over the edge into the most intimate and intense orgasm that they have shared so far. Both screaming out the other's name as they both reached their mutual orgasmic high. They came together for a final thrust before their bodies stilled. Regina sluggishly crept up Emma's body enough so that she could crash her lips to Emma's. They began the well-practiced dance of their tongues. Sparks shooting wildly in the sensual passion that was flowing between them.

They broke the kiss only when air was a serious struggle to obtain. Regina pressed their foreheads together as they slowly began to catch their breath. "You taste like apples and cinnamon, it's very addictive." Said Emma just as she had finally caught her breath. "And you taste like chocolate and vanilla. The type of vanilla that is fresh from the bean. It is the most intoxicating flavour I have ever tasted. I taste it each time we kiss and again when I was tasting your sweet pussy. I haven't been able to figure out why that is so." Rambled Regina, having blurted that last part without noticing that she had done so.

"So did you when I tasted yours also. What do you mean trying to figure out? Isn't it normal to taste when down there or when we kiss? I mean I could taste apples and cinnamon on you the first time we kissed and with every kiss since then. I just thought it was a naturally occurring thing to happen when two people kiss? "Rambled Emma, getting a little worried that she might be wrong about the normality of what you can taste when kissing.

"No tasting different flavours like we do, isn't the general norm when kissing. Usually the only thing you taste when kissing is the other person's breath and their saliva that is mixed with your own. As for what you taste when giving oral sex is generally different for each person. With a man for example his cum or sperm would normally have a bitter taste to it. But it can also be slightly sweet tasting if he had eaten a pineapple, compared to how it would taste if he were to eat garlic or fish. As garlic and fish would make it more sour. Women on the other hand are completely different. A woman's cum is more unique to the woman. It has more to do with whether she was ovulating, menstruating or in that normal phase between the two. Some women are tangy with a slight hint of sweetness some are all sweet with a hint of tanginess." Explained Regina.

"So why then do I taste completely different? Is there something wrong with me?" asked Emma her voice quivering in her anxiety. "I am not entirely certain, it is a completely new experience for me. You my dear are a unique individual. Which if you ask me is a wonderful thing, as that makes sure you stand out from all the rest. You don't need to compete with past lovers and past bedmates. You are the only one I have ever felt such a deep connection with. It's like there is this magnetic force that is drawing me into you. And I never want to leave the sense of safety, love and contentment that I feel when I am with you. " returned Regina. A thoughtful expression forming on her face.

"What I can't seem to figure out is what the bright colourful electric sparks mean? I have been thinking about it ever since our first kiss. I can assure you that when I do figure it all out you will be the first to know." Said Regina.

"I have been wondering about that myself, and all I can seem to come up with is that you are special, and very special to me and that must be why. I gather we have a strong sense of chemistry, that can be physically felt and also be able to see it with the naked eye." Said Emma a bright smile flashed across her face and then a contemplative look replaced the smile.

Emma leaned back up for a sweet and soft kiss. For she had felt the need to do so build up during their conversation. Emma could feel an intense need to be close to the older woman. Regina briefly returned the kiss but not deepening it as this kiss felt more like a strengthening of the intimacy that they were sharing together in that moment.

Regina then maneuvered her body so that she was spooning behind Emma gently pulling the young blonde up close as possible to her body. She then turned on the TV on to the hotel's movie channel. She scrolled down until she found a suitable movie for them to relax and watch together. Settling on a comedy called 'the whole nine yards' figuring it would cover all bases as an appropriate movie to watch with your date or rather new girlfriend as Regina was beginning to see Emma as being.

They watched the movie silently snuggled up close as they could to each other. Laughing at the funny parts of the movie cringing when the supposed male lead stuffed something up and the other male lead getting rather cross with him for it. All in all they found it to be quite the relaxing movie. A strong sense of rightness fell between the two women neither one wanting to get up or let go of the moment together. But both having needing to use the bathroom at the same moment. Thankfully the room Regina was staying in had more than one bathroom so both were able to use the toilet as needed. They both walked back to the lounge area of the suite. Regina sitting herself back onto the lounge. Emma stopping by the bar to get them a drink each from the fridge. Regina an apple juice and herself a can of cola. She then went to join Regina on the lounge wordlessly handing her the bottle of juice.

"Thank you dear, how did you know that was what I wanted to drink?" said Regina arcing an eyebrow as she questioned Emma. "I felt like a can of coke-a-cola and guessed you would be thirsty as well. And I remembered that you favoured the juice while at my place the last few days." Replied Emma, her voice drifting of at the end of the sentence unsure how to answer that. "It was very thoughtful of you my dear. You're right I do favour the apple juice. Even though my own handmade juice and cider is better than the mass-produced stuff they have here. But it quenches the thirst so it will do." Said Regina getting a little smug about the quality of the juice and cider that she made from the apples on her childhood apple tree she brought with her from the enchanted forest.

They spent the rest of the day snuggled up on the lounge watching the various movies, and TV shows on offer. Until it was time to order something to eat and get changed and for Regina to pack a bag to stay at Emma's for the next few days. She knew that she would probably come back to the hotel during some of the next few days while Emma was at work, but she didn't mind that at all. Regina was coming to enjoy spending her nights with Emma while exploring the city by day or just hanging about the hotel or Emma's apartment making all sorts of things for Emma to enjoy when she came home from work.

Sure it was domestic and dare she say spouse like of her to do. But for some unknown reason she felt very much at home with Emma. Plus she was looking forward to getting to be very intimate with Emma some more at Emma's tiny apartment. '_I am so looking forward to spending my nights with Emma for the next six weeks or more. Hmm can I actually stay any longer than that? I haven't stayed away from Storybrooke and the curse for any longer than two months a year. But I really don't want to leave Emma. I wonder if Emma would be up to trying the long distance thing with our relationship?' _thought Regina, as she called to room service to order them some dinner as they didn't have lunch that day to busy snuggling up to each other watching movies and TV together to notice that lunchtime had come and gone already.

Then they both got up of the lounge to get dressed and for Regina to get the bag ready for Emma's to leave after the room service had been eaten. After about thirty minutes had passed since Regina had made the room service order their meals had finally arrived. Regina greeted the waiter at the door letting him into the room to set up the dining table for them to enjoy their meals.

Once the waiter was done with setting the table and arranging the plates of food for them so that they could sit close to each other and still be able to look and stare into each other's eyes while eating. The waiter had gone to the extra trouble to make be as romantic as possible. Having noticed that the two women seemed rather close and at that all new honeymoon stage of the relationship where they don't even realise what is going on around them as they are too wrapped up in each other to either care or worry about the world outside their perfect little love bubble.

Regina gave him a far more decent tip than usual for the obvious effort the young man had gone to make their dinner special for them. The waiter pocketed the tip and swiftly left the room wishing them both a pleasant evening as he left. Emma wanting to still impress Regina helped Regina to her seat and moved it in towards the table. Then moving to sit at her own seat. Regina gave Emma a loving and appreciative smile before sipping her drink and eating in an contented silence getting lost in Emma's bright green eyes. Emma doing the same while looking into Regina's own chocolate brown eyes.

When they had finished their meal they got up from the table moving the plates and cutlery to the dining tray cart and pushed outside to hotel room door as exited the door to make their way to Emma's apartment for Emma had work again the next day. They linked hands as they walked down the hall to the elevators and stepped into the waiting lift. Emma pressed the button for the ground floor and waited for the lift doors to close.

"Are we taking the town car to my place? Or are we catching the bus?" asked Emma as they waited for the lift to take them down to the lobby floor. "Hmm I think we should go with a taxi as I am not sure that I will be able to leave the car overnight away from the hotel. Don't worry I will pay for the taxi ride." Replied Regina.

The lift doors dinged as it had reached the floor they requested. They walked over to the concierge desk to request a taxi for them. The man at the desk gave Regina an obvious flirty look as he dialed the taxi company for them. Which of course caused Emma to glare at him with a rather furious look on her face at the nerve of the man to blatantly flirt with Regina in front of her when their entwined hands where clear and plain to see by anyone looking in their direction.

Regina having noticed the expression on Emma's face and the subsequent drop of the man's face had a rather smug smirk appear on her face and lips. That had even her 'inner Evil Queen' be proud of Emma's reaction, and ability to make the man quiver in fear like he was upon seeing the blondes reaction to his flirtations with the beautiful dark haired woman.

"The taxi will be out the front for you in 5 mins, have a nice evening." Said the man. Regina nodded to him then she and Emma headed outside to wait for the taxi. Just as they reached outside the aforementioned taxi pulled up into the long hotel driveway. The got into the back seat of the taxi together and Emma gave the driver the directions to her apartment.

Once they were settled and had their seatbelts on Regina leaned in pressed her lips to Emma's kissing gently and swiping her tongue on her bottom lip seeking entrance which Emma gladly gave and deepened the kiss creating the colourful sparks once again having them fly in every direction possible and flowing down their bodies and into their bloodstream. The taxi driver noticed the sparks which surprised him a little but chose to ignore it as he was aware that the trip to where the younger woman gave directions to was a decent fare and didn't want to lose out on a hopefully decent tip if he kept his mouth shut about the sparks which even he could see and sense in the air as some of them had even hit him. It was a rather pleasant experience if he did so say himself. And was that cinnamon, apples, chocolate and vanilla that he could taste in the sparks? Nah it couldn't be he thought to himself.

Neither Regina nor Emma had noticed that the driver could see and taste the sparks they were creating with their kissing. The only thing they noticed was each other and the way they each tasted to the other. Relishing in the flavours of Apple, cinnamon, chocolate and vanilla respectively and the feel of each other's hands as they freely roamed about the other's body. Only stopping when air became hard to come by. It seemed that each kiss was becoming more intense each time they kissed. Emma brought her forehead to Regina's as thy both caught their breaths.

Once the had caught their breath again Emma leaned in for another passionate kiss, which was eagerly returned by Regina, causing the sparks to get brighter still and more intense. With each caress of their tongues with each movement of their lips and hands. Again only stopping when oxygen became needed once more. They held each other close for the remainder of the trip to Emma's apartment. Only letting go of each other when the driver announced their arrival at their destination. Regina got out the required fare and gave the driver a decent tip for his discreteness in regards to their making out in the back seat of his taxi.

The driver thanked her, and helped them get out of the taxi. Before getting back into the driver's seat and taking off to collect his next fare. Emma linked their hands together again before walking into her apartment building with Regina following her and subsequently up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. Once the reach the door of Emma's apartment Emma got out her keys to open the door putting them into the lock turning the lock and key opening up the door and pulling Regina inside behind her. Emma then locked the door behind her as Regina went to put her bag in the bedroom.

Emma followed shortly behind her after shucking of her boots at the shoe rack beside the door. Regina had already neatly placed her shoes there before she had proceeded to the bedroom. As soon as Emma walked through her bedroom door Regina had pressed her lips to Emma's once again pressing Emma back up against the wall. Their hands eagerly undressing the other as they kissed passionately not caring one iota about the sparks flying in every which direction with every kiss and touch.

All they cared about was the feel of the naked bodies pressed up against each other in the throes of passion. Once they had gotten undressed their naked bodies pressed firmly against the other barely any space between them. Emma then directed them towards the bed so as to be more comfortable. Regina felt the back of hers knees against the bed she moved her body upward to be fully on the bed bringing Emma with her.

This Emma confidently straddled Regina's hips grinding her wet centre into Regina's own wet centre,. Grinding and rolling their hips each seeking more friction, both wanting to feel the other as close as possible. Just as they were reaching the brink of orgasm they plunged two fingers into each other's wet cores rocking their hips and pumping and curling each digit hitting right on the other's respective g-spots. Their rhythm getting faster with each thrust and plunge quickly bringing them to their mutual orgasms. Each screaming and moaning out cries of "Regina" and "Emma" respectively. Emma collapsed onto Regina's body bringing their lips in for a loving kiss bringing them both down from their orgasmic highs.

"Wow" was all Emma could say after the kiss ended and she rested her head on Regina's ample breasts. "Wow indeed my dear." breathed out Regina her voice a little husky from the loudness of her screams and moans. Emma kissed Regina again softly and more gentle then before. Revelling at closeness she could feel at just holding on to Regina in way that they were entangled up together. Slowly pulling out her fingers from Regina's warm centre. Regina doing the same and brought her won fingers to her mouth looking into Emma's eyes, as she tasted Emma's essence on them. "Mmm you taste divine my dear. I don't think I can ever get enough of your taste." Moaned Regina enjoying Emma's own unique flavour. Emma then smiled mischievously as she too put her own fingers into her mouth tasting Regina's own unique flavour. Regina seeing Emma doing this, she could feel herself getting wet once again. "Oh god Emma, that is so sexy it is making me want you all over again." Moaned out Regina.

"Then take me my goddess, I want you as well so bad." Said Emma, her pupils blowing wide with her arousal. Regina flipped them over and did exactly that, but this time taking her time to savour Emma. To lovingly feel Emma beneath her. Seeing Emma's eyes looking up at her. Regina could both see and feel the love that Emma had told her she was beginning to feel swimming in Emma's deep emerald green eyes. Eyes that she was getting lost in, not seeing that a bright coloured cloud of the sparks that they had been producing swirling around them. Not knowing that the cloud was in fact working to break the curse upon Regina's body. The one that made her unable to bear a child.

Regina then continued to make love to Emma like she did the night before, only now she knew every curve and was taking her time to find new erogenous zones on Emma's firm young body. Mapping each one she found in her mind saving it for the next time they would make love to each other. When Regina had brought Emma to a rather intense orgasm she then kissed her way up Emma's body leaning in for a long and lazy kiss, letting Emma taste herself on her lips.

Emma then flipped them back over to return the favour, to lovingly make love to Regina as well. Exploring her curves and erogenous zones cataloguing each and every one she found. Revelling in the feel of Regina in her arms. Looking down into Regina's deep chocolate brown eyes, she too could both see and feel the love that Regina had for her, before proceeding to bring Regina to orgasm with only her mouth and tongue. Loud pants could be heard from Regina as she came to the most intense orgasm she had ever felt so far in her long life. When Regina finally came down from her orgasmic bliss Emma made a trail of kisses up Regina's body up and onto her lips having Regina taste herself on her lips as well.

Emma then slipped down to the side of Regina's body curling up to her side and resting her head in the crook of Regina's neck. Regina pulled Emma in tight as they then drifted off to sleep in each other's tight embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank-you for all your follows and favourites they are much appreciated. Thank-you also to those of you who have left a review. I value your opinions. **  
**I also give thanks to my wonderful beta emma.s18 she has been great with helping me with the proof reads and also for helping me direct my thoughts in regards to plot direction. I don't know what I'd do without her help. When you get the chance if haven't already go check out her stories you will love them! Please feel free to leave a review as I would like to know what you are liking and not liking about my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT even though I would like too.**

**Chapter 7:**

Emma groaned as rolled over to turn off her alarm before it woke Regina up. But Emma wasn't able to reach it in time. "Turn that wretched buzzing noise off, please Emma it is hurting my sleep." Grumbled Regina trying her best to reach Emma so she could pull her back towards her not wanting it to be morning as that meant that Emma had to go to work. "Hurting you sleep? Is that even possible?" chucked Emma at Regina's sleepy mumbling. "Shut up I am still half asleep." Groaned out Regina tossing the pillow next to her at Emma, who ducked just as it flew towards her face.

"There you go, the buzzing is gone. You can go back to sleep now my goddess." Said Emma leaning down to give Regina a kiss on the lips before she got out of bed to head to the bathroom to get ready for work. Not that she really wanted to go, but she hasn't been working at the café long enough to get any time off. '_I so don't want to go to work today. I am feeling a little drained, like I have used up far more energy then what it did on our first time. Why is that I wonder? We didn't do too many positions or be too rough or anything. Not that I know that many positions. I don't know many lesbians to tell me how many there are. Perhaps I could ask Regina when I get back home this afternoon. It is only half day work today. I only have the breakfast and lunch shift today so I can spend more time with Regina then I can the next couple of days.' _Thought Emma as she waited for the water in the shower to heat up to the right temperature.

Just as Emma stepped into the shower she felt soft warm arms wrap themselves around her waist. Pulling her towards Regina naked front. "Is there time for me to join you in the shower today?" asked Regina as she pressed light kisses along Emma's back and neck. "Mmm yes if you can be quick. I always set the alarm an hour early then needed to get ready." moaned Emma as she felt Regina's hands caress her body from behind making their way down to her soaking wet and pulsing core. Regina's fingers made quick work against Emma's clit, using short circular rubbing motions. Making Emma pant and moan, Regina then inserted two of her fingers into Emma's wet core, pumping in and out making sure to curl them at just the right spot and time as she pressed into Emma's g-spot.

With each thrust of Regina's fingers and continuous rubbing of her clit with Regina's thumb Emma was beginning to moan louder and her breaths becoming more ragged as the intensity of the impending orgasm and subsequent sparks that stem from Regina's lips and fingers that were sending tendrils of pleasure throughout her body. It didn't take long for Emma to reach her climax she shouted "oh fuck yes! Regina you fucking goddess that's it right there!" which compelled Regina to move faster and then draw it out so as have Emma ride out the intense orgasm. Finally Emma came down from the orgasmic high, her knees buckled and she almost slipped down unto the shower floor if it wasn't for Regina still holding her upright Emma would have done exactly that.

"You are amazing at that, come here I want to give you the same pleasure." Said Emma as she pulled Regina close to her, so that Regina's front was facing Emma's. Emma leaned in to kiss Regina the sparks continuing to fly everywhere. Regina deepened the kiss as Emma let her hands travel down Regina's body. One hand caressed Regina's ample breast lightly teasing the nipple. The other hand worked its way to Regina's wet core.

She then lightly rubbed Regina's clit bringing Regina to start to moan and pant as the slow build up was driving her insane. With the added sparks it was more intense then Regina has ever been used to. Just as Regina was nearing climax Emma plunged three of her fingers into Regina's core, and began thrusting in and out making sure to hit Regina's g-spot with each thrust. It was something that made Emma proud that she could bring her wonderful goddess of a woman to such pleasure. Soon enough Emma could feel Regina's inner walls clenching around her fingers as Regina climaxed screaming Emma's name. Emma continued just a little longer to draw out Regina's orgasm until finally Regina stilled and she too felt her knees buckle, collapsing into Emma's strong arms.

Emma gently slipped her fingers out of Regina while she held her tight to her body to allow Regina to recover from the intense high. Once Regina had calmed Emma leant in for another kiss, one filled with passion and intense emotions that Emma couldn't quite describe. Sending the colourful sparks all over them creating a cloud that was silently enveloping the couple. The cloud was hovering around their bodies, both women unaware of its presence as all they could see and feel was each other as they got lost in each other's eyes. Only when their lips parted from the intense kiss did the cloud dissipate. Leaving a tingling sensation over both women's bodies.

They then finished off getting clean in the shower turning it off and exiting the shower in single file as the shower wasn't all that big. Emma stepped out first grabbing her towel of the rack and wrapping her body up in it. She then bent down to open the vanity cabinet doors to get a towel for Regina who was just stepping out the shower after her, very much appreciating the view that Emma presented to her. Emma straightened up and turned around to give Regina the towel catching Regina in the act of staring at her slightly exposed body bringing a blush to Regina's cheeks that Emma found incredibly sexy. "Like what you see?" asked Emma as she handed the towel to Regina. "Yes very much dear, you are very beautiful and sexy and very hard to resist. I don't really want to let you go in to work, but I know how much you need to do so. Which is why I am allowing you to leave my side." Said Regina.

"Am I really that hard to let go, now that you have me?" asked Emma, her insecurities and constant worry of abandonment getting to her just a little bit. "Emma if I could I would never let you go. You are MINE and I have no intention to ever let you go. "Replied Regina her darker self coming out a little with her as she laid claim to the blonde in front of her. Who was currently drying herself off. "You say that now Regina, but aren't you going to leave in six weeks' time?" said Emma as she was continuing with getting ready for work and Regina was slowly getting ready for a day of exploration of the city, perhaps a little more shopping was in order. "I may be leaving Boston but I am not leaving you Emma. We have each other's numbers programed in our mobile phones so we will be able to keep in touch. I will also provide you with my home landline and work phone number as well so that I will always be just a phone call away. It doesn't matter what time or what the reason is Emma. I will always answer and be ready to listen." Said Regina, her love and passion for Emma seeping into the tone of voice as she said that.

"So what you are telling me is that we will be doing the long distance thing when you do go back to Storybrooke? Why can't I come with you to Storybrooke?" asked Emma. "Yes the long distance thing is best for the time being. As for you coming with me to Storybrooke, well that just isn't possible. Don't get me wrong dear I would love for you to come back with me. I truly would but unfortunately, people from outside the town are unable to enter the town, as the majority of the population is quite weary of outsiders. I am truly sorry Emma, it is out of my hands with this matter." Said Regina, feeling a little frustrated at the direction of the conversation. Emma was watching Regina's face in the mirror; she was unable to detect a single lie in that statement. Which was a little upsetting for Emma. '_This is so unfair, I just know that it will physically hurt my heart to see her go in six weeks time. Damn those small town citizens and their issues with outsiders! Why does it have to be that way? Why can't I just be able to follow her to her hometown? I guess I will just have to enjoy every single minute I have with Regina until then. Perhaps at some point Regina will be able to convince the citizens of Storybrooke to allow her to come live in their little town?' _thought Emma as she was putting her light make-up on her face. Regina was doing the same next to her in the mirror.

'_I'm really starting to regret my need to keep everyone I brought over with the curse trapped. It is seriously impeding on my chance for a happy ending. What? Wait a minute, since when is me falling in love a part of my happy ending? I thought seeing everyone not remembering who they really are and being away from their old lives in the Enchanted Forest was my happy ending? Wasn't it supposed to be about me getting the respect I deserve? No, it was my dark side that wanted to cast the curse not the side of me that loved Daniel with all my heart. Oh sweet Daniel, I do hope he can forgive me for moving on, for casting the dark curse and creating all that chaos and fear among the people of my kingdom. I am really going to have to look into finding a way to bring someone from this world across the town line.' _Thought Regina as she finished getting ready in Emma's bedroom, putting on the clothes she had packed to wear whenever she decided to venture out in the city.

Emma had joined her in the bedroom as she put on her work uniform. Emma was quiet as she finished getting ready for work. She walked over to Regina giving her a brief kiss on the lips. She then walked out into the kitchen to get a packet of chocolate pop tarts to eat on the bus. Regina dazedly followed Emma into the kitchen just as Emma was about to leave it. "Have a good day at work, dear." Said Regina as Emma brushed by on her way out of the door. "Thank you, I will see you during my lunch break, yeah?" said Emma. Regina nodded in Emma's direction knowing that Emma had to hurry as their conversation in the bathroom had cut a big chunk out of their time before Emma had to leave to catch the bus. A brief smile lit up Emma's face at that as she dashed out the door and down to the bus stop nearby.

Regina went to Emma's pantry cupboard to look for Emma's stash of sugary cereals, for after their bathroom conversation she was feeling the need for the comfort of the indulgent cereal. Not in the mood to cook anything. Considering she wouldn't be sharing it with Emma. 'I'm_ going to have to get used to spending mornings alone again soon. No I am not going to let myself succumb to this stupid depression. It is unbefitting of a Queen. I am just going to enjoy every minute I get to spend with Emma and worry about the separation when the time comes. There is no point in me worrying about it. It is not like I can do anything about it at this point in time. Until the so called Savior turns up on her 28__th__ birthday to break my curse, I don't think there is any foreseeable way to get Emma across the town line. _

_Unless, Emma just happens to be this Savior? Now that I think about it, she does bare some semblance to Snow White and the Sheppard Prince charming. Emma does have Snow White's eyes and chin, with Charming's nose, hair color, and height. Wow, fate really has a sick sense of humor. Of course I would go and find love in the arms of my arch nemesis daughter. Oh, but the look on their faces will be priceless when I do get to tell them. Now that is what I call a perfect revenge! But is that really fair to Emma, to think of our relationship as a form of revenge?_

_No it isn't fair to Emma at all. And she has done absolutely nothing to deserve that.' _Regina thought as she consumed a bowl of lucky charms she had found in Emma's pantry. The conflicting thoughts were really starting to bother her. It seems that the two versions of her were arguing amongst themselves trying to better determine just what it was that she felt for Emma and about their current predicament.

'_I will make it up to Emma when she gets home from work. I will cook her dinner and desert then give her a foot massage for her, after being on her feet all day. Whatever Emma desires to do I will do. I really don't want her to think I don't care about her enough to want to be with her." _were Regina's thoughts as she washes the dishes from her breakfast and tidies up the kitchen.

'_Perhaps I should tidy up the apartment before I head out. It will save Emma from doing it and it will be something I can do for her considering I will be spending a lot of time here. Hmm, perhaps I could just stay here the whole six weeks without having to go back to the hotel? I can get my stuff from there and bring it here. I will have to use what little of my magic to keep my car safe considering this isn't the most classy or safest of areas. I will look into seeing if there is a secure parking garage I can keep it rather than tiring my meager magic out here. When clearly my magic would be better used to keep myself and Emma safe instead.' _Thought Regina as she was cleaning Emma's apartment wanting to contribute as much as she could and to hopefully keep the blonde happy.

After finishing the cleaning, Regina sat down in front of Emma's laptop to look up the temporally available parking garages near Emma's apartment. She wrote down the address of the nearest one so that she could go and enquire as to the prices as the information she could find on the Internet page she was able to find with the information. Granted Regina wasn't all that up to date with the current technology as she was still getting the hang of things. Sure with the curse the electronic devices and appliances were updated with each new update in the technology. But that didn't mean that Regina had got the hang of it all as of yet.

Regina put her shoes on and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth again after eating. As it would never do to go out with bad food breathe. She then gathers her handbag checked she had everything she needed inside it. Feeling confident that she had everything she proceeded out the apartment locking it behind her with her copy of the keys. Regina took the lift downstairs to the ground floor and hailed down a taxi to take her where she needs to go to get all her errands down for the day before she had to meet up with Emma for her lunch break.

Meanwhile, Emma was taking orders from the various customers in her section in a slight daze, as she couldn't get her mind of Regina. The conversation they had in the bathroom running circles in her mind. Emma didn't make any mistakes with her orders but it wasn't with the same joy or spring in her step that she had in the past couple of weeks since the day she had met Regina in this very café. Just as that thought reached her mind a bright smile lit up her face. And the following memories that came along with that first week furthered to put that joy and spring back into her step and her customers noticing the sudden change felt more inclined to leave a decent tip for Emma.

Before Emma knew it her lunch break came and she was happy to see that Regina had turned up, shopping bags in hand as she sat at one of the tables in her section. Emma immediately walked over to Regina's table and gratefully took a seat on the chair beside her. "You're definitely a sight for sore eyes." Said Emma as she lent in for a kiss, a kiss that Regina eagerly deepened easily beginning their well-known dance when it comes to kissing each other with passion. The familiar sparks making its way around their bodies and spreading out in various directions. Enveloping around every person in the café unknowingly to either woman.

When they finally came up for air, Regina lent back into her chair a rather smug and pleased look on her face. Emma did the same with the same look upon her face as Regina. "I could get used to that sort of greeting." Said Regina her voice getting husky with her arousal. "So could I, your lips and hands are like magic." Husked back Emma.

"I could say the same of you dear, so how has work been so far?" asked Regina. "It's been alright, I haven't been able to get our conversation in the bathroom out of my mind. But I am determined not to let it get to me. I will give the long distance relationship a go. As I really don't want to ever lose you." Babbled Emma. "Don't worry about that Emma, you won't ever lose me." Said Regina. Regina lent in for another kiss this time only having it be chaste before leaning back. As she did that one of Emma's colleagues came over to take their lunch order.

"Hey Amy, we will have the lunch special, a tall vanilla latte for Regina, and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon for me please." Emma said as her friend took the order. "Sure thing Emma, I will make sure that they make it quick and bring over your drinks." Said the waitress. Emma nodded as the waitress went to take the order over to the kitchen making sure to get them to hurry the food order. The waitress herself made the drinks and brought them over to Emma and Regina's table.

She put the drinks in front of them and went to take care of the other customers. "She was the one that gave us the red sox tickets. Her boyfriend is the season pass holder. That is how we were able to sit at the green monster." Emma told Regina, a bright smile on her face as she recalled that day._ "_Be sure to thank her for me, my dear. I was thinking that for the remainder of my stay in Boston, if you are all right with it that is, I could stay with you at your place? I will pay for food, and pay my share for the utilities, of course, as I won't make you pay for all that on your own as that wouldn't be fair to you." Said Regina.

"That sounds really great Regina, but what about your car? You drove here from Storybrooke, yeah? Where will you keep it? I do have a parking space at my place. You can use it. Does your car have a good alarm system installed in it?" was Emma's response. "I believe so yes, so you would be fine with me staying with you? It just seems more prudent for me, considering I am at your place more than at the hotel anyway." Asked Regina a little insecurity shinning in her voice.

"Of course Regina, at least now I won't have to deal with the snobs at the front desk and the concierge flirting with you. That guy really bugged me. Oh, and let's not forget the bitch who wasn't going to give my note card to you for that room service I ordered for you on the morning of our third date. I practically had to bribe, and threaten her to do it. It was only after I told her I would tell you about how they treated me that she gave in and said she'd give it to you." Babbled Emma in her eagerness and happiness at the news.

"You won't have to deal with them anymore, my dear. Any thoughts as to what you would like for dinner tonight, hmm?" said Regina, a bright smile was on her own face in her own joy of Emma accepting her staying with her at Emma's tiny apartment. "Oh, I don't know, surprise me I am sure that whatever you make will just mouthwatering. Just like you are, I could just eat you up right here, right now." Said Emma with a rather flirty wink and tone of voice.

'_Why must we be in such a public place right now? I would ravish her where she stands if we were at home. Wow, did I really just think of Emma's apartment as home? I really did think that just now.' _were Regina's thoughts as Emma had said her last sentence. Regina then looked Emma in her bright green eyes, the startling blue flecks were making themselves known in Emma's eyes clearly it seems when Emma is aroused. _'How did I not notice the blue flecks when we made love? You would think I would notice that? Perhaps not, I do get so wrapped up in the moment.' Thought_ Regina as she managed to get lost in Emma's eyes.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" asked Emma just now noticing the faraway look on Regina's face. "Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking, well asking myself in my mind how I didn't notice the blue flecks in your eyes when we make love. But then I realized that I tend to get wrapped up in the moment and those little details get lost, as all I can think then is how great you feel. And how fantastic what you're doing to me is." Said Regina, her brow furrowing a little as she divulged that sentence a little worried as to how Emma would take that sentence.

"Of course you would be more concerned with how it feels when we are making love as am I. but I do wonder later about how your eyes get lighter in color when you reach climax, but darker when we start with the beginnings of your arousal. It's not like I haven't constantly got you on my mind. Because I will admit that I do. I am constantly thinking what it is you see in me, some little orphan with not much to offer but my heart, body and soul, which I have already willingly given you. Then I worry about when you leave, if we will be able to keep in contact, as much as I want to do so. It's not like we can be together as often as we are now. And since you have shown me just how good it feels to be with someone who you care so deeply about and just happen to be falling hard and fast for. What am I going to do about not having you there when I need you?" rambled Emma, getting all that out in only a couple of breathes.

"Well you can call me anytime you want, it really doesn't matter what time it is I will answer your call, dear. In a dire situation I will get to your side, someway, somehow, no matter what. I plan on finding a way to get you to be able to come to Storybrooke and have the citizens be welcoming of you. I don't like the idea of being away from you either, but I just can't up and leave Storybrooke just now. It takes time to be able to find a suitable person to take over my office at town hall being Mayor and all. Getting the time off I have now is hard going as it is.

We will figure something out, Emma, please, don't worry about it. I am not letting you go, Emma, at all, we will still be a couple, just with a few hours between us." Rambled Regina.

"You're right, it's not like I can do anything about it. I am looking forward to having you stay with me for the next few weeks. Getting to wake up to you each and every morning then cuddling up to you in bed every night. It will be my own personal heaven.," said Emma, feeling better at the prospect of spending more time with Regina.

The waitress brought over their meals and drinks. They ate quietly for a little bit, both thinking about the current state of their relationship. "It will be the same for me, dear. I enjoy your company, so being able to spend so much time with you will be heaven for me as well," Said Regina, not being able to handle the silence any more. "Can you tell me what it's like being from a small town?" asked Emma who also wasn't enjoying the silence as much as she used too.

"Quiet mostly, and everyone knows each other. News travels fast and it is very hard to keep a secret. Most of the town's citizens are narrow minded, not accepting of the different sexualities of others. It is one of the reasons I can't take you with me. As I don't want you to get hurt by those citizens, simply because you are involved with me. Not everyone likes me or that I am the mayor," said Regina.

Emma's internal lie detector didn't pick up any lies in that sentence so she was able to accept that reason for as to why she couldn't go with Regina when she heads back to Storybrooke but could still sense that wasn't the entire reason. "Sounds peaceful but a little boring. Uh, well as much as it would be a nice change to the hustle and bustle of living in big cites. I can understand your reason to want to protect me from your political enemies. It probably wouldn't look good for the mayor to be with a partner that is almost half your age either," said Emma, letting her insecurities to show a little.

"Your age is not an issue for me, you could be 70 years old and I'd still find you sexy, attractive and beautiful inside and out. It's true; it does get a little boring and repetitive living in a small town like mine. We don't get many visitors. We had a father and son come visit a few years ago, as they were camping in the woods that surround our town. They only stayed a night or two then headed back wherever they came from," responded Regina.

"So you would still find me sexy when I'm 70? Mm, I bet you would still be a sexy goddess to me when you reach that age." flirted back Emma. "Naturally you pick up on the part where I said I would find you sexy still no matter your age." sassed back Regina. They finished of their lunch in a more comfortable silence, that had both women staring in each other's eyes getting lost in them, neither of them paying attention to what they were eating.

"I better get back to work now, I will see you when I get home. We can cook dinner together, well you can teach me to cook dinner, if you like?" asked Emma as she got up to head back to waiting tables, but before she did she leant her head down to give Regina a goodbye kiss that they both found hard to keep it chaste. "Alright dear, I will see you later at home. Don't over work yourself." said Regina as she herself got up after paying the bill leaving a decent tip.

As Regina was leaving the cafe she blew a kiss in Emma's direction, making Emma blush and send one back as she tried to hide behind one of the other waitresses in her bashfulness. Regina couldn't help the smirk that graced her face at that. '_She is so adorable; I so can't wait until she gets home. Ah, I must say I do like the idea of calling Emma's apartment 'home'. For it truly does feel like it. Unlike my mansion back in Storybrooke, it is so huge but so lonely without someone to share it with. It is one of the many things I am going to miss when I get back there. But then I will be able to look into how I can get Emma there. Hmm, that man and child must have been within town limits when the curse brought us over here. ' _Thought Regina as she headed for the town car she was still in possession of.

Regina then drove to the hotel to check out and return the town car, so she could retrieve her own car from the hotel parking garage. Once she got there she gave the keys to the town car to the waiting valet. Getting out all of her purchases out of the boot to take with her when she gathers all her things from her suite. Regina then went up into her room with a bellboy in tow pushing the cart with her shopping bags.

Once inside her room she gave the bellboy a tip and proceeded to pack all her bags. '_Thank the gods; I bought a new suitcase to carry all the extra clothes and items I have already purchased the last fortnight. Sometimes I wonder why I go and buy so many clothes. I guess mother's teachings are very strongly ingrained into my head. It's no wonder really she did make sure it stuck with her magic. Making sure that I learned her many lessons in life and how it works. What m station in society was and what it meant for me in whom I should marry and what my main concern should be. _

_Mother and her obsession with power. Why couldn't she see that love is very important, more important than power? I will never truly understand her need for it. Just like I don't understand really why she would have me marry a man that was old enough to be my father when I was only eighteen? Who cares if he was a king? Surely there was a far younger king she could have married me off to? Ah, who am I kidding? Mother's thirst for power was too great and Leopold was ruler of a large and vastly powerful kingdom so of course she said yes for me. If I ever have children I will never force them into an unwanted marriage. They can marry whomever they want to, regardless of their station in life. Wow, am I really thinking of having children with Emma? _

_Our kids would be so cute looking with her curly blonde hair and my eyes, or my dark hair with Emma's eyes now that would be adorable. Or even something in between, like maybe light brown hair and hazel eyes that can't quite decide if they are brown or green. Much like Emma's eyes that are a bright emerald green with flecks of blue that make themselves noticed whenever she is aroused, excited or expresses any intense emotion really. _

_I know I feel ready for motherhood, but is Emma? She is only 17; I should wait until she feels ready. It's not like I am going to physically get any older anytime soon, at least not until the curse breaks. Even then I wont age all that much, as being a witch, which means I age slowly.' _thought Regina as she finished packing her bags, she only had to add her toiletries then zip up the final suitcase. She gathered the last of her things, double-checking to make sure she got everything. Regina then called the front desk to ask for a bellboy to come help with her bags.

The Bellboy knocked on the room door and Regina let him in so that her bags could be placed on the luggage cart. They then took the lift down to the hotel basement parking level so that Regina could put her bags in her Mercedes Benz, once that was done Regina paid the bellboy his tip then went up to the hotel front desk to complete the check out process. When all that was completed Regina went out front to wait for the valet to bring her car around. After about 10 minutes wait the valet drove her car to where Regina was standing and gave back the keys to Regina.

Once she had her keys she got into the drivers seat and drove of to Emma's place so that she could get settled in. She got out the bags that had the important things, as the extra shopping bags weren't necessary to bring in. She locked her car up making sure to put on the club lock, turn on the kill switch and the alarm. Certain that no one would be able to steal her car; she took her bags up into Emma's apartment.

Using her copy of the keys she let herself in and took her bags into the bedroom. She then unpacked the groceries she bought earlier before going to see Emma for lunch.

Regina then got out he ingredients to make spinach and ricotta ravioli from scratch and went to work with the preparations for the dinner she had planned for that night. Emma, while at work, thanked her friend for the Red Sox tickets that Emma and Regina enjoyed on their second date. Her worked friend was glad that they got put to good use. Emma worked hard for the rest of her shift earning herself some decent tips from her customers and said goodbye to her boss as she clocked out and rushed to the bus stop to catch the first bus home to her apartment.

Emma was thankful that she didn't have to wait long for the bus to come. She paid the fare and took a seat near the driver. '_I wonder what Regina is cooking for dinner tonight? I bet it will be delicious! Man, can she cook! I can only hope she will teach me while she is staying here before she heads back to her hometown. These next few weeks are going to be amazing! Ooh, I better hit the button as my stop is coming up.' _thought Emma as she looked out the window in the bus.

Once the bus stopped at the bus stop that is only a 5-minute walk from her place Emma quickly got off the bus telling the bus driver a polite thank you as she did so. She then practically skipped the rest of the way home in her anticipation in seeing Regina in an apron. '_Mmm Regina in an apron, now that is sexy!' _Emma couldn't help thinking as she crossed the threshold of her apartment door. "Hey honey, I'm home!" Emma excitedly called out to Regina with a bright smile on her face.

Regina came out the kitchen just as she put the apple and blackberry deep dish pie into the oven. With the apron saying '_I cook with wine, sometimes a little actually goes into the food.' _printed on it. " Hello dear, how did the rest of your shift go?" said Regina; a small smile on her face at the clichéd greeting that Emma gave her. Regina walked into the bathroom where she knew Emma would have gone after having called out the greeting. As Regina knew Emma would want a quick shower to get the smell of the cafe out of her hair. "Not too bad I received some decent tips today. Made about $100 in tips as I don't deal with the alcohol so I only get the tips from the meals and coffee but it was a pretty good haul." said Emma as she noticed that Regina had followed her into the bathroom.

A knowing flirty look graced Emma's face, as she caught Regina checking out her body as she stepped into the shower. "Like what you see?" flirted Emma. Regina chuckled softly as she tried to hide her embarrassment at getting caught checking Emma out. "Oh, most definitely love what I see, dear." flirted back Regina. "Did you want to join me?" asked Emma as she adjusted the temperature of the hot water. "I'd love too, dear, but I got to go back to keeping an eye on dinner. I can't let the pasta or the sauce get burnt. Sorry." said Regina. "Okay, hun, I shouldn't be too long then." said Emma as Regina walked back into the kitchen to do as she said.

Emma joined her shortly after wrapping her arms around Regina's waist as she stirred the Ravioli into her homemade creamy sun-dried tomato, basil, oregano and three-capsicum sauce. "Mm that smells great!" said Emma. "It's almost ready, just needs to thicken a little bit more," said Regina as she turned around into Emma's arms leaning in for a sweet peck on the lips. Which quickly became a more passionate one. Shooting sparks all over their bodies and then pulsing out to create a bubble around them. Neither of them, taking any notice of the sparking bubble surrounding them. Filled with bright blues, purples, gold and white swirls that dissipate when they finally break for much needed air.

They rested their foreheads together as they caught their breaths. Regina then turned back to the stove and the now ready pasta dish. Regina then served then out a portion of the pasta each putting the leftovers aside of the heat so it can cool down before Regina would put it into plastic storage containers. Then placed in the freezer to use at a later date when neither of them felt like cooking or to consume takeaway.

They sat down at the dinner table together to consume the ravioli that Regina had made. "Regina this is sooo good, it's like heaven in my mouth." complimented Emma. "Why thank you dear, I am glad you enjoy it," said Regina feeling a little proud of the fact that she was able to make a meal that Emma could enjoy eating. "Mm, you are very good at cooking Regina. I don't think I have ever eaten as good as what you have been making me in the last couple of weeks." said Emma trying her best not to get the pasta all over herself in her enthusiasm.

"Slow down, Emma, there is no rush." lightly chastised Regina. "Sorry I can't help it. It just tastes so good," said Emma. "It's alright, dear, I have an apple and blackberry deep dish pie with ice-cream for dessert after this so you can take your time as it will be awhile before the pie is ready." Said Regina. "Sounds absolutely divine! Hey, was that your Benz out in the parking spot reserved for this apartment?" asked Emma, a look of excited curiosity. "Yes it is, do you think it will be alright out there? Or should I take it over to a secure lock up garage nearby?" replied Regina. "It will be fine, it may not look like it. But this part of the neighborhood is quite safe, really. I've never had any trouble living here so far.

And my boss assured me that it was a safe area. Safe enough that he would let his eldest daughter live here when she was old enough or at least wanted to do so. His eldest daughter is only a year younger than me," said Emma. "Hmm alright if you say it will be safe, I shall trust your judgment," said Regina. They continued to eat the rest of their dinner in a comfortable silence the tense mood of their morning and lunch had faded and they could now enjoy their night, without the worries they had earlier in the day. For their determination to enjoy the remaining weeks that they could spend together until Regina went back to Storybrooke came about.

After they finished the main meal, Regina cleared the plates and took them to the sink to soak until after they had finished dessert. The timer on the oven went of just as Regina finished putting the dishes in the sink.

She then grabbed the nearest tea towels to take the pie out of the oven and place it on the protective heat mat. She then got out the cookie and cream ice cream out of the freezer placing it in the bench. She cut the pie in precise pieces and put one each into the waiting bowls. Regina then scoop out some ice cream to go with it then place the ice cream container back into the freezer. Regina then brought out the two bowls over to the dining table where Emma was patiently waiting and watching Regina work her domestic magic.

Regina places one of the bowls in front of Emma and then placed the other in front of her own table setting. Emma was quick to dig in relishing the taste of the pie and ice cream combination. "Wow, you are like some cooking wonder woman! This is just so delicious, I am in awe in how you are just so wonderful in every way possible!" said Emma with the brightest smile on her face. "Thank you, dear, and your very welcome. Although you don't have to compliment my cooking each and every time you eat it. You are giving me quite the big head from all the praise you have been giving me." said Regina, who also had a bright smile on her face making her look years younger then she was.

"Oh, but I do have to compliment you! As you are the best cook I have ever met. However did you know that the fastest way to my heart was through my stomach? There is no way I am ever going to leave you Regina not with your delicious cooking skills and that your are the most wonderful and beautiful woman I have ever met." babbled Emma. " You know that your ability to just get all that out in what seams to be just one or two breathes is incredible. I will just have to make use of those oral skills later." husked Regina, as Emma's babbling was turning her on and fuelling her ever-present arousal. That doesn't seem to want to go away while she was in Emma's presence and also constantly on her mind when they are apart.

It didn't take long for Emma to devour her dessert. Then Emma willingly watched as Regina daintily ate her own. Getting lost in Regina's chocolate brown eyes that were the center of her world. As soon as Regina had finally finished her dessert Emma quickly cleared the table and took them over to the kitchen sink where Emma and Regina worked together to get the dishes cleaned and dried before being put away in their respective places.

After that was done and Regina had put the now cooled down pie into the fridge they then went into the lounge room to watch a little television as that had become a part of the routine they had set the previous week together. They snuggled up close to each other Regina leaning up against Emma's side as Emma had her arm around Regina's waist holding her close to her side. About halfway into the TV show they were watching Emma turned her head so that she could pull Regina in for a kiss.

That Regina eagerly deepened, until air was needed once more. After they caught their breath once more Regina dove in for another kiss, this time she had one hand in Emma's hair and the other cupping one of Emma's breasts on top of the material of the singlet top Emma was wearing. Emma had somehow managed in all the kissing to undo all of Regina's buttons on her dress shirt. Allowing Emma to caress Regina's breasts through the lacy fabric of her bra. The ever-present sparks and swirls shooting all over their bodies and once again created a bubble around them. When they finally parted for air, Regina pulled them both up off the lounge and directed them to the bedroom. So they could continue with what they were doing in there.

When they reached the bedroom, they were both quick to divest themselves of the clothes they were wearing. Not caring where the clothes landed. Emma then pulled Regina in close to her now naked body, enjoying the feeling of their two naked bodies being pressed up against the other. Nipples brushing the others, lips crashing together in a passionate embrace, fingers entwined in hair and hips. In their rush to feel every inch of the other's body under their fingertips and lips.

They fell together onto the bed not bothering to stop their pursuit of giving each other as much pleasure as possible. It was only when their breaths began ragged that they stopped to catch their breaths and slow down their love making, so that they could truly enjoy and appreciate it, and each other. As great as hard and fast sex can be, the more slow and sensual way of when they made love was the more craved pleasure that kept the other on their minds.

Emma kissed slower this time on Regina's lips briefly, then making a trail down her neck being sure to give special attention to the pulse point. Biting lightly to leave a mark on that spot, Emma then came back up for another kiss on the lips enjoying the taste of apples and cinnamon that had nothing to do with the pie they consumed for dessert and everything to do with Regina and her unique taste. As Emma did this, she was grinding her hips into Regina's their clits rubbing together in a synchronized rocking motion. As Regina met Emma's hips thrust for thrust.

Relishing in the intense pleasure this brought about to both of them, a slow build up leaving them both on the brink of release. Had them plunging fingers into each other's warm, clenching centers keeping up with the thrusting of their hips to maintain the friction on their clits and giving them a better angle to reach their respective g-spots. Increasing the pace as they reached mutual orgasms bringing out shouts off "Regina, my goddess' from Emma and "Emma, my beautiful" from Regina as they slowed down the pace again as they rode out their orgasms.

Kissing each other on the lips once again before collapsing together in a heap of tangled limbs. Shortly followed by the bliss of sleep. Both way to spent to untangle themselves.

For the rest of the week and the next five to follow they fell into a welcome routine. Of them making passionate love each night, the sparking bubble getting more intense with each time. They would spend lunch together during Emma's work breaks on the days Emma worked, talking and getting to know each other better. Regina, having to leave out the magical details of her life's story, not liking having to do so. But feeling that it was a needed evil.

On Emma's days off they would spend their time together exploring the many things the city of Boston had to offer, even attending another baseball game at Fenway park. Enjoying the atmosphere as the Red Sox once again won the match. Until the last day and night that Regina had left of her vacation had come at last.

Regina was determined to make it special for Emma as best as he could. For she wasn't entirely sure when she would be able to physically see her again. So the night before her last one Regina laid snugly in Emma's arms fell asleep with a plan in mind on how she was going to make what would be a rather emotion filled day one of the best she could make it for both her and Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this is the unedited version, I felt the need to post this for now then will replace it with the edited version once that is finished. any mistakes are mine. they will be fixed when the edit for it is finished. I just feel like I should give you readers a chance to read it. Please leave a review as it does give me more motivation with writing chapter 9 which I am currently working on. The previous chapters 1-7 are currently being edited as well and will be reposted when they are completed. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT even though I would like to.**

**Chapter 8: **

Regina's last day in Boston had arrived. Emma had woken before Regina, and she had a strong need to Kiss Regina awake. As Emma had a strong feeling that today and night was going to be a very special and significant one. '_I don't know what it is but I get the feeling that something is going to happen today or night that will be significant and special. I am not sure what it will be though. I am also dreading the fact that this time tomorrow morning, Regina will be leaving for Storybrooke and we will be heading into a long distance relationship. _

_I understand that she is worried about what the citizens of her town will think of me. But I really don't want to have to be in a long distance relationship. She is my everything, Regina is my home. Something I have never felt that I truly had. Regina makes me feel good about myself, like I am worthy of her love. I know in my heart I am in love with her. I plan on telling her so today, I saved some of my tips and on our last joint shopping trip I bought Regina a ring. It isn't an engagement ring, as I don't think we are ready for that yet._

_Maybe in a few years when I am no longer in my teens. I will ask her then when I am at least 20 years old. For now this is a promise ring I plan to give to her today, I think during lunch would be ideal. The ring is only sterling silver but with an actual amethyst stone in it. It isn't a huge one but I chose it as it scream out Regina to me. Considering her favourite colour is purple, i figured that an amethyst would be the right choice. I hope she likes it, it isn't fancy like her but it is heartfelt in the choice._

_Now to kiss my goddess awake.' _Thought Emma as she planted a kiss at the back of Regina's neck, where it joins at the shoulder. Emma then proceeded to kiss her way up Regina's neck to just below her earlobe. She then lightly sucked on it, just to see what reaction she could gain from it. Regina twitched a little at the sensation of her Earlobe being sucked, sending shivers down her body to pool right between her legs.

Liking the reaction she got out of Regina Emma then continued down Regina's side until she got to her hip. Emma then carefully moved her body around so that she was now facing Regina. Emma then made use of her lips and hands as she kissed Regina on her lips, sending the sparks down both their bodies and shooting out to surround them in a bubble. A bubble that shields them from what is happening in the outside world.

Emma's hands had a mind of their own as Emma continued to kiss Regina, she had one hand resting behind Regina's head threading her fingers through Regina's raven locks. Her other hand was lightly caressing one of Regina's ample breasts. Finally reacting to Emma's kiss Regina awoke to return the kiss with vigour.

Regina letting her own hands wander down Emma's body, and entangling her fingers through her long blonde curls. When air became an issue Emma pressed her forehead to Regina's as they caught their breath. "Now that is a very good way to wake up!" exclaimed Regina in a breathy voice as she hasn't quite managed to catch her breath back just yet. "You looked just so tempting I couldn't resist." husked Emma as she finally managed to catch her breath. "All the same I enjoyed it. So do you have any plans for us Emma? For today I mean? Because I thought we could spend the day together here. "said Regina.

"Sounds like an excellent plan. I was going to suggest it myself." replied Emma. As she leaned in for another kiss. Which Regina willingly deepened, creating more sparks that fly out in every direction. Regina's hand made its way down to Emma's breasts, gently caressing the nipple into hardened peaks causing Emma to moan into Regina's mouth as they continued to kiss. Sparks following the path of Regina's fingers.

They only broke away from the kiss when oxygen became an issue. Regina peppered kisses down Emma's neck, down to her collarbone. Regina then lifted her body so that she was straddling Emma's hips. Pressing her hot, wet throbbing clit into Emma's equally wet one, getting a rhythm started, rocking and grinding into Emma. Who matched Regina thrust for thrust of her hips. Drawing out a moan from both of their throats as the intensity of the sensations was making itself known to both women.

As they are both just about to reach their mutual climaxes Regina and Emma thrust two of their fingers into each other's centres using their continuous rocking hips as leverage to delve deeper into the other the sparks following their fingers motions. As Regina and Emma brought each other to mutual orgasms screaming out their lovers names as they brought each other to an equally ecstatic bliss. They continued to thrust in and out at a slower pace so they could both ride out their orgasmic pleasure, until they finally collapsed back down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Being gentle as they slowly removed their fingers both looking intensely into each other's eyes as they sucked their fingers clean.

Emma was able to taste Regina's unique flavours of Apple and cinnamon, while Regina could taste Emma's flavours of Chocolate and Vanilla. Both Regina and Emma moaned upon savouring the taste in their mouths. "You my goddess are just that, a goddess that has stolen my heart, mind, body and soul. I love you Regina." said Emma once she had caught her breath and her senses back. Regina took a deep breath as she let Emma's words sink in. "I love you too Emma, you my dear are mine. And you also have my heart, mind, body and soul." Regina responded.

Regina then leaned over to seal their declarations with a kiss. Which Emma deepened eagerly, their tongues and lips forming the dance that they have memorised by heart. The sparks getting brighter, as they began round two of their love making. The sparks forming a huge bubble around the two of them together. Then the sparks that were originating from Emma and Regina's lips and fingertips followed the path that those lips and fingertips travelled as they explored the curve and swell of perky and full breasts. Igniting an intense current that enhanced their sensations, finally circulating inside each other's heated cores.

Regina flipped them over so that Emma was now on top of her, giving Emma the chance to take the reins. Emma loving the new position, leaves a trail of kisses down Regina's body. Relishing the chance to enjoy Regina's ample breasts. It is her favourite place to be, and she takes any chance she can get to be able to caress the full beauties that Regina's breasts are to Emma. Emma then takes one of Regina's nipples into her mouth, giving it a few licks, nips and then sucking it in making Regina moan out in pleasure as her already sensitive nipple is sending shivers down her spine with each of Emma's loving caresses.

For Emma is worshipping her body and Regina was loving every moment of it. It is why she flipped them over she wanted to be able to look into those bright Emerald green eyes with their desire filled blue specks making their presence known. Only this time does Regina notice the hint of a darker blue colour pulsing around the lighter blue of the specks that streak the bright emerald green. '_Wow is that magic pulsing in Emma's eyes? Why didn't I notice that before? Has that always been there?' _thought Regina as she got lost in the pleasure that Emma was lavishing on her and the intensity of Emma's eyes.

Emma had moved on to the other nipple now and Regina was breaking into heaving pants as the intensity of the pleasure that Emma was giving her was driving her wild. It seemed to Regina that Emma's touch and her lips and tongue were magical. When Emma let go of Regina's left breast, she then continued to kiss down Regina's body her hands following the path her lips took along the way. Every touch created the sparks and with each spark it sent a current of energy that encased Regina's entire body inside and out.

Every part of her was feeling the magical energy making its way through her body. It was gathering together what little magic Regina could access in this realm. Taking it into the magic that belonged to Emma. Regina's magic was being lovingly welcomed by Emma's magic. Their magic being drawn to each other like the strong magnetic pull that Regina and Emma could feel when they first met. It was combining with Emma's innate magic. Intensifying their connection and the sensations that they could both feel.

Emma could feel the current of energy as well, as it made its way through her own body. It felt warm, loving and safe. It felt to Emma like Regina made her feel every day that they have been together. Although Emma had no idea what it all meant. All she knew was that it made their love making all the more intense. So Emma continued with what she was doing, kissing Regina in all the erogenous zones she had found during their previous love making sessions over the last few weeks they have been making love to each other.

For by now Emma had mapped every curve on Regina's body. Emma had learnt everything that made Regina scream out her name and what made Regina's hips buck with abandon as she made love to Regina. Emma then made her way south to Regina's pussy. She could smell Regina's arousal, which to Emma smelt of apples and cinnamon. Not wanting to tease 'Regina any more than she already had. Emma delved right in. Drinking in everything that Regina had already had waiting for Emma to taste for herself.

Emma took Regina's clit into her mouth sucking on it for all she was worth, while flicking her tongue on the tip of the bundle of nerves causing Regina to cry out "oh yes! Right there...don't you dare stop!" Emma then lightly grazed her teeth across it as Regina's hips bucked as her orgasm began its crescendo, Emma then used her free hand to push back down Regina's hips so that she could then have a better angle for her other hand as she inserted three of her fingers into Regina, making sure to hit her g-spot on every thrust. Emma continued to stimulate Regina's clit at the same time as continued to hit her g-spot. She could feel Regina's walls pulse around her fingers, so Emma quickened her pace knowing that is what Regina enjoys at this point of her increasingly impending orgasm that was coming on top of the one she had just experienced while Emma was using her mouth to pleasure her clitoris.

It didn't take much longer for Regina to scream out Emma's name as her release gushed out into Emma's waiting mouth. Emma licked up every last drop. Then kissed her way back up Regina's body and then kissed Regina in the lips once more. Regina deepened the kiss tasting herself on Emma's lips and tongue. Only parting when air became hard to come by. "You my dear have gotten really good at that." husked Regina as her breath was slowly coming back. "I have an excellent teacher." husked back Emma.

At that Emma flipped them back over so that Regina was on top. Regina then kissed Emma lightly on the lips then made a trail down her neck, the sparking magical energy following the path that Regina's lips and hands made as she continued down to Emma's collarbone stopping at the pulse point sucking hard enough to leave a mark causing Emma to moan in pure delight as she could feel one of Regina's hands cupping her left breast while the other was caressing her hair and back of neck sending shivers of pure pleasure down the entire length of her body.

Regina then kissed her way to Emma's right breast taking her time to appreciate her lover's breasts as she too enjoys lavishing attention on Emma's breasts. Just as Emma loves doing them same to her own. She takes the nipple into her mouth, using her tongue and teeth to tease the nipple to stiff peaks, eliciting further moans from Emma as her hands grip the sheets beside her. Keeping herself grounded for the continuous sparks where intensifying with every lick, flick and nibble that Regina was giving to her breast. The same sensation was coming from the breast that was being caressed with Regina's hand. Causing the sparking energy to engulf her in flames as it made its way into every fibre of her being.

Regina then let go of the breast she was giving attention with her mouth to give the same attention to the one she had been playing with her hand. Kissing her way to her nipple before lovingly taking it into her mouth to give it the same pleasure as she did the other one. While her right hand came away from Emma's neck to take care of her right breast. Left hand slowly making its way down to rest and grip onto Emma's left hip.

The sparks and the colourful bubble that surrounded them began to swirl in anticipation of what Regina's hands and lips were going to do next. Like it had been waiting for this precise moment. For them to finally express how they feel for each other in their hearts. For that is where this particular magic stemmed from. Once Regina felt she had given Emma's breasts the attention they deserved she continued her downward motion, kissing her way across her abdomen dipping her tongue briefly in Emma's navel. Causing Emma's hips to buck with the electric feeling of the sparks light up her skin.

She then continued on down to Emma's waiting and throbbing clit. Where she licked around the bundle of nerves, but not touching the clit. Until Emma begun to buck her hips trying to get Regina's tongue to give the much needed friction on the bundle of nerves. Regina willingly obliged taking Emma's clit into her mouth. Flicking her tongue over it and lightly grazing her teeth, causing the sparks to wrap itself around Emma's clit enhancing the pleasurable sensations. Emma at this point was emitting breathy moans of "oh yes, just like that" letting Regina know that she was close.

Regina then inserted three fingers into Emma's core pumping them in and out hit the g-spot on every thrust. The magical sparks following Regina's mouth and fingers. The sparks that were dancing along Regina's fingers, left Regina's hand and travelled along Emma's walls seeking the opening to where they would find Emma's ovaries. Regina continued her thrusting unaware that the sparks where even on her skin for she was lost in the pure pleasure of making love to Emma.

The remaining sparks that had encircled Regina and Emma then engulf the two of them as Regina brought Emma to an intense orgasmic release. Emma screaming Regina's name as she rode out her multiple orgasms that were rolling through her body as Regina continued to work her clit and thrust her fingers in and out hitting her g-spot each and every time. Flooding Regina's hand and mouth with the delectable taste of chocolate and vanilla. When Emma finally came down from the orgasmic high and her body had stilled Regina then gently removed her fingers from inside Emma and kissed her way back up Emma's body all the way to Emma's waiting lips. Emma deepened the kiss tasting herself on Regina's lips and tongue.

Regina only pulled out of the kiss when much needed oxygen was hard to come by. The sparks had dissipated into Emma's body leaving a slight glow behind as the magical sparks went to work in using the combined energies they had gathered when it had engulfed Regina and Emma, and travelled along their skin while they had been making love to each other. For True Love's magic was involved and their combined magic had just created life within Emma. Both women were blissfully unaware that they had just created their first child together. For they were wrapped up in the residual feelings from their love making.

Emma turned her body so that she was now facing Regina. "That was amazing!" said Emma her bright green eyes stared into Regina's now a light chocolate brown. Reminding Emma of the chocolate caramels that Regina had bought for her on their second date. "The colour of your eyes remind me of those delicious chocolate caramels that you bought me on our second date. Honestly I could get lost in them and not care about what is going on around me. For I'd be with you and that is all I ever need." said Emma after she had gotten back her breathing to normal levels. "It sure was wonderful dear. "Responded Regina, as she too stared into Emma's bright green eyes. That were showing their flecks of blue that would remind Regina of the stormy sea of the Enchanted Forest.

When she would often look out her balcony at, while she was still married to King Leopold. She had always loved watching the storms brew out at sea. Creating choppy waves that would call out to her in understanding of her quiet misery. Except that Emma's eyes would brighten her world view rather then chime in on her sad on of her past. "How about you come join me in a shower?" asked Regina.

"Mmm, sounds awesome. Lead the way." replied Emma enjoying the view as Regina got out of bed to walk across the room to get to the bathroom. Just as Regina had got to the bathroom doorway she looked over her shoulder giving a look in Emma's direction that could melt butter in a hot second with the sizzling hot desire that lay wide open in her eyes. "Like what you see dear?" flirted Regina. "Oh you have everything i like to see that's for sure." Flirted back Emma. Giving Regina her own version of the look she had just directed at Emma.

Emma then followed Regina into the bathroom, her eyes never leaving Regina's behind as she swayed it from side to side in a very seductive flair. As soon as Emma caught up to Regina in the bathroom she then lightly pressed Regina up against the back of the bathroom door kissing her with raw passion. That was eagerly reciprocated with equal passion from Regina. Emma was pulled in close by Regina as she wanted to feel her body as close to her own that was humanly possible. The sparks shooting out everywhere once again, as they continue to kiss for all they are worth. Only breaking apart briefly to catch their breaths. Then as soon as they had their breathing under control they lean in once more for another kiss, just as passionate as the one just before.

When they finally came up for air, Emma then pulled away to turn the shower on. Regina coming up behind her to wrap her arms around her waist. As Emma checks the temperature, making sure it is at the right mix of hot and cold water. Knowing that Regina likes it a certain way, Emma adjusted it to it was right then stepped in pulling Regina in with her. Washing each other's hair and cleaning each other's bodies, Emma found that taking a shower together had become an erotic playground. Getting each other all hot and bothered, but not doing anything sexual to ease the strong build-up of mutual arousal.

Just as the water started to become freezing cold, Regina lent in for a brief kiss on Emma's lips, jawline and neck. Finishing on the pulse point, where Regina had already left a very noticeable Hickey which Regina wanted to make it more visible and to sooth it at the same time. Emma moaned at this, feeling herself get wet all over again.

Regina pulled away from the spot venturing back up to Emma's mouth, more in the mood for a hot make-out session. Rather than worrying about how cold the water was or how wrinkly her skin was getting for staying the shower for too long. Emma was all for the making out, as it was one of her favourite things to do whenever Regina was near her. So Emma eagerly deepened the kiss, loving having Regina pressed so tightly up against her.

When a combination of the now freezing cold water cascading down their bodies and the lack of air from the intense spark fuelled kissing, they finally pulled out of the kiss and the shower respectively. Emma managing to turn of the shower as she backed out of the shower. Regina passed Emma a clean and dry towel over to her, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up after the coldness of the shower. Emma leaned into Regina's arms loving the feel of just being held by the woman she loved with all of her heart.

Regina loved the feeling of just holding Emma close to her, even through a towel she could feel the love and trust that Emma gave her. After they were dry they took their time to get changed, into comfortable clothes. Both feeling the lustful eyes of the other as they slowly put each article of clothing on. They both brushed their hair and cleaned their teeth, then they both went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast together. For Regina had been teaching Emma how to cook without burning everything she touched.

They made a full hot breakfast, consisting of bacon, fried eggs sunny side up, sausages, fried tomatoes and caramelised onion. With a side serving of buttered toast and sliced apples, oranges and bananas. They served it up on their plates and took it over to the dining table. Regina then poured them both a mug of coffee and glass of orange and mango juice each. Making sure to stir in the right amount of milk and sugar that suited their respective tastes.

Emma and Regina then sat down at the table in front of their plates, to enjoy their hearty breakfast as they had both felt a little lethargic after their morning love making. "I don't think I've ever felt so tired after our love making before, why do you think?" Asked Emma, as she was contemplating her eggs. "I am not entirely sure, but I think it has to do with the emotions behind it all. We haven't made love like we did last night and earlier before now. It was far more intense because we expressed our true feelings for each other. It is bound to take a toll on our bodies. I must say I am feeling tired also." Replied Regina, her head tilted to the side as she contemplated Emma's question.

"You are probably right. Whatever the reason, I don't mind as I also feel so alive, so connected to you. It's like I can still feel you inside me. It is a very good feeling, one I don't want to let go of." said Emma. After she had finished eating her eggs, some of the runny yolk and tomato sauce she had dipped the eggs into had dribbled onto her chin. Regina leaned over to lick the egg yolk of Emma's chin, savouring the flavours.

Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at that move from Regina. "Mmm yum, if you didn't get more egg on your face, I would lick it all off your face. I feel connected to you as well Emma, I can't even explain it. I don't want to let go of it either and I never will. We are not breaking up my love. I love you too much to ever do that. I am not someone who can let go of the things I love with all of my heart. I cling to them with everything I have inside me. So i couldn't let go of you even if I tried. My heart won't let me. "said Regina with passion.

"You know it makes me feel all good inside to hear you babble like I do. You look so adorable with your eyes so lit up full of passion, it is getting me so turned on I don't know what to do with myself." Said Emma her voice getting husky with lust and desire at Regina's passionate speech. "You my dear are insatiable." said Regina, struggling to keep her now raging libido in check, for she was still far too sensitive to do anything about it. They continue to eat their breakfast, both getting lost in each other's eyes when they looked up from their food.

'_I am going to miss looking into those vibrant green eyes, until I can get Emma to Storybrooke. It is a shame I can't use my mirror to keep an eye out on her while I am back in Storybrooke. For the genie is walking around the streets of my town thinking he is just a love sick journalist, who has it in his mind if he does everything I ask him too he will get to have me. Never going to happen, I would never go near that genie with a 10 km barge pole. He was only ever a means to get rid of Leopold. _

_This is nuts why am I letting my thoughts become negative? Is my heart so blackened that it won't let me ever keep any shred of happiness? That is what Emma gives me, happiness. And I will damned if I let my darkness take her away from me! Emma is mine! Why am I so tired? It feels like I have been drained of all my magic and in serious need of recharging it. I don't remember using any magic though, so why do I feel like I have?' _

Regina was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Emma's hands on her face like she had been trying to get her attention for quite some time. "Finally, you were seriously out of it there. I thought I was going to have to do something drastic to snap you out of it. You looked like you were in a trance or something? What were you thinking about so hard? I tried kissing you, but you didn't respond to my kiss, which I thought was strange since you always respond to my kisses. So that's when I put my hands on your beautiful face, to see if you would respond to seriously cold hands. Looks like that did the trick. I was so..." said Emma who was cut of abruptly by Regina giving Emma a very passionate kiss. For she had learnt that the only way to stop on of Emma's rants was to kiss Emma senseless.

Emma returned the kiss with just as much passion as Regina put into the kiss herself. When they pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together, hands on each other's cheeks. Bright big smiles gracing their faces as the revelled in the feel of the other on their hands on foreheads. The feeling of completeness and contentment, which fuels their undeniable connection. The specialness of the sparks that linger and explode on their skin. Regina let out a chuckle when she managed to catch her breath.

"I figured out the only way to stop your rambling rants, it is to kiss you senseless." said Regina, still unable to contain her laughter at the look in Emma's yes as Regina confessed to the impromptu kiss that she gave Emma mid-sentence. "Yes, well have you thought that I might have figured you out with that tactic? Perhaps I let myself get worked up just so that you would kiss Me." replied Emma a cocky grin on her face and laughter in her green eyes at the shocked look that Regina directed towards Emma.

"Really, is that so? Hmm well I will just have to find a new tactic that you won't expect then wont I?" said Regina, her voice giving off a sultry tone. Sending shivers down Emma's body. "Mmm the things your voice does to me. If I wasn't feeling so achy and sensitive right now I would take you right here, right now on this very table." Husked back Emma. Her eyes dilating with desire.

"I would love that dear, but we do have other things to do today." Husked Regina, having felt the effect of Emma's lust filled eyes have on her body. "No, just no with whole having to do other stuff today thing. I really don't want to go anywhere today. "whined Emma. "I know dear, I don't particularly want to go anywhere either but we must. I want to restock your pantry and fridge, I don't want you eating to much take-away foods. You have learnt enough about cooking to not burn the apartment down or starve. Besides I need to put money on your utility bills to take care of the extra water, gas and electricity that has been used since I have been here. " Said Regina.

"Babe, you really don't have to do that. Surely the bills haven't gotten too bad." said Emma. "I know I don't have to, I want to do it. I would feel guilty otherwise. Babe? Where did that come from? "asked Regina, a little confused as to where the term of endearment came from. It wasn't like anything Emma had called her before. "Don't have a clue really, it just came to me. And it felt right to say. Why? Don't you like it? I can call you something else, what about honey? Lover? Pumpkin? Hunnybunns? Pet? Crumpet? Please tell me which one you like better and I will call you it...I..."once again Regina had stopped Emma's rambling with another kiss, it was a method that worked why change it now. "You Emma are so adorable when you ramble but, please give me a chance to answer you first." said Regina when she pulled away from the passionate kiss, sparks still flying. The taste of chocolate and vanilla still going strong in her mouth. With every kiss that they shared.

It still puzzled Regina as to why she could taste those rather delicious flavours. They weren't flavours she would usually indulge in back in the Enchanted Forest. With it being hard to come by and all. But back in Storybrooke, she would indulge in them during her time of the month. Even with time being frozen, she still went through her monthly cycle. "I do like it, just wasn't expecting it. You don't call me many names, except the occasional goddess, during and after we make love. I don't mind honey, or lover but only behind closed doors. When you do get to come to Storybrooke, that sort of talk will have to stay between us. I can't have my opponents getting to know any of my weaknesses. Definitely not Pumpkin, hunnybuns, pet or crumpet. Those are completely inappropriate. "said Regina.

"Ok, I will have to remember that." said Emma, a small smug smile was plastered across her face. When they had finally finished their breakfast, they cleared the table together taking the plates, cups and the knives and forks over to the kitchen sink. Working as a team to get the dishes washed, dried and put away where they belong. Emma then cleaned down the sink and benches, trying her best to delay having to go and do the errands that Regina wanted to get done today.

"Come on Emma, the sooner we get our errands done the sooner we can come back here and spend some more quality time together." called out Regina as she was just finishing getting her handbag ready and her car keys in hand. Emma then put her converse shoes on tat where by the door, grabbing the keys for the apartment on her way over to the door. Regina following closely behind her. Once Emma had her shoes on they left the apartment and walked down the stairs to Regina's car that was parked in the buildings parking lot.

They get into Regina's Mercedes, Regina letting Emma behind the wheel so that she could get her practice up for when she was to go for her driving test. Emma had mentioned that she didn't have her license just yet. For she had left her last foster home before she could do so. She had her learner's permit. Regina had planned to take Emma to go get her license today as a small parting gift, it was a surprise for Emma. Which was where Regina was giving Emma directions to as they drove through the streets of Boston.

Emma was following Regina's directions to the letter, and was very surprised when she had found herself outside the DMV. "Pull into that parking space over there, please." said Regina as she pointed in the direction of the nearest parking space. "Why are we here?" asked Emma as he parked the car. Making sure to pull the handbrake and gear stick into park. She then turned off the ignition.

Regina chuckled at Emma's question." Isn't it obvious dear? We are going to get you your driver's license." Sassed back Regina. Amused at Emma's look of surprised wonder. "But I'm not ready yet Regina." replied Emma, her nerves leaking into her voice. "Yes you are Emma, come on lets go inside. The line is bound to be big, even at this time of the morning." said Regina, placing her hand on the small of Emma's back as she guided Emma into the building.

When they got inside, the lines where long. But thankfully the line where you went to check in for the driving test was a short one. For most people Emma's age got their licenses in high school. But since Emma left school before she could experience that, it got left on the way side. Something that Regina wants to rectify for her. Regina and Emma make their way to the counter and check in for the the test. Emma gets told to take a seat, while they went and retrieved the driving test instructor.

"Miss Emma Swan?" called out the instructor. Emma got up and followed the woman who called out her name. Turning towards Regina giving a look that said 'come with me', because Emma doesn't trust all that easy. The instructor lead them out to the where the test car was located. She gave the keys to the car to Emma, who nervously took them. She unlocked the car with shaking hands. Just before Emma got into the car, Regina put a comforting hand on her shoulder "You can do this Emma, e brave and confident. Just like you are when you drive my car." said Regina doing her best to reassure a shaking Emma.

"You are right, I can do this! Let's get this show on the road!" replied Emma as she got into the driver's seat behind the wheel. Going through all of check-list points that Regina had taught her about doing before starting the car. Put on seat belt, check, put keys in the ignition, check, check mirrors are aligned correctly, check, put down the hand brake then put it into gear, check, make sure all passengers have their seat belts on, "please buckle up your seat belts." said Emma as she mentally followed the procedures. She then turned the ignition put the indicator on a looked over her shoulder to check that it was clear to drive, seeing that it was she eased of the foot brake and onto the accelerator, pulling away from the curb.

Emma followed the driving test instructors every direction and made certain to abide by all the traffic laws, as they took a route around the block and eventually winding their way back to the DMV. Emma felt confident that she had just aced her driving test with flying colours. As she directed the car back into the parking space hat was reserved for the test car. Then followed the shutdown procedures to the letter as she was taught to do so. Getting out of the car and handing the keys over to the instructor.

Regina and Emma followed the instructor back into the building where they were directed over to the counter. The instructor processed the results into the computer, then she finally looked up to tell Emma if she passed or not. "Well that was one of the best driving tests I have administered in a while, congratulations Miss Swan you have passed the test, please take a seat over by that chair so we can take you photo for the identification part. That's good, now look into the camera and please no smiling. Great that is the photo portion, let's get to the signature part." Emma signed the paper that was given to her and passed it back. The lady took it and scanned it into the system. She then told Emma to take a seat while the card was processed.

Around 5 minutes later Emma was called back to the counter and was given her license and Regina paid the fee. Emma and Regina left the DMV with huge smiles on their faces, they then walked to Regina Mercedes. Emma getting into the driver's seat and they drove off to the post office so as to get the bills sorted out, Emma parked the car in the available parking space outside the local post office. Regina and Emma then walk hand in hand inside the store, immediately getting into the long line of people waiting to pay their bills and to send of any parcels or letters.

"Good thing we didn't go to the electric company to pay it. The lines there are probably ten times worse than here." griped Emma, a little frustrated with having to line up. Not much of a fan of lining up for things. It reminds her too much of having to line up to be picked in the foster system, when she was staying at the group homes. "I would have to agree with the frustration on having to wait in line." replied Regina, frustration seeping into her voice.

"I really hate having to line up like this. It reminds me of when we had to line up when people came to adopt one of us or even to just take us in as foster kids. I was hardly ever picked by the nicer families. The only time I got to be with the nice families was when my social worker convinced them to take me in, after been at one of the bad places. I would be there for a little while only to get sent back to the group home. Because they didn't approve of something about me. "said Emma, getting a little teary eyed as she told Regina about some of her experiences in the foster system.

"Those families clearly didn't appreciate what you were able to give them. You are such a good, kind hearted person. I really don't understand why anyone wouldn't want to take you in, and adopt you. If we had met when you were younger, I would have taken you in. Kept you safe, and made sure you were happy and loved. But I wouldn't change our meeting for the world now, I know what it is like to be loved by you. So I won't give it up, nope not going to happen. I will not let anyone take you away from me." Said Regina, a strong sense of needing to protect the woman she loves, grows strong within her.

"I'm just glad we met as we did. I wouldn't change that either. I love you way too much to ever let you go. So you can rest assured that I will not be leaving you. You are mine and I am yours." said Emma, as she lent in to kiss Regina. Not caring one iota as to what anyone may think about the two of them being together. Regina returned the kiss with passion, she also couldn't care what the citizens of Boston thought of them. It was not her concern, so she kissed Emma wanting to help ease Emma's troubled mind as best as she could in a public place.

Sparks had erupted from their lips as they kissed with love in their hearts and passion in their minds and body. Only parting when oxygen became an issue. "Mmm, I needed that!" breathed out Emma. "Indeed, I needed that as well. Ah look, the line has moved. It is almost our turn now." husked back Regina. Only now noticing that the line had moved and that the majority of the line had already completed their business in the post office.

"Oh good, I can't wait to get out of here!" exclaimed Emma as she had finally caught her breath with her head resting on Regina's shoulder." Next!" was called out by the next available worker at the long counter. Regina quickly moved them up to the counter, "I'd like to put money on these utility bills please." Said Regina to the clerk. "Certainly, if you would just provide the paper work and we can get this processed. "Said the clerk. Regina passed over the bills to the clerk who gave the papers a cursory glance before speaking; "Right, so how much are you putting on each of these? "Asked the clerk. "Let's say about $600 on each should cover it I believe. You can charge it to my card." replied Regina as she passed her platinum credit card over to the clerk who, completed the process for each respective bill.

"Alright, here you go. All processed, you should see the charge appear on your credit card bill within at least 10 business days. Will there be anything else I can help you with?" asked the clerk. "No Thank you that will be all." Said Regina. They walked out of the post office, and took a seat at one of the benches nearby. They sat down side by side, lacing their hands together in comfortable silence. That is until Emma's stomach had rumbled. "Ugh, typical of me, it has only been 3hrs since breakfast and I am already hungry." grumbled Emma.

"Well where would you like to go for lunch?" asked Regina, trying her best not to laugh at Emma's annoyance with her own stomach. "Hmm, we could venture back out to the North end? Try out one of the other cafes or restaurants. Something different would be good, or we could go back to the Italian place we went to on our first date?" suggested Emma, hoping that Regina would pick the Italian restaurant as she wanted to go somewhere special to them to give the ring she had bought.

"The Italian place will be good dear." said Regina. They walked to Regina's car in the parking lot. Emma getting into the driver's seat again. As they made their way through the streets and main roads to get to the North End. Regina's eyes would often look between Emma and the passenger window. She had gently placed a hand on Emma's thigh in a comforting gesture for both women.

Regina then looked out the window in a contemplative manor, her brows furrowing in concentration and slight worry and anxiety. '_I think Emma has something planned, I am not sure what yet. But if what she has done for me lately, i am sure it will be quite romantic. Emma, has been giving me a single flower each day when I visit her at lunch during her break. She must have been asking her work friends to get them for her during their respective breaks. Each flower having a similar meaning that varied around declaring her feelings for me. Without having to actually say the words. She would also leave little notes on my pillow. Knowing that I would wind up clutching at the pillow as I continued to sleep on the mornings that Emma had an early start. _

_It is something I will miss dearly when I go back to Storybrooke. I must remember to take the pillow case that has Emma's lingering scent on it. I know it won't be the same as having her strong and warm body wrapped around mine. Ah blast my curse! It is really not how I expected it to be. It was supposed to give me MY happy ending not have to leave the woman I love behind while I go back to the cursed town of Storybrooke.' _thought Regina.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Asked Emma. As she could sense Regina's intensity from where she was at the wheel of the car. "Why you of course. About how much I will miss you." replied Regina. "I'm going to miss you too. It will be alright." said Emma trying her best not to let her tears blur her eyes as she continued to drive to the restaurant. Regina went back to staring out the window as they drove through the streets of Boston.

They finally get to the parking lot behind the Restaurant, Emma and Regina get out of the car locking it up soundly as the went. Just as Emma finishes locking up the car she checks all her pockets to make sure she has everything. But being discrete enough so Regina wouldn't notice. _'I hope she didn't notice me checking my pockets. I do hope Regina likes the ring. And she sees my commitment to our relationship. No matter how long of a distance we will have between us.' _thought Emma as her and Regina walk hand in hand to the front entrance of the Restaurant so they could be seated.

As the walk into the restaurant they are greeted by the hostess. "Welcome ladies, please follow me." Regina and Emma follow the hostess to the table she directed them to. Emma was happy to see that it was the exact same table as they sat at on their first date. "Thank you this spot is great." said Emma as she pulled out the chair for Regina to sit on. Regina sat down and Emma pushed the chair in. The hostess placed the menus in front of Regina on the table. "Your waiter should be by shortly to take your orders." said the hostess then she went back to her little podium at the front entrance.

Emma then sat down in her own chair. They both read the menu, occasionally looking up and over into each other's eyes. Emma easily getting lost in Regina's chocolate brown eyes. '_I am really going to miss those big beautiful eyes of hers. I don't think I can stay here in Boston without her. It just won't be the same.' _thought Emma, as she was once again glancing down at her menu. Deciding on the Tortelli panne e prosciutto, as it sounded like something she might enjoy.

When they had both put down the menu having decided on their meals. The waiter working in their section they sat in came over to take their orders. "What can I get you ladies?" asked the waiter looking in Regina's direction. "I will have the paccheri con aragosta with a hazelnut latte please." said Regina. The waiter wrote that down and turned to Emma. "I would like the Tortelli panne e prosciutto, an iced chocolate and a bruschetta please for the appetiser. " The waiter then took the menu from them and went to get there orders for them.

Regina was feeling a little distracted and she was nibbling on a breadstick. When she was startled from her reverie when she heard a light airy chuckle coming from Emma. Who couldn't help but find it amusing that Regina was eating the breadsticks when Regina had said something to her about it on their first date. "You will spoil you lunch if you eat too many of those." said Emma, a large smile on her lips. At the sight of Regina's look of indignation of having her own words said back at her.

"Very funny dear." said Regina a slight smirk gracing her mouth at the mirthful look on Emma's face. She couldn't manage to stay annoyed with Emma when she looked so happy and carefree. Something that she hadn't seen much of in the last couple of days, leading up today. "I thought so, you looked so cute with your faraway look and slight drooling over the breadstick." said Emma, trying her best to stifle her chuckles. "I do not drool. You must have been mistaken." sassed back Regina.

Emma laughed out loud, as she could no longer hold it in. Regina was delighted in being able to bring out that joyous look on Emma's face. Joined in with the laughter. When their laughing finally died down, the waiter came back over with their drinks and the bruschetta that Emma ordered. "Would you like some of this Regina?" asked Emma, as she picked up one of the slices of the ciabatta bread that the finely diced, tomatoes, basil, red onion olive oil and balsamic vinegar was stacked on top off and bit into it. She couldn't help but let out a small moan at the flavours hitting her tastebuds.

Regina leaned across the table and picked up one of the slices for herself. Having noticed Emma's enjoyment of it. She too let out a small moan as the rich flavours hit her tastebuds. When they had finished their slices. Regina then leaned in to give Emma a tender kiss, that Emma eagerly deepened feeling the mixture of flavours from the bruschetta and the lingering taste of apples and cinnamon that follows Regina all over. Regina also relished the taste of the bruschetta and Emma's own unique taste of chocolate and vanilla.

Neither one was worried about what the other customers thought of their open public displays of affection. They only parted when the need for air became hard to come by. They were too caught up in kiss to have noticed the sparks having formed a bubble around them. Thankfully the other customers were too preoccupied with their own meals and drinks to notice it. The bubble slowly dissipated when they lent back into their seats. With slightly dazed looks on their faces and big bright smiles that lit up their faces.

They split the third slice in half and feed it to each other enjoying the romantic moment. When they finished they lent back into their seats and struck up a conversation again. "Your lips taste delicious, the bruschetta tasted great as well. But I will say that your body tastes even better!" boldly flirted Emma. With only a slight blush on her cheeks as the words she had just spoke had registered in her mind.

"Hmm, perhaps that is so dear but you taste absolutely divine. Like the finest vintage of a rich red wine." Regina flirted back. Loving the boldness that Emma displayed. The waiter discreetly removed the plate and empty glasses. "did you want any more drinks ladies?" the waiter asked as he was done with clearing the table and getting it ready for their main meals which was almost ready to be brought out. "Yes can I get an iced tea and a glass of cola please." said Regina. "Certainly I will be right back with your drinks and mains." replied the waiter.

The waiter quickly went to get their mains and drink orders. He brought over the pasta dishes first placing the correct meal in front of Emma and Regina. He then brought over their drinks to the table. Emma and Regina then began eating their pastas in content silence. Getting lost in each other's eyes, as they enjoyed their meals.

When they had finished their pastas Emma placed her hand into her inside jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box. Regina who was watching Emma closely gave her a puzzled look as Emma opened the box to reveal the intricate ring Emma had bought her. "What is that for dear?" inquired Regina. Emma looked back up at Regina at that, feeling rather nervous. "It is for you my beautiful goddess and love of my heart." said Emma who lightly pushed the ring box in Regina's direction. Regina looking shocked by this. Stared at the ring, '_what is this ring for? It must have been expensive, how did she get this without my noticing?' _ Were the thoughts that rang in her head as she continued to stare at the ring then at Emma.

Emma noticing the shocked look upon Regina's face, became uncertain that Regina was happy about the ring. And began wondering if she was going to be rejected. But decided to continue with what she had planned to say. "I love you very much, and I wanted to show you how much and to give you something you could hold onto to while you are back in Storybrooke without me. I promise to be loyal, true and all yours during our long distance part of our relationship. It isn't an engagement ring but a promise ring. I know that sort of thing is old fashioned, but it just seemed to be the right thing to give you. Do you like it?" rambled Emma in a nervous panic.

Regina who finally broke out of her shocked state at hearing those words, looked directly into Emma's eyes letting her see all the love she felt for Emma in her own eyes. "I love it dear, it is so beautiful. I accept the promise that this ring holds behind It." said Regina as she placed the ring on her finger where an engagement ring should be. "I will cherish this with my all." said Regina as she looked at the ring now sparkling on her hand giving her a warm tingling sensation, much like the sparks she felt every-time they kiss or touch or make love to each other.

Regina got up off her seat just as Emma got out of hers and they lept on to each other with deep passion. Crashing their lips together creating brightly coloured sparks to shoot everywhere as their kiss was deepened. Hands roaming along each other and fingers lacing through strands of blonde and black hair. The sparks had created another bubble and this time it was noticed by the other customers as well as Regina and Emma as they broke apart with oxygen being an issue.

They saw the bright blues and purples, gold, reds and whites that were swirling around them. "Whoa what is that?" asked Emma. Finding the bright colours to be beautiful and mesmerizing. "Not too sure dear, I have never seen this before. It sure is wonderfully bright though." the bright sparks slowly dissipate again until it fades away when Regina and Emma are no longer holding each other.

"huh it just faded, why is that do you think?" asked Emma as she felt a little disjointed after he bright sparks had gone. Regina also felt a little off after the sparks left. Like she felt tired all of a sudden._' I feel like I have just used all the magic at my disposal.' _thought Regina. "it may have to do with us no longer holding each other." said Regina with a thoughtful look on her face. "Well whatever it was it was awesome!" said Emma as she sat back down at their table.

Regina joined her and they sat holding hands gazing deeply into each other's eyes lovingly. Until the waiter came over to pass them the check. None of the other customers and workers had said anything about the bright sparks that they had witnessed as they had no idea what they were dealing with. They preferred to just block it out. Regina glanced down at the check saw the price of their lunch and pulled out required money from her purse inside her handbag. She also left a sizeable tip as she was very happy with her meal.

Regina was very happy in general, so happy she almost forgot that she had to leave early the next morning. They leave the restaurant still holding hands as they walked back to the car. Emma got into the driver's seat once again and started the car up after putting on her seatbelt. She then pulls out of the parking lot, Regina had her hand resting on Emma's thigh as she wanted to continue the contact longer.

Emma weaved through the traffic as she drove back to her apartment. Looking forward to being able to just relax with Regina, as so far the day had been quite eventful. They eventually pull in to the apartment parking bay and Emma put the car in the spot reserved for her apartment. They lock up the car and head to the buildings entrance. They walk up the stairs leading up to Emma's floor. And on to Emma's apartment door. Regina put the keys in the door and let them both in. Locking up behind her. She put the keys and handbag on the small end table near the door, then took of her shoes and placed them neatly besides the other shoes along the wall nearest to the door. Emma did the same with her shoes, wallet and keys. She then hung up her jacket in the small jacket closet.

They then retreated to the bedroom together to divest themselves of their dressy clothes into some track pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. Feeling much more comfortable in their casual clothing. They both flopped onto their backs on Emma's bed, Regina then reluctantly pushed up until she had her back up against the headboard of the bed. Emma followed her, albeit a little more sluggishly. They snuggled up together just resting their foreheads on the crook between the neck and shoulder. Just enjoying the closeness they felt when they held each other.

They felt so peaceful and relaxed that they couldn't help it when Regina and Emma's eyes drooped as the aftereffects of the sparking magic they were still unaware that they had produced. Emma feeling more exhausted as the magical sparks from this morning's activities in bed had finally hit her. Regina was feeling the tiredness herself drifted off to sleep with Emma held tightly in her arms.

While they slept the slipped into one of the dreams they had unknowingly shared before they made their relationship more official. '_Emma found herself laying on a hospital bed, one wrist handcuffed to the bed rail. The other gripping tightly to Regina's hand. Bright sparks going haywire as a sharp pain shot through Emma's body. She could feel the intense need to push the ready to be born child out of her body. She pushed hard as the doctor told her to do with Regina telling her words of encouragement "Come on Emma, you can do it. We are almost able to see our baby. That's it push through the contractions." said Regina as Emma did as she said while crushing her hand to almost breaking point. Regina could feel the intense magic flying through the air and it was a pleasant feeling. It was like she had found where she belonged and who she belonged to. Even though Emma was crushing her hand she could feel the strength of hers and Emma's connection that magnetic pull that drew her in the first place. "Just one more push and you will see your baby." Regina and Emma heard the doctor say. Emma pushed through the contraction like Regina and the doctor had told her to do continuing to crush Regina's hand in the process. She could feel the tiny human life exiting her body, and then a tiny wailing cry as the doctor announced that they had a healthy baby boy. The doctor ask Regina if she wanted to cut the cord. Which she gladly agreed to do. _

_Once that was done the nurse took the baby to get cleaned up and wrapped up into a blue blanket. The nurse then brought their son over to Regina and into her arms. Regina brought him over to an exhausted Emma who smiled warmly at Regina and their new baby boy. The nurse then asks "what is his name?" both Regina and Emma replied with: "Henry David Swan-Mills." the nurse wrote it down on the birth certificate. Just as the nurse was about to ask for the rest of the details, Regina and Emma woke up abruptly to the sound of a buzzing alarm.' _

Emma rolled over groaning while she did so to shut the alarm of. "Who set that infernal thing on? It isn't even your work day?" groaned Regina as she too rolled over to reach for the alarm that was buzzing on her phone. Once both alarms were turned off. They both realised what time it was. And Regina sat up so fast it would have seemed that someone had set her on fire. "Um I think it was you yesterday morning so you would be able to wake up in time to get ready for the long drive back to Storybrooke.

"Ugh that's right I did. I better take a shower. Do you want to join me?" asked Regina. Emma got up and followed Regina into the bathroom still a little half asleep. Regina took off her clothes than Emma's before she turned on the shower. Emma leaned into Regina's back wrapping her arms around her meeting in the front just on her stomach area.

Once the shower was deemed hot enough Regina stepped in with Emma following in close behind her. Regina and Emma washed each other's bodies, relishing in the continued closeness that just being held by the other brought them. Once they rinsed the body wash off each other they leaned in for a passionate kiss that Regina deepened. The taste of chocolate and vanilla swirling around Emma's mouth. They let themselves explore each other's lips, and tongues mixing together in a well-practiced dance. The bright coloured sparks drifted over them and through them creating a soothing embrace. They only broke away from the kiss when they needed to catch their breath resting their foreheads together briefly while they got their breathing under control. Then Emma leaned in for another kiss, once again feeling the tingling warmth of the bright coloured sparks.

They deepened the kiss deeper than ever before. They could feel the intense magnetic pull to each other make them press as close as humanly possible. Only breaking from the kiss when the need for air became hard to draw in to their gasping lungs. The water in the shower had gone cold so Regina turned it off and they stepped back out into the bathroom. She then grabbed them both a towel and they dried each other off.

They went back into the bedroom. Emma to put on fresh comfortable clothes and Regina in one of her freshly ironed business suits. She put the pillowcase that Emma slept on in the smaller suitcase that Regina had kept in the bedroom ready to add her toiletries and her clothes from yesterday. Which Regina neatly packed while Emma followed her every move from her position on her bed. When Regina had finally finished packing all of her things she put back on her new ring on her ring finger. Feeling the warm tingles shoot all over her body once again. She then leant down to Emma's eye level and placed a sweet and tender kiss on her lips. Both of them now had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Please don't go." Emma let out as Regina began to pull away from her picking up the now full briefcase. "I'm sorry Emma, you know I have to go. I don't want to, but I must. I will call you when I get back into Storybrooke okay? So that you know I arrived safely." said Regina with a slight hitch in her voice. As she chocked back a sob that had gotten caught in the back of her throat. She saw Emma nodded slightly, as she followed Regina out into the rest of the apartment. Once they got to the apartment front door, Regina put her shoes on. Picked out her jacket from the day before out of the small closet.

She then picked up her handbag and car keys. Placing her mobile phone into the bag. Emma leant in for one last kiss, which Regina lovingly granted, for she wanted it just as much. When the kiss ended she turned with all of her things in hand and walked out the door, and out into the hallway of the apartment complex. Then continued down the staircase and out into the parking lot. She unlocked her car putting all of her things in the back seat leaving her handbag on the front passenger seat.

Regina then put on her seatbelt and started the car, tears still streaming down her face as she pulled out of the lot and away from Emma. Once Regina had left Emma plodded back to her bedroom and she collapsed onto her un-made bed on Regina's side breathing in the lingering scent of apples and cinnamon. She then broke down into wracking sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: sorry about the wait for this chapter, I had some serious writer's block, this chapter hasn't been beta'd yet, all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or it's characters.**

**Chapter 9:**

After an hour of driving with tears streaming down her face, Regina had pulled over the side of the road to clear her face of her tears. She grabbed a bottle of water she had in a cooler bag. Took a large gulp of the water then, she got out of the car and poured a little of the water of onto her face. Allowing her to regather her thoughts.

'_What am I going to do to bring Emma to Storybrooke? The sad defeated look upon Emma's face as I walked out that door, was devastating. I will have to find a way to put a smile back on her face. She deserves to be happy. I am not as certain that it is me that truly is capable of keeping her so. But I will endeavour to do the best I possibly can. I think she just might be the 'happy ending' I have longed for all these years. Not that stupid man with the lion tattoo. I never felt a pull towards him, not like I do with Emma. With Emma I am so elated whenever I am with Emma. I don't think I was this happy with Daniel. Oh how I loved him though. He was the reason I cast the curse in the first place. _

_I would cast the curse again if it meant I got to spend my time again with Emma. Only I would have her already be in Storybrooke so I wouldn't have to figure out how to bring her there. If I ever lost Emma, I don't know what I would do. It could cause mass destruction of all the realms. Or it could end Me.' _was chasing her around in circles in her very busy mind. It seemed she couldn't ever not be constantly chasing similar thoughts about one Miss Emma Swan.

Regina then walked back over to her car door and once again got behind the wheel. This time though a bright smile lit up her face as she continued to think and recall all the times she spent with the beautiful blonde. How her eyes would give this mischievous twinkle when she had a devious smile upon her face right before she would jump onto my lap or straddle me any chance she got.

Regina let all their loving moments run rampant in her mind as she continued on the six hour journey back to her cursed little town that doesn't exist to the outside world. Just as she finally drove over the town line, Regina felt an intense sharp, pain in her heart. She then pulled over to the side of the road. She then placed her hand over the spot on her chest where she could feel her heart pounding faster than normal.

It felt like someone had thrust their hand into her chest cavity clenching her heart and squeezing it as they harshly ripped it out.

"Emma." breathed out Regina as she clutched to her chest. Tears once again streaming down her cheeks. This time in combination of pain and grief. Regina then pulled out her phone from her handbag to call Emma to see if she was alright. She dialled her number and waited for Emma to pick up the phone.

Back in Boston Emma had been laying on her bed crying her eyes out ever since Regina had left for Storybrooke. The only time she had moved from her spot on her bed was when she heard the ring-tone she had set for Regina's number. A slight smile spread across her face as she answered after the third ring. "Hi there my beautiful goddess. Did you get to Storybrooke okay?" said Emma into the phone before Regina had the chance to even say hello.

"Emma you are alright thank god." was all Regina could say with her voice shaking. "I wouldn't say alright." said Emma, her own voice still a little hoarse from all the crying. "Why? What has happened?" asked Regina getting a little panicky. "Nothing besides you not being here. I have been crying since you left." said Emma. "I have been doing the same sweetheart I had to pull over multiple times with the tears in my eyes." replied Regina chocking up a little with the sadness she could hear over the phone coming from Emma in waves.

"I am glad you got to Storybrooke safely, I miss you already. I don't think I can stay in this apartment without you. I am going to move away from Boston, it doesn't feel like home any more. I am going to pack my bags and head to Portland in Maine, so I can be closer to you. As you said Storybrooke is in Maine yeah?" Said Emma feeling a little hopeful at the thought of at least being in the same state as Regina if not the same town.

"Yes dear it is, I will feel better knowing you won't be so far away. Do you want help to find a place and job while there?" asked Regina. "Hmm, no babe I should be able to find something. There is bound to be a cafe willing to hire an experienced waitress." said Emma. "What about a place to live?" asked Regina. "I have enough money to stay in a motel for at least 2 weeks. I will apply for apartments during that time. Don't worry, I can take care of myself." replied Emma.

"I know you can take care of yourself honey, but I want to make sure you will be safe. Will you at least let me send you some money so that you won't have to scrape for food?" asked Regina, getting a little frustrated with Emma for not letting her take care of her at least. "Alright honey, you can send some money. Do you have western union there in Storybrooke?" conceded Emma. Not wanting to get into an argument over Regina wanting to take care of her.

"Yes we have Western union in Storybrooke. Let me know when you get to Portland and I will send the money. I love you Emma, you mean the world to me." said Regina. "I love you too Regina and you mean everything to me. It hurts to be away from you for too long, so please work out a way for me to come to Storybrooke to be with you soon. I better go, lots of packing to do and I need to let my boss know that I quit. I will text you later when I am on my way to Portland. Bye for now my love." said Emma as she hung up her mobile phone.

Emma had hung up before Regina could respond any further. Which pained Regina a little but she very much understood Emma's reasons. Regina put her phone back in her handbag. She then pulled down the handbrake and put the gear back into drive before indicating, she looked into all of the mirrors and finally over her shoulder before moving away from the curb. Regina then continued on her final leg of her drive to her big white, but very empty mansion. It didn't take long for her to pull into her driveway and park her car. She went through the procedures for parking her car. She then got out her handbag just after she pulled the little lever for the boot to open.

She unloaded her car of all her suitcases and shopping bags putting them beside her car for the time being. Once they were all out of the boot and back-seat she locked up the car and took her hand bag and some of the lighter bags with her, house keys ready in her hand to unlock the door and begin what will be many trips to get all of her bags inside. Once she had turned the lock and stepped through the threshold, she felt a slight trepidation as it was just now dawning on her just how big and lonely this house was.

'_It isn't like I can call this place home now really, not since living with my Emma in her tiny apartment. Home it seems has become a tiny apartment in big noisy Boston. No not the apartment really, it is Emma who made it home. Yes that's it. Emma is what makes even the tiniest of places feel like the warmest and brightest and happiest home I had ever lived in. _

_The sooner I get Emma here the better. The dream I had last night though, what was with that? Emma handcuffed to a hospital bed, prison guards stationed around the room and it seemed she was in labour giving birth to our son. She couldn't have been much older than she is now. How was she pregnant though? We didn't use a sperm donor nor did we invite anyone to our bed._

_Although the baby looked like both of us. He had dark brown hair with Emma's green eyes. I don't really know how that is possible. Unless magic was involved? But that would mean that Emma has magic and with mine we created life? Hmm, then that would be assuming that true love is involved somehow. Are Emma and I each other's true love? _

_It was just a dream though wasn't it? Although it wasn't the first dream like that one, in fact there have been at least 3 now since I met Emma. First one was in my office at town hall, Emma appeared older than she is now like it was a future event but much further in the future than last night's dream. The second was in my bedroom closet, with the long mirror Emma was pregnant in that dream also but Emma couldn't be no older than 21 at the time. _

_In that dream my mother was a threat to us and we had already had Henry, who was being born in last night's dream. Far as I can tell the dreams are showing me future events that I can't be certain will come true. Are they premonitions for which that imp is known for? It's not like I can go and ask him about this. He is cursed as Mr. Gold here._

_It looks like I will have to look through my books in my vault to figure out all this. As well as look into how I can bring an outsider into town. Alright I better compose one of those to do lists so I don't forget what I need to focus on. I maybe the only one her not cursed but that doesn't mean I am not completely subject to how the curse works. _

_I too repeat the same day over and over. It is quite tedious. I don't know what made me think that having a single day repeat itself on an endless cycle was such a good idea. Stupid imp! He just had to make this curse seem like it would be the best thing to ever happen to me. What am I thinking? Of course this curse is the best thing to happen to me. It lead me to Emma. _

Regina had brought up the last bag and suitcase into her bedroom, and had finally begun to unpack everything she had bought in Boston. As well the items she kept of Emma's she had snuck into her suitcase to be able to keep her as physically close as she can considering Emma will be so far away from her. Regina mused over all the weeks she spent with Emma bringing a bright smile to her face. Making unpacking a far more pleasurable experience.

Once all her things were unpacked she walked into her ensuite bathroom to wash of the day and hours spent in the car. When Regina had finished her shower she got dressed into some comfortable clothes, consisting of a pair of track pants and a loose t-shirt that had the lingering scent of Emma all over it and a pair of thick woolly socks. She then left the bathroom and down the stairwell down to her study to get started on finding a way to get Emma into Storybrooke.

Meanwhile back in Boston Emma was diligently packing her bags full of her clothes, shoes, toiletries, her box of things she had hoarded from her various foster homes over the years including a cam-recorder she hadn't looked at and couldn't remember what was recorded on it. Her mind busy with thoughts of Regina and the very happy moments that they shared. Until she began thinking of the last dream she had the night before. For it was different from the ones she had before Regina had started to stay over in her tiny apartment.

'_That dream I had last night, I don't get how I would be in a prison hospital. I was chained to the bed. Like I was going to run when I was in such intense pain giving birth. Yeah right like I could even run in that state. But why a prison hospital? That just bugs me how that would happen. Wouldn't it just be easier to go to a normal hospital? Like regular people. What did I manage to rob a bank or something? But how was I pregnant? It isn't like I have slept with a man, and I never will when I have Regina. What would be the point in cheating like that? _

_I'm not even all that attracted to men. Sure some of them are good looking and have nice bodies. I seriously doubt that there would ever be a time when I would want to be with some random guy. I am in a committed relationship with Regina. The most beautiful, loving and caring woman I have ever met. Besides who could ever compete with the likes of her?_

_Not to mention I don't think Regina would still be with me if that was the case. And she was definitely there beside me during the dream giving birth to a son. The look on Regina's face when he was born was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. So maybe we went to a sperm bank down the track? Oh I don't know, considering I am the same age I am now. And I know we didn't go to a sperm bank, while Regina was here. So it was only a dream right? It isn't like Regina could possibly get me pregnant, she is a woman and doesn't have the right equipment to perform such task._

_Give me mind blowing orgasms certainly but get me pregnant? Definitely not. It is impossible so I shouldn't worry about it. Then why do I have this feeling that I should be concerned about the possibility? I also don't get how I was so drained yesterday. We only made love a few times that morning, then went out got my licence which Regina had booked for me and paid for along with paying for all my bills. She really didn't need to do that, but god love her for it. For now that is at least one thing I don't have to worry about. That reminds me I better ring my boss and let him know I quit. _

Thought Emma as she was packing up all her things, some she was going to put into storage for when Regina was able to get her to come to Storybrooke. She then picked up her phone of her bed and dialled her boss's number. After the third ring he picked up "Hi John, it's Emma, I need to let you know that I can no longer work for you at the café." Said Emma.

"Emma, why are you quitting?" asked Emma's boss. "I am moving to Portland in Maine. To be closer to Regina. She has gone back to her home town and wants me to come with her. Her town is some small of the map town. Portland is the nearest town on the map to where she is from. I love her and want to be with her." Replied Emma.

"Alright then. Thanks for letting me know. I am sorry to see you go Emma. For you have been a great employee. So I will give you a good reference to your next employer. And to the landlord to your next apartment in Portland. Be safe Emma, I will make sure to put your severance pay into your bank account. I wish you all the best." Said Emma's boss. "Thanks John, for all you have done for me." Said Emma before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

'_Right that's sorted. Now to find a cheap storage place.' _Thought Emma as she continued to pack up her things after hanging up the phone. Only stopping once more due to her stomach rumbling rather loudly. '_Well let's see what I have food wise to make a decent lunch.' _Emma then took a look in her fridge and pantry cupboards and came across ingredients to make her own cabronara pasta.

Emma got to work on making the pasta like Regina taught her to do. '_Thank the gods that Regina taught me to cook, I'd be screwed right now trying to think what to eat with all this food in the fridge and cupboards that I can't take with me as they are perishable. Well I can take the fruit with me and the chips and biscuits with me. Before I met Regina I would have referred biscuits to being cookies but biscuits sounds way better. _

_Oh my god, this smells sooo good, and I haven't even finished cooking it yet. Come on pasta cook god damn you. Why does pasta have to take so long to become al-dente?" _Once the pasta was cooked she strained it and tossed it into the sauce making sure it coats all the pasta she had cooked. When that was done Emma sprinkled some grated parmesan cheese on top and served into a bowl.

Emma then took her bowl of pasta into the lounge room area and sat down on the lounge her bowl in her lap. She then turned on the tv, flicked through the channels until she found a show that looked good. "Excellent Xena is on." Said Emma to herself. Emma relaxed into the lounge getting comfortable while she enjoyed the pasta and one of her favourite television shows.

After she had finished her lunch she washed her dishes and continued her packing. Only stopping to contact a storage place in Portland to keep the majority of her possessions. They organised a removalist to pick up her items that will remain in storage until she either found an apartment in Portland or Regina was able to get her to Storybrooke. Whichever came first. Having everything she owned packed up and ready Emma booked a ticket for the next available greyhound that would take her to Portland. She then settled in to relax and unwind for a few hours until the removalist would arrive so she could get herself to the bus terminal in time for her trip.

When finally the removalist arrived Emma waited patiently for them to collect the things that would be going into storage and picked up the two bags she would be taking with herself on the coach. She then thanked the removalist people as she locked up the apartment. Emma then made her way to the café where she now used to work to hand in the keys. Her former boss gave her a teary goodbye and hug for good luck, or so he said to Emma who struggled with containing her emotions as she was expecting to get emotional about leaving a place of work.

Finally when all the sad goodbyes where said and done, Emma continued on her way to the bus terminal. As she arrived at the terminal Emma sent a text message to Regina letting her know that she was about to get on the bus to Portland.

**To Regina from Emma: hey sexy goddess, I am about to catch the bus to Portland will text you again when I get there. I love you and miss you. Hope to hear from you soon. Yours always Em. Xxoo.**

Emma loaded her bags into the luggage space under the bus taking her backpack containing the snack items she packed for the long trip. The current book she was reading, the daughter of the forest. Which so far into to the book felt like some of the context of the book feels oddly familiar to her. Plus the cover had a picture of a swan and Emma thought that was cool. She also had the latest Harry Potter book in her bag, just in case she manages to finish Daughter of the Forest before they reached Portland.

Shortly after taking her seat Emma had received a text message from Regina, which put a huge smile on her face.

**To Emma from Regina: hello my beautiful, I am so glad to hear from you. Please be careful on the bus and when you get to Portland. Don't forget to let me know which western union branch I need to send the money to. I love you and miss you as well. Yours always your sexy goddess ;). Xoxoxo.**

Emma settled into her seat before sending a quick flirty reply, to tease Regina for sending wink emoji. Enjoying the easy banter that they had fallen into.

**To Regina from Emma: hey, miss flirty wink you do know how to make me smile. So what are you wearing? Is it your super sexy lingerie? ** **Or perhaps the singlet top of mine you took with you alongside my stripy track pants? Oh just thinking about you wearing my clothes is making me wet. Man is it going to be a long bus ride if you are going to turn me on like that. Love you xoxo Em.**

Emma then put her phone into her pocket and then pulled out her book to pass the time as she waited for Regina's reply.

Regina who in the last few hours had been pouring through her numerous books on magical practices. When she received the text from Emma. It made her blush with the term of endearment that Emma insisted on calling her. And was happy to hear from her beautiful blonde girlfriend. She then sent a quick reply, making sure to sign off using the name Emma liked to call her and a flirt wink, well aware that by sending the wink it would no doubt get a _cute flirty response. And naturally she wasn't disappointed. Regina read the message her_ cheeks blushing further as well as a strong shot of arousal went straight to her underwear. _'How did she know I was wearing her clothes? I don't think she knows just how much she means to me or what she can do with her innocent flirtations.' _Thought Regina as she sent her an equally flirty reply.

**To Emma from Regina: yes dear I am wearing your clothes. It still has your lovely scent. Hmm, let me guess you are wearing one of your tight skinny jeans, your blue singlet top and the blue leather jacket I bought you? Now that thought is getting me all wet. I just love how your cute butt looks in those jeans and how the blue of the jacket makes the blue flecks in your lovely green eyes pop out. Much like they do when we are making love. Too bad you aren't at your hotel yet so we can try out the phone sex that they talk about with long distance relationships. Love you Regina xoxo.**

After Regina sent of the text, she let one of her hands wander down to relieve her intense arousal that a simple text from Emma could induce. She played with her clit, rubbing it in a circular pattern. Then just as she could feel her impending orgasm about to reach its crescendo she then plunged two of her fingers into her pulsing centre. Maintaining pressure on her clit as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of herself picturing Emma's mouth and fingers doing what her hand was currently doing. A few more pumps and the added stimulation of her clit and g-spot had her whimpering Emma's name as she came hard.

Regina then got up of the sofa she had been sitting on to go to the bathroom just down the hall from the study. To wash her hands of her release. Changing into a clean pair of undies she had stored in the bathroom. Getting changed back into the track pants once more. She then walked back down to the study to pursue her books once again. Checking her phone to see if Emma had sent a response yet.

A smile lit up her face when she saw that Emma had indeed responded to her last text message.

**To Regina from Emma: how did you guess what I was wearing? And oh my god woman you are killing me with the image of our love making in my mind. There are other people in the bus you know and now I have very wet underwear. And a painfully aroused pussy that I can't relieve. Nor can I get you to help me out with it. Because your all the way over there in Storybrooke. We really do have to try the phone sex thing as soon as I get to my hotel in Portland. You sexy tease you. Love your very wet lover. Xoxo.**

Upon reading that text message she was once more aroused by Emma's words only this time she decided to wait until later when she knew Emma would call her as soon as she got to her hotel. Regina put her phone back down on her study desk, not wanting to further tease Emma any more than she already had. Knowing that if she continued Emma just might be tempted to try to play with herself with all other passengers on the bus around her possibly watching her while she did so. It could lead to something terrible happening to Emma and she didn't want anything like that to happen to her. She continued to read the magic books, not finding anything useful to bring someone from the outside world into the protective barrier around the small town.

As far as the books could tell her the only way Emma was going to be able to cross the town line was if she had a scroll with a spell enacted in the ink used to write the enchantment that will allow those who are not from the Enchanted Forest or one of the other magical realms to cross into theirs. The only other solution she could find was to obtain a magical bean. Unfortunately they only exist in the Enchanted Forest. Which apart from her protection spell that she casted over her castle to prevent it from being destroyed when the curse swept through the realm.

The region of the Enchanted Forest that held the only magical bean left in existence was undoubtedly destroyed when she cast the dark curse. '_Ugh this is so frustrating! Of course I would have to fall in love with someone not from one of the magical realms. Then again, why would I fall for someone not from the Enchanted Forest, Arenndel, Oz, Wonderland, Neverland, the land without colour, Camelot, Avalon? Why would I, who comes from a realm whose life so far has been dictated by fate, her mother and the dark one. All of a sudden fall for someone from this realm the land without magic? Well supposedly so, from what I can tell this land does contain magic._

_It is just latent in this realm. Which explains why it is hard for me to access my magic. But then what is the deal with all those colourful sparks that surrounded us? Looks like I will be pursuing, more books to try and decipher the reason behind the colourful sparks.' _Thought Regina after she had read the last six books telling her how she wasn't able to get Emma to Storybrooke.

Regina then went to make herself a late lunch so as to clear her head for a short while to ponder what she could do to figure out if Emma was from The Enchanted Forest or from this realm. If Emma was indeed from the Enchanted Forest than who is she related to that is either here or still in the Enchanted Forest.

'_Now who is Emma related to I wonder? Every person who was due to have a child when I cast the curse has since gave birth. The only person who gave birth before the curse swept through was…No it can't be! But that would mean that Emma is the destined Saviour to break my curse. Which funny enough I have no problems in breaking. But if Emma is the saviour then she won't be able to come to Storybrooke until her 28__th__ birthday! No I will get her here earlier than that, and if that means Emma breaks my curse before she is destined to do so then so be it. _

_Only thing is only true love's kiss can break a curse. So I am going to have to find out who her true love is. Which will mean I lose her. No I can't lose her! Emma is mine! So she doesn't break the curse then. We will just have to live here together while under the curse. That is just how it is going to have to be. I would love her to be my true love or even soul mate but the role of soul mate is supposed to be a man with a lion tattoo or so Tinkerbell told me, with her stupid fairy dust. I don't want some stupid man from many years ago to be my soul mate! No, only Emma will do. Screw fate I choose Emma! Besides I seriously doubt whomever that lion tattooed man is would be right for me as I am now. As if he could handle the Evil Queen! _

_Emma could handle me as the Evil Queen if she is in fact the Saviour. She is hard wired to be able to handle and stand up to me. She is the one that is destined to destroy the Evil and the darkness. And honestly, I think she has already begun with that process. I do feel much lighter at heart than when I was when I first cast the curse. I don't feel as empty as I did then, now that Emma is in my life. _

_That reminds me, I should go into the secret vault in the library that holds the books of true love pairings, past, present and future. As well as the book of the Royals, which gives a detailed list of the various branches on the royal families' lineages. If Emma is indeed the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming then it should be written in those books. Also in hat book it should say who is the Saviour's true love. I am not looking forward to finding out who that might be considering it means that person could take Emma away from me. _

_But since the curse needs to break at some point down the track, I may as well know now. While I am there I will look to see who just happens to be mine. Better to be forewarned than being blindsided against an unknown enemy.' _Ran through Regina's mind as she prepared her lunch and then ate it, working out the plan of action on how to break her curse and to find out exactly if her conclusion about who Emma is, turns out to be correct or not.

With that plan in motion Regina, settled down in the lounge room to watch some tv to distract her for a few more hours before Emma was expected to arrive in Portland. She flicked through the channels until she noticed buffy the vampire slayer was on. Regina chucked lightly before settling in to watch it. Quite amused by how this realm thought how magic worked. The spells were all wrong, although the potions were close to how it is done but not quite right. If she had actually tried making a potion like Willow did they would never get anything cured, or done at all.

After watching buffy, and the spin off series Angel, Regina was getting a little bored with watching television. So she went upstairs into her study to find a book she could sink into, but not one of the magic books she had been pursuing through. For at this particular moment if she read another word about magic she felt like she would tear her hair out of her head. So she scoured her bookshelves for a more fictional novel. Preferably a sci-fi or fantasy novel, delving into a story that was entirely made up sounded like the perfect escape from the monotony of the curse.

After roughly four hours later and getting through half way of her book that she finally got a phone call from Emma. "Hey beautiful I finally arrived in Portland, I am staying at the Fireside Inn. In one of the more basic suites but it will do for the time being while I look for work and an apartment. I was thinking and I reckon you would be able to transfer money from your bank account to mine over the phone saves money in the long run. What do you think?" was the first thing Emma had said as soon as Regina answered the phone.

"I am so glad you got there safely. How was the bus trip? Were you able to reign in your insatiable libido? The bank thing sounds reasonable." Responded Regina, enjoying the sound of Emma's voice. "Babe, the bus trip was uncomfortable and long, because I kept thinking of you naked and in my arms making love to me. Made it extremely hard to concentrate on the book I tried to read during the bus ride. As well as my underwear being very wet, the entire ride. Being in around all those passengers kept my hands in check. Are you still wearing my track pants and one of my tops? Singlet or loose t-shirt? Are you in bed right now?" Asked Emma her voice taking on a sultry tone.

"Yes I am still wearing your clothes, yes I am lying on my bed, I have been reading a book. What are you wearing at the moment?" replied Regina. "I am wearing a singlet top and a clean pair of boy leg briefs. What would you like me to do?" asked Emma. "With one of your hands gently fondle one of your breasts and play with your nipple, tease it, then bring your other hand to lightly trail down your body, down under those sexy underwear you have on. Tease your clit in a circular motion in continuous friction, keep doing that until you feel your orgasm about to explode, are you there yet dear?", "Mmm yeah I am almost there keep going, what do you need me to do now?" asked Emma in a breathy voice, "now slide two fingers into your warm, wet and tight pussy, thrust them in and out, in and out curling your tips on the way back so you hit your g-spot. Keep the heal of your palm on your clit to maintain the friction. "Instructed Regina. "Oh yeah Regina that feels sooo good." Moaned Emma, feeling her impending orgasm hanging on the brink of exploding.

"Speed up the thrust a little to take you over that edge, I know you are close, I love you Emma, come for me." Said Regina sensing just how close Emma was to bringing herself to an intense orgasm with the help of her instructions. And the sound of her voice would help her love to gain that release.

"Oh I love you too Regina, ahhh." Moaned Emma as she came hard on her hand. The result of her release coating her fingers. "That was great babe, but not as good as when you make love to me." Breathed out Emma as she came down from the high of her orgasm. "I know how you feel dear, I don't enjoy pleasuring myself nowhere near as much as I love being with you. But we can't be together just now so this is the next best thing. Do you remember where you were found when you were a baby at all?" said Regina.

"Um, I think it was here in Maine actually, it was the side of the road surrounded by trees. That's what I remember, from what the newspaper article had wrote about it back then. Why?" replied Emma, a slight confusion seeping into her voice. "I just wanted to know more about you dear. It might help me with getting you to Storybrooke." Said Regina, squirming a little as she was rather wet from hearing Emma coming undone earlier.

"Really? Will that help, I mean will the citizens approve of me better because I was found on the side of the road somewhere here in Maine? Your citizens are seriously picky if they will only accept me because I was found in whoop, whoop land in Maine. But if it gets me to you then I am all for them being picky." Said Emma, as she moved to get her now wet boy legs off her, taking it into the bathroom to rinse them out under the sink. Then ringing them dry before putting them back on.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" asked Regina, as she got herself a little more comfortable in her seat. "Well sleeping in for starters then I think I will get started on applying for waitress jobs." replied Emma, walking back over to the bed getting back on the bed. She then made herself more comfortable her back leaning up against the headboard of the bed. Their conversation continued on in that manner until they both had fallen asleep with their phones still resting next to their ears not having hung up on each other.

Regina awoke abruptly to the incessant buzzing noise of her alarm clock. She looked down too see that her phone had gone dead overnight when she had fallen asleep still talking to Emma until the early hours of the morning. She had only had no more than three hours sleep, and felt rather groggy and lethargic, but she knew that she had to get up regardless a busy day awaited her at her office and later on in her vault to continue her search on how she can bring Emma to Storybrooke.

So she put her phone on its charger, and walked in to her ensuite bathroom, to start on her morning ritual of getting ready and putting back on her political mask. So she can handle to various complaints of her cursed citizens who grate her nerves to no end. Regina was also aware that she would have to come up with a way to deal with them later on when the curse inevitably broke later on when the fabled 'Saviour' came to town.

After she had finished getting ready Regina left to head into her office to begin her work day. Emma, over in her motel suite didn't wake up until it was almost eleven am. Stretching herself like a cat, she noticed her mobile phone was dead so she plugged it into the charger.

After she had done that she went into the bathroom attached to the motel room, turning on the shower to try and help get the kinks out of her muscles the bed wasn't the most comfortable she had ever slept in, but the situation being what was couldn't be too picky.

After she had gotten out the shower and changed into a fresh set of clothes, Emma left the motel to go get something to eat at the nearest dinner, when she got there she found the first available booth. She then slid into the seat and began browsing the menu. Emma had been reading the menu for all of five minutes when one of the waitresses came over to get her order. "Hi, can I take your order?" asked the waitress, as Emma looked up from the menu, noticing the waitresses name as being Sarah. "Hey Sarah, um I think I will have the Sheppard's pie with an iced chocolate please with cinnamon sprinkled on top. Oh and do you know if there are any job vacancies?" replied Emma, giving Sarah a hopeful smile.

"Your order will be ready shortly, and I will ask the manager for you about the job thing ok?" said the waitress. "That would be great thanks." Said Emma. While waiting for her food, Emma quietly observed the customers that were dining around her. From what she could tell they were a good mix of cultures and families enjoying their meals. She saw one couple, fondly teasing each other and their smaller toddler sitting in the booster seat. Both women would give each other loving looks whenever the giggling toddler did something adorable.

As she watched the young family, Emma couldn't help but picture her and Regina in their places, happily enjoying family time with a toddler version of the baby from her dream from two nights ago. It put a bright smile on her face just thinking about it. The waitress came by just then, bringing Emma back from her musings. "There you go, and here is an application form, the boss says that he could use a new kitchen hand. If you're interested." Said the waitress. Emma smiled in the waitress's direction. "Thanks this looks great, and sure I will give the job a go. Tell your boss I said thank you for me." Responded Emma. Emma ate her meal with enthusiasm, relishing every morsel, thanking her lucky stars that it was easy to find a job here in Portland. '_Way easier than getting my last job. Did John spread the word so quickly? Right so now to find an apartment, hopefully I find it just as quickly as I got a job.' _Thought Emma as she finished eating her pie.

As soon as she finished eating Emma then filled in the application form and gave it to Sarah when she paid for her meal. Leaving a decent tip. "Great, the boss will contact you with the details for your roster, have a good day!" said the waitress as Emma was walking out of the dinner. Emma then continued on foot to the nearest real estate agency to the motel she is staying at. Just as she had walked halfway, it began to pour down rain. Drenching Emma from head to toe. She then looked around trying to find any shelter, not finding any she continued to walk around until she came across and old VW beetle. It was a bright yellow colour that was just screaming out to her to get in and drive it off, and take it to her motel to be able to get change into some dry clothes.

Finding the doors locked Emma then looked around for something to jimmy the lock. She managed to find a long slim metal rod that had a slight hook to it. Emma then checked to see that no one was watching before she used the metal rod to undo the lock. She then quickly dashed inside the car locking the door behind her. Upon hearing the door slam shut a scruffy looking man sprang up from the backseat, startling Emma enough that she practically jumped through the roof in her fright.

"What the hell! You scared the crap out of me!" exclaimed Emma. "Sorry, but the door slamming startled me. How did you just get in the car without any keys?" asked the scruffy man. "I found this metal rod thingy on the ground over there and I just used it to unlatch the lock. Besides what do you care? It's pissing down raining out there and this was the nearest shelter I could find. Do you know if there are any keys back there its freezing?" rambled Emma. "Do you always ramble on like that?" ask the dark haired scruffy looking man. "Mostly yeah, so did you find any keys?" responded Emma. The man held up the keys in his left hand jingling them to emphasise that he had them.

"Here put them in the ignition, and get us out of here I could use something to drink. Oh I am Neal by the way." Said Neal as he passed over the keys to Emma, who put them straight into the ignition, mentally thanking Regina for getting her driving lessons on how to drive manual as well as automatic. She pulled away from the gutter indicating as she did then drove them to the nearest petrol station so that Neal could buy himself a drink and any snacks if he wanted.

"I'm Emma." Replied Emma as she pulled into the driveway entrance to the petrol station. She then parked the car in the nearest parking spot. Emma stayed in the car while Neal went inside the shop at the petrol station. He grabbed a bottle of vodka of the shelf slipping into the inside pocket of his jacket, he then went over to the fridges and pulled out a couple of two litre bottles of coke a cola, then picked up a couple packets of chips and chocolate bars. Neal then went up to the counter placing the soft drinks and the chips and chocolate down for the clerk to ring up for him, as the attendant did so he slipped some other random snack items into his pockets. "That will be $8.95." said the attendant. Neal then handed over the required money from his wallet, and walked out the door and over to the car where Emma was impatiently waiting for him.

"Go, Emma go before they figure out that I stole a bottle of vodka and a few other little extra items." Said Neal urgently, as Emma turned the ignition and reversed out of the parking space, she then drove out of the petrol station and back onto the main road. "So where to now?" asked Emma. "Now we head to my place and get our drink on." Replied Neal. "And where would that be exactly?" asked Emma sarcastically getting frustrated with Neal. "Relax Emma, just continue going straight it is right next to the Quality Inn." stated Neal.

Emma drove to where Neal indicated, pulling into the driveway of the apartment complex. She parked in the guest parking spaces, she turned off the ignition and turned towards Neal. "Ok here you are, um is this your car by any chance?" asked Emma. Neal's eyes shifted left and to the right then finally directed them at Emma's bright green ones. "Uh, actually no it isn't mine either, I broke into it just like you did earlier this morning. It had been raining and I needed to wait it out. Then I fell asleep and didn't wake up until you woke me up with the door slam. "Replied Neal.

"Great so you won't mind if I take it with me to get myself back to where I am staying?" enquired Emma. "Nah, you're fine to take it. Don't you want to come up for a drink?" said Neal. "Uh not today, I am not much of a drinker. But thanks for the offer." Said Emma looking Neal directly in the eye as she gauged his reaction to her rejection. "Ok that's cool, I guess I will see you around yeah?" asked Neal. "More than likely you will if you come down to Marcy's diner. I just got a job there as a kitchen hand. I am just waiting for the manager to call me to let me know my roster." said Emma, a little weary about Neal.

She wasn't getting an entirely good vibe from him. Neal then got out of the car and ran up to his apartment, not bothering to look back. Emma turned the car back on and pulled out of the parking lot, and then proceeded to drive to her motel suite. Once there she pulled into the parking space reserved for her room number. Emma followed the car shut down procedure and then as she got out the car she locked it up and pocketed the keys. Emma then walked into her motel room automatically pealing her wet clothes of her body. Emma then hung them up on the coat hangers in the wardrobe and took them into the bathroom so as to not have them drip further on the floor of the main room.

Emma took a quick shower and changed into a clean pair of clothes. Once changed she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Regina to let her know about getting the job.

**To Regina from Emma: hey sexy, I found a job already. It is at Marcy's diner as a kitchen hand. About to duck back out to the real estate agents to enquire about any available apartments. Missing you xoxoxox your Emma.**

Emma then dashed to the car, getting in as quick as she could, then she drove to the nearest real estate agent. After driving for about 15 minutes she pulled into the real estate parking lot.

She then locked up the car and dashed quickly to the door if the estate agency. She then approached the front desk. "Hi, how can I help you?" asked the receptionist in an overly cheery voice. "Yes, I was hoping to find out if your agency had any free leases?" asked Emma politely. "Sure, let me get you one of our rental property lists to look at while I get you one of our agents to come talk to you." Said the receptionist.

The receptionist handed over a sheet of paper listing their current rental property vacancies. Emma took it from her and walked over to the nearest seat, she then browsed through it, flipping it over to find one in her current budget. She then sat patiently for at least ten minutes before one of the agents came over to Emma. "Hello, my name is Janice, have you found one on our list that you like?" said the agent. "Yes thank you, the one bedroom place looks ideal. Is it rent controlled by any chance?" replied Emma.

"Certainly, would you like to go take a look at it?" said the agent. "Sure would I be able to do that today?" asked Emma. "We can go right now if you like? The property is currently vacant and is available to inspect." Said the agent, "great lead the way." Said Emma. The agent then led Emma out of the agency and walked to her car. Emma followed suit getting into her own car, and followed the agent as she drove to the apartments address.

Once they arrived they both parked in the guest spots, Emma was shocked to see that they had pulled up at the exact same apartment complex that she had only just dropped of Neal only thirty minutes ago. '_Well isn't this just great, the one property that I can afford just happens to be where that Neal guy lives.' _Thought Emma as the estate agent led her towards the apartment at the end of the complex. She opened the door letting them both in. Emma took a look around, opening cupboards giving it a thorough checking.

'_This will do. Hopefully I won't have to stay long.'_ Thought Emma as she approached the agent, "can I get an application?" asked Emma. "Yes sure here you are, just fill it in and hand it in to us as soon as it is done with a reference from your last rental property if you have one." Said the estate agent. Emma then thanked her and walked out of the building and into her car. She drove back to her motel so she could fill in the form and attach the reference she had gotten from her old boss/landlord.

Emma then walked inside her motel room and sat down at the desk provided. Picking up one of the motel pens she neatly filled in the form. Using a paper clip to attach the reference. Once she did that she left her motel room again, and headed out to the estate agency. When she arrives she hands in the form to the receptionist and leaves, Emma then stops by the grocery store to pick up a few things she can keep in her motel room for the time being until she heard back from the diner and real estate agency.

When she finishes paying for the bags of groceries she loaded them into the beetle and takes them back to her hotel. She put the groceries away then relaxed on the bed turning on the tv. She flicked through the channels until she finally settled on the channel that was playing the x files. Emma had only been watching for at least twenty minutes, when she received a phone call from Regina. Emma picked up on the second ring. "Hey beautiful." Greeted Emma. "Hello sweetheart, great work on getting a job so quickly. How is the rental property search going?" answered Regina. "Great I think, I found a place just waiting to hear back from the estate agency. I met some scruffy looking bloke today, goes by the name of Neal. He tried to get me to drink vodka with him. I am sooo not drinking vodka with him. He is way to creepy." Said Emma. "Hmm, I would be careful if I were you. If he is as creepy as you say he is." Responded Regina.

"How are things in Storybrooke?" asked Emma. "They are going alright dear, I have missed you being my little spoon last night." said Regina. "I missed being your little spoon. Please hurry and get me to Storybrooke, my beautiful goddess. I really don't know how long I can handle being away from you." said Emma getting emotional. "I completely know how you feel my love, I will have you here by my side as soon as possible. I promise you. Spending just one night away from you was just agony." Said Regina getting rather emotional herself.

"Will you call again tonight before you go to sleep? So we can talk until we fall asleep? I really enjoyed doing that last night." Asked Emma, a slight hitch in her throat from holding back a sob. "Of course I will darling, I would love nothing better than to hear your voice as I drift off to sleep. I better get going, I am on my lunch break and thought this was a better way to respond to your text message." Said Regina. "Ok, I will let you go for now. I look forward to your phone call tonight. Love you." Said an emotional Emma as she heard Regina return with I love you before hanging up.

Emma spent the rest of the day relaxing in her motel room, and just an hour before dinner time Emma had received the awaited phone call from the manager of Marcy's diner to give her work hours, she was to start in two days' time. For the lunch and dinner service. Emma took out one of the prepared salads that she had bought earlier, stirred the dressing packet contents all over the salad and dug in. She was surprisingly pleased with the tasting of the salad as it wasn't her usual fanfare.

She downed on of the cans of orange Fanta she had bought at the grocery store, not wanting to rack up a huge bill here at the motel. After she had finished eating her dinner she tossed the now empty plastic salad container in the bin provided. Then put aside some change to use at the laundromat when she knew she would be washing her new uniforms.

She watched some more television getting to watch a broad variety available on the vast channels available on the cable television service. When it came close to the time when she knew Regina would be going to sleep now that she was back at work. Having remembered what Regina had disclosed about her daily routine of being the mayor of Storybrooke. She picked up the phone on the first ring diving right in with the conversation that Regina had started the moment she heard Emma's greeting.

They both fell asleep to the sounds of the others voice and heavy breathing indicating that they had both fell into a deep sleep. '_Emma awoke to find her very pregnant self-laying on what seemed like a basement floor or a vault as it looked more like a lower chamber of a mausoleum to Emma than a basement. She was clutching at her abdomen trying her best to protect the child within from an elder brunette who was trying her best to launch tendrils of magic at her, but it kept hitting an unseen force shield that had been erected around her by Regina as the magic that fuelled the shield wasn't entirely that of her own light magic it had a hint of dark magic that was paired with the light magic that lied dormant within Regina. But strong enough to recognise Emma's light magic and had latched onto it making it stronger than anyone had ever seen. Standing beside Emma was Regina herself wielding various types of magical balls, in the form of the four of the five main elements. _

_Regina was sending them one after another at her mother who's own magic kept bouncing uselessly of the shield Regina had erected to shield both herself and Emma. Regina could slowly feel her magic waning when she felt Emma's free hand latch itself around her ankle. Giving her the strength that she needed to hold off her mother long enough for Snow and David to get to Cora's heart. For the plan was to have Cora get her heart back whether she wanted it or not. Regina and Emma had enchanted Snow and David's hands so that either one of them could shove her mother's blackened heart back in her chest where it belonged._

_Just when both Regina and Emma could feel their shared magic getting almost drained from the shear amount they had to wield to both keep Cora at bay and to reinforce the shield that was protecting them they felt an intense surge of power course through them. They could both sense that it had come from their unborn baby boy growing inside Emma throw his own unique brand of magic into the mix and it looked like the tide was turning and Cora was now the one feeling the after effects of using so much dark magic, she was immensely shocked to_

_See just how strong Regina's magic had become failing to realise that the magic Regina was using wasn't just her own. It was the combination of both hers and Emma's and now their babies as well. It was at that moment that Regina and Emma saw the look upon Cora's face when Snow, with the help of David thrust Cora's heart into her chest from behind.' _Before either of them could she what would happen next, Regina was woken abruptly from the dream by the sound of her alarm clock.

Then with a very frustrated growl Regina had picked up and threw it clear across the room smiling to herself when she heard the resounding cracking sound of the clock hitting the far wall. "That ought to teach that infernal clock to stop its buzzing!" exclaimed Regina as she flopped back onto her Emma scented pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: after this chapter there will be a slight time jump. please leave a review it keeps me motivated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

**Chapter 10:**

The last three weeks had gone well, Emma had been working at the diner with the regular visits from Neal. he had for the first two weeks trying to get Emma to go out on a date, and every time Emma would reject him, having a different excuse, then on his last attempt Emma got fed up and simply punched him in the face, "I have a fucking girlfriend, stop trying to get in pants already!" yelled Emma after she had given Neal a black-eye. He of course laughed it off and in the last week he had settled to the idea that Emma wasn't interested in him. But that didn't stop him from being friends with her.

Regina had been hard at work, both at her office and by cracking the books hidden away in a secret compartment in her vault. Never forgetting to ring Emma during her lunch break and then again just before bedtime so that they could fall asleep to the sounds of the other voice and tell-tale sign of heavy breathing, often on those nightly calls they would indulge in phone sex.

Although this morning felt different to Emma, for today Emma woke up feeling like she was going to throw up. She had to hold it back at least three times before she made it to the bathroom, heaving up what remaining contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl until it became to the point of dry heaving.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke Regina had also woke up with the feeling of needing to throw up, but unlike Emma she found that nothing was going to come up. Which had her curious as to what brought on the feeling. It was similar in feeling as to how she felt when she had crossed the town line almost 4 weeks ago now.

Regina then sat up in bed like a shot, as she had just done the mental math._ 'No she couldn't be, but then we did somehow create magic, in a realm that is supposed to be without magic. I better call Emma and see if she is alright and confirm my theory while I am at It.'_ thought Regina as she reached for her phone.

Regina then dialled Emma's mobile number and anxiously waited for Emma to pick up the phone. After what felt like an eternity to Regina Emma finally picked up on the fifth ring. "Hi Regina, ugh, I don't feel so good." Answered Emma, her voice a little scratchy from throwing up just before picking up the phone.

"You don't sound good, are you coming down with something?" enquired Regina trying to gauge what Emma was feeling and as to what she thought might be the reason for the nausea. "I don't know, I just woke up with the intense need to throw up the entire contents of my stomach. I have no idea why, it's not like I ate anything bad or off lately." said Emma.

"I will have to take your word for that dear, though just out of curiosity when was your last menstrual cycle?" asked Regina. Sitting up a little more in her bed. "Uh, you know, it was four days before our first time. Why do you ask? Do you think it has something to do with why I had to vomit this morning?" Replied Emma. As she moved away from the bathroom going to sit on top of her bed as she waited to hear what Regina's response was to her last question.

"I do, yes think your recent vomiting has to do with your menstrual cycle, but when are you next due?" responded Regina. Emma looked to the calendar she bought not long after moving in, that she used to mark the days between each period. And also what days she has work and what days are her days off. Upon noticing that she was actually past the date of getting her period by three days. Her eyes bugged out just slightly as she did the mental math. "Um Regina, is it possible by any chance that I could be pregnant? Because I am actually late with my period by four days as of today." asked Emma her voice having the panicked edge to it.

"It is possible, but whether or not you will believe me when I tell you how it is possible is my main concern." Said Regina, trying her best to stay calm and collected. "Why wouldn't I believe you babe?" asked Emma.

"Because, in the 'real world' two women can't get the other pregnant without the help of artificial insemination. And I know we didn't go to a sperm bank a month ago. It's not like you would ever cheat on me with another man, so the only possibility is that somehow I got you pregnant." Said Regina. "But how is that even possible?" asked Emma, getting rather curious as to how Regina was going to be able to explain the miraculous pregnancy.

"Do you remember how we saw all those colourful sparks around us when we were at the Italian restaurant on the last day we spent in Boston?" asked Regina. "Yeah, I remember, do they have something to do with it?" replied Emma. "Yes I believe so, but I think it occurred in the morning when we woke up, and you and I declared our love for each other before we made love. Do you recall feeling intense sparks erupt all over your skin at all? Because those sparks came from our fingers and lips. You see the sparks are magic, the kind of magic that stems from light magic, when two people who have magic, they can create life together if love is involved in the process." Explained Regina.

"Wow that sounds like a little crazy fairy tale kind of thing. Seriously magic exists?" asked Emma. Regina, was feeling a little exasperated by Emma not being able to quite believe her. "Yes Emma magic does exist. Just to be sure though I think you should buy a pregnancy test from the chemist. And go see the doctor to get it confirmed and to check that everything is alright." Said Regina.

"Ok babe, I will do that today. I really wish you were here with me for this." agreed Emma. Feeling saddened at the notion of having to go through with buying a home pregnancy test alone without the love of her life right there with her. "I wish I was too dear, please let me know how it all goes. I better go, have to get ready for work. I will call you in my lunch break to see how everything is going. I love you Emma." Replied Regina.

"I love you too my beautiful goddess. I look forward to your call, have a good day at work." Said Emma before hanging up. After hanging up Emma went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of Apple juice, for she had this craving for Apples in any shape or form. Once she had gotten the juice she gulped it down as fast as she could without choking on it or spilling any.

After she had finished it, Emma placed the now empty glass in the sink to wash it later. She then went back into the bathroom to take a shower to get rid of the smell of vomit from her body and to get ready for the day ahead. Just as she was walking out her door she bumped into Neal who was just about to knock on Emma's door.

"Hey there beautiful." Greeted Neal, with a flirtatious wink. "Neal, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? What part of I have a girlfriend do you not get?" asked Emma, getting rather frustrated with the constant flirtations that come from Neal. No matter how many times Emma tells him she isn't interested, he still insisted on trying to win her over.

"Well why wouldn't you want a piece of all this?" replied Neal, as he gestured to his body to emphasise his point. "That would be because you are not my type in any way possible. For you aren't my beautiful goddess of a woman, that I get to call my girlfriend. What do you want Neal, we didn't have any plans to hang out today." Said Emma, as she continued to walk towards the yellow bug parked in the reserved parking space for her apartment.

She got into the car hoping that Neal would get the hint and leave her alone. But apparently Neal had chosen to ignore the hint, and got into the passenger side of the car. "So where are you off to right now? Mind if I tag along?" enquired Neal. Rather than answer him she got the car started and pulled out of the parking lot to head to the nearest chemist, then she needed to go purchase some apples, preferably honey crisp ones, more juice and other top up groceries.

Neal took the blondes silence as acceptance, and fiddled with the radio until he found the station he wanted to listen to. _'What is Emma's deal today? She looks kind of pale. I wonder if I can get her to pick up the watches I stole and stashed away at the local train station locker? Damn those feds and their need to nab me for stealing those watches. If I get Emma to pick them up, I will make a false promise to help her get to this so called 'Storybrooke' she keeps talking about. Perhaps if I say I can get her there she will willingly take the fall for the theft. That should get that August fellow to keep his mouth shut about my Enchanted Forest identity. He seems to think that Emma is the so called Saviour, why does it have to be her?' _thought Neal as he silently looked out the car window.

Once Emma got to the chemist, she browsed the isles looking for the home pregnancy tests. '_Ugh, why did Neal have to tag along with me? The shop assistant is so going to think he was the one to get me possibly pregnant. Which is so not the case. Regina is the one who just might have done so, but magic? I don't know if magic can really contribute to one getting pregnant. Like how is that even logical? I am so not ready to be a mother. I am not even eighteen yet, and I'm supposed to just be expected to know how to raise a kid?_

_Hopefully Regina will know what to do with child raising? I seriously don't know what I was thinking being friends with Neal, I mean it's not like he does anything to earn any money. So how in the hell does he afford his apartment? I'm lucky I got work and Regina to help me, hmm he does get five finger discounts as he calls it quite often and he somehow manages to convince me to help him with them. He taught me how to pick a lock and the easier way to steal a car. He had me practice on the bug. _

_But none of those things are going to prepare me for motherhood, all that is going to get me is a one way ticket to jail. Now which one of these tests should I get? That one is for checking to see if you're ovulating, ah yes this one for early testing.' _Thought Emma as she picked up the correct test. Emma then took it to the counter to pay for it. The shop assistant gave Emma a curious look, but she paid no mind to it.

After they had finished with Emma's errands, they went to the nearest Café to where the local free clinic was located. She had the blood test and general check-up done and was now awaiting the results. Emma and Neal took a seat at one of the tables at the far end of the café. "Hey Emma, what is the deal with the pregnancy test? I thought you had a girlfriend?" asked Neal sarcastically, as they read the menu.

"That is so none of your business Neal. Who are you to tell me I can't cover all bases when I am not feeling well?" replied Emma, getting defensive towards Neal. After five minutes had passed since they had sat at their table a waitress came over to take their order, "what can I get you?" asked the waitress, who blatantly gave an appreciative wink in Neal's direction.

"Have you got any non-alcoholic apple cider by any chance?" asked Emma. Getting the waitresses attention. "Sure thing hon, would that be sparking or still?" replied the waitress. "Sparkling please, and I will also have the warm Lamb salad and a side of wedges." Said Emma. "Certainly, and you sir?" replied the waitress as she wrote down Emma's order. "I will have the burger special with a large coke." Ordered Neal, the waitress wrote down his order then took the menus with her as she gave the kitchen their order.

"I'm not anyone to judge you Emma. I was just curious. Anyway, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour?" responded Neal after the waitress had left them alone. Emma sighed, and tilted her head to the side trying to figure out what he wanted before he even said it. "What would this favour entail?" Emma finally answered after five minutes.

"Nothing much, just was hoping you could pick up this bag a friend from out of town dropped off for me at the local train station? I would go myself, except I was spotted on their cameras getting one of my five finger discounts at one of the newspaper stands located there." Asked Neal, plastering his trade mark smile that would often get him his way.

The waitress brought over their orders just as Emma was about to answer. Then as soon as the waitress was gone again did Emma finally answer to Neal's loaded question. "Seriously Neal, you and your five finger discounts. Alright fine I will go get your stupid bag at the train station, We can go later after I have been home first, I want to change out of these clothes, they smell like all kinds of nasty." Replied Emma, easily giving into that cocky smile of his.

"Great thanks Emma, I owe you big time." Said Neal as he took a big bite of his burger. Emma had dug right into her salad and wedges, moaning quietly as the multitude of flavours hit her tastebuds. They continued to eat their meals in silence, Neal keeping quiet so as not to push his luck, knowing Emma could just as easily change her mind about doing him that favour. If he were to say the wrong thing. Something he was more than prone to do.

When they had finished their meals, they each paid for their own meals and placing an equal share for the tip. They got up and quickly left the café to get into the bug. Emma put the car in gear and took off back to her apartment complex, wanting to desperately get out of the top she was wearing as fast as possible. Her sensitive stomach churning at the repugnant smell of the free clinic clinging to it.

As soon as Emma had changed her top, Emma sent a quick text to Regina letting her know she had seen the doctor and was now just waiting for the results to come through.

**To Regina from Emma: hey there my beautiful goddess, back from the doctors at the free clinic, just waiting for results to come in. how is work so far? Missing your sexy self. Love your Emma xoxoxo.**

She then walked into the lounge room where Neal was waiting for her. "Are you right to go now?" asked Neal as soon as he noticed Emma had joined him in the lounge room.

Emma just wordlessly picked up her keys and bag before walking passed a seated Neal to head out the front door. Neal having noticed Emma's quick pace dashed out of the apartment so as not to get locked inside.

This time it was Neal who drove the bug to the train station, parking it the first available parking space outside the station, in the parking lot reserved for the station. He then turned to face Emma so as to give her the locker number and key for said locker. "Here it is locker 61, I will be waiting for you when you get back." Informed Neal as he placed the key in Emma's waiting hand.

Emma then took the key, and got out of the car, she slipped her backpack over her shoulder and walked into the station, Emma took no notice of the cameras or the security guards patrolling the station and walked directly to where all the lockers were. She then walked along the stacked lockers looking for the right one. Once she found it she put the key in turned it and pulled out the slightly small black bag out of the locker and shoved it into her back pack.

Emma then casually walked out of the station out into the parking lot where Neal was waiting in the car. As soon as Emma got in he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards a quiet street so that he could retrieve the bag from Emma. When he pulled over, he turned off the car and turned towards Emma expectedly. "Here you go one bag of whatever it is that is in here." Said Emma as she handed over the smallish bag to Neal. Neal opened the bag to make sure everything was in there still.

"Emma, you are the best, here let's put this watch on you as a big thank you from me." Said Neal as he placed one of the fancy watches onto Emma's left wrist. "Whoa, seriously Neal? Fancy watches? Do I even want to know how you really got a hold of these?" exclaimed Emma.

"You really don't want to know. Alright thanks Emma again I will just take these to my waiting buyer and I will see you later alright? Does a movie night at my place sound good?" asked Neal before he got out of the car. "Ah sure Neal that would be great but can it be at mine instead?" responded Emma. Moving into the driver's seat. "Yeah, sure thing. I will see you around 7pm sound good?" said Neal, who upon seeing Emma's small nod took off like a light, then as soon as he got around the corner out of Emma's sight line he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled the local police station to give them an them a tip about where the watches he had Emma get from the train station for him where now located.

Emma had only just pulled into her reserved parking space when she was surrounded by the local police force. "Step out of the vehicle and put your hands above your head." Stated one of the police officer's using a megaphone. "Ah shit!" whispered Emma before doing what the police officer had instructed her to do. As soon as Emma stepped out of the bug one of the police officers pushed her against the car bringing Emma's hands behind her back in reach of his handcuffs.

"You are under arrest for suspicion of grand larceny." Said the officer as he continued on with reciting to Emma her Miranda rights. Emma who didn't want to get herself in any more trouble than she already was simply complied with the arresting officer following his directions to the back of the police cruiser.

'_You have got to be kidding me seriously? That jackarse Neal set me up! No wonder he gave me one of the watches. Seems the only person I can trust is Regina. Now that dream of me giving birth in prison makes a hell off a lot of sense now. _

_Oh I do hope Regina can get me out of this mess somehow. Or at least get me a reduced sentence. This is crazy though how in the hell did they know that I got the watches in the first place? I bet the fact that I am a runaway foster kid is going to be held against me. _

_I really need to pay more attention to my instincts, I could've avoided this situation. What is Regina going to think of me now? I am a political scandal for her now. Why would she want me to come to Storybrooke now? I wouldn't want me, why should she?_

_This is all fucking ridiculous I so don't belong here in jail. I didn't even get to take that pregnancy test. They better fucking give me that phone call I have the right too!'_ thought Emma as she was driven to the local police station. The police officer driving took frequent looks in his rear-view mirror, he was baffled as to why this girl was so quiet.

Usually the perpetrators he picks up are rather quite vocal about the injustice of it all. It was bothering him as why this girl was so resigned to the arrest. Sure she was shocked at first, which was plain to see. But she just did as she was told, no struggle and no complaints. She was probably fuming on the inside, but outwardly she seems so over it; there is no other way to explain the girl's facial expression.

As soon as they arrived at the station the officer directed Emma through the arresting process, taking her mugshot, fingerprints and the like, taking the flashy watch as evidence. Emma went through it all in a resigned silence, she didn't see the point in causing a fuss. It wouldn't get her anywhere so what was the point of creating more trouble for herself.

It wasn't until she was taken into the interrogation room, did Emma finally speak up. "Hey can I get my phone call now?" asked Emma as she starred into the two way glass at the officers watching her behind it.

"What was she like when you arrested her?" asked the detective in charge of the case. "She was rather quiet sir, she just did what she was told and hasn't said a word until now. She looked shocked, then disappointed in herself, then she got this sad and despondent look in her eyes. It was almost like she thought she was done for. I get the impression that she might be a kid of the system." Replied the arresting officer.

The detective seemed rather unimpressed with the arresting officer's assumption. The detective Hale, had read through all the information he could find on the girl. She was indeed a child of the system, but up until now she hadn't done anything wrong since her earlier juvenile petty theft, when she was running around with a young brunette girl that was about the same age.

Detective Hale sighed before he took the gathered file and walked into the interrogation room and sat across from the young blonde. "Now Miss Swan, can you tell me who put you up to stealing the luxury watches?" asked the detective.

"I am not telling you anything until I have had my phone call, please detective I need to let friend know what is going on. She calls me regularly and she will freak out if I miss her call." Emma pleaded, desperate to contact Regina.

"Honestly I am surprised you haven't been given your entitled phone call yet. What is the name of the person you wish to contact and her number?" responded Detective Hale. As he poised to dial the number on the phone on the desk that is situated between them.

"Regina Mills is her name, you will find her number in my mobile phone contact list. Please if you call her, and let me talk to her I will tell you anything you want to know." Pleaded Emma.

The detective stepped out of the room to get the number from Emma's phone. He wrote it down before bringing the number back into the interrogation room where Emma was waiting. The detective dialled the number and on the third ring Regina answered "Hello? Who may I ask is calling I don't recognise this number." asked Regina, the tone in her voice was slightly frustrated, she had a rather irritating meeting with the Pawn Shop owner Mr Gold.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, this is detective Hale of the Portland Police main headquarters. I am calling on behalf of a Miss Swan." Said the detective. "Is she alright? I was just about to call her phone. Is she there with you right now? Is she safe?" asked Regina her voice going up an octave in her worry over her young girlfriend.

"Miss Swan is Safe and unharmed. Yes she is here with me. I will hand you over to her so she may speak with you, but you need to be aware that she has been arrested, on suspicion for grand Larceny." Answered the detective. He then passed the phone over to Emma. "Regina, I am sorry. I let Neal convince me to do something for him, and he set me up." Said Emma, her voice cracking up a bit as tears streamed down her face.

"Emma, it's going to be alright I promise. I will hire you the best available lawyers in Portland. They will not keep you locked up for long. Not if I have anything to do with it. Did you take the pregnancy test today before you were arrested?" said Regina trying her best to calm Emma down and to try and find out if Emma was pregnant or not.

"No, I didn't get the chance to take the test I bought them. Neal came with me to the chemist to buy them and some light groceries, we then had lunch; it was during lunch that he asked me to do him a favour. I asked him what the favour was. He told me he just needed me to get this bag from a locker at the train station, he couldn't do it himself because he said people were after him. I felt sorry for him so I said yes. I had no idea that what was in the bag was stolen watches. I got the bag out of the locker with the key he gave me, then brought it back to him where he was waiting in the car of his.

He then opened the bag and took out one of the watches gave one of them to me as a thank you. He told me he was going to take the watches to a buyer of his then meet me back at my apartment for a movie night. He let me borrow the car to get myself and the groceries home. I drove back to the apartment and was surrounded by the police. Can you ever forgive me?" explained Emma.

"Of course dear, you didn't know he would betray you like that. From what you said the most the can hold you on is accessory to the theft, and aiding and abetting. At most the can hold you for nine months. Then you will have at least two months' probation." Replied Regina, she was holding back her need to kill this Neal person for hurting Emma. At the same time trying to reassure Emma that she didn't blame Emma for anything that happened.

"Okay, do I need to wait to tell the police what I just told you? Or can I just tell them and then wait for the lawyers to negotiate my sentence?" asked Emma.

"Comply with the police, and the lawyers I hire you will make sure you only get the time I mentioned. I will get your things from your apartment and bring them to my place so that you will have them when you get out of prison. I will come visit you on visitation days don't worry. I love you Emma. We will get through this I promise. Once at the prison they will do a full medical check-up on arrival, so they should administer a pregnancy test, if not I will bring one with me when I come for the first visitation day." Said Regina.

The detective gestured to Emma that it was time for her to hang up the phone. Emma nodded her head before she spoke again to say goodbye to Regina; "Regina, I have to go, I love you too, I will see you soon." Said Emma. "Bye sweetheart, I will see you soon, stay strong." Replied Regina before hanging up.

When Emma had hung up the phone the detective took it from her and then gestured for Emma to come through with what she had promised if she was able to speak to Regina. She then told the detective everything he asked her, not leaving out a single detail. Emma told him everything she knew about Neal Cassidy and everything that happened with the watches. When they were through they took Emma into one of the jail cells underneath the station.

Meanwhile Regina, upon hanging up with Emma; moved quickly to get a hold of the best lawyers she could find in Portland Maine, it didn't matter how much it was going to cost her, for to her Emma was worth it. They agreed to meet with Emma at the Police station where Emma was being held. First thing the next morning they will go there and make sure that Emma got the lightest sentence possible and considering that Emma was still under eighteen, she would be tried as a minor which would work in their favour.

For juveniles records are kept sealed, and they would make sure this didn't go onto Emma's permanent record.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: thanks for your lovely reviews from last chapter, this one is back to my usual length. I am no medical expert, nor am I an expert in child birth. Please leave me a review it keeps me motivated. Disclaimer: I don't own ouat or its characters.**

**Chapter 11:**

Emma had finally gone through all the procedures that had her now sitting in her jail cell holding the confirmation that she was indeed pregnant. A bright smile was plastered on her face, for she knew that this news was going to make Regina's day when she was able to tell her. And the thought of Regina's bright and happy face when she finds out that she was going to be a mother makes Emma's heart race with the joy she knows it will give.

'_At least I get to spend a small part of my birthday with Regina, not liking spending my eighteenth birthday in jail though. This is really my fault, I should have trusted my instincts better than I did. Ah well, not like I can go back in time and change that can I? If magic is real, is time travel possible? _

_If it is I would so go back and tell Neal to go fuck himself and fuck off elsewhere. And waited until Regina could get me to Storybrooke. Well looks like I will have to wait at least ten months until I can go live with Regina and our baby in Storybrooke. My dream of having him in prison will come true it seems. _

_I hope the part where Regina is there with me comes true. I don't know if I could go through labour without her. It's bad enough I won't be able to fully go through the pregnancy with her beside me. Just on visitation days.' _Thought Emma stared at the evidence that proved that she had a small life growing within her.

"You have a gift Miss Swan, this book came for you. No return address but at least it is something you can read to your baby, I hear it helps improve brain development." Said the prison guard in charge of Emma's floor. Emma put down the pregnancy test on her side cabinet, then she placed the large book in front of her. It was a large brown leather book with the words 'Once Upon A Time' embossed on the front cover.

She opened the book, flicking through the pages; she noticed that they stories were of the fairy-tales she had heard growing up in the various foster homes and in primary school. She came across this books version of Snow White. The images of the Evil Queen drew her in, with that magnetic pull she only felt whenever she was around Regina. '_The evil queen looks a bit like Regina. Hmm, should I read the story or wait until I see her and ask for her side of the story? I am sure I already know bits and pieces of her story. From what these pictures show me this book is rather one sided, it focuses on the Heroes side of the battles and stories.' _Thought Emma as she read the snow white and the evil queen story in the book.

Meanwhile back in Storybrooke Regina was arranging the time off to go see Emma in the Charleston correctional facility, at the women's section in Windham. Originally Emma was to be sent to the minimum security prison in Phoenix Arizona, but Regina had used all her political influence and the help from Mr Gold the cursed version of Rumpelstiltskin, to get Emma sent to the one in Maine instead.

'_Now what should I get Emma for her eighteenth birthday? And I wonder if the pregnancy test came out positive? I would so love to have a little girl or boy. He or she would be so adorable with Emma's green eyes and my dark hair, or Emma's blonde curls with my brown eyes. Hmm well, I wonder if that dream where Emma gave birth to a son in a prison ward was really a prediction now. We had a son in that dream particular dream. We named him after my late father, and with Emma's father's original name which funny enough is his cursed name for a middle name. We hyphenated the surname to Swan-Mills. I like it, Henry David Swan-Mills. _

_Sounds so right, so fitting. I never thought I'd be a mother; that potion I was given though should have prevented this. Only true love could break that curse. But then that would definitely mean Emma is my true love. Looks like the curse here in Storybrooke will be broken earlier than predicted. How Rumple never predicted that Emma would be my true love I will never know. All I know is that the daughter of Snow and Charming was supposed to be the Saviour and break the curse on her 28__th__ birthday._

_Even if Emma is that saviour, then so be it. She is my true love and I wouldn't want anyone else be the one to break the curse. This way it happens on my terms and not rumple's how ironic that when I said that the curse would give me my happy ending that it would come in the form of the saviour? _

_I certainly wouldn't have thought that in a million years. Of course now I get what that imp meant when he said something about me eating roast swan being ironic and that I would get that later. I being with Emma makes his statement ironic. Her last name being Swan after all. _

_I am getting of track now, focus! I should be thinking about what to get Emma for her birthday not figuring out the imp's riddles. Perhaps a car? But what type of car would be suitable? I know she likes my Mercedes but that isn't really her style. She did say that the traitorous Neal had a Volkswagen beetle. Emma did say she liked how that drove. But should I get her the new model or the older classic version? _

_She won't be able to drive it until she gets out of prison, and gets here to Storybrooke but I think at least telling her about it, and hopefully we can at least share a kiss during the visit. As I miss her lips, her touch I miss everything about her. I have all her things here at the mansion, stored them in an empty room for the time being until she comes home here. If she is pregnant though I should start setting up one of the rooms into a nursery. I will have to take care of our child for the first two months of his or her life._

_Which I am nervous about as I don't want to be like my mother. But I am sure when Emma can be here to help me raise our child it should be alright.' _Thought Regina as she was diligently going over the various paperwork at her mayoral office. When she had got that done she contacted the nearest Volkswagen car dealership, and looked into the getting a hold of a beetle.

She conversed with the dealership, about the pros and cons of both the vintage beetle and the newest model. She decided that the newer model would be the better option as it would be safer and better suited for providing space for a child car seat. With everything set for Emma's birthday, there was nothing for her to do except go about her regular routine.

The few days that led to Emma's birthday came and went rather quickly as far as Emma was concerned. '_Ugh I could so do without the morning sickness. Thankfully, Regina arranged for me to be able to eat as many apples as I can, because I am craving them something fierce. If I had any doubt that Regina was the one who contributed the other half of our baby's genes, then the amount of apples and apple products I crave would have been a clue._

_Uh, oh no, got to run to the bathroom.' _Thought Emma as she made a mad dash to the bathroom, because of her condition the prison guards have made an exception for her to be able to use the facilities as often as needed. In her rush to make it in time to the bathroom, Emma bumped into one of the other inmates who was close to her age. This particular inmate had been giving her odd looks ever since Emma was locked up here.

Emma was uncertain as to whether that she was either being checked out in a flirtatious manner or she just had it in for her or something along those lines. "Hey watch it blondie!" said the inmate that Emma had accidently ran into.

"Sorry! Have to get to the bathroom, going to be sick. Excuse me," rushed out Emma in a hasty apology. Thankfully for Emma she made it just in time to the bathroom, she ran into the nearest stall and heaved up the last remnants of the apple she had ate just the night before. She leaned her forehead on her hands briefly before getting up off the bathroom floor, to flush the toilet; then rinse out her mouth with water at the sink.

Emma than made her way back to her cell, where she got out her toiletries to go take a shower, and clean her teeth so as to not reek like vomit when she got to see Regina during visiting hours. She then made her way back to the bathroom and took her place in line for the showers.

When her turn eventually came she made good work of the limited time allotted to her to make sure she was meticulously clean. The next thing for her to do, would be to go get some breakfast. As Emma waited in line to be served her food, she couldn't help but feel nauseous at the smell of the various cooked food. The only thing that looked even remotely edible to her was the various fruits available and a yogurt wouldn't go astray.

Which is what she asked for when it was her turn. The inmate serving the food simply nodded and gave Emma what she asked for. Emma then took a seat at an empty table, wanting to keep away from all the various smells that was cloying at her nostrils. She ate quickly and quietly, wanting to get away from the mess hall as soon as possible. For Emma had a limited amount of time before Regina would arrive to see her and celebrate her eighteenth birthday.

It wasn't too long until Emma was called into the visitation room, and she got up quickly from the table she was still seated at. As soon as Emma reached the visitation room her face lit up at the sight of Regina waiting for her at one of the tables. The guards stood stoically scattered around the room keeping a watchful eye on the prisoners and visitors alike.

Emma strode over to Regina, who stood up to give Emma a tight hug pulling the young blonde flush to her body. Revelling in the feeling of having Emma in her arms once again. She then placed a chaste kiss on Emma's pale lips, the sparks igniting at the contact, sending the magical tendrils all over their bodies as Emma returned the kiss. The bright colourful sparks engulfing them in a magical bubble keeping them safe from the outside world.

True love magic working to keep them protected, and the magic fuelling the growing life within Emma's womb. Leaving a warm tingling sensation inside Emma. When the kiss ended the magical bubble dispersed but stayed active, only lingering along their skin maintaining the protection unbeknownst to the two women. "Happy Birthday Emma." Said Regina as she held Emma close for a few more moments before releasing her.

They then both took a seat at the table, before Emma spoke; "thankyou my goddess, I have missed you." As Emma placed one of her hands in the middle of the table as she waited for Regina to place her hand with hers interlacing their fingers maintaining the contact that they have missed in the month since they saw each other.

"How are you feeling? Did they administer the pregnancy test?" asked Regina as soon as her fingers touched Emma's, welcoming the contact. Regina stared deeply into the eyes of her love, easily getting lost into their green depths. Once again marvelling at how those blue flecks would make themselves known as Emma's emotions swirled within them. Giving Regina an insight into Emma's vast ocean that is the intensity with which Emma could feel every sensation, every heartfelt and tender moment and at the same time a slight cloud of confusion as Regina could see the hesitancy for Emma to be able to fully grasp the concept of magic being the cause of the strong but very intricate the connection the two women shared between them.

"I am feeling better than before, morning sickness is a real bitch you know?" replied Emma her green eyes twinkling in amusement as the words Emma had just spoken was absorbed by the brunette seated opposite her. "No I wouldn't know my dear. I haven't been pregnant before. So I was right? You are pregnant then you know this for sure?" responded Regina the excitement coming through her voice, and body language as she faced further forward across the table. Wanting desperately to hold Emma close to her and make sweet love to her in celebration of the wonderful news.

"Yes, I am certain about the pregnancy. Which explains the dream I had when we first started our relationship. I couldn't figure out how I would be giving birth in a prison ward handcuffed to the bed with you by my side helping me through the whole process." Rambled Emma, noticing the emotions that swirled around Regina's chocolate brown eyes that she loved so dearly.

"What do you mean about the dream?" asked Regina as she tried to figure out how Emma could possibly share the same dream that she had before about exactly what Emma had said happened.

"Well I had this dream not long after our second date, it was rather intense, and like I said I was handcuffed to the prison ward bed giving birth to our son, and you were there with me holding my hand; encouraging me, you know being a great birthing partner. And just as I was going through the final big push there was those bright sparks erupting everywhere causing the lights and machines to flicker and almost explode.

The doctor and nurses didn't take any notice of the sparks, they just took our son over to be cleaned and all the stuff they do after they are born. The doctor asked us what his name was. We called our son Henry David Swan-Mills." Explained Emma, giving Regina's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"That is quite extraordinary, considering I had the exact same dream. I remember feeling so happy upon waking from that dream but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it all meant." Said Regina squeezing Emma's hand in return.

"It is pretty strange, but then so is two women being able to create a child out of nothing but their love making. I know you said magic was involved somehow, but how is magic even possible?" asked Emma as she stared into Regina's eyes never breaking eye contact.

"That my dear is a discussion for a later date for it will take far longer to explain than the time we have to us today. I promise you I will explain to you everything there is to know about magic, but I just can't here. It isn't a topic suited to this type of place where we don't have the luxury of privacy." Seeing the objection forming in Emma's eyes and face, Regina continued before Emma could voice her objection.

"I got you birthday presents, I wasn't able to bring it here in this room, but you will get them later when you go back to your room here. And the bigger present will be waiting for you when you get out of prison." Said Regina a happy smile spread across her face as she saw Emma light up with pure joy at the notion of receiving birthday presents.

"You got me gifts? What did you get me? Please tell me" breathed out Emma in her excitement and wonder, as this was an entirely new concept for her.

"I got you some new books to read and some stationary and other practical things that you will need in here; I also made you a birthday cake, a chocolate caramel one, and finally I bought you a new car. It is a yellow Volkswagen beetle, the latest model as it is the far safer option then the vintage one you described to me that the person who got you into this place had. It's got everything you could possibly need for it, installed in it." Explained Regina.

"Wow a car that is way too much Regina. You really don't need to spend so much money on me." Said Emma, feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought of just how much Regina would've spent on the car for her.

Regina having sensed just how uncomfortable it made Emma to know that she had spent so much money on her, worried her. "There is no need to worry about how much it all cost Emma, your safety is far too important to me then such a silly thing as money. I have more than enough to go around, and it makes me happy to be able to do these sort of things for you Emma. So please just indulge me on this." Pleaded Regina, wanting to put the blonde at ease about everything and not just the cost of the gifts she had bestowed on Emma.

"I know, and you have told me that before, I just, I don't know what I am trying to say. You already do so much for me, I don't want to seem like I am taking advantage of your generosity. I mean you are making sure I have enough funds for the commissary so I can get things that I normally wouldn't be able to in the canteen. How could I ever thankyou enough for everything you do for me?" said Emma.

"You love me, want and need me there is nothing more I could ask for, you are already carrying my child. I am the happiest I have ever been, and it is all because of you Emma." Replied Regina. They continued to talk about what being in the prison is like and what programs did Emma plan on doing while she served her sentence. Emma mentioned how she planned to study and learn about how to uphold the law, specifically for a small town. And do whatever work program they place her in.

It soon enough became time for Regina to leave as visitation time was up, and before she was left she gave Emma a heartfelt kiss which Emma eagerly returned the sparks of magic sending pleasurable tendrils shooting all over their bodies securing their love for each other in each touch of lips, teeth and tongues, hands finding purchase on the other's bodies, intensifying their already strong connection. Only breaking away from each other when oxygen became too low for them to continue.

They held each other for a moment longer before reluctantly letting go, as a guard was making her way over to them. Emma then sadly followed the guard who escorted her back to her room. To where everything Regina said would be there was waiting for her. Emma took one look at the cake and couldn't help it as her mouth watered at just the look of the cake. She then rushed over to it, and dove right in not caring if she got cake all over her face.

Regina had watched sadly as Emma was escorted away from her. She then walked over to the front reception of the prison and made sure that Emma had more funds in her commissary bank. Then made her way out to her car, to begin what she knew would be a weekly drive back to Storybrooke until Emma got out of the prison and completed her probation period.

The time Emma spent in prison seemed to fly by for both Emma and Regina as the time neared for when they would bring their son into the world. And as Emma's due date drew near Regina had booked herself into the nearest hotel to the prison so she could be there for Emma when the time came. During this time Emma had earned a diploma in local law enforcement, and had learned how fix minor electrical problems.

They were overjoyed when they felt the baby kick and got to hear his strong heartbeat during the ultrasound. Emma was laying in her bunk in her room curled on her side rubbing circles on her swollen abdomen. "Calm down young man, mummy needs to sleep." Cooed Emma trying to calm her restless baby within. She managed to fall asleep after a few minutes of expressing calm words with a soothing voice.

The only thing that was able to calm him down was when Emma read the story of Snow White and the Evil Queen. Emma had yet to ask Regina about the book, as it didn't seem appropriate to talk at length about fairy tales and just how much the images of the Evil Queen resembled her beloved Regina.

Emma awoke with a sharp searing pain across her abdomen and lower back, the pain was so intense that she screamed out "ah fuck! That hurts." One of the guards on duty barged into Emma's room at the loudness of Emma's screams. The guard looked around to see Emma clutching tightly around her stomach as another round of pain shot through her, the lights in the corridor were flickering with Emma's raw untrained magic having sparked out of control with the intensity of the pain.

"Breathe Emma, hee,hee, hoo….that's right you are doing great. I need some back up in the swan girl's room. Bring us a wheelchair." The guard came over to where Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed she lightly placed an arm across Emma's shoulders. As she waited for the other guard on duty to bring the wheelchair down to Emma's room.

The second guard rushed into the room as quick as possible, helping his fellow guard to get Emma into the wheelchair. "There we go honey, keep breathing, big breaths." The guard soothed Emma, as she did what the guard told her to do. "Regina! You have to call Regina, she has to be there when the baby comes please." Pleaded Emma, her eyes begging the guards to call Regina.

The guards nodded to each other as they pushed Emma in the wheelchair to the prison ward, the nurses and orderlies helped place Emma up onto the bed while one of the guards handcuffed one of Emma's hands to the bed. It wasn't likely that Emma would try and escape but they needed to do so as par to prison policy. The second guard went over to the phone in the doctor's office and dialled the number they had on hand to contact Regina.

Regina answered on the first ring as she had been laying on her hotel bed with the feeling of intense pain that came in waves, uncertain as to why she was feeling so much pain that she was. "Hello?" answered Regina. "Good evening Ms Mills, I am calling from the Charleston correctional medical ward on behalf of a Miss Swan." Said the guard,

"Is Emma alright?" replied Regina her voice going up an octave in her worry for Emma and their unborn child. "Yes Emma, is as you say alright, except she has gone into labour, and she would like you to be here for the birth of her child. Please make your way to the prison and state your name and someone will buzz you in.

Regina got up out of bed straight away as soon as she heard the words Emma is in labour, quickly getting into a change of clothes not exactly paying close attention to what she was putting on. In her hurry to be there by Emma's side. '_This is it, the birth of our son! Where the hell did I put my handbag? Oh that's right over by the benchtop where the kettle is. Oh fuck me that hurt.' _Thought Regina as she frantically rushed around her hotel room, looking like a chicken or turkey that had just had its head chopped off, bashing her shin on a chair leg as she pushed passed it in order to grab er bag and keys.

She quickly checked that she had the flat plastic card that would let her back into her hotel suite later on, picking up her ca keys in the process. Not forgetting her visitors badge that she had already placed in her bag 'just in case', she then dashed out into the corridor on her way to the elevator she almost collided with a guest who was just coming back from a big night out drinking Regina noticed, mumbling a quick; "sorry" before continuing in her mad dash to the lift's doors.

She heaved a frustrated sigh as she pressed the lift button over and over again. Impatient in her need to hurry. When the lift doors finally dinged open she practically launched herself into the lift pressing the ground floor button harder then she originally intended. She could feel the phantom pains getting stronger only just now registering that it was Emma's labour pains she was feeling.

'_I can feel her pain, boy is it intense. I can barely stand it, and I can only imagine just how intense it possibly is for Emma. If she manages to crush my hand during this I will be honoured in more ways than one. Emma Swan is the only person who could give me a loving family. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh for fucks sake can this damn lift go any slower?' _thought Regina as she waited for the lift to take her down the ground floor.

When it finally reached the ground floor Regina dashed out of the doors and practically ran to the concierge desk. "I need a taxi right away!" commanded Regina, her inner Queen showing in her voice. The man at the desk looked rather annoyed at having being told what to do by the woman standing in front of his desk. But with the death stare worthy of every villain he had ever seen at the movies he automatically did what she asked. Giving her a curious stare. "Quit staring at me and get me that taxi already I am in a hurry." Said Regina giving the attendant her most Evil Queen stare she could muster at this point. "Yes ma'am I am calling it, just waiting for the taxi dispatch to answer it. Yes I need a taxi to the Ramada plaza hotel. As quick as possible the client needs to be somewhere in a hurry. Thank you." said the attendant before hanging up the phone. "The taxi shouldn't be too long ma'am, just wait by the stand just outside the front entrance. Hope you have a good day." Said the attendant. Regina gave a simple nod and went to where the attendant had told her to wait.

She only had to wait ten anxious minutes before the taxi arrived. Regina got into the taxi and gave the taxi driver the address asking him to hurry as she had a birth to attend too. The taxi driver gave a quick nod and drove off, taking all the short cuts he knew, having been a father himself; he was aware just how important it is to witness the birth of a child coming into the world. Pushing the speed to its limit not wanting to gain the attention of any law enforcement.

Then as soon as the taxi pulled up in front of the prison Regina paid the driver his fare, giving him a generous tip for making haste so she could make it in time. Regina briskly walked up to the gate and pressed the buzzer; "I am here for inmate Emma Swan who is currently in labour I was told to state this so I would be buzzed in." said Regina flashing her visitors badge up to the camera.

Regina heard a reply; "Just in time Miss Mills come right in, follow the signs to direct you to the medical ward." said one of the guards manning the entrance. Regina heard the buzzing, allowing her to enter the complex. She continued her brisk pace following the directions the guard had told her to follow. Finally arriving at the medical ward. She could hear Emma's moans of agonising pain, with shouts of her name when a contraction hit her.

Just as the last contraction passed, Regina made it to Emma's side taking hold of the hand one of the attending nurses was holding. And as soon as Emma felt the welcoming sparks of magical tendrils emanating from Regina's hand, she turned to see the smiling face of Regina. "Oh thank god you are here! Regina this fucking hurts and they won't allow me to get the epidural. I don't think I can do this!" shouted Emma gripping Regina's hand tightly.

The doctor came over to where Emma was laying on the bed her legs spread open on the stirrups. "Let's take a look to see how far you have dilated." Said the doctor as he examined Emma. "Right you are at seven centimetres, not too long to go now." Said the doctor as he finished his examination he went over to the work bench and made sure everything was ready for when the baby was to be born. Giving Regina and Emma sometime to their selves as much as possible.

As another contraction hit Emma, she screamed out in pain crushing Regina's hand in the process sending the bright sparks to go flying around the room, thankfully unnoticed by the attending medical professionals and the two correctional officers on duty. "You are doing great Emma, really great. I love you so much." Soothed Regina stroking her free hand across Emma's sweaty face brushing the strands of blonde hair that was plastered to Emma's face. Placing it back behind Emma's ear.

"Regina, I…"said Emma her sentence cut off by another contraction. The doctor came back over then and bent down to measure Emma again as it seemed that the contractions were barely a minute apart by now. "We are at 10 centimetres now, and the baby is crowning. On your next contraction Emma I am going to need you to bare down and push, making sure to breathe as well. We don't want you going into cardiac arrest." Instructed the doctor.

_Bright sparks going haywire as a sharp pain shot through Emma's body. She could feel the intense need to push the ready to be born child out of her body. She pushed hard as the doctor told her to do with Regina telling her words of encouragement "Come on Emma, you can do it. We are almost able to see our baby. That's it push through the contractions." said Regina as Emma did as she said while crushing her hand to almost breaking point._

_ Regina could feel the intense magic flying through the air and it was a pleasant feeling. It was like she had found where she belonged and who she belonged to. Even though Emma was crushing her hand she could feel the strength of hers and Emma's connection that magnetic pull that drew her in the first place. "Just one more push and you will see your baby." Regina and Emma heard the doctor say. Emma pushed through the contraction like Regina and the doctor had told her to do continuing to crush Regina's hand in the process._

_ She could feel the tiny human life exiting her body, and then a tiny wailing cry as the doctor announced that they had a healthy baby boy. The doctor ask Regina if she wanted to cut the cord. Which she gladly agreed to do._

_Once that was done the nurse took the baby to get cleaned up and wrapped up into a blue blanket. The nurse then brought their son over to Regina and into her arms. Regina brought him over to an exhausted Emma who smiled warmly at Regina and their new baby boy. The nurse then asks "what is his name?" both Regina and Emma replied with: "Henry David Swan-Mills." the nurse wrote it down on the birth certificate._

One of the other nurse brought over the rolling clear bassinette to be on the other side of the bed on the side where Emma's free wrist was still handcuffed to the bed rail. Smiling gently as she observed the new family. "he is just the cutest baby I have seen in a long while, the two of you must be very proud of the little guy." Said the nurse as she walked back over to her work station.

The nurse who had completed the birth certificate brought it over for Regina and Emma to sign. Taking Henry and placing him in the bassinette. One of the guards unlocked the hand cuff so Emma was able to sign her name on the birth certificate then Regina did the same. "I will give the two of you thirty more minutes before I am going to have to insist that Emma return to her cell. And before you ask, yes your son will be coming with you miss Swan as I am sure you will want the chance to bond with him and give breast feeding a try?" stated the guard.

Regina simply gave the guard her best political mask before inquiring; "you will be making sure Emma and Henry get the best available care yes?" the guard gave her a terse nod before replying to her inquiry. "The prison will ensure that young Henry will receive the best care that we can administer. You can be certain of that." Said the guard moving back to her position at the entrance to the medical ward. Keeping a close eye on Emma while the second guard kept a watchful eye on the entrance.

Once the guard was back in her position Regina gave Emma a grateful kiss, which Emma willingly returned, the sparks still shooting throughout their bodies, giving them a warm feeling and a sense of belonging. When the broke away from the kiss they pressed their foreheads together bright smiles gracing their faces. Staring deeply into each other's eyes. Getting lost in brown and green depths.

"I am so proud of you dear, you did such a wonderful job bringing our son into the world. He is so beautiful, just like his mother." Said Regina her heart becoming a little bit lighter as the rightness of those words settled deep within, pushing out the swirling dark spots on Regina's heart.

"I couldn't have done it without you Regina. I can't wait to see the colour of his eyes, I do hope they match your beautiful brown ones." Replied Emma, basking in the closeness that she feels having Regina be there with her. Regina couldn't help the bright smile that graced her face, she had never thought she could have happiness like she had right now in this exact moment. "That would be adorable, but I would much prefer he had your sparkling green ones that I can find myself getting lost in them. But he will be perfect no matter what he looks like because he is a part of us.

We made this perfect little boy, and I couldn't be more happy or proud to call him my son. Even if he turns out to be a naughty little toddler or a perfect little angel he will still be my little prince. As are you will always be my Saviour." Exclaimed Regina, her eyes getting watery with the intensity of her overwhelming emotions.

"I'm your saviour? How am I anyone's saviour? I am nothing but a petty criminal and an orphan. If anything you are mine. You saved me from being a lonely lost girl, who if I hadn't met you would no doubt have gotten in worse trouble than I already have. Who knows where I'd be or if I had felt as loved as you make me feel? To me that is what a saviour is, someone who can get the other person to want to be a better person. And you do that for me." Responded Emma, as she let her finger of her free hand caress the cheek of little Henry.

"Emma, you are my saviour because you do just what you say I do for you. It is hard for me to explain this right now as this really isn't the time or place for me to fully divulge everything there is to know about me, so that you will be better able to comprehend why it is I call you my saviour. Trust me when I say that the title is well deserved. And in just a little over three months' time I will be able to explain everything to you, that I am aware you may have read in that fairy-tale book of yours, as I am sure you have many questions about it?" asked Regina.

"How did you know about the book? I never mentioned it, I wanted to talk to you about it though. I have so many questions about it. One of them is why do I feel so drawn to the story of Snow White and the Evil Queen?" asked Emma curiosity getting the better of her before Henry latched onto her finger and began sucking on it.

The nurse who had been quietly observing them, noticed that Henry was sucking on Emma's finger, spoke up about it; "it looks like the little guy is hungry, did you want to try breast feeding him?"

"Oh, um how do I do that?" asked Emma not taking her eyes away from Henry as she watched him suck on her finger. Completely awed by his determination to seek out the nourishment he needed. The nurse came over to Emma, and helped her remove the hospital gown so that she could place henry's seeking mouth what he needed. Emma felt Henry latch onto to her nipple and felt him suck eagerly. Feeling the odd sensation of pulling inside her breasts.

Regina who had been watching the whole process with eager eyes and just a slight jealousy of the nurse seeing Emma half naked like she was, chuckled lightly at young Henry's appetite. "It seems he has inherited your appetite Emma." Replied to Emma's quiet question that she saw in Emma's curious eyes. Who had looked over at Regina when she had heard the light laughter, the sound was music to her ears, but was curious as to what brought it on all the same.

"Yes, he definitely has. I can only imagine what he will be like as he gets older." Said Emma, holding back a yawn. When Henry seemed to be full, Emma instinctively held him up to her shoulder and gently rubbed his back. Upon hearing his tiny burp, Regina and Emma smiled in delight as they couldn't get enough of their newborn son.

Emma then passed Henry over to Regina to hold; "I think you should hold him for a while before I have to go back to my cell. I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit ok?" said Emma as Regina held Henry close to her chest and gave Emma a slight nod indicating that it was alright for Emma to get some rest. As Emma rested, Regina hummed quietly to Henry helping him to get settled in her arms.

An hour later had Emma waking up, and seeing that Henry was wide awake in Regina's arms staring with his hazel eyes. Showing a deep depth of wonder and curiosity. "He has both of our eye colour. They are green, with a brown rim and blue flecks mixed in." said Emma in amazement.

"Of course dear, he is a mixture of us after all." Replied Regina, with a rather smug smile on her face. The guard nearest to the door spoke up; "sorry ladies, but it is time that Emma was back in her cell, Ms Mills you are welcome to come see Emma and your son again tomorrow during visiting hours."

Regina placed a kiss on baby Henry's head in goodbye, then placed him in the bassinette. She then leant over Emma to give her a goodbye kiss until she could see her next. Emma eagerly returned the kiss putting all her feelings towards Regina and their small family into the kiss giving both women's innate light magic something to rejoice in once again, shooting tendrils of magic sparks all over their bodies and forming the protective bubble around them.

The guard that spoke earlier noticed the magic bubble, and in the guard's panic of the unknown tried to break through the bubble, only to be forced backwards landing flat on his backside. The other guard had watched her colleague get forced back by the confusing colourful bubble that surrounded both women and the new baby boy.

She couldn't figure out what the bubble was all about or what created it exactly, but she had learnt from her fellow guards' mistake. For whatever the bubble was it was a defending the small family from being separated or disrupted. So she stood back, and waited for the two women to finish kissing. At the same time looking over her partner as best she could from her current position.

Regina pulled away from Emma's tempting lips when they were both finding air hard to come by. Hating ever second she had to be parted from her love. She took a quick look around her finally noticing the magical bubble surrounding them, and let go of Emma reluctantly knowing now that the emotions flowing between the two of them had ignited their mutual magic.

"I will see you later Emma, as soon as visiting hours start I will be here." Said Regina as she walked over to where she had placed her handbag earlier and retreated out of the room, and then continued out of the prison. The guards now helped Emma back into the wheelchair and directed one of the nurses to bring the moveable bassinette to bring it with them to Emma's cell room. Once they get Emma back to her room and placed Henry's bassinette in the space nearest to Emma's single bed.

They help Emma to get into her bed lifting the blankets up enough so Emma could get underneath them. Emma's exhaustion they observed earlier had resurfaced and had made the young blonde rather clumsy. The female guard tucked Emma in, then left the cell to get to her station post. The male guard following her lead heading to his own station post.

As soon as Emma's head had hit the pillow she had drifted off to sleep. Regina who had made it back to the hotel had only just done the same, finding herself and Emma in a dream once again. '_Emma woke up in the dream finding herself sitting in the passenger seat of Regina's black Mercedes, with Regina at the wheel, she turned in her seat to see Henry all snug in his car seat strapped to the backseat behind Regina's driver's seat. She smiled widely feeling pure joy erupting in her heart for she was free of the prison and finally on her way to Storybrooke, the welcome sign greeted them as they crossed the town line. She felt a strong sense of coming home as the back tires crossed over into Storybrooke. "Home at last Emma. Wait to see how Henry's nursery is setup at the mansion, our home. Tomorrow we can give you a tour around town." Said Regina as she was pulling down the main road of the small town. Smiling at the sense of wonder she could see in Emma's eyes as she took in the surroundings of the town buildings.'_

Emma was then woken abruptly, being pulled out of the happy dream by a crying henry, wanting her attention. Emma still had the smile from the dream on her face as she got up to see what Henry needed. Knowing whole heartedly that she will be doing exactly what occurred in the dream very soon.

The last month of Emma's sentence went quickly after that day, finding it better than the previous nine months because she got to see Regina more often and were filled with small pleasures that came in the tiny form of their month old son. For today Regina will be taking her to the apartment that they will be staying at for the next two months as a family during her probation, Regina had managed to wrangle the extra time away from Storybrooke so that she could spend more quality time with Emma and Henry.

She had also got Emma a job as a bail bonds person for local jobs in Portland. While she will stay at home at the two bedroom apartment to take care of Henry. Emma was escorted out of the prison Henry in tow, being carried in the travelling baby carrier that also served as a car seat. Too be greeted by Regina who was waiting at the front entrance to the prison, her huge smile gracing her face.

Regina then helped Emma to secure Henry into the carrier's secure lock and used the seat belt to further hold the carrier in its place. Once he was settled she retook her place behind the wheel as Emma took the passenger seat. Regina then pulled out and away from the prison, and onto the main road that would take them to their fancy apartment.

Once there they arrive at the apartment complex the small family make their way to the front door of the apartment. Regina led Emma who was carrying Henry in his carrier into the second bedroom that was decked out into a nursery fit for the little prince that he is. It had pale blue walls with a fairy tale scene with dragons, and knights in a mighty battle.

The crib was on the far wall with a bookcase on one side full of children's books just waiting to be read as Henry fell asleep. The mobile above the bed featured stars and planets.

There was also a rather comfy looking recliner chair on the other side of the crib, so that either Emma or Regina could cuddle with Henry in comfort. Soft toys of a variety of animals lined the shelves. Emma couldn't help but look around in wonder, ever grateful that Henry would receive a better childhood and upbringing than she ever had. Emma gently placed the carrier down where Regina indicated it should be kept and gently lifted a still sleeping Henry out of the carrier and laid him down in his crib. When that was done Regina came over to where Emma was standing looking down at Henry, and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist from behind. Emma leaned back into the embrace loving having Regina in her arms again after so long.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms again Emma. I missed you so much it hurt being away from you so much." Said Regina as she placed a kiss onto Emma's neck. She then moved to where she could feel Emma's heart quicken, in the anticipation of their reunion. Regina kissed, nipped and licked at Emma's pulse point, which drew out a long moan from Emma.

"Mmm, Regina, we need to move this to the bedroom so we don't wake Henry, and we only have a couple of hours before it is time for me to feed him. I need you badly." Breathed out Emma. Regina gave Emma one last kiss to her pulse point before she stepped back taking Emma's hand in hers and led her to their bedroom, where a plush Queens sized bed was waiting for them.

Once they were in the bedroom they slowly took each other's clothes off kissing each exposed skin as it was revealed to their lustful and loving eyes. The intensity of each kiss and forthcoming magical sparks boarded on when they conceived Henry on the last morning they spent in Boston together. Travelling all over their bodies and branching out to the magical bubble they were now encased in, blocking out all outside influences so all they could focus on was each other.

They moved over to the bed when they had divested each other of their clothes Emma laying down on her back in the middle of the bed Regina placing herself on top of Emma relishing on the feel of being skin to skin once more their breasts brushing against each other as Regina leaned in for a deeply passionate kiss, to which Emma eagerly deepened. Regina's hands getting tangled in Emma's blonde curls. While Emma's slowly moved down to grab on to Regina's butt cheeks giving them a hearty squeeze pulling Regina closer to her centre so that Regina's clit was now pressed up against Emma's.

Regina moaned into the kiss when she felt the sensation of their clits touching, breaking away from the kiss as she began rocking her hips, urging Emma to match Regina's hips thrust for thrust. Each woman clutching to the other as their clit's met over and over again, their mutual orgasms building low in their abdomens. Soon they both moaned out each other's names as the rode out their simultaneous orgasms. When they finally stilled they came together in another deep kiss. Emma then flipped them over when they broke for air, she then kissed her way down Regina's body remapping the body of her lover that she had missed so much.

Paying plentiful attention on Regina's breasts teasing the nipples in just the way she remembered that Regina enjoyed and would get her writhing underneath her. Hips seeking much needed friction. But Emma wasn't giving it to Regina in that moment as she was enjoying just getting to know Regina's body all over again. She then continued on south down the curvaceous body that Emma loved with everything in her entire being.

Leaving a trail of wet kisses as she made her way down to Regina's glistening centre, giving it a quick lick, which with the enhancement of the magical sparks had Regina moaning in quick pants in her anticipation of what Emma was going to do. Emma then took Regina's clit into her mouth sucking on it and grazing her teeth in a alternating fashion, she could sense Regina's impending orgasm, so she thrust two fingers into Regina's throbbing core, revelling in the completeness that she felt when she thrust in and out making sure to hit Regina's g-spot on every thrust.

With the intensity of their emotions their combined magic was going haywire, the brightly coloured sparks shooting everywhere enhancing the pleasure that Regina was receiving from Emma, building in a heady crescendo leading to Regina coming a tidal wave of magic and her own personal juices tasting just like the apple and cinnamon that Emma immensely enjoyed drinking it all in, slowing down her thrusts while Regina rode out the orgasm. Then slowly but gently she eased her fingers out from Regina. Emma then looked directly into Regina's chocolate caramel eyes as she licked clean her fingers as Regina watched her hungrily.

"Enjoy that dear?" husked out Regina as she watched Emma lick her fingers clean.

"Mmm, oh yeah you bet I do, with your apple and cinnamon flavour how could I not love it?" replied Emma with a cheeky grin. Emma then moved her body so that she was laying on her side facing Regina propped up on her elbow. She lick her lips enticing Regina more than she already had.

"Well it is time for me to see if you still taste of chocolate and vanilla." Said Regina saucily. Moving so she could kiss Emma once more, before kissing her way down Emma's now more athletic build. Going gentle on Emma as the doctor had said that Emma would still be tender since only giving birth only a month ago. She took her time to fully appreciate Emma's full round breasts much larger now as she was still breast feeding Henry.

Regina didn't mind one bit that she needed to go slow and gentle with Emma, for she much preferred being able to fully explore and caress all of Emma's known erogenous zones. Loving the panting moans she was rewarded with when she teased a particularly sensitive area. Slowly making her way down Emma's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Making her way down to Emma's wet, dripping centre. She licked around Emma's clit but not touching it making Emma squirm as she sought out Regina's teasing tongue.

Regina willingly obliged taking in Emma's clit into her mouth as she licked, nipped, sucked and grazed her teeth against it, those magical sparks doing their job of enhancing the pleasure. Regina could feel Emma coming close to orgasm so she slid in two fingers into Emma's core. Thrusting in and out at a steady pace hitting Emma's g-spot building the impending orgasm to its highest crescendo as Emma too came in a tidal wave of magic and her own juices, tasting like chocolate and vanilla. Regina drank all that Emma gave her, slowing the thrusts as Emma rode out the orgasm. She then pulled out her fingers as gently as possible. She then kissed her way back up Emma's body, she then licked her own fingers clean, immensely enjoying Emma's unique flavours. She then lent down to give Emma her most passionate kiss she could muster. Only breaking away from the kiss when air become a necessity. She then rolled over onto her back, letting her fingers lace with Emma's as they regained their breathing and let their bodies calm down from the pleasure they had just given each other.

They drifted off to sleep briefly until they were woken by a crying Henry. Emma got out of the bed and walked over to their closet to put on a pair fresh underwear and a loose button up top that she only buttoned halfway as she needed to go feed Henry, she then put on some baggy shorts she found. Left the closet to go to henry's nursery, where she saw Regina had cradled in her arms, she was wearing a fluffy robe and nothing else as far as Emma could see.

Regina having sensed Emma entering the room and her lingering stare, brought a fussy Henry over to Emma who took him into her arms and sat down on the recliner as Henry latched onto Emma's exposed nipple, and feed to his heart's content. Regina watched the two of them briefly before going into the kitchen to prepare them both something for dinner. Feeling rather hungry herself and she knew that Emma would be as well.

After Henry was feed, burped and given a fresh diaper, Emma brought a now wide awake Henry into the lounge area where Regina had a bouncer with an interactive mobile attached to it. Emma placed Henry into the bouncer and strapped him in so he wouldn't fall out, his little hands reaching out for the toys above him in pure fascination for he didn't have access to the likes of the toys when he was in Emma's prison cell with her. Happily bouncing away, his bright hazel eyes twinkling in his innocent joy. Regina looked up from setting the plates and cutlery on the small six seater dining table at hearing Henry's gurgles of amusement.

Emma was tickling his covered feet. He looked so cute in his blue outfit and tiny beanie. "He is such a pleasant baby, so cute and adorable." Said Emma as she felt Regina watching them. "Is he dear? He didn't cause you to lose too much sleep?" enquired Regina, wanting to know as much about their little boy as much as she can.

"Yes he is, doesn't cry or fuss all that much. He can sleep through most of the night which was a blessing, because most of the women in the prison didn't take to kindly to me if he kept everyone awake." Replied Emma, turning to face Regina content to watch her finish setting the table for the two of them. "You didn't mention that the women weren't too nice to you before? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Regina, getting a little annoyed that Emma didn't mention to her during her visits that she was been given a hard time by the other inmates.

"I didn't want to tarnish your visits with my petty problems in the prison. I was able to handle it so there was no need to worry you. Some of the other mothers in the prison stood up for me against some of the bullies for me, so that was nice. The guards who were there with us when I gave birth would keep an eye out for me as well when they were on duty." Said Emma, as she came over to the dining table taking on of the seats while Regina brought over the now ready dinner. She had made her homemade lasagne, which she had served with a salad. She poured Emma a glass of red creaming soda, as Emma wasn't allowed any caffeine as yet.

Pouring herself a glass in a show of solidarity, at least tonight. She knew Emma wouldn't begrudge her having her morning coffee, Regina had purchased some decaffeinated beans for Emma to drink. She couldn't have the caffeine but she could still benefit from the antioxidants in the coffee beans themselves.

"I bought one of those automatic breast pumps so that I will be able to feed Henry when you are at work, and for some of his other feedings so you can get as much rest as possible." Said Regina between bites of her lasagne and salad. "Thank you my goddess, you truly spoil me." replied Emma. They spent the rest of the meal in comfortable conversation, as Emma regaled Regina with her various stories of her time in prison and in Portland before Neal had gotten her in trouble and in prison in the first place.

After dinner Regina and Emma cleaned and dried the dishes together, then Emma got the breast pump working so she could get a few bottles filled and placed in the fridge for Henry's next feeding. Knowing Regina would like to feed Henry for his next feeding. Get in some quality bonding of her own.

The days and nights of the next two months, consisted of Regina, Emma and Henry bonding together when Emma wasn't out catching the next bail jumper, coming together at night when Henry was asleep and made passionate love with each other until it was time for the small family to head to Storybrooke. They had packed up all of their things including all of Henry's nursery furniture that they loaded up into a U-Haul, because they couldn't hire a proper removalist, which had Emma rather curious as to why that was.

Regina had simply stated that she would explain it when they got to Storybrooke, alongside the explanations that she owed Emma about the big once upon a time book, and a further discussion about magic. For Regina had whole lesson plans for Emma to do when they got there. All theoretical of course as magic wasn't completely available in Storybrooke beyond the small amounts that allowed the true love couples to have any children that their cursed personalities might dictate that they wanted.

They had the U-Haul connected to Regina's Mercedes, Henry strapped into his carrier seat, Regina behind the wheel and Emma in the passenger seat singing loudly to the music that blasted out of the radio speakers; Regina occasionally joining in when she knew the lyrics adding her melodic voice to the mix. Soon enough the town line and the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign became visible as Regina drove over the town line. As the back tires crossed over the town line Regina felt a rush of magic entre her body as all of Emma's emotions filled up her heart, Emma had felt a huge jolt in her chest as she could now feel all of Regina's emotions, and a strong sense of finally being home.

With the rush of emotions flowing through her, Regina felt it was best that she pulled over as she could feel that Emma had many a question to ask of her. She pulled over to the side road and put the car into park, pulling up the hand brake. The minute Regina did this Emma turned to her to ask the first question that came to Emma's mind; "what the hell was that? And why can I now feel everything that you feel? Do you really love me that much? Am I really your home and safety?" babbled Emma.

Just as Regina was about to answer at least one of Emma's questions Henry let out a loud wail as the feeling of magic and the emotions he could feel coming from his mother's became too overwhelming for his little three month body. Both Regina and Emma turned in their seats to look at Henry at the same time with equally puzzled expressions on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this, had some real life issues impact my motivation to write. Having depression really is frustrating at times. Please leave a review to let me know if you are still enjoying this story. We know move on to my second arc of this story. Season 1 will make itself known more in this story. Thankyou for your favs and follows, they alongside your reviews help alot with my confidence.

**Chapter 12: 'I am the what?'**

"It is okay Henry; you are safe my little prince mummy has you." Said Regina in a soothing tone, trying to calm down a crying Henry. Regina unbuckled him from his baby carrier holding him in her arms. Placing him close to her chest so he could feel the comfort of her beating heart.

Henry took a while to settle down, but he eventually did once Emma came over to join Regina in getting him to stop crying/ Emma was letting one finger stroke his cheek while she let him grab her pinkie in his tiny fist. The actions and both women's soothing tones helped him to stop crying and fall back asleep. Regina chuckled lightly at the adorableness of the sight.

She then gently placed him back in his car seat so that they could continue the drive back to Regina's mansion. Once he was settled and both Regina and Emma were back in their seats in the car Regina pulled back onto the road and they soon turned into Mifflin street. Emma looked around in wonder at the various homes that lined the more upper class street. "Wow Regina these places are huge." Said Emma as she stared out the passenger window.

"We are almost home." Said Regina as she drove closer to number 108. "Ah here we are home sweet home. Well it will be now you and Henry are here to make it so." Said Regina as she finally parked just outside the garage door so the U-Haul could be accessed easier. They wouldn't be able to unload it all by themselves. Regina had called ahead to arrange some help from the various citizens who would be more then able to help.

"So this is the Mansion you spoke to me about back in Boston? It is huge! And very classy. Wow, just…. how am I going to fit in here if this is the sort of place the people live in? How am I a reject of a foster kid ever really going to be able to be seen as anything other than some delinquent?" said Emma as she let the idea of living here in Regina's mansion finally seep into her mind. She knew that Henry could fit in with Regina. But herself? Emma was feeling less than sure that anyone would think she could live here with Regina.

Not that what the people of this town thought of her actually concerned Emma all that much. All she knew was that she wanted to not be such an embarrassment to the love of her life. At least that was how Emma saw it. Regina on the other hand noticed how Emma's tone of voice betrayed the sense of not being worthy had crept into her love's mind. She wanted to do everything in her power to make sure Emma knew that she meant the world to her.

"Emma, there is no reason to worry about what others think of you. Because you belong here with Henry and I. We are a family and that is all that matters. Oh look here come the helpers. Why don't you take Henry inside so he is not stuck outside for too long.? Here take these keys so you can open the front door while I organise those who came to help?" explained Regina as she handed over the mansion keys to Emma.

Emma then walked over to the front door carrying Henry in his capsule. Henry at this point was wide awake, as he looked at everything around him. Emma was doing the same once she reached inside the mansion. The front hallway that lead up a small staircase looked very high class in the style of how the house was laid out.

With the vast paintings on the wall, various vases with flowers and other expensive decorative items displayed around the mansion proper. Emma continued on into the lounge area where she set down Henry's baby capsule. And pulled out the play mobile out of the carry bag that she brought in with her when she and Henry entered the mansion.

She then clipped the mobile to Henry's capsule so he will be entertained while they brought in their things from the U-Haul trailer connected to the back of Regina's Mercedes. The various citizens that was called to help out worked together to bring in the heavy baby furniture following the directions of Regina. While Emma brought in their various bags into the master bedroom, having followed the directions to where Regina had said was located.

After a few hours of having furniture lugged into the baby nursery and their bags finally unpacked Regina, retired into the lounge room where Emma and Henry were nursing. As Emma had left Regina to the unpacking when she heard Henry's cries coming from the lounge room.

Regina smiled at the sight of her girlfriend breastfeeding their son. Emma looked exhausted, while Henry happily ate his fill. Emma looked up in Regina's direction when she sensed Regina's eyes on her. "Hey babe, everything unpacked?" asked Emma as Regina sat down on the lounge suit next to Emma.

"Yes finally. I was thinking we order in for dinner. As I am sure both of us are way too tired to cook dinner ourselves. And I am not certain what state the food is in the fridge and pantry. Shall I order from the local dinner or would you prefer some pizza?" replied Regina as she relaxed back onto the headrest of the lounge.

"Dinner food sounds divine right about now. Do they sell cheeseburgers?" replied Emma as she changed Henry over to her other breast so as to continue feeding Henry. Regina let out a small laugh at Emma's somewhat predictable response to wanting greasy food.

"I am sure Granny's dinner sells cheeseburgers dear. Shall I order you some fries and a large chocolate thick-shake to go with it?" responded Regina still trying to stifle her fit of giggles.

"Oh yes please babe that would be great! Do they have a chicken Caeser salad for you at all?" asked Emma. Giving Regina as bright a smile she could considering the amount of exhaustion she was feeling.

"Perhaps, we shall see then…. oh I get it you are thinking of the meal I had on our second date. How you had the cheeseburger and I had the chicken Caeser salad. But instead of a thick-shake you had a hot chocolate, and I a latte, it had a flavouring but I am not certain what the flavour was with my coffee. I was too busy falling deep into your emerald green eyes with those beautiful blue specks." Responded Regina.

Emma's smile became wider at the joy she felt that Regina remembered that part of their sight-seeing second date. "I was wondering when you would catch on. I remember it clearly because you gave me those expensive chocolate caramels that reminds me of your eyes that shine that colour when you are highly emotional. Did you want to hold Henry for a bit? I need to use the bathroom." Said Emma as she passed a now sleepy Henry into his dark haired mother's arms.

"Of course I will hold our son. You know I love spending time with him. Go on dear I will keep him company while you take care of your needs. After a long day, I am sure you feel like freshening up." Replied Regina in a loving tone of voice. As she held Henry in her arms her face lit up with the sheer joy and being able to hold their baby boy.

Emma soon exited the downstairs bathroom and the sight of Regina bonding with their son was something she would cherish forever. "What is the number for Granny's? I can order our dinner for us so you can continue to snuggle with Henry." Enquired Emma. She was standing by the lounge a little sheepishly.

"There is a brochure on top of the fridge. You will find the menu and number on there." Responded Regina, not tearing her eyes away from their son. As he snored gently in the crook of her arms. Emma followed Regina's directions finding the brochure exactly where Regina had said it would be located, and placed the order with one of the waitresses there. Emma was told they would send it over within forty-five minutes.

Having ordered their dinner Emma walked back to the lounge room, to suggest they put Henry in his crib in the nursery that Regina had managed to get the helpful citizens to put it together again inside the room designated for Henry's nursery. "Hey honey, want to put Henry to bed? Dinner will be here in forty-five minutes, some waitress named Ruby? said she will bring it over for us." Suggested Emma.

"That would be a good idea, why don't you join me? That way you can see where his room is, and get an idea of the lay out of the upstairs area." Replied Regina, gently securing him in her arms as she got up of the lounge. Regina then walked over to where Emma was standing so that she could follow her upstairs.

Once they got to the nursery Emma was once again impressed with Regina's interior design skills as the nursery was fit for a 'little prince' as Regina likes to fondly call Henry. If what Emma has read in the once upon a time book, it is a well suited term of endearment for their son.

With Regina being a Queen and Emma as a Princess, Henry is naturally the heir to two thrones. If they have more kids at some point, it will be easier to divide the two kingdoms between them if they ever go back to the Enchanted Forest. For now, Emma wasn't concerned about that. As the breaking of the dark curse isn't supposed to be until her 28th birthday.

That is if Emma wants to truly believe that the woman she loves with all her heart could have cursed them all to live here in this realm and tiny town in the middle of the state of Maine. Regina gently placed Henry into his crib and secured the side that can be pushed down. So their inquisitive son doesn't accidently push it down. At six months old he is quite the curious baby. And thankfully is able to sleep through the night.

Emma silently watched as Regina placed Henry in his crib, placing his baby blanket over him and situation his favourite teddy bear in reach of his hands. Then turned on the night light in the socket near the change table and as they both walked out of the nursery Emma flipped the switch that turned off the ceiling light.

Regina then took Emma's hand in hers as she directed them to the master bedroom. So that they could be comfortable before Regina was to fully explain the unique fairy-tale book that depicted their lives on the side of the heroes from back in their home world.

Once inside Regina's bedroom, she passed over to Emma her sleep clothes; knowing that tonight won't be a night in which they would express their love for each other in a physical manner. She was worried that after Emma learnt that she was responsible for Emma not growing up with her parents, that she would want to leave her. But despite that fear she knew that there was no more avoiding this particular truth.

Once they were both changed into their pyjamas and settled underneath the blankets of Regina's queen's sized bed. Regina pulled the once upon a time book to sit between them. "You know the story of Snow White and the Evil Queen in this book?" asked Regina, as she looked down at the open pages of the book. Not wanting to look Emma directly in the eyes just yet.

Regina was feeling rather nervous about revealing her entire story to Emma. She knew in theory that Emma would be able to accept her, but her low sense of self-worth and self-hatred wasn't making it easy for the raven haired beauty. Before Emma could respond to the question the sound of the doorbell ringing startled them, and it got them in a panic that it might wake up the sleeping Henry.

"I will go answer that, can you go check that Henry is still asleep?" said Regina in a rush to answer the door. She grabbed her dressing gown from behind her bedroom door, then tread down the hallway and the stairs as quietly and quickly as she could so as not to disturb Henry from his sleep. That is if the ringing doorbell didn't do it first. '_why does everyone insist on hitting the doorbell repeatedly? Do the just lack the patients or are they just stupid? What am I even thinking? Of course they are stupid they are peasants for fucks sake. Most of them were barely educated, and those of them that were are tended to be in the various military that the various nobles and royal families had on hand at their estates and castles. _

_An uneducated guard or elite army were not good at their jobs and tended to find themselves be on the end of a very sharp weapon. So whoever the idiot at the door is most definitely one of the less educated. Ah but then the curse might have caused somethings to be different with their personalities so it could still be…oh who cares?' _thought Regina as she readied herself to open the front door.

Regina then opened the door to see Ruby about to press the doorbell once more, only to stop when she sees Regina standing in the open doorway. "Ah Miss Lucas, thank you ever so much for ringing my doorbell. Did you forget we have a baby in the house? Or is it your non-existent manners causing you to be so impatient?" stated Regina in her most sarcastic tone of voice she could muster after a long day.

"Oh I am sorry madam mayor; it is just Granny gets cranky if I take too long to deliver food. You know busy dinner rush and all." Replied Ruby, as she handed over the plastic bag with their meals in it and the tray with the drinks. Regina takes the bag and drinks and places on the small side table near the front door. Then tightens her robe so she didn't give the lanky brunette more of a show then she ever wanted to show. For it would never do to have the best friend of her mortal enemy and the mother of the love of her life. See her in anything less than what she is currently showing. Which is barely nothing. At most her bare feet were on display.

"Thank you Miss Lucas, just wait a minute while I go get my purse so I can pay what I owe you." Replied Regina, who quickly ducked over to where she kept her handbag; and got out her purse. She then walked back to the door where Ruby was anxiously waiting for Regina to return.

"Here you go, and keep the change." Said Regina as she handed over a fifty-dollar note. Once Ruby had the money in hand and a shocked look on her face with the sizeable tip Regina had given her; Regina closed the front door and returned her purse to her handbag then gathered up their dinner, to take it to her bedroom. '_this isn't like me to just eat this type of food in my room. Must be Emma's influence, it was a common occurrence back in Portland, while we lived together during Emma's probation period. Will just have to make sure we don't make it a habit here in Storybrooke. Going to have to get Emma used to showing a sense of decorum while out in public…'_

Thought Regina as she finally made it to the master bedroom where Emma was waiting patiently. "That was Ruby with dinner. We can eat it up here just this once Emma okay?" was all Regina said as she re-entered the room.

" Whatever you say babe." Said Emma with a coy smirk on her face. As she re situated herself on the bed so she sat up properly. So that by the time that Regina had gotten herself comfortable again and laid out the take away containers with their meals in it, in the centre of the bed, ready and waiting with the plastic utensils included.

They ate in a comfortable silence mainly because Emma didn't want to get any of the sauce or burger ingredients all over the clean sheets. Once they were done eating Emma placed the empty containers into the plastic bag they came in ready to dump them into the bin downstairs in the kitchen later after their talk about the fairy tale book.

Which Regina had replaced it back on the bed situated between them. She had turned the pages in the book to where the story of Snow White was clearly displayed. "these stories in this book actually happened, although this is only done in the hero's perspective. You see, I was the Evil Queen; it wasn't a title I wanted. It was given to me by Snow White, she was the one to add evil to my title. Yes, I was a queen, but only through an unwanted marriage to the king. Who was Snow's father.

I was involved with someone else before I met the king and Snow. I was out on a secret picnic with Daniel, my first love. At the time I thought he was my true love, but that wasn't meant to be. The young Snow had lost control of the horse she was riding. And I jumped onto my own stead to rescue Snow from the runaway horse. My rescue was met with a marriage proposal from the king. Which my mother accepted on my behalf.

There was no way I was going to marry the king, so I asked Daniel to marry me. Which he accepted. We were caught by Snow White at first, so I chased after her and explained to her about true love. Snow was very young at the time. So my mother was able to manipulate her easily.

So snow wasn't able to keep it a secret, as my mother used the fact that Snow had lost her own mother to her advantage. Snow told my mother of my plans to run away with Daniel. And my mother came out to the stables to prevent us from escaping. She ripped Daniel's heart out of his chest right in front of me and crushed it to dust. That night was only the first step on my very dark journey to casting the dark curse which brought us here.

From what I am sure you read in the book, is that your parents Snow White and Prince Charming; they put you into an enchanted wardrobe while you were barely an hour or two old. Which is how you were found on the side of the road, and taken into foster care. And I and all who reside here, were cursed to forget their lives in the Enchanted Forest." Explained Regina, who had taken a short pause to re gather her composure.

"Hang on, you said my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming? Like the Disney fairy-tale characters?" asked Emma incredulously.

"Walt Disney took some liberties; he didn't get it quite right. I had more of a reason than Snow's beauty for wanting to kill her. I didn't want to be her step-mother, and I am not entirely sure I would have been had Snow kept her mouth shut about Daniel and I." replied Regina, giving Emma a playful smirk. Emma lightly nudged her, then planted a light kiss on Regina's cheek.

"You are definitely hotter than snow white. Don't tell her I said that though when she gets her memories back that is." Said Emma playfully.

"Aw your no fun, I was looking forward to seeing the look on her face when she hears you think I am more beautiful than her." Responded Regina, with a smirk.

"But yes your parents are Snow White and Charming. This makes you a product of true love. Much like our son. We will need to be careful here in Storybrooke. And I will need to teach you how to control your magic. Or we could break the curse long before the prophesy stated by Rumplestiltskin. That the saviour would come and break the curse on her twenty-eighth birthday.

You are that saviour Emma, it says so in this book. Here look at the pages." Said Regina as she pushed the book towards Emma; the book opened to the page where Charming was placing Emma into the wardrobe.

Emma looked at the pages Regina mentioned, seeing her name written clearly on the baby blanket. She turned the page over expecting I to be blank like it has been before when she read them to Henry in prison and at their apartment they lived in during her probation. Only to find that there was more writing and images there. It was adding to it the more she flipped through the remaining pages of the book.

"Regina the book is writing itself!" exclaimed Emma, a look of shock and surprise on her face.

"What?! How is that even possible? There isn't any magic outside our own magic here." Uttered Regina, her tone of voice and facial expression just as shocked as Emma. As she looked over Emma's shoulder to see what Emma was saying occur right before her eyes.

"It is writing our story Regina, the one we have leading up to this moment, it mentions the years you spent in the curse, and my time in foster care. Our first meeting, our first date. All of our dates, Regina it even mentions the night we conceived Henry. In details! DETAILS!" expressed Emma. Her hands gesturing wildly as sparks of magic flew from her hands; flew around the room hitting the lights and walls, until they finally fizzled out.

Regina having noticed the magic zooming around the room grabbed Emma's hands, which prevented any more magic from escaping. Emma sensed the calming effect Regina had on her when she felt Regina's hands in hers, and was grateful for the dark haired beauty in front of her. '_Magic, how is it even possible? How does a book write itself? This is ridiculous, it shouldn't even be possible. But then two women shouldn't be able to conceive a child together without the help of science. Yet we somehow managed it. The explanation for it? Magic, everything weird that has happened is all due to magic. I don't know if I want to believe it. But it is hard not to when it is staring at me in the face. Not sure I like the idea of my sex life been written down in a book, one that our son might read himself one day when he is old enough. That is so embarrassing. Ugh no why does it have to be mentioned in the book? What freaking importance does it hold? _

_Oh I better pay attention to Regina she might have some answers looks like she is trying to get me to listen.' _Thought Emma as Regina tried for several minutes to get Emma to respond to her.

"Emma!" shouted Regina. Which finally got Emma to look into her eyes. Regina could see that Emma was struggling to come to terms with all the magic that has occurred.

"Sorry Regina I got lost in thought." Answered Emma. Regina let out a small sigh.

"It is alright Emma. This is hard to take in. I understand truly I do. Even I am unsure how the book is just writing our story by itself. By all means there should be an author with the magical quill. I had heard stories about them, but I never really thought them as being real. If I had known I might have asked them to write me a better story many years ago." Disclosed Regina.

"No you wouldn't have, from what you have told me your m other wouldn't have let you. The king you mentioned is he the person you told me about when we were first getting to know each other?" replied Emma.

"Yes he is. I am sorry I didn't give you the full story at the time. I just didn't know how you would have dealt with the whole king, magic and curses part of the conversation." Stated Regina.

"I wouldn't have believed you, more than likely would have thought you were insane and not continued on with the date. I only believe you now, because I have seen proof of magic. I am curious as to what exactly happens now that I am here. Wouldn't my being here weaken the curse? How do we break this curse exactly?" explained Emma.

"It might do yes, but I am not worried about that. If the curse weakens so be it. Breaking the curse requires true love's kiss. The saviour is supposed to break the curse. You're the saviour Emma. And we share true love. So a true love's kiss between us while here in Storybrooke, should break the curse." Explained Regina.

""Well then why wait? So what if it is supposed to be when I am 28. Why not now? Who decided that it had to be in ten years' time?" asked Emma.

"We aren't ready for that yet Emma. As much as I would love to do so right here right now, we can't." replied Regina.

"Why not?" enquired Emma.

"You need to be able to control your magic first Emma. I need you to be able to be strong enough to handle the backlash that breaking the curse will entail." Responded Regina.

"Backlash, what backlash?" asked Emma, getting rather agitated at not knowing what will happen when the curse breaks.

"The people I cursed including your parents; won't be happy I ripped them all away from their homes and lives in the Enchanted Forest. They will want to have me killed. You and Henry should be safe, being that you are related to Snow White and Prince Charming. I am hoping though that the fact that I kept them together rather than split them apart like I originally wanted too will, help with them not wanting me dead." Said Regina. looking deep into the green eyes she loves to get lost in.

"I won't let them hurt you Regina, I promise you." Believed Emma with all her being.

"I won't hold you to that Emma, but thank you for saying it. Come on let's get some sleep. We can go for a tour around town tomorrow and get started on controlling our magic." Uttered Regina, in a defeated one of voice.

They both snuggled under the blankets, Emma being Regina's big spoon this time. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep. The next morning had Regina waking to the sounds of Henry crying on the baby monitor. Emma was still sound asleep nest to her so she gently pulled herself from out of Emma's tight embrace. Emma had stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Regina replaced her body with her pillow which Emma promptly pulled in closer to her body.

This made Regina chuckle to herself softly, '_she is so adorable. Ok time to go attend to Henry, did Emma pump some milk yesterday or do I need to get some formula ready? Best get Henry first to check what else he might need.' _Thought Regina as she walked into Henry's nursery. Upon entering Regina notices that Henry's soft toys were zooming around the room with each of Henry's cries caused by his innate magic.

'_This is going to make things interesting. With both Henry and Emma needing to control their magic. But then what did I expect? Both are the products of true love. It's funny how that my true love just so happens to be the daughter of my sworn enemy. If someone had asked me if I could ever see myself with the child of Snow white and her Sheppard prince, I would have laughed in their faces before ripping out their hearts from their chests for being such imbeciles.' _

Regina then picked up Henry gently from his crib, and checked his nappy, he most definitely needs a change. '_hmm, may as well bathe him first, then we can settle with a bottle on the rocking chair together.' _Thought Regina. While Regina was taking care of Henry, Emma had finally awoken from her sleep and was at first startled to find she was hugging a pillow. She then looked around the room the best she could without her glasses. Noticing that Regina wasn't in the room. It was then she heard Regina's voice on the baby monitor, which made Emma smile. '_I love seeing and hearing Regina bond with our son.' _Emma then got out of bed to get ready for a shower and see what food Regina did have in the kitchen to make breakfast, and pump some more milk so they wouldn't have to worry about that during the day while touring the town.

Emma was able to find some ingredients to make some bacon and eggs for their breakfast. Although Regina would have preferred to have a less fat laden meal, she also was aware that Emma needed the protein more. They consumed their breakfast in companionable silence. Once they were finished they washed the dishes together and placed Henry in his stroller. So they could enjoy the walk around town.

Regina took Emma and Henry all around the own including town hall and grannies diner for lunch. Henry got a little fussy, and Granny came over to lend a piece of wisdom to both of them. They eventually went to the local grocery store. Emma had tossed as much junk food in the trolley she could get away with Regina giving her dark looks at the boldness of her choices.

After their time around town, and getting their food stocked, and the odd glances the three of them gained from the citizens who were intrigued to see two new faces in the town. Once they got home, they put away the food, and Regina started on the preparations for dinner, including a dessert.

Their lives in Storybrooke consisted of much the same, Regina would go to work at town hall, while Emma stayed at home taking care of Henry for the first year, as she got used to living in a small town. Emma would take Henry to go for lunchtime visits at the town hall. They would enjoy their lunch together while going over the various magical texts about light magic, and how to learn to control it, without having to actually use the magic.

They got to hear Henry's first word which was "mummy" making both women smile and laugh at not knowing which one he was directing it too. And it wasn't too long after that he started to crawl, causing the need to baby proof the entire mansion. Because young Henry had both his mother's curious natures. They would often have to chase down the curious toddler, and when they did it would end in fits of giggles.

With each passing day, the darkness in Regina's heart would lose a bit more of its grip on her. And little by little the curse weakened. They learned how to contain their true loves magic, so as not to accidently break the curse before they were ready. And their sparks were less noticeable to anyone who wasn't the two of them. At eighteen months Henry took his first stumbling steps, which brought tears of joy to both Regina and Emma.

They had enrolled Henry into Storybrooke's day-care preschool so that Emma could work as deputy, putting her experience as a bail bondsperson to good use. Emma even got to know the cursed versions of her parents, as well as her brothers. Although Emma couldn't call Mary-Margret and David by 'mum' and 'dad' as much as she wanted to she knew it wasn't possible until the curse was broken and they got their true identities and remembered that they had given birth to her. Something of witch Regina now regretted having done to Snow and Charming's memories. As it hurt Regina every day to see the hurt on Emma's face when she interacts with them.

It had her regretting some of her decisions in regards to the curse. So Regina tried her best to make up for it by making sure Emma felt like she had a good family life with her and their son. And would listen to Emma when she would talk about how she felt being on the outside of the family she had been looking for her entire life.

But in the same respect she couldn't help but be grateful for the curse bringing her Emma and Henry. They were her happy ending, so any regret she did feel would be lessened by the knowledge and love she gained from it. With Emma's twenty-first birthday, which happened to also be the anniversary of the curse only a couple of weeks away. the tension between Regina and Emma had become palpable.

With Graham having stepped down from the position as sheriff claiming that he just didn't feel he was suitable for the job anymore. Emma was appointed the temporary sheriff until an election could be made to cement the position. Even with Rumple using Sidney Glass to be the opposition.

Rumple had seemed to have caught on to the fact that Emma was more than just Regina's girlfriend. And Regina suspected that Rumple knew that Emma was her true love. For Rumple had been rather like his Enchanted Forest personality rather than his cursed one.

Rumple even went to great lengths to prevent Regina and Emma from getting too close, at least in public. Not much he can do behind the mansion doors of 108 Mifflin Street. So rumple focused on driving a wedge between Regina and Emma in any way he could in the public eye. He was dead set on not having the curse break until the time frame the seer told him all those centuries ago.

Regina who had figured out Rumple's game with this explained it to Emma during one of their many magic lessons. "Emma, you do realise that Gold is trying to split us up?" queried Regina.

"I didn't, what is he trying to achieve in doing that. Doesn't he want the curse broken?" replied Emma, with a concerned, yet determined expression on her face.

"I know he can see into the future. He told me, many years ago; when I was still married to the king. You see, Leopold and Snow where out at another kingdom taking care of trade agreements and what not. The King never involved me with much, and only ever paid attention to me when he wanted sex.

I was eating a feast that included a roasted swan, which was when Rumple decided to just teleport in. He wanted me to continue with my magic lessons. I wasn't all that interested at that moment. It was still when I was hesitant to use the dark magic, as I really didn't want to be like my mother. To witch Rumple had said 'you can no more beat your fate, than can that swan there.' At the time, I thought nothing of the comment.

I had no clue as to what he was really referring too, so then he said to me 'when you see the future there is irony everywhere.' I get it now though. It is your fate to be the saviour and break the cures just as it was my fate to become the Evil Queen and cast the curse that Rumple had created.

But the irony as he put it is that you are the swan, which is the reference to your last name. But I don't think he saw the finer details of the curse such as me meeting you when I did. I believe he thought we would meet for the first time when you were twenty eight.

Which was when you would have found the place somehow. Not entirely sure how though. Having said all that, we have the advantage. It is going to take some decent acting from us though." explained Regina.

"Okay what do you have in mind?" asked Emma.

"Since he is determined to pit us up against each other, we will just have to make it seem his plan is working." Replied Regina.

"You mean we will have to fight and argue in public? Make it seem like our relationship is on the outs? This isn't going to be easy on Henry though. It will confuse the kid. Seeing his mother's fight when he is so used to seeing us be loving and all touchy feely." Said Emma.

"We will just have to explain it to him, make sure he knows that we both love him and each other very much. But also make sure he knows to play along with whatever happens when we go out into the public eye." Said Regina.

"We will have to be careful with us still living together, hmm; oh I know we can just say we are only still living together for Henry's sake. Yep that ought to work. What do you think?" said Emma.

"I think you are the most beautiful and sexiest woman in this realm and all the other realms put together is what I think." Said Regina with lust, love and desire in her eyes. Just thinking of all the make-up sex they will be having within the next two weeks has her become very wet. Her need for her true love was tantamount and she was going to have Emma on the expensive lounge right here in her office.

The fact that this is so similar to a dream she had when they first started dating wasn't lost on her. And she hoped that Emma had picked up on the fact that one they were alone in her office, and they were wearing the clothes that was in the dream tossed onto the coffee table.

When Emma noticed the look in Regina's eyes she couldn't help but walk over to where Regina was sitting on the lounge and the fact that the way the office was designed was exactly like it was in an earlier dream she had when they were first dating. Emma pulled Regina flushed against her body on the lounge and leaned in the short distance to press her lips onto Regina's.

The moment their lips touched the long reigned in sparks exploded all over her body. And the feel of it gave Emma a euphoric sensation. The kiss was quickly deepened by Regina as she laid down on her back pulling Emma on top of her as she did. They remained in their passionate kissing for a bit before both of them felt that they most definitely had way too much clothing on. So they sat back up a bit so they could remove all their clothing, Emma had thrown hers haphazardly in the direction of the coffee table while Regina placed hers in a neat pile.

Laying back down on her back revelling in the feel of Emma's naked body pressed up against her own. Their breasts rubbing together in a delicious way. Causing Regina to let out a moan at the feeling, which Emma returned when she felt both their wet centres met. As Emma ground down on Regina's clit making sure her own was touching Regina's in a delightful friction. She lent down and kissed Regina once more finding their rhythm easily and blissfully.

They thrust their hips in synchronisation, bringing them to the brink of orgasm, where their hands touched and lips met the magical sparks were shooting around their bodies, enhancing their shared pleasure. Just as they were at the point just before orgasm they each thrust three fingers into each other's cores, pumping in and out as they brought each other to mutual explosive orgasms, with the sparks following the path of their fingers bringing them ever closer to each other.

They kept going, maintaining the friction between their clits while they helped each other ride out the waves of pleasure. Until finally collapsing together in a sweaty heap of limbs. "That was wow, I love you so much my beautiful goddess." Breathed out Emma, as she was still laying on top of Regina.

"I love you too dear, we let our magic get out of control, look." Responded Regina as she lazily pointed to the results of their magic having gotten out of control during their love making. Emma turned her head in the direction of where Regina was pointing. Over by the mantelpiece where the horse statues resided was now a numerous multiple coloured roses strewn everywhere.

"Oh wow! Um they weren't apart of the dream I had back when we were dating." Gasped out Emma as she was shocked to see the various roses, the colour of the ones she had given to Regina on their long anticipated third date.

"Wait what dream?" asked Regina, as she sat up, causing Emma to fall off the lounge with a large thump.

"Ouch! Why did you push me off the lounge for?" asked Emma as she rubbed her elbows, she had knocked them on the coffee table as she fell.

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to push you off me. You just put me off guard with the dream comment." replied Regina a she helped the blonde back up again on the lounge next to her. Both women still very much naked.

"What? Oh yeah, about that I had more than one dream back when we were dating, and one of those dreams had us making love on this very lounge, our clothes where on the coffee table, in fact everything happened according to the dream except for the magical part. The dream got cut off just as we reached our orgasms in the dream. So I didn't see this." Said Emma as she gestured to all the roses.

"I actually had the same dream, and like you I didn't see the magical side of it. We should get dressed, and gather all those roses. I will place them where I keep the supply of Red ones to use when going down to the psych ward in the hospital. " said Regina. Her last comment got her a concerned and slightly jealous look from Emma.

"Why would you need red roses for the psych ward? You don't have a lover locked up down there do you?" asked Emma. Her jealously leaking out in her voice just enough for Regina to detect it.

"No, I don't have any other lovers. You are my only one Emma, I have zero interest in anyone else. The roses are for the nurse who works in that ward. It is just part of the curse. She used to be one of my hand maidens back in the Enchanted Forest. So I give her a single red rose whenever I go and check on Belle.

Who I really should let out, not Rumple's sake although I know he has a thing for his maid. She never felt more than friendship towards him and a vain hope he might change for the better. She had already fallen for someone else when she was sold into servitude to him.

I believe she was the price her father paid for his kingdom being saved from the ogre wars. She had fallen for a werewolf in her various travels away from Rumples castle. If I let her go, it will make the waitress Ruby very happy. Which I am hoping after the curse breaks will go a long way in helping with Red and Granny not wanting to come after me to kill me.

I always respected werewolves as a magical race. So it was easy for me to agree to the huntsman wanting to ban the hunting of wolves in my kingdom. The huntsman is another person I will have to make things up to. Returning his heart would be an idea. He might come to you at some point as the curse weakens further. Our love for each other is certainly doing that." Said Regina.

"Why would that make Graham come to me though?" asked Emma as she finished helping Regina put her office back in order placing the roses into a vase with some water for the time being. They had their clothes back on, and the cushions were righted back into their rightful place on the lounge.

With the office back to actually looking like Regina's ever neat and tidy and professional setting, they had moved back over to the elegant desk. Regina sat in her office chair while Emma took up the one for guests. And as soon as they had done so there was a knock at Regina's office door, and a muffled objection coming from Regina's assistant Johanna. "The Mayor isn't to be disturbed she is in an important meeting.."

"She will want to hear what I have to say dearie." Was heard as Gold walked right on into the office can in hand and his smarmy grin in place. Regina noticed the look, and knew in her gut that this conversation wasn't going to bode well for her; let alone Emma.

"And what would that be Gold? Surely whatever you have to say can wait a few more minutes after I had finished my meeting with Miss Swan here." Stated Regina, her mayoral mask firmly in place so as not to let him see just how much his presence affected her.

"Why dearie worried about what I might say will get your girlfriend take your boy and leave Storybrooke?" Said Rumple, he smiled when he saw how his words affected Emma.

"Not at all, I would say your time is up Miss Swan, why don't you head on back to the station and get that paperwork that is due by the end of the work day." Replied Regina, turning her face to look at Emma directly mask still intact but her eyes pleaded with Emma to just go along with it. Not wanting to have to begin the fake fighting so soon after their magical love making.

Emma who got the hint pretty quick that she should leave and not stay and defend the woman she loves; as much as she knows Regina would love it, with Rumple in the room it would only make things worse. "Yes Madam mayor I will right on that. Don't forget it is your turn to pick up Henry from pre-school." Replied Emma, as she got out of her chair and headed out of the office as fast as she could do so without it looking like she was making a hasty retreat.

"Now Gold take a seat, let's get this over with I have more important things to do before I go and pick up my son." Stated Regina as she gestured to gold as to where he should sit.

Rumple sat down where he was told resting his hands on the handle of his cane. "You dearie are not fooling me. I know about the little magic shows that occur between you and Miss Swan." Said Rumple, pausing to take in the impact his words had on the mayor. With a sharp intake of breath from Regina he felt satisfied that he was certainly getting to the former Evil Queen.

"Whatever gave you the impression that I care what you think or know about what occurs between Miss Swan and I? responded Regina once she was able to re-compose her features.

"Nothing dearie, just be aware that I can get in between the two of you, this little happy family thing you have going on won't last. So please get your former puppet Sidney Glass to publish the little stint Miss Swan had in jail, where she had your boy. I think it is time for the towns citizens to know about our future sheriff." Said Rumple, knowing the effect his use of the word 'please' would get Regina to do exactly what he had asked.

He then got up out of his seat and left Regina's office._ 'Now the next thing to do is get Miss Swan angry at our Mayor. Hmm, time to put my plan fully into action. I will not have my curse broken before I am ready to have it broken.'_ Thought Rumple as he left town hall and made his way back to his shop. He had a few things to get ready in order to set his plan in motion.

Meanwhile back in Regina's office Regina was sitting at her desk a clear look of panic written clearly on her face._ 'Shit he knows about our last minute deal. Fuck, I don't even know how to fight that please of his.' _Thought Regina as she picked up the handset of her office phone and called Sidney as Rumple told her to do.

After a couple of rings Sidney answered; "yeas Madam Mayor how can I be of service?"

"Mr Glass I need you to run an article about Miss Swan's time in prison, I will have the details sent to you and be sure not to leave out any details." Stated Regina. She then hung up the phone and called her assistant informing her of what she needed to do to take the required information over to the editor of the Storybrooke Mirror.

Once she did that she gathered her things together and retrieved one of the red roses from where Emma had placed the ones their magic created. It was time to go see the nurse in the mental ward. A bookworm was about due to be released from her cell.

Regina made her way to the hospital and punched in the code for the downstairs ward. Once she had descended the stairs she stood in front of the nurse's station and handed over the single red rose to the nurse. Who gratefully took the rose and placed on her desk before picking up the keys, then motioned for Regina to follow her to the room which held Belle.

The nurse unlocked the room and walked back over to her desk and continued with whatever she was doing before Regina came into the ward. Regina walked swiftly into the dreary room, the slightly dishevelled blue eyed brunette turned her face to Regina's direction. "It is time Miss French that you are to leave this room. Head to the dinner called Granny's and ask for a Ruby Lucas she will take care of you." Said Regina before quickly leaving the room before the younger woman could ask her any questions. It wasn't time for it just yet.

Regina walked back to the nurses' station, "Let her go, she is no longer required to stay here." Said Regina as the nurse nodded in answer. Regina then made her way up the stairs and back out of the hospital. She got into her car and drove over to where Henry's pre-school was located.

When she got there she was greeted by a very energetic two year old. "Mummy! Guess what?" squealed Henry, as he leapt into Regina's waiting arms.

"What my beautiful boy?" replied Regina, a big happy smile was plastered over her face. In her joy at seeing her little prince be so happy and innocent. She then lead them both out to her car.

"We did finger paintings today want to see?" was Henry's eager reply.

"That is wonderful, I would love to see it, but how about we wait until we get home so your Ma can see it as well?" responded Regina as she buckled him into his car seat.

"Okay mummy, can we have some bikkies when we get home?" asked Henry once Regina had gotten into the driver's seat.

"We will see what we have once we get home." Replied Regina as she turned the ignition and drove them home to the mansion.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N sorry it took me so long to get this ****Chapter done. Alot has been going on in my life right now. With my de****pression making it hard for me to find much motivation to write. As well as my mum, who needs me to take care of her from time to time. I do ho****pe this was worth the wait and I thank all those wonderful loyal readers who have stuck with me all this time. **

**Chapter 13: **

Belle followed Regina's vague instructions not really certain as to why she felt that the dark haired woman actually had good intentions. But did what she was told anyway, finding Granny's dinner, she stood outside the dinner watching as the people who frequent the dinner come and go, she could see smiling faces as they enjoyed their meals.

Belle then spots a lanky brunette with red streaks in her hair walk from behind the counter over to one of the tables nearest to the window that Belle was observing through. She couldn't be certain but there was something familiar about the waitress. Belle then walked into the diner and over to the counter. By then Ruby had returned to behind the counter and gave Belle the most dazzling smile that left Belle dazed for a brief minute.

"Hi can I help you? You seem a little lost?" questioned Ruby; she also felt a familiarity with the petite brunette dazedly looking at her.

"Oh yes sorry, your smile just took me by surprise. I was hoping to find someone named Ruby? You see I was told to come find Ruby and that she would take care of me. Would you know who this Ruby is by any chance?" asked Belle, as she sat down at a stool in front of the counter.

"Why yes that would be me. How about we get you something to eat and drink for now then we will see about getting you cleaned up does that sound good to you miss..?" replied Ruby.

"I am not quite sure what my name is sorry. For some reason I don' remember much at all." Responded Belle, as she looked dejectedly down at the menu in front of her.

"Hey don't worry, I am sure you will remember it soon enough, or we will find someone who can tell us who you are. So what can I get you to eat and drink?" said Ruby, with a bright smile still on her face, but the concern was showing in her eyes.

At this point Emma came into the diner; it was her turn to pick up the takeaway for her and Regina's weekly Granny's and video night. Emma walked over to the counter to place their order.

"Take a look at the menu there for a bit while I get the acting Sherriff's order. I will be right back." Said Ruby, as she moved away from where Belle was seated to greet

Emma. "Hey Emma your usual?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes thankyou Ruby." Replied Emma as she sat in the stool in front of her while she waited.

"No problem, won't be too long." replied Ruby her bright smile still plastered on her face. Ruby then took the order over to the kitchen for Granny to get the order taken care off. Once she had done that she turned back to Belle.

"So what sounds good for you?" asked Ruby. Her pad and pen at the ready.

"Oh, I think I might try the deluxe burger with an iced tea please." Replied Belle.

"Coming right up." Responded Ruby, she then took Belle's order to be sorted by granny in the kitchen as it was Granny's turn to be the head cook.

The bell dinged signalling that Emma's order was ready. Ruby picked it up and took it over to where Emma was silently observing Belle. "Here you go, should I put it on your tab or Regina's?" asked Ruby.

"Mine, thanks Ruby. Oh and when she finishes eating her meal and stuff you might want to suggest she take on the role as librarian. I think she might enjoy that." Stated Emma as she took the takeaway bag and drinks tray from the counter where Ruby had placed it. Emma than gave Ruby a shy smile as she continued on her way out of the diner.

Emma gently placed the takeout carefully on the passenger seat beside hers, and the drinks in the cup holders. Feeling ever grateful that Regina went with the more modern model of the yellow bug. Rather than get her another vintage version. Emma then chuckled to herself as she remembered Regina's nickname for the old bug.

She then put the car into gear and took off to the mansion she called home with Regina and their son. When she got home she carefully carried in the dinner. Closing the front door with the heel of her foot. "Hey I'm home, and I have dinner." Called out Emma as she entered the kitchen, where she found Regina fixing a bottle of apple juice for Henry.

Emma placed the take out bag and tray on the counter and walked over to where Regina was standing, and leant in for a kiss. It started out chaste, then quickly became heated the magical sparks from earlier in Regina's office making it known once more. Sent jolts of pleasure throughout their bodies. Only breaking away from the kiss when air became a struggle.

"Mmm, glad your home on time tonight. I take it Leroy and pongo are behaving then?" said Regina as she regained her breath.

"Yes, for once they were. So I saw that Belle at Granny's looks like she did as you said. And Ruby seems happier. I am not sure she knows why though. I am glad you let Belle out like you did babe. It is very un Evil Queen like." Said Emma as she pulled Regina flush close to her body.

Regina took advantage of their closeness and leans in for a chaste kiss in thanks for Emma's words. After the kiss ends Regina pulls away to bring their meal into the lounge room where their son was happily playing with his toys, that upon when Regina and Emma entered the room were scattered all over the place as he energetically played with them and at the same time made the other toys around the room float and hover.

Regina naturally smiled with pride over Henry's natural abilities with his magic. It was only in the safety of the mansion could Henry use his magic without suspicion or drawing attention to just how special and unique the boy was. Whenever they took him outside or to preschool they made sure he wore a magic suppressing band on his wrist. That to the casual observer would just think was a pretty armband.

It was only when they were at home could Regina help both Emma and Henry control and focus their light magic. Regina and Emma take their seats on the lounge where there were 2 small side tables set up ready for them to eat their meals Regina unpacks hers and Emma's first then carefully extracts Henry's kid's meal. And places it on the smaller table set-up ready for Henry to enjoy his meal 'like a big boy' as he called it.

"Henry my little prince your dinner is ready for you to eat at your table." Called Regina. At the mention of food, Henry excitedly got up and sat over at his table so he could eat what his mother's had put there waiting for him. The three of them ate their dinner, while watching a movie. After Henry had finished his dinner he tugged on Emma's pant leg.

"Mummy, I need go potty." Said Henry doing his best to hold his legs together. Bouncing on the spot.

"Okay kid, I will take you to the potty." Replied Emma, as she swooped up Henry into her arms and took him into the downstairs bathroom where a potty trainer was set up for when Henry was downstairs playing. Once in the bathroom Emma put Henry back down on the floor, helping him to get him on his 'toilet'. Emma then waited patiently for him to do his business. When he was all done he stood up proudly; "look mummy I did it!" exclaimed Henry.

"You did very well, my big boy. Mummy is proud of you. Go wash your hands now." Replied Emma. As she cleaned up the potty trainer, emptying its contents into the toilet flushing it. She then got out the disinfectant and cleaned it properly. She then joined Henry at the sink where he was making a mess washing his hands. Emma chuckled to herself in amusement. _'Henry is a lot like me when I was his age. Makes me wonder what Regina was like at his age? I bet she was so adorable and cute.' _

Thought Emma as she helped Henry finish up in the bathroom making sure he dried his hands. They returned to the lounge room where Regina was waiting for them to come back. "Hey there my little prince did you go well?" asked Regina in her most encouraging tone of voice that was laced with pride as she noticed Emma's bright smile on her face when they were entering the room.

"I did mum, I went potty like a big boy." Replied Henry as he ran as quickly his little legs could carry him into Regina's waiting arms.

Regina hugged him tight placing kisses on his forehead and cheeks, making him giggle and squirm in her arms. Emma walked over to join her little family, leant in to where Regina was holding Henry. Emma tickled his sides making him laugh harder, Regina soon joined in on the fun, both helping Emma tickle Henry. And help Henry get Emma back.

"Stop mummies, I can't breathe….."Gasped out Henry. Emma and Regina cease with their tickling. The three of them fell back onto the floor as they caught their breathes. They laid there in blissful companionship until they felt Henry snuggle into both his mother's bodies his head lay on Regina's ample chest while the rest of his body was sprawled across Emma's smaller yet muscular frame. Emma and Regina smiled at each other when they heard his soft snores.

Wordlessly they both gently got up off the floor as Emma took him fully in her arms as Regina led them to Henry's bedroom where they tucked him in together placing a kiss on his forehead. Turning on the baby monitor and Henry's night light on their way out closing the door almost all the way leaving it only a crack open just in case he woke up needing to use the bathroom.

They made their way silently back down to the lounge room to clear up from dinner and to watch a movie more suited to them. Cuddling up close together as they enjoyed the film. Until Regina was the one to fall asleep with her head on Emma's shoulder, drooling slightly. Emma sniggered to herself quietly, wishing she could take a photo of Regina at that precise moment.

Instead she softly lifted Regina's head so she could get up off the lounge, then bent down slightly so she could lift Regina up bridal style to carry her up to their bedroom. She silently gets Regina onto the bed and under the covers way to tired herself to bother with getting changed into her sleep clothes.

Instead Emma crawled into bed curling her body in behind Regina's falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Regina and Emma were forced awake before Regina's alarm went off by Henry who was taking turns poking them in the face and arms in order to wake them up. "Mummies time to wake up!" Shouted henry.

"Ugh Henry, quit poking me I am awake already." Groaned Emma as she burrowed her face into Regina's hair to avoid Henry's poking fingers.

"Your funny mummy, can we get pancakes please?" asked Henry with an adorable pout on his face as he stared in Emma's direction.

"Henry my little prince, why don't you go wash your face sweetie and your mum and I will get breakfast ready hmm?" said Regina her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Okay mummy." Replied Henry as he climbed down off the bed. Regina watched him carefully as he slowly made his way to the bathroom suite attached to the master bedroom.

Regina rolled over to give Emma a good morning kiss, which Emma deepened causing more of the magical sparks to travel all over their bodies. Only breaking apart when they heard Henry's giggles at seeing the magic causing various items to float in the air as he had come out the bathroom while his mothers were kissing.

They broke apart upon hearing Henry's giggles, "what is so funny sweetheart?" asked Regina.

"Floaty stuff mum, and sparkly stuff." Replied Henry as he watched the mentioned objects crash to the floor at his reply.

"Okay kid, let's head downstairs and set the table for pancakes, how does that sound?" responded Emma trying to deflect from the situation of hers and Regina's magic going haywire again. '_I wonder if with all our magic getting out of control it means that the dream where I was pregnant with our second child is about to come true? That means we will break the curse early. _

_Will we conceive before we break the curse or after or will it be the reason for the curse braking? The only reason we haven't broken it yet is because we have controlled our magic up until recently.' _Thought Emma, as she walked down the grand spiralling staircase, keeping a strong steady hand with Henry as she helped him go downstairs.

Regina following closely behind them, keeping a close eye on Henry. Once they get downstairs, the three of them head into the kitchen, Regina getting started on the cooking while Emma and Henry set the dining table. The pancakes where ready after a short time even with both Henry and Emma pinching bits of the batter and the pieces of fruit Emma cut while Regina took care of cooking Henry sat on one of the stools in front of the island counter.

They then consumed their meal in the dining room, Henry chatting away about pre-school and his adventures with his toys. After breakfast they cleared the table and then went back upstairs to get ready for work and get Henry ready for pre-school. When they were ready they got Henry settled into his car seat in Emma's bug, Regina then pulled Emma close to her giving her alight kiss on the lips shooting sparks everywhere.

"Emma, what you will read in the newspaper today I had to put out there so as to throw Gold off enough for him to leave us alone for a bit ok?" asked Regina nervously.

"Did he use his 'please' on you?" asked Emma, with a look of curious concern. Regina followed Emma to the driver's side opening the door for her.

"Yes he did, I really regret letting him add that to the deal we made when I cast the curse for him. I hate losing control to him. You're the only person I will allow to tell me what to do, willingly of course. That imp is getting on my last nerve." Responded Regina, as she watched Emma get settled behind the wheel.

"I will make sure to put on a good show about it, I won't tell you what I will do, as we need your reaction to be a dramatic one. Think you can pull off the Evil Mayor retaliation response?" said Emma, a smirk appearing at the fantasy in her mind of how she envisions how Regina will react to her plans. Rather than respond to that remark and the diabolical smirk on Emma's face gives her a rather erotic vision of her own. Causing her own signature smirk to make an appearance.

She lets Emma close her driver door and pull out of the driveway before she too headed off to Emma enters the station she is greeted by her brothers James and Michael who help her as deputies after Graham stepped down to work at the animal shelter full-time alongside David.

"Hey Emma, how was your night?" asked James giving her a mischievous grin and wagging his eyebrows in Emma's direction.

"That deputy is none of your business." Replied Emma doing her best Regina in 'Mayor' mode impression. Michael brought over the box of granny's doughnuts including Emma's favourite Bear claws. Placing it down on the desk in front of the jail cell so as to tease both Leroy who was currently groaning from his hangover while eying the doughnut box hungrily, as well as Emma and his twin brother.

Emma took out one of the bear claws taking it with her into her office as she sat down at her desk readying herself for a few hours of mind numbing paper work, that her deputies would have left on her desk to finalise. As she went to pick up her pen she saw the latest edition of the Storybrooke Mirror Newspaper. Her police mug shot from her incarceration for the watches that Neal had set her up to take the blame was the centre of attention on the front page. With a story of her arrest printed alongside the photo.

'_This must be what Gold got Regina to do. In his efforts to create a wedge between us. Hmm. What should I do with this information? And what would be the most effective response should I go with here. It needs to grab not only gold's attention but Regina's. oh yeah I know, it is time for a classic. I am so looking forward to seeing Regina's lust full eyes when she gets a look at me, I am going to get in so much trouble with her for this._

_But what a way to go. Death by pleasure it will be most worth it…' _thought Emma as she read what Sidney glass had wrote about her, and the negative spin he put on Emma having given birth to Henry in the prison's medical ward._ 'Regina isn't going to be too pleased about how Sidney has spun what no doubt was supposed to be a factual piece about me, meant to inform not turn me into an irresponsible delinquent mother. Doesn't this Sidney realise that him painting it that way puts Regina's parenting capabilities in a negative light as well?' _

James noticed Emma's reaction to the scandalous newspaper article, feeling in his gut that this is going to get worse before it got was just about to approach the older blonde about what she planned to do about it when Emma abruptly rushed past him. His brother giving him a look that sometimes reminded him of their father. Saying 'what the hell that was all about without words.' Instead he went to let out Leroy before going out on his rounds.

While Michael settled in behind his own desk to sort through his own paperwork and man the phone.

Meanwhile Regina was struggling to concentrate on her own paperwork after she herself had read the article her mind racing trying to figure out how Emma was going to react to it. Knowing her blonde girlfriend's impulsiveness and her tendency to come up with creative ways to get under her skin when they had briefly argued in the time they had been together.

Just as she was trying once again to focus on her work she hears the unmistaken sound of a chainsaw being started. Regina got up out of her seat to see the commotion better. '_What the fuck is Emma thinking using a chainsaw? And near my apple tree? NO, NO, No she isn't going to…'_ was all Regina could think as she flew out of her office and down into the outside area, she could see Emma in her white singlet top and dark skinny jeans looking as sexy as ever if Regina's body language could be correctly read it screamed I am so turned on right now but I want to kill you at the same time.

Emma turned just as she sensed Regina approaching, "what do you think you are doing Miss Swan?" exclaimed Regina, torn between wanting to kiss and fuck her against her tree and killing her on the spot.

"Picking Apples. If you think a shoddy article in the newspaper is going to make me want to break up with you, then you have no idea what I am capable off." Said Emma, who was tempted to kiss Regina and apologise in that instant but she was aware that Gold was paying close attention to their interactions.

Regina had no retort to that then to stare in Emma's direction as she watched Emma walk away from her, "Your move." Was the last thing she heard Emma say before she was interrupted from her contemplation of what to do about her tree?

"Interesting turn off events your majesty. Trouble in paradise already?" taunted Mr Gold as he entered the courtyard that held Regina's apple tree.

"No, not really. It was to be expected after the article Sidney published."Replied Regina her tone of voice sounding defeated to Gold.

"Well it certainly has planted the seeds of doubt_. _What do you plan to do about it?" retorted Gold, a hint of that giddy giggle he was well known for as Rumplestiltskin.

"That maybe, but what I will do to punish this is my business." replied Regina, giving Gold her best Evil Queen glare. Which from the looks of the dark one didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

"On the contrary dearie, you will find that everything in this town is my business." Sneered Gold placing emphasis on the 'is'. He then bit into the apple he had picked from the tree before turning around and tossed the apple over his shoulder vaguely in the direction of Regina.

Regina stared at the bitten apple in deep contemplation, trying to decide what her next move should be with regards to Gold and what he implied with his little speech.

Meanwhile Emma had returned to the station with mixed feelings about what she did to Regina's apple tree. Torn between feeling guilty and highly aroused by Regina's reaction. As soon as she walked inside fully Michael bombarded her with questions about why she bolted out the door as soon as she had read the newspaper article.

"Hey Emma, so why did you run out like your arse was on fire earlier?" asked Michael.

"Because what was said in the article should have been sealed tight, considering it was a juvenile record. It is illegal to publish that sort of information when a minor is involved. Besides I am completely entitled to my privacy as is Regina as she was actually there when I gave birth to our son. The nerve of that Sidney Glass! I went to give Regina a piece of my mind for letting him write that about me. " replied Emma.

"What really? Why wasn't I invited to this event?" laughed Michael.

"Someone has to be here to answer the phone." Laughed back Emma, feeling grateful that he could get her to feel better without even trying.

"Did you at least get the Mayor all hot and bothered? A little tight around the collar? Maybe even a little wet down under?" teased Michael, he smiled to himself with his accomplishment of getting a rise out of the blonde. He dodged quickly out of the way of a flying ball of paper that Emma sent in his direction. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, the three law enforcement siblings; got hard at work with getting their paperwork done. Michael doing a lunch run for the three of them. Bringing them their usual favourites. They sat around the main desk that held the station main phone. Laughing and cheering as they had mini competitions to see who could shovel as many fries in their mouths and who could skull their thick-shakes before getting a brain freeze.

Emma winning both challenges much to the Nolan Twins dismay and Emma's amusement. She enjoyed being able to be silly and carefree without feeling guilty because they had no idea that they were related. '_This must be what it is like to be able to muck around with younger brothers. They do like to tease me about Regina often. I wonder if they would be as accepting of her if they really knew who she was._

_I guess I will have to wait and see what they do once Regina and I break the curse. Will be interesting to see how my parents react to the fact their precious saviour is the True love of the Evil Queen. And that their grandson is the product of Regina and I's true love. David will probably want to kill Regina for us having Henry outside of wedlock. It is almost finishing time for me, my turn to pick up Henry from pre-school. Also James has the nightshift on call tonight. _

_But seriously, what do we do next? Regina and I need to break this curse, we have only had one big public fight and I already hate it. As hot as it was to see Regina come flying towards me with fire in her eyes and desire in her body language. It was all kinds of sexy. Tonight's make-up sex is going cause our magic to spark like mad.' _Thought Emma as she had finished up her shift at the station.

'_I probably should organise a babysitter for Henry tonight so we can be as loud as we want to be.' _Thought Regina as she was packing up her desk for the day. She picked up her office phone and reluctantly dialled the cursed Charming's house knowing that at least one of the charming clan would be home. Regina was hoping that one of Emma's younger siblings answered rather than the shepherd prince or her former step-daughter.

"Nolan residence Ava speaking." Was the greeting Regina received when her call was finally answered. Regina sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to endure the chatter from Snow. "Hello Miss Nolan I am glad it is you who answered my call. I was hoping you would be able to babysit Henry tonight?" asked Regina being as polite and professional as humanly possible.

"Of course Madam mayor I would be delighted to take care of the little man, when should I come around to pick him up? I am assuming you wanted me to bring him back to my place?" replied Ava. With a curious tone of voice.

" 6:30pm sharp, please don't be late, I would prefer he still be kept to his regular routine even if he is staying with you." Stated Regina. '_Now how do I get the saviour to taste my forbidden fruit?' _thought Regina as she locked up her office and made her way home. When she arrived she was more than pleased to that Emma had dinner ready and waiting for her and their son seated at the table waiting patiently for her to join them. Regina went through with her routine of putting away her things after getting home from work.

Regina then joins Emma and Henry in the dining room as Emma served them Sheppard's pie with a garden side salad. The three of them enjoyed their meals with either Emma or Regina occasionally helping Henry when needed. Henry was picked up on time by the youngest of the Nolan's, Henry running over to Ava; with high energy and enthusiasm. Causing both Regina and Emma to chuckle softly at their little prince.

Once Henry was safely on his way to the Charming's house, Regina walked right up to Emma crashing her lips onto Emma's pale thin ones. One of her hands drifted down the blonde's body using her desire for the blonde to pull Emma as close to her body as she could. Relishing the feel of having Emma in her arms. Emma returned the kiss with as much passion she could muster.

The tension of the day's events slowly leaving her body as she embraced her love for the feisty mayor consumed her whole being. Emma then pushed Regina up against the nearest wall as they continued their heated make out session. Their combined magical sparks enhancing the pleasure and shooting out everywhere causing all various manner of clichéd romance items to be conjured around them.

Though neither woman took any notice. Their need for each other was too strong, Regina soon took control and had Emma up against the wall, only briefly separating to remove their tops. Emma then pushed off the wall leaning in to kiss the mayor once more leading them up the staircase as she did both of them removing each other's clothes leaving trail of magical mess of heart candy, rose petals, heart shaped chocolate boxes clattered to the ground in their wake. They eventually make it to their shared bedroom.

Now completely naked they crashed into the bed while they explored each other's bodies with their lips, tongues and hands magical sparks following their every move. Not wasting too much time in foreplay they connected their heated bodies gathering a steady rhythm, until they brought each other to mutual orgasmic bliss. They rolled onto their sides facing each other.

"Now that was some epic make up sex." Said Emma as she regained her breath.

"We have only just begun my dear. Why a chainsaw?" responded Regina her voice husky from their earlier activities.

"It felt like the appropriate thing to do considering you had that article written about me. Besides I knew it would make you angry, and you didn't disappoint in that regard. I got the feeling you were sorely tempted to kill me in that moment all the while you also wanted to fuck my brains out right then and there." Answered Emma giving Regina her flirty wink at the end of the sentence.

"Eloquently put dear. But you are right in how I felt when I saw you hack away at my tree. I think gold might have bought it but I can't be certain." Replied Regina.

"Well Gold can go shove it. Right now all I want to do is make love to my beautiful goddess." Stated Emma, before she leant forward to kiss Regina once more this time taking her time to enjoy the unique taste that is Regina; apples and cinnamon, she took her time exploring Regina's body as she slowly made her way down to her most treasured destination.

Once Emma reached Regina's dripping wet core she began to lick, nip and suck on the bundle of nerves for a bit causing Regina to moan loudly from the pleasurable sensations that where naturally enhanced by the consistent magical sparks emanating from Emma's lips, and fingers. Just as Regina was on the brink of release Emma inserted two of her fingers starting up a steady thrusting building Regina to the point orgasm once more to which Emma went back to working Regina's clit, continuing with the thrusting until finally Regina toppled over the edge of bliss.

Emma continued at a slower pace until Regina finally stilled. Emma gently removed her fingers she made eye contact with Regina before sucking on her fingers licking them clean of Regina's juices. Making sure that Regina watched her as she did so. Emma then kissed her way back up Regina's body then kissing her on the lips with passion. Only breaking away when air was hard to come by.

Regina then returned the favour making Emma scream out her name before they snuggled up together feeling satisfied they drifted off to sleep.

The days seemed to crawl on by, until finally there was only three more days until Emma's 21st birthday. On this particular day nothing seemed to go well for the blonde. Regina and Emma got into another heated argument in public as per their agreement to put on a show for the dark one. Which lead to Regina finding Emma sat on the kitchen floor where a bottle of Johnny walker blue label sat beside her, loud angry heavy metal music playing in the background.

While Emma attacked her rather expensive toaster a strong look of drunken concentration on her face as she worked the screwdriver on the toaster. An unimpressed Regina cleared her throat loud enough for her to be heard over the music.

"Just what do you think you are doing? And where is Henry?" scolded Regina, startling the blonde. Who hastily dropped the toaster and screwdriver managing to knock over the bottle of scotch.

"Ugh now look at what you made me do." slurred Emma.

"I didn't make you do anything dear!" shouted a frustrated Regina.

"Yes you did, if we didn't have to fight in front of everyone Graham wouldn't have kissed me!" shouted back Emma.

"You let Graham kiss you?" asked a deflated Regina losing her temper as soon as she heard the words 'Graham' 'kissed' come out of her true love's mouth.

"I didn't let him do anything; he attacked me with his lips and scratchy beard. Then he began rambling on and on about him not having his heart and seeing a wolf which as you know lead to your mausoleum, which led to our fist fight. That hurt by the way. Then I ran off to the station first to clean my face up as best I could. I picked up Henry and took him home he is sleeping in his room I checked earlier.

Saw that he was fine so I came down here. You can see what else happened." Blurted out Emma.

"Graham is fine now by the way, I gave him the box containing his heart. I couldn't put his heart back in as I don't have my magic at full strength. He seemed content with that for now. I am sorry for hitting you, it was just seeing you with Graham, I felt this intense need to slap you, not entirely sure why at the time, no I do know why I was insanely jealous. He has no right to be anything but a friend to you.

I guess it was the Evil Queen inside me wanting to claim you as mine. And I know you aren't anyone's property. But you are my true love, otherwise we wouldn't have Henry. He is living proof that I am redeeming myself of my dark misdeeds of my past. This is something that will more than likely take a lifetime for me to accomplish. But with you and Henry as well as any other children we have in the future by my side I know I can do it.

When this curse breaks, you and Henry need to keep yourselves safe I can't lose either of you." Explained Regina.

"Regina you don't have to worry about Henry and I when the curse breaks how many times do I need to tell you this? Besides once the curse breaks my parents and siblings will be there to help protect you. We are all one big family; I do plan to make it official one of these days. Magic or no magic we will protect you. You have four products of true love on your side. One of them being me the saviour, your saviour more importantly and I will not let anyone harm you; as long as it is in my power to do so." Said Emma giving Regina a passionate kiss to reassure her.

Which lead to another round of love making until they finally passed out in a fully satisfied heap of tangled limbs.

The next day Gold took it to another level by getting Sidney to cause a fire at the town hall, which backfired on him, instead of causing more problems for Emma and Regina it brought them even closer with Emma saving them both, the heroics of it securing Emma the position as the official Sheriff.

Much to Rumple's chagrin, so he has secluded himself in his pawnshop to try and figure out what he wasn't able to anticipate when he had the vision of the future. _'Why didn't I foresee that the saviour would find true love with the Evil Queen? Why didn't that wretched seer I stole these powers from warn me about not seeing the fine details? There has to be a way to make sure the curse doesn't break for another seven years. _

_Everything I have tried only makes them closer, even their arguments brings them closer. Young Henry is very different to how he appeared in my vision. He wasn't supposed to have magic. But then how would a non-magical boy be my undoing? Only a magic user strong in the art of light magic can defeat me. Emma and her siblings are all products of true love so are natural magic users. It is a part of their DNA. _

_Since Henry was born of the true love of the saviour and the Evil queen the magic he was born with would be a true mix of light and dark. He is too young for me too worry just yet. No, the boy isn't the treat just yet. Soon though he will be. My main target is Emma, I know she believes in magic and the curse. Which is a good thing, though not yet. _

_This is so frustrating none of the things happening is supposed to happen so fast. We have the former sheriff going on about not having his heart, seeing his former wolf companion when it isn't here in Storybrooke. Belle has found Red Riding Hood who in the presence of Belle; both Ruby and Granny are acting more and more like their enchanted forest personalities._

_Which is rather infuriating, I hate that even here she is drawn to that damn wolf. I know that Belle isn't my true, true love even though her kiss did bring the man within closer to the surface, but no power is my true love. I know deep down I wouldn't ever be able to break a curse with her._

_It's beside the point. I have to find a way to prevent the curse from breaking just yet. The timing still isn't right for me to be able to find balefire. Perhaps it is time for me to consult with the blue fairy. She might have some new ideas on how to separate the queen and her saviour. As much as i despise the blue gnat, she is as they say a necessary evil.' _Thought Gold as he went about arranging his store. It was something he would do to help de-clutter his thoughts.

The day before Emma's birthday saw to the mine collapsing slightly as the curse weakened further. Which had mother superior on edge. She knew this was Regina and Emma's doing with their long destined true love connection. Blue knew form being the head of the fairies just how significant that connection was. It was her motivation from the start to get things in motion to bring about the saviour as it the only way for the former Evil Queen and the eldest daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming would have been able to be together. While of course same sex true love pairings occurred in the Enchanted forest, it just wasn't something that was talked amongst the peasants.

Only a few select royals and those entrusted with uniting the true love pairings in the various realms knew about the same sex ones. As some members of oldest of the royal families and bloodlines had at least one offspring before from one of these connections. True love was created to enable magical beings to be born whether they are from light or dark magic.

Cora although not royalty did share true love on two separate occasions both leading to her having two magical daughters. Both started off as light magic users. But because they were corrupted by the dark one their respective magic turned dark.

Blue knew that this particular pairing would produce powerful offspring, while this is joyous news; it does pose a threat for her if they indeed choose to follow the path of a hero. But on the other hand if she could mould them to follow more along the lines of their darker mother create a new 'Evil Queen' of sorts now that could come in handy for the fairy. Blue could see the potential in gaining a strong ally like that. If she could control it that is. Someone who could do her bidding and take over the kingdom in the way blue had always at heart wanted to do.

Joining forces with the dark one once more is something blue really wouldn't want to do but with things as they are it was definitely a must if her future plans were to come to pass. So needless to say blue was rather happy to see the dark one himself waltz right into her convent. "Ah Mr Gold what a pleasant surprise, what can I do to help you?" enquired Blue taking on a superior tone in her voice.

"Mother superior just the person I wished to see. Can we meet privately in your office there is an important matter I need to discuss with you and it will do us no good if what I have to say was overheard." Responded Gold in his swaggering tone.

"Certainly, follow me." Was blue's simple reply leading the limping man into her office. Once they were inside blue's office she locked the door so they weren't interrupted by one of the goodie two shoes busy bodies that were her fellow fairies.

"What was it that you wanted to discuss?" queried Blue. Looking at the now seated Gold, his cane draped across his lap.

"Well dearie, it seems we have a problem on our hands, with a certain saviour and former Evil Queen." Retorted Rumple. Returning the same stare he had directed at himself.

"And what problem would that be Rumple. Yes that is right I have my memories. They came back as soon as I saw our dear mayor and new sheriff interacting at granny's with baby Henry shortly after Regina came back with them.

I take it you also regained your memories around about the same time I presume?" probed blue.

"That dearie would be correct. I also noticed that they have magic at their disposal when all the other magic users do not. I take it has something to do with the special true love connection between them. While that is in essence a good thing as we will need them to break this curse. The problem being is that Emma arrived ten years to early. This I believe is the reason the curse is weakening.

This predicament needs to be rectified. The curse must not be broken until Emma's 28th birthday, as that is what the vision I told you about all those years ago was supposed to play out." Explained Gold.

"So do you have a plan in mind or do you expect me to plan it out for you once again like the last time?" questioned Blue.

"Now that you mention it I do." Stated Gold before he divulged his plans to the head nun. Working it out with her so they could set their devious plan in motion.

Finally the day of Emma's 21st birthday had arrived, and for once Emma was excited, she had the love of her life, her young son; even the cursed version of her parents and siblings. Even a few friends she and Regina had made in her time in Storybrooke. And they all were going to attend the party Regina had planned for her to celebrate it at their spacious mansion. Nothing to big as Emma didn't want anything to elaborate just the three of them, Mary Margret, David, James, Michael, Ava, Ruby, Belle and Katherine.

Were invited to be there for a dinner party. Regina of course was rather nervous about the whole thing. Since she wasn't overly fond of Mary Margret and David. Whereas with Emma's younger siblings she had no problems with, in fact she got along with them quite well. The main thing that had her the most nervous though was the engagement ring burning a hole in her pocket.

Trying to keep that a secret from Emma's curiosity wasn't easy, she had to make sure to not leave a paper trail or even a digital one as Emma's skills she learnt from being a bails bondswoman; made hiding things a challenge. Not that it bothered Regina all that much. The Evil Queen persona that still resided within loved a good challenge.

Everything was ready and everyone in the mansion was in their best party clothes even little Henry who was looking handsome in his little tuxedo something he insisted on wearing so he looked 'pretty' for his 'mummy' all that was left to do was wait for the guests to arrive. While they waited Emma had Henry on her hip has she danced to one of p!nk's latest songs.

Just as the song ended The doorbell was heard and Regina greeted their guests. As they all entered the mansion. Regina hugged Katherine in return when she did. Regina led their guests to the lounge room where Emma was with Henry. The party was going well, everyone was smiling, laughing and dancing; all having a good time.

It soon became time for everyone to gather in the formal dining room, where Regina was setting down the assortment of dishes ranging from her homemade lasagne, to her own homemade cheeseburgers. Something Regina prided herself with, especially after Emma had told her they were the best she ever had.

Michael and James while enjoying the meal would get in many subtle and unsubtle innuendo's in Emma and Regina's direction causing the other guests who had caught onto what the twins where up to would often laugh or add to the suggestive lines being made. Regina and Emma would often get lost in each other's eyes, causing the twins and now Ruby to tease them, to which they would blush and go back to the regular conversation at the table.

"So Emma, how does it feel to finally be 21?" asked David.

"Great! I can legally consume Regina's Apple cider and not have to worry about arresting myself for underage drinking." Laughed Emma in reply to David's question.

"Sure that is the only thing you consume?" teased Belle giving Regina a wink. Causing Regina to blush profusely. Ruby, Emma, James, Michael and David sniggered behind their hands so as not to get the death glare from Regina. But all of them were having trouble not being so loud. And containing their laughter.

" Hey Emma, do you find being called 'Miss Swan' in public to be sexy?" teased David, joining in the fun of making both Regina and Emma blush.

"Of course I do, I find everything about Regina attractive. Don't you feel the same about Mary Margret?" responded Emma, getting herself under control.

"That I do, from the blue birds to floppy hats." Replied David, giving Mary Margret a kiss on the lips causing James, Michael and Ava to cringe in their seats.

As the dinner progressed the innuendoes got more daring and the come backs laced with more sarcasm; all of which had everyone feeling good, and enjoying themselves.

By the time dessert was consumed little Henry was already tucked up in his bed Ava took it upon herself to put him to bed seeing as both Emma and Regina were busy being good hosts. Ava sung him a lullaby she remembered her mother Mary Margret singing to her when she was Henry's age.

He fell asleep easily, so Ava crept out of his bedroom as quietly as she could. As she descended the stairs she could hear what sounded like Regina stumbling through proposing to Emma with a nervous shake to her hands, well that's what it looked like to her. When in reality what looked like Regina shaking with nerves was just her magic lingering on her skin and tingling throughout her body.

Just as Regina was completing her proposal she saw with the corner of her eye David clutching his head. For unbeknownst to Regina and Emma, David had just witnessed a flashback in his mind of himself with Mary Margret they were in a castle he vaguely recognised they were dressed in fine clothing the colour of white; it looked like a wedding.

His and Mary Margret or Snow as he called her in the flashback, he also recalls seeing Regina show up looking like she did in the fairy-tale book he has seen Emma reading to Henry and had Ava read to Henry when she babysat him the other night. He heard Regina say 'Sorry I'm late.' Then himself throwing a sword in her direction as she teleported out in a dark purple smoke. When the vision clears he collapses onto the hard wood floor.

A shocked Mary Margret quickly dialled the ambulance, giving them directions to the mansion. The other guests quietly left the mansion sensing that the party was over. The Nolan's watched worriedly as the waited for the ambulance to finally arrive then followed their mother as she climbed into the ambulance with David; the others drove in the car they came in. James sitting behind the wheel.

Once everyone had left Regina dejectedly placed the box containing the ring upstairs on Emma's bedside table. Feeling uncertain as too Emma's answer to her proposal. She sat down the bed taking her shoes of before moving into the middle of the bed. Pulling her knees up into her chest.

Emma, who was shocked by the unexpectedness of Regina asking her to marry her, and worried about how David was. Feeling like she better go upstairs and reassure Regina, she sent a quick text to Michael asking him to keep her updated about David's well-being.

She then made her way upstairs to their bedroom, knowing in her gut that is where her love of her life will be. Once Emma entered the bedroom she saw a rather morose Regina who was obviously crying. Emma took of her shoes and jacket so that she was only in her skinny jeans and dress top Regina had bought for her birthday. And then she tentatively approached Regina.

"My beautiful goddess why are you crying?" queried Emma placing an arm around Regina's shoulders. Pulling her close to her, she then thread her fingers through dark locks of hair.

"Because after you hear what David tells you he saw in his mind tonight, you won't want to marry me. And then you will take our son and leave me." Sobbed Regina leaning into Emma's arms.

"I love you Regina Mills, I have read the fairy tale book; so I have seen the things you did. You have also told me your side of the story. So believe me when I say nothing and no one will ever change my mind or my heart when it comes to you.

Have you forgotten about the little fact that we are each other's true love? I think it is the fact that David being around us and our magic brought on his vision. As for your proposal, I would love to become your wife. Can we make the engagement be official though when it's not my birthday?" requested Emma, turning her head kiss a now calm Regina who eagerly returns the kiss.

Her heart soaring from hearing that Emma will marry her, now she was going to show Emma just how much she means to her. As their kiss deepens their combined magic sparking all over their bodies. The way that their magic was making them feel like it did the time they conceived Henry.

They break away from the kiss to take a much needed breath, while doing so they sought to remove every article of clothing they were wearing. Until they were fully naked. "I love you too Emma." Stated Regina before she kissed Emma on the lips once more, this time though the moment their lips met a bright light spread outwards from them and out onto the entire town.

Neither of them noticed though, they were to engrossed in each other. The intense need to show the other just how much they loved each other was far more important than anything in that moment. Regina broke away from the kiss trailing Emma's neck with more kisses, the bright multi-coloured magic following her every move.

She continued down to Emma's breasts lavishing them with her lips and tongue. Taking in one of Emma's nipples into her mouth she sucked on them while letting her tongue flicker across the now stiff peaks. Causing Emma to arch her back and moan her pleasure. Regina let go of that nipple with a sound pop, before making her way over to the other breast giving it the same attention as she did the one she just played with.

Her wondering hands making their way down the soft curve of Emma's frame, one hand making its way down to Emma's dripping core. Letting her fingers explore Emma's wet folds. Rubbing the bundle of nerves sending shockwaves up Emma's entire body. Regina then released the breast she was teasing to kiss Emma once more connecting their lips. She used her free hand to encourage the blonde to participate by guiding her hand down to her own centre.

Regina moaned when she felt Emma's fingers play with her bundle of nerves. Soon they entered each other with their fingers thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. Taking their time to bring each other to a mutual orgasm, what was to be the first of many as they made love to each other repeatedly until they finally collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs. Regina lazily reached down to pull the blankets over their now cooling bodies.

As they drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile everyone else in town stopped what they were doing to endure the onslaught of memories of their lives back in the Enchanted forest. In Storybrooke hospital Snow and Charming finally remembered the day they welcomed Emma into the world.

"Charming! Our eldest daughter is in love with the Evil Queen! What are we to do?" exclaimed Snow to a rather overwhelmed David as he sat up in his hospital bed.


End file.
